I Did What!
by uchihasakura285
Summary: Something goes terribly wrong. So Sakura accidently goes back in time and tries to fix it. Will she succeed, or will her whole life be turned upside down? And Sasuke knows what! Slight NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno, later. R&R!
1. The Beginning

**I Did What?!?!**

Ok people, here is a time travel fic starring: SasuSaku!!!! Hope you like!!!

Happiness was nowhere to be seen. Only depression, destruction and evil. Everyone was dead. The village was destroyed. Orochimaru came to the village with the whole sound village and attacked. The sound and the leaf villages collided. Jiraya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru hade their last battle, killing each other in the process. Everyone has died…….except for one. She can be seen hovering over two bodies; crying her eyes out. She was barely breathing herself. She was in bad condition. She was crying over the dead bodies of her best friends, Sasuke and Naruto. She did everything she could have done to save them. But it wasn't enough. She tried to heal them, but it still wasn't enough.

"Why did you have to die?!?!?!" She cried to herself. "WHY?!?!?! This is my entire fault!!! Only if I could have been stronger!!!" She continued to cry. "I wish I could just- She then started to cough up blood. _'Do something!! I don't care what you do just help them!! PLEASE!!!' _She cried to her inner. **Ok, what ever you say. **Then she did some hand seals. **Time travel no jutsu! **(Forgive me. I totally made that up:P)

Sakura looked up to see a bright light. Then she started screaming.

She fell off her bed. Then she shot up in a sitting position. Breathing hard. She looked around her room to find herself in her old room when she was twelve. _'What the-how did I get here?'_ She asked her inner. **Go look for yourself. **Inner Sakura said. She sat up and went to her mirror. When she looked she was twelve again with long hair down to her waist. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!!?!?!?!" Then her mom shot the door open. "Honey, what's wrong?!" Her mom asked.

'_Mom…she's alive?'_ "Nothing mom….sorry…." She said. Then her mom sighed in relief. "As long as your alright." She said looking over her body for injuries. Then Sakura smiled sheepishly. "No mom, I'm fine." She said waving her hand in front of her face. Then her mom walked over to her door. "Ok, well remember you have to go to the academy to graduate today." Then Sakura gave her a surprised expression. "Graduate….." She said looking at her weirdly. Then her mom sighed. "Yes, you graduate from the academy today….don't tell me you forgot. That's all you've been talking about since yesterday." Then Sakura said, "Oh yea, I just….forgot….that's all….ok….well I have to get ready…." She said looking at her mom. Then her mom smiled. "Ok, bye honey." She said walking out of the door. "Bye…." Then she started talking to her inner. _'You….traveled back in time….' _She said to her inner. **No duh, didn't you hear me yell, 'Time travel no jutsu', or are you deaf? **The inner said back. _'This means I can change history!!' _She yelled to herself. Then her inner sighed. **You really are slow aren't you? That's why I'm the brains here. **Her inner finished.

With that she walked over to her closet. "There's no way I'm going to wear that red dress again." She looked in her closet to find black shorts with two pockets on each side, that go to her knee with a fish net shirt with a red one sleeved top that went down a few inches above her shorts, to show off some of her stomach. "That's perfect." She said pulling it out. "I can't believe I didn't wear this instead." She said putting it on. "I'm going to cut my hair." She said while pulling out a kunai from her pouch. She went over to the bathroom and fixed her hair. When she was done her hair was a few inches below her shoulder with her bangs a little below her chin. "That's better." She said while putting on her head band on top of her head to keep her hair out of her face. She then looked at the clock. "I'm going to be late!!" She said jumping out the window. Then her mom came in. "Honey I forgot to mention that your clock is three hours…..late….honey….I guess she left already. Oh well." She said walking out.

She was jumping from roof to roof. "I'm soooo late!!" Then she landed right in front of the door of the academy. She opened the door and ran as fast as she could to room 32. "I've got to hurry!" Then she pushed open the door to find no one in the room except Sasuke sitting in a chair by the window. She looked up at the clock on the wall to find it said seven o' clock…..not ten o' clock……_ 'great…..' _ She then looked at Sasuke to find him looking at the window. Her eyes started to get a little teary. _'I can't cry.' _She thought wiping the tears away. She then went to a table across from where Sasuke was sitting and sat down. _'I guess I could get some more sleep.' _She thought drifting off to sleep.

She started to flutter her eyes open. _'Where am I?' _She thought to herself. Then she saw a face in front of hers looking at her intently. "Ahhhh!!" She screamed falling out of her chair on the floor. She sat up and rubbed her head while opening one eye to find her favorite blonde friend. "Hi, Sakura-chan!!" He yelled helping her off the floor. She giggled to herself. _'Same old Naruto.' _Once she was up Naruto started to blush. "Ummm…..Sakura-chan….I was wondering….can I sit next to you?" He said looking at the floor while rubbing his arm. She gave a beautiful genuine smile. _'I'm going to be nicer to Naruto. He's so sweet.' _"Sure Naruto." Then he smile really big. "Really?!" He asked. "Yah, sure." She said sitting down.

"Thanks!" He said sitting down. Then a big crowd of fangirls came running into the room yelling. "SASUKE-KUN!!!!" Sakura and Naruto stared in fear. _'Fangirls….glad I'm not one anymore….there so annoying.'_ She was snapped out of her thoughts from screaming fangirls. "SASUKE-KUN CAN I SIT NEXT TO YOU?! NO I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO HIM!!!" Then they started to beat each up, pulling each others hair, etc. Then Sakura turned to Naruto. "Naruto, let's go help him." She said standing up. Then Naruto looked angrily at Sasuke. Then he thought, _'It's always about Sasuke.'_ He thought standing up.

Sakura and Naruto stood up and walked over to Sasuke and sat by him. Then Sasuke looked over to them. Sakura was sitting next to him while Naruto sat by her. Then he raised an eye brow. "What are you doing?" He said looking at her. Then she smiled at him. "Helping you so you don't have to sit next to any of them. Don't worry, I'm not a fangirl." Naruto didn't hear what Sakura said, but saw her smiling at him. _'I'm going to go see what's so special about him.' _He thought getting up and bending down on the table to have his eyes in front of his. Then they started to glare at each other. Then Sakura thought to herself. _'Why does this look strangely familiar?' _Then the mob of fangirls came in. "GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN!!!" _'Oh no, I remember now!'_ Sakura thought to herself looking at the guy behind Naruto getting ready to accidentally bump in to him.

Sakura quickly got up and was about to stop them until one of the fangirls accidentally pushed Sakura into Sasuke. Sakura fell on top of Sasuke almost kissing him in the process. Then the guy accidentally pushed Naruto off the table; falling on top of Sakura, now accidentally kissing Sasuke.

Sakura realizing what was happening quickly pried Naruto off her. "Sorry!" Sakura said quickly to Sasuke. _'Great!!! Now he's going to hate me!!!' _Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke got up and offered his hand to Sakura. She kindly took it and he said back to her, "It's fine." Then she smiled. "Thanks." Then she looked down, they were still holding hands. She quickly took her hand away and blushed and sat down. Sasuke smirked at this. He also sat down. Sakura then looked at Naruto. "Naruto….are you ok….." Then he got up and sat down in the chair and smiled; obviously he didn't see the scene between Sasuke and Sakura. "Yah thanks Sakura-chan!"

The fangirls saw the whole scene between the two and started to yell at her. "HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH MY SASUKE-KUN!!!! HE'S MINE!!!" They all yelled at the same time. Sakura sweat dropped. They started to come over to her with angry faces. Sasuke then looked over. "Leave her alone, it was an accident." He said glaring at the fangirls. "And I'm not any of yours…." Then he leaned back in his chair and smirked. "Besides…..I'm Sakura's…." Then Sakura continued…. "Yah,-wait what?" She said looking at him weirdly. Then he smirked again. "Yep, I'm all yours- Sakura-_**chan.**_" Sakura started blinking. _'I don't remember this….'_ Then she put her hand on his forehead. "Sasuke-kun……are you ok?" Then he looked at her and smirked again. "Only when I'm with you." He said in a joking voice. Then she looked at him like he was an alien. "Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke-kun?" She said backing up a little. Everyone else was starring in awe. Then he grabbed her hand that was on his forehead and whispered in her ear so no one else would hear.

"Time travel is so sweet isn't Sakura-chan." Once he said this he sat back in his chair normally. Then all Sakura could think to herself was, _'SAY WHAT?!?!!?! THAT'S THE FUTURE SASUKE-KUN?!!!?!??!!' _Her eye brow started to twitch.

"Ok, settle down kids. I'm going to assign the teams now. The first team is……team seven…..Naruto Uzumaki….Sakura Haruno…..and Sasuke Uchiha…..team eight……"

Sakura was on her way to room 65 where they were supposed to meet their new sensei. She was thinking to herself and wasn't even paying any attention to where she was going. _'This doesn't make any sense? How is that the real Sasuke-kun? And if it is, does that mean that Naruto knows too.' _She was cut of of her thoughts when she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." She said looking down not even caring to look at who she bumped into. "You should watch where your going Sakura-chan." She then looked up to find Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Then he smirked. "You looked surprised to see me, Sakura-chan." Then she glared at him. "I'm not surprised to see you; I'm surprised that you know." She said not wanting any one to hear. He was still smirking. "That I know what?" He said playfully. "Sasuke-kun! I'm serious! How do you know?! You shouldn't remember anything!" She said. "Well obviously it only affects people who are still alive. So you and me are the only ones who remember." He said being serious now. Then she stared at him. "What do you mean by that? I thought you were dead." She said looking at him. "I wasn't dead. I was just paralyzed. I couldn't move at all. I couldn't talk or anything. I could hear you crying you know." He said smirking. "I knew you would miss me." Then she turned her head so he wouldn't see her face. He heard her sniffling. "Well what do you expect? I thought my two most important people died." She said crying. She then quickly turned to him and hugged him by his waist and lightly crying in his chest. He then hugged her back and put his head on hers. Then she spoke up. "Please don't leave for Orochimaru again." She said quietly. "I won't, don't worry." He said quietly. Then he continued, "Sakura, I need to tell you something." He said while rubbing her back. "All of my life, ever since I met you…. I've always loved you….and I still do." Sakura gasped. "You do?" She said back. "You are my most important person. I love you Sakura-chan." He said quietly. "Then why did you leave me?" She said pushing her head deeper in his chest. "Why didn't you tell me? You knew I loved you." Then he kissed the top of her head. Then he started speaking.

"At first I didn't tell you because I thought you just had a crush on me like all the girls. Then there was the night that I left, you told me how much that I meant to you and how you loved me. Right then and there I wanted to tell you how much I cared about you….but….then I thought….what if I stayed….and Orochimaru or Itachi wanted to hurt you to get to me….. I knew I couldn't protect you….. I wasn't strong enough. I didn't tell you to wait for me at the village and keep it a secret….. because….what if I died….then you wouldn't ever like anyone else….saying that I was the only one for you. I never wanted to kill Itachi for revenge….but for love….so I could be with you without any worries….Sakura-chan….can you forgive me?" He said rubbing her back again.

Then she looked up at him. "Of course I can forgive you Sasuke-kun. I love you." She said to him. The he kissed her on the lips. "I love you too, Sakura-chan." Then he smiled at her. "Let's go before Kakashi gets there." Then Sakura giggled. "Alright." Then they were on there way to Kakashi and Naruto.

How was that?? Hope you likey!!!


	2. Meet your sensei: Kakashi!

Me: Ok, my next chapty!!!! My story is gonna rock!

Neji: Your story will suck. It is destiny.

Me: No it won't!!!

Neji: Yes it will. It is destiny.

Me: Why the hell are you here anyway! You're not even the main character in the story!! It's a SasuSaku story. Not NejiSaku, NejiTen, or….eww….NejiSasu. Besides….the REVEIWERS will say if the story sucks or not right reviewers!!!

-silence-

Neji: They will not respond. It is d-

Me: SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET!!!!

-silence-

Me: thank you. Anyway please prove him wrong, that my story doesn't suck! And, please don't be offended Neji lovers. I love him too…..he's hot! But I don't like his destiny talk. It gets…..annoying. Now Neji, tell them my announcement.

Neji: Ashlee does not own Naruto or any of the other characters.

Ashlee: Thank you. ENJOY!!!!

Sasuke and Sakura walked in the room to find Naruto pacing back and forth. Then he looked over to Sasuke and Sakura. Then he looked at them suspiciously. "Where have you two been, hmmmm?" He asked looking mostly at Sasuke. Then he smirked. This didn't get unnoticed by Sakura. Then Sasuke said, "We were making- Before Sasuke could finish his sentence of 'Making out' she interrupted him. "Sure that we had the right room. We weren't sure which one it was." She smiled sheepishly to him. Then Naruto smiled. "Oh, ok!" He said looking out the window for their sensei. The Sakura automatically looked at Sasuke and glared at him with, 'Why-were-you-going-to-say-that- look. He smirked. She rolled her eyes. Then she walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. Sasuke followed and sat next to her.

They waited for an hour. Naruto was now pacing around the room again. Then he spoke up. "When is he going to get here?!?! We've been waiting for an hour?!?!" He said….yelled….. "Dobe, have patience…. A ninja needs to learn that. You might have to wait hours, maybe days on an assassination mission." He said sitting back in his chair putting his hands in his pockets. Then Sakura whispered something. "It's not like it's anything new anyway." She said. Then Naruto took an eraser and cracked open the door and looked both ways. Then he took a chair. Sasuke and Sakura was watching in amazement. They were thinking of how this went last time. Then Sakura bent over to Sasuke so Naruto couldn't hear. "To think of how strong and powerful Kakashi is and he can't even dodge a single eraser." They both quietly laughed at this.

Naruto heard them and looked back at them because they heard them laugh. He was now steadying himself on the chair. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked. Then they stopped laughing. "Nothing." They said at the same time. He shrugged it off and continued to what he was doing. Once the eraser was in place he quickly jumped off the chair and put it back in place. They heard foot steps and they saw a hand on the door. He opened the door and the eraser landed on his head and fell to the ground. Then Naruto burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAAHA, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!!!!" Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Let's see what I think of this group so far….a loud mouthed blonde…..a pink haired girl who thinks she's too smart….and an emo kid…..wonderful…." He said. Sakura glared daggers at him and stood up in her chair. She was getting ready to punch his face…..as hard as she could….that might hurt….. "Why I outta- Then Sasuke grabbed her elbows. She was steaming by now. "Sakura, don't kill him." Sasuke said. Kakashi raised his eye brow at that comment. Then she hmpfed and turned away. "You just got lucky, Kakashi-sensei." She said. Then he looked at her strangely. Then he spoke up. "How did you know my name?" Then Sasuke and Sakura gasped. Then Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked. She saw this from the corner of her eye and turned to him. "Yea Sakura, how did you know his name?" He asked smirking triumphantly. Then she turned to Kakashi.

"How should I not know about the guy who….saved the village by cutting lighting in half by using a lightning style jutsu." Then she turned to Sasuke and stuck her tongue out at him. Kakashi was surprised at this.

"How did you know that?" He asked suspiciously. Naruto was still in shock of Kakashi's experience. He was surprisingly being quiet for once. Then Sasuke spoke up again. "Yea Sakura, how did- then Sakura cut him off. "Sasuke, shut up." Sasuke smirked. "What, no Sasuke-kun?" Then she turned to Kakashi.

"Can we just get on with this, please?" Then Kakashi sighed. "Alright, meet me on the roof." Then with that he walked out of the door. Then Sakura turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "I'll race you two to the top." She said smiling. Then Naruto piped up. "Ok!" Then he ran out the door. Sasuke and Sakura smirked to each other and they both jumped out the window. They both pumped chakra into their feet and climbed up the wall. They ran as fast as they could then Sakura had an idea. She skidded to a stop. She used all her strength and pushed herself up the wall leaving a dent on the side of the wall. She flew passed Sasuke and landed at the top and raced over to where they were going to sit and sat down. Kakashi was already there and was surprised that she could master that jutsu. Then Sasuke landed on the top and was looking at Sakura. "You cheated." He said walking over to her and sat down next to her. Then she smirked. "I didn't cheat. I actually used my brain, unlike some others I know." After she said that she smiled innocently. "You will pay for that later." Then she looked over to him curiously. "How so?" She said, not really wanting him to answer. Then he bent over to Sakura's ear. "I have my ways, Sakura-chan." He said trying to sound sexy….which worked really well for him. Since Sakura was blushing madly having perverted thoughts in her mind. Then she shook her head of those thoughts.

Then Naruto opened the door yelling. "Hahaha, I beat Sasuke-….teme?!?! How did you get up here? Sakura-chan?!" Sakura smiled sweetly while Sasuke just shrugged.

"Well, now that we're all here. Why don't we get started shall we?" He said motioning for Naruto to sit down, which he did. Then he started talking. "Ok, let's learn a little more about each other. Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dreams." He said looking at them. Then Sakura spoke up.

"Why don't you tell us about you _first._" Sakura said. Then Kakashi spoke up. "Well……my likes…..none of your business……as well as my dislikes….hobbies……my dreams…..are all none of your concern." He said with his on eye closed. You couldn't tell if he was smiling because of his mask. Then he started speaking again.

"Now that we've got that settled….now, how about you go, Blondie." He said referring to, of course Naruto. Then Naruto smiled. "Well, my likes are miso ramen, my dislikes are waiting for more than three minutes for waiting for my ramen, and TEME!!!" He said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke just shrugged. Then Naruto just looked back at Kakashi. "Anyway, my hobbies are eating ramen and training, and my dream is to become the best hokage this village has ever seen!" He said straightening out his headband. "So the village will stop respecting me and treat me like I'm actually somebody!" Then Sakura looked at him with a sweet smile. 'Same old Naruto….this time….I'm going to save all three of them….' Looking at Sasuke and Naruto. 'That is my dream….for me to protect them with my life….so they can follow their dreams. This time……I will sacrifice my life for them….I'm not that same weak girl I was…..I'm not going to let them die again…..even if it costs me my life!' She thought to herself looking down at the ground. "Ok, now how about you." He said looking at the pink haired girl.

She looked up from her dazing with a serious face. Sasuke was takin back. Then she started talking.

"My likes as well as dislikes, are not important….. Neither are my hobbies…..but….my dream…..is to protect the three people who are most important to me. As well as to surpass Tsunade-sama in being a medical ninja." She said looking at Kakashi with confident eyes. Sasuke's eyes softened. 'She's really come a long way. I love her more than she'll ever know.' Then Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "Ok, your turn."

Then Sasuke smirked. 'Oh boy, I know those smirks. This can't be good.' Then she snapped out of her thoughts when he started speaking.

"Well……..my likes……." He smirked, everyone had noticed this. Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew he was talking about her. "My dislikes……." Then he turned to Naruto. "I'm……not so fond of you either……my hobbies……training…..and my dream……is for only someone special to me to know…….for now." He finished with his eyes closed.

Kakashi was looking at how Sakura reacted to his first statement. "Well, well, well…..looks like we have two love birds." He said looking at the team. Sakura just rolled her eyes. Sasuke smirked and Naruto smiled.

Then he jumped up and went over to Sakura and put his arm around her. "Glad you noticed, Kakashi-sensei!!!" He said proudly obviously thinking he meant him and Sakura. Sakura sighed. Then Sasuke glared daggers at him. "Dobe, get off her. He meant me and Sakura." Then Naruto turned back to him.

Then he started laughing. "Yah, right. That's a good one, Sasuke-teme." Sakura sighed again. "Naruto, I don't know what I'm getting myself into. But Sasuke-kun's right." She said looking over at him. Then Naruto's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!?!?! SASUKE-TEME HAS A HEART?!?!?! HELL JUST TOOK OVER!!!!" Naruto yelled…….really, really, really loud…… "Dobe….." Sasuke muttered. "So if you mind or not……Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her." Sasuke said sending life threatening daggers to Naruto. Naruto just shivered in fear while stepping away from her.

"Anyway…..meet at the training grounds for some training tomorrow at 4 o'clock. Don't be late. Oh, bye the way…..don't eat breakfast…..or you'll throw up. Ja ne!!" He said than disappeared.

"W-w-w-w-w-wellllll……i-I'm offffff t-t-t-tooo…..somewhere…..bye!" Than he ran off. Once he was gone Sakura looked back at Sasuke with a smirk plastered on his face. "You know, you don't have to be so protective." She said wanting to wipe the smirk off his face. "Well, he won't flirt with you anymore….that'll make me happy." He still had a smirk on his face. Then she smirked back. "Be careful, your face might stay that way from smirking too much." She said getting up. Then he looked at her.

"Don't forget that you have to pay for cheating….now this…..I'd run if I were you." He said getting up. She shot her head over at him and blinked several times. Then he got closer to her.

"I-I have to be somewhere." With that she ran off. "Oh, no you don't!" With that he ran after her


	3. Planning Things Out

Me: This story is dedicated for….. Princess-Christina-Ark!!!

Choji: why? Munch munch

Me: I could tell she liked my story!

Choji: How? Munch munch

Me: She was on the floor laughing her head off….she even chocked on her gum…. I hope she's alright.

Orochimaru: I caused her to choke…. Mwhahahahaahahahahha!!!!

Me: AHHHH!!!! IT'S MICHAEL JACKSON!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!

Oro: ……

Choji: HHAHAAHA…..munch munch munch

Me: No, I think I did…though I didn't do it on purpose…..

Oro: …..sure you didn't…..

Me: SECURITY!!

Oro: AHHH!!!!

Choji: Munch munch munch

Me: Anyway….on with the story!!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX Sasuke and Sakura were walking to the training grounds after Sakura….had to pay for what she did….if you know what I mean….anyway on with the story.

"Sasuke-kun, do you think we are still going to be as powerful as we were before?" Sakura asked looking at him while walking.

Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't see why not. But our bodies don't have as much stamina, so we have to work on our taijutsu. Once we have that accomplished, we should be back to normal." Sasuke said not opening his eyes. While walking….he's multi-talented. :P

Sakura then looked straight ahead and sighed.

"If you say so." She said. Then they both stopped at the same time. Ino had jumped on Sasuke….again.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!!!!" Ino said hugging Sasuke from the back. Sasuke was defiantly annoyed.

"Ino, get off." Sasuke said. But Ino ignored his statement and looked over at Sakura.

"What are you doing with Sasuke-kun, Forehead-girl?!?!" Ino yelled at the girl.

"None of your business, Ino-pig." Sakura said back calmly. Ino popped a vein.

"Why you no good-

"Ino, are you coming or not?" The group looked back to see Choji eating a bag of chips and Shikamaru….being bored.

"Ino-pig, why don't you just get off Sasuke-kun, and go with them, and leave. Us. Alone." Sakura stated. Sasuke smirked.

"You are so jealous. I knew you cared about me." Sasuke said looking at her. Ino looked at them confused. Sakura turned her head so they couldn't see her blush.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme." Sakura said. Ino was now _really _confused.

"Come on, Sakura." Sasuke said. Who changed his mood quickly. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her, with him walking in front.

"Hey, don't pull so hard!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Well, I want to go before my fan girls gets here." Sasuke said annoyed. Obviously thinking of his fan girls.

"Right lets go." Sakura said speeding up her pace.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke and Sakura now were at the training field getting ready to spar.

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure we should spar?" Sakura said putting on her gloves. "I mean, I don't want to hurt you." She said smirking. Sasuke smirked back.

"I think you should worry more about yourself. Besides, who said you would hurt me? I killed Orochimaru." He said tying his headband tighter.

"I killed an Akatsuki member. Sasori: Puppet master who used human puppets. His 'favorite' as he would say, was the third kazekage. I beat him and the third kazekage. I survived a kunai explosion and a sword through my stomach." She smiled sweetly. "Your turn."

"I killed Orochimaru _along _with the rest of his sound nin. I also killed Deidara: Akatsuki member who made things out of clay come to life." Sasuke smirked.

"I guess we'll find out whose better by sparing….I guess." Then she got into a fighting stance.

"I guess so." He said also getting into a fighting stance.

Sakura took out some shuriken and threw them at him. He dodged them easily. She than ran to him with a kunai in her right hand. He took one out and blocked it with his own kunai. They both jumped back on a tree and pumped chakra into it. They pushed against the side of the tree and headed for each other. You could hear the sounds of clashing kunai for about five minutes. Then Sakura jumped onto the ground and did some hand seals. Five shadow clones appeared. They all ran at him pumping chakra into her fist.

Sasuke took out some kunai and threw them at the clones. They all disappeared. Sakura came out from the tree behind him and was trying to kick him. He grabbed her foot and threw her several kilometers back. She turned in the air and skidded to a stop.

Sasuke jumped in the air and did some hand seals. He breathed out fire, heading straight for her. She also did some hand seals. Once the fire hit her, she turned into a log and appeared behind him. He turned in the air and caught her punch, but it was to strong for him. He flew back at the ground and quickly turned in the air before hitting the ground. Sakura did some hand seals again and a clone appeared beside her. They are still in the air. They grabbed each others hand and the clone swung her and headed straight for Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped back before Sakura could punch him. She caused a hole in the ground. Sasuke was gaping on the inside. Though he would never show it. Still in the air he took out some shurikens and threw them at her. She took out a kunai and deflected them. One of them glazed the right side of her face. She healed it quickly while Sasuke watched in amazement. Though again not showing it out loud.

Sakura took a fighting stance again and headed for him while doing some hand seals. Two Sakura clones appeared beside her. They were heading straight for him, getting ready to punch him. Sasuke activated his sharingan and punched the clones. His fist was getting ready to punch her in the stomach; but she caught it. She held his fist with one hand while she put her other hand on the ground; holding herself up. She took her foot that headed straight for his head; he blocked it with his arm. He took his extra hand and tried to punch Sakura; but she took her hand that was holding her body up and put it behind her, then doing a back flip. Landing some distance in front of him. By this time they were both panting heavily. Then Sasuke spoke up.

"Our stamina isn't as good." He reminded himself. "Let's run around Konoha a few times to improve it." Sasuke suggested. Sakura nodded. They both started running.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

They both ran about ten times around Konoha. They both were panting heavily and sat against a tree. Then Sakura spoke up.

"I'm wiped out. We should get some sleep so we'll be ready for training tomorrow." She said still panting.

"We need to talk about some things. Go to your house and get some stuff to sleep over. We have to talk about what we are going to do." Sakura looked at him confused.

"Alright, what ever you say." She said getting up. Sasuke got up after her. Then he spoke up again.

"I will meet you over at my house." He said walking off putting his hands in his pockets. Sakura rolled her eyes. 'If we are sixteen or twelve, he will never change.' Sakura thought to herself. Then she walked off to her house.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura had a bag hanging over her shoulder. She was in front of Sasuke's apartment door. She knocked on the door waiting to hear some kind of footsteps. She heard some coming out from what seemed to be the kitchen. Then he opened the door. Sasuke opened the door more so she could come in. he closed the door behind her.

"I'll show you where you will be sleeping." He said walking off, motioning for her to follow. Then she walked off after him. She walked into the spare bed room he had.

"This fine?" He asked. Sakura nodded while putting her bag on the bed.

"Alright then, we need to talk." He said while walking out of the bed room. She walked after him until she was beside him.

"About what?" She asked.

"About the land of waves, and Orochimaru." He said sitting at the kitchen table that was filled with food. "Did you eat yet?" She shook her head. She sat down across from him and started eating. On her plate was chicken and dumplings.

"We need a plan. I guess we will start with Zabuza and Haku." He said eating. "I don't want to go through the same thing." Then Sakrua spoke up.

"Me neither. I'm going to help this time. I'm not going to let you guys have all the fun." She said, drinking some of her tea.

"Then whose going to protect the bridge builder?" (Can someone tell me his name? I totally forgot. And it's bugging me!! Didn't it start with a T? Tazuna? Was that it?)

"I guess Naruto. There is no way I'm going to let you guys fight without me." Sakura said looking him with a serious face. "I'm going to at least help Kakashi-sensei with Zabuza." She continued.

"Sakura, I don't want you to get hurt." He said eating some dumplings. Sakura frowned. "Besides, I've heard the medic-nin stays back and doesn't fight so they have enough chakra to heal the wounded." Sasuke said. Then Sakura pouted.

"Fine, but if you get in trouble, I'm going to help you." Sakura said. Sasuke smirked.

"Alright." He said drinking some tea. Then Sakura looked down at her tea to see her reflection, wearing a sad frown. Sasuke noticed this quickly.

"Sakura, I'm not saying that your w- Sakrua interrupted him.

"What about Orochimaru?" Sakura said in a saddened tone, not taking her eyes off her tea.

Sasuke put his chopsticks down.

"I don't know yet….but I'm not going to let him put that curse seal on me. I'm not going back with him." Sasuke said looking at her. Sakura looked up and smiled.

"That's good….. I want to kill that bastard so bad." She said in a mad tone.

"Same here." He said picking up his chopsticks and finishing his dinner. Sakura then remembered something.

"We forgot about Kabuto! Remember he's taking the exams with us." She said to him. Sasuke squinted his eyes.

"We'll kill him in the forest of death. We can't let him get away." Sasuke said. "Also…..Gaara….. I'll send Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru after him. They can take care of him." Sasuke continued.

"What about us?" She said. Sasuke stood up and went over to the sink and cleaned off his plate.

"We need to help the hokage with Orochimaru, even if it means telling the hokage about our secret. We need to kill Orochimaru at all costs." He said scrubbing the plate with a towel.

"Tell him about- Sasuke cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth.

"You don't know who could be watching." Sasuke said. Sakura then nodded. He took his hand off.

Sakura then gave her plate to him and he started to clean it off. Out of nowhere Sakura hugged him. Sasuke was startled by this. Sakura was teary eyed while hugging him tighter.

"I won't Orochimaru harm you…. I swear….." She said while letting a single tear fall from her beautiful face. Sasuke then hugged her back putting the plate in the sink. He put his head in her pink locks.

"Thank you, Sakura." He said then kissed the top of her head. "But I don't want you to get hurt." He continued. She then smiled. "I'll be fine….. but….. it kind of scares me, knowing what happened before….in the forest of death the first time. They both remembered what happened at the forest of death when the curse seal took control the first time.

"It was really scary, seeing you like that." She said letting another tear fall. Sasuke saw this and wiped the tears away.

"It won't happen again, Sakura….. I promise." He said hugging her tighter.

"Let's get some sleep now. We have a long day tomorrow." He said letting go. She also let go. She smiled again.

"Ok good night, Sasuke-kun." She said about to walk off until Sasuke grabbed her wrist and gently kissed her lips.

"Good night." Sasuke said back. They both headed for they're bed rooms and shut the door. They got ready for bed and both sleeped peacefully dreaming of each other and knowing that they'll be safe. But from a distance, somebody was watching.

He watched the whole scene between the two, which caused him to smirk.

"Your not very good at hiding secrets, Sasuke-_kun_. Let's see how good you are at holding promises….. especially with your flower in danger." He said while fixing his glasses, causing them to shine from the moon. With that he left leaving the two to be safe…….for now……

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: Ohhh, I wonder who it was!!

Hinata: but you w-wrote t-the s-s-s-story.

Me: Oh yeah, I forgot. Hehe.

Kiba: Ohhh, I know who that guy was!!! It was-

Throws volleyball at him

Kiba: OW!!! What was that for?!

Me: Let them figure it out for themselves. Your going to spoil the story.

Kiba: But-

Akamaru: Aarf!!

Shino: Kiba, shut up.

Kiba: Fine!

Me: Thank you, Shino.

Shino: No problem.

Me: Ok guys, give them the announcements!!

Hinata: A-Ashlee…d-does n-not o-own N-Naruto-kun.

Shino: Read and Review, and you will get a kiss from Sasuke….or Itachi….either one.

Kiba:…..Why not a kiss from me?!

Me: Fine, Sasuke, Itachi, or Kiba.

Kiba: Yay!!

Me: now, say your part!

Kiba: The next chapter is called, 'Kakashi's bell test…..again!'

Me: BYE!!!


	4. Kakashi's bell test Again!

Me: Hi people!!!

Tenten: You know they won't say hi back, right?

Me: Yah I know.

Tenten: ……

Me: Sorry….. anyway, u know what is so funny?!

Tenten: What?

Me: Well, in my last chapter, at the end of the story, I said whoever reviews can have a kiss from Sasuke, Itachi, or Kiba…. No one answered to that!!! I guess no one likes them!!!

Tenten: AHAHA!!! That's so funny!! But I don't think that's why…. I think people skip the behind the scenes to read the rest of the story.

Me: …… I liked my reason better…. I know what will get the readers attention….

Tenten: I'm scared to ask…. But what…..?

Me: PANDA-KUN WILL COME TO GET U IF U DON'T READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten: ……

Me: What….it worked for me…..

Tenten: ….. ok, so just read the behind the scenes at the end of the story plzzzz…. Panda-kun's scary…..

Me: enjoy the story!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It was about four o'clock in the morning in Konohagakure. No one was up except a black haired shinobi. He swiftly got out of bed and headed for Sakura's room. She slept over that night, so they could plan out what they were going to do. He opened the door to find his cherry blossom still sleeping in bed. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. He started calling out her name.

"Sakura." He said quietly. She didn't answer.

"Sakura." He repeated again. She still didn't answer.

"Sakura." This time she just turned the other way. This time really pissed him off. No one ignores the great Uchiha prodigy. No even Sakura. He got up on the bed and put his hands on each side of her head. He bent down to her ear and whispered in it.

"Sakura-chan….. you don't want to keep me waiting, do you?" He said in a really sexy voice. He loves to torment her like that. But this time instead of blushing, she just turned and lay on her stomach. Now he was really pissed off. He got up and put his knees on both sides of Sakura's stomach, while holding himself up with his feet in between her legs. He bent down and kind of lay on her back and nibbling on her neck while whispering, "Sakura-chan."

She moved a little bit then moaned. "Sasuke-kun." She whispered while squeezing her pillow tighter.

"Sakura…. We have to get ready to go to training." He said while still nibbling on her neck. She moved more until she was on her stomach facing him.

"I don't want to….." She moaned still half asleep. Then he started kissing her on the lips. After a few minutes Sakura pulled apart.

"Fine." She said. Sasuke then got off of her then headed toward the door.

"I'll make some breakfast. You can take a shower." He said while looking at her. She nodded while yawning and rubbing her eyes. He opened the door and walked out, then shut it.

Sakura then got out of bed and headed for the shower and shut the bathroom door. Once she was done she opened the door with a towel around her body. She walked to her closet and pulled out her usual red dress, seeing nothing else to wear except jeans, shorts and skirts. Once she was done getting dressed, brushing her hair and teeth, she headed down stairs.

Once she arrived she saw the table fixed with food and a showered and dressed Sasuke. She walked over to the chair across from him and sat down.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." She said picking up her chopsticks and started eating.

"Morning Sakura-chan." He said not looking at her. They ate their meal in quiet, knowing if they started talking they'd be late for training. Once they were done eating and cleaning the dishes they headed out the door.

Once they locked the door they started walking, Sakura was the one who broke the silence.

"Sasuke-kun, you do remember the meaning of the bell test, right." She asked him.

"Aa." He responded. Sakura rolled her eyes. 'I swear he's tormenting me when he only responds with his 'One word vocabulary' thing.' Sakura thought.

'I love pissing her off.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Why are you so quiet?" Sakura asked Sasuke while looking at him.

"Hn." Sasuke responded. Sakura popped a vein.

"UCHIHA I SWEAR- she was interrupted when Sasuke smashed his lips onto hers. Then he quickly let go. Then he started walking ahead.

"You're causing a commotion." He said not looking back. Sakura blinked a few times. Then she ran up to him and walked beside him.

"I hate when you do that." She said crossing her arms with her eyes shut. Sasuke smirked. His goal was completed.

"I know." He said still smirking. She turned towards him and frowned yet again. She decided to take defeat and sighed.

"I swear you are the most arrogant person I know." She said looking at him again.

"That's why you love me." He said not removing the smirk off his face. Sakura sighed again.

"I hate to admit it, but yes." Sasuke then kissed her cheek, not caring of who saw his action. As long as she was with him, he didn't care, as long as they were always with each other.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the bridge. No one was there yet. They figured that Naruto, yet again went to Ichiraku ramen shop, eating until he explodes. After about half an hour, Naruto came walking across the bridge from the direction of the ramen shop.

"Hi Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto yelled smiling. Sakura smiled back.

"Hi Naruto." She said to him.

"Sasuke-teme." Naruto said to him in a annoyed voice.

"Dobe." Sasuke responded.

"Don't call me dobe, teme!!!" Naruto yelled at him while pointing at him.

"Then don't call me teme, dobe." Sasuke said smirking. He just loves to annoy Naruto and Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew he did that on purpose.

They just sat there not talking, for about three hours.

"When is Kakashi-sensei going to get here?!?!?! He's three hours late!!!!!!" Naruto yelled so loud that I could here it.

"Be patient Naruto. He's probably going to be late everyday." Sakura stated. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was also very bored. Then all of a sudden there was a big 'puff'.

"Hello." Kakashi said reading his book.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, sorry I- Kakashi was interrupted by Sasuke and Sakura.

"Liar." They simply said. They already knew the routine. They would get to the bridge early, they would wait for about three to five hours, then Kakashi would show up, they would yell at him, he would give them a lame excuse, and then they would call him a liar. It was the same thing everyday. Form what Sasuke and Sakura could remember anyway.

"I didn't even say why I was late yet." Kakashi stated.

"Let me guess, 'you got lost on the road of life'?" Sakura asked. She knew Kakashi a little too well. Kakashi blinked with his one eye.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" He asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Lucky guess." She stated. Kakashi raised an eye brow.

"Ok, well let's get on with your test today." Then he raised two bells from his jacket pocket.

"You will have to try to steal these two bells from me." Kakashi said.

"But Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bells and there are three of us." Sakura said, trying to sound like she did when she was twelve.

"Exactly, two of you will pass, and one of you will fail." Sakura and Sasuke gasped, again trying to sound like they did four years ago.

"By the way, whoever passes will get to have lunch while the one who didn't will be tied to a stump watching the rest of us eat. You have till noon. Now when I say go, try to hide yourselves. On your mark, get set, go!" Kakashi yelled they all disappeared. Kakashi waited for a few minutes.

'So they are good at hiding themselves.' Kakashi thought.

"I'm going to get those bells from you, Kakashi-sensei!!! Believe it!!!" Naruto yelled pointing at him while standing proudly.

'Well….. Some are better than others.' He thought again.

"Step one: taijutsu." He said.

While they were having there fest, Sasuke and Sakura were looking for each other.

Sakura was running in the woods trying desperately looking for Sasuke.

'Wow…. This is harder than I thought it would be.' She thought to herself.

By the time Kakashi was done with Naruto he was stuck in a trap hanging by a rope from a tree.

"Put me down!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Now that you're out of the way, I can go look for the others." With that he disappeared.

Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree looking for Sakura.

'Shit. Where did she go?' He thought to himself.

Then all of a sudden he landed on the floor skidding to a stop. He sensed a presence of chakra.

'That's not Sakura's chakra signature.' He thought again. Then he jumped out of the way to dodge a kunai. He looked where it came from and saw Kakashi.

"Nice reflexes." He said out loud. They stood there for a few minutes. Then Sasuke reached for his shuriken holster and threw some shuriken. Kakashi jumped out of the way.

"You can't beat me with normal attacks." Then Sasuke threw a kunai and it cut a rope.

"What?!" Kakashi yelled. Then more kunai headed straight for him. He dodged just in time. Then Sasuke appeared behing him. He kicked him with his left foot, but he caught it. Then he tried to punch him with his right hand, but he caught it again. Then he took his right foot and tried to kick him, but he yet again blocked it with his arm. Then he moved his foot in a different position and kicked his arm.

"Sakura, NOW!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

'What?!?!' Kakashi yelled in his head. Sakura appeared behind him and tried to kick him with her right foot, but he let go of Sasuke and caught her foot. Then Sasuke tried to punch him, but he caught it as well. Sakura put her arm on the ground to hold herself up. She then took her left foot and aimed for his head, but before she touched him he disappeared into thin air. He appeared behind some bushes.

'So…. They found out what this test is all about.' He thought to himself. 'These two are different, I can tell. There strength is incredible.' Then he made a clone and they separated.

They stood back to back waiting for something to happen.

"Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Right." He said back to her. He activated his sharingan.

"There's a clone. He only made one. The clone is to your right. Get rid of it, then come help me." He explained to her. She nodded her head.

"Right." She then took out some shuriken and kunai and ran in that direction. She closed her eyes while she ran. She could sense where the trees and bushes were so she wouldn't run in to them. She was trying to sense where the clone was.

'Bingo!' She thought to herself. She then threw the weapons at him. He caught three of them and threw them back at her. She disappeared before they hit her. She appeared behind him ready to punch. He dodged just in time and did a hand spring a few feet back and did a hand sign. All of a sudden, leaves flew around her out of nowhere then disappeared.

'Step two: genjutsu.' The clone thought.

'Is this a genjutsu?' She thought. Then Sasuke appeared behind a tree.

"Sakura…. Help me….. please……." Sasuke said.

'Yep, this is a genjutsu.' She thought again. She did a hand sign.

"Kai!" She yelled and the clone of Sasuke disappeared.

"What does Kakashi-sensei take me for? An idiot?" She said out loud. Then she quickly moved out of the way of some shuriken. She did some more hand seals.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" She yelled, and then two other Sakura's appeared beside her. Then they ran at him. He did some kicks and punches and they all disappeared.

"What?!" He yelled again. Then the real Sakura came from behind and punched him. The clone of Kakashi-sensei poofed and disappeared.

'Now to help Sasuke-kun.' She thought then ran in the direction she came from.

Sasuke and Kakashi were at an even fight. They were both panting hard from using up so much chakra.

'How is he so strong? He's only a genin.' He thought to himself. 'Why is he as strong as me?' He thought again. 'I have an idea.' He thought. Then he disappeared. Sasuke looked all around him. 'Why does this look familiar?' He thought. Then something grabbed his foot.

"Earth style: Head hunter jutsu!!" Kakashi yelled. Then he pulled Sasuke in the ground.

"Where am I? Where you least expect me to be ,right under your feet." He said.

Then Kakashi felt Sakura's chakra signature. They he took out some duck tape (I don't know where he got it from. Just work with me here.) and put it on Sasuke's mouth. Then he used his two fingers and saluted to him.

"Gotta go." He said then disappeared.

'Shit. That's why it looks familiar.' He thought.

Then Sakura came out of some bushes and stopped in her place just staring at him. After a few minutes she burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT TWICE!!!!!!" She couldn't stop laughing. Once she was done she wiped her eyes from the tears that fell from laughing so hard.

"And look, you even have duck tape on your mouth. Well, at least I can't see those smirks of yours anymore." She said then acted like she was going to walk away.

"SHDFGFHE!!!!" You could here him grumble, but you couldn't make out the words that he yelled form the tape over his mouth.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Then she stopped in her tracks. She felt a familiar chakra signature.

'Kakashi-sensei.' She thought. She looked in front of her. Then she looked from right to left. Then she turned around and looked behind her. Then she looked at the ground.

'Below!!' She yelled in her mind. Then she took her fist and hit the ground really hard. The ground split everywhere. Then after the smoke cleared you could see Kakashi stare at her wide-eyed.

"You don't think you could actually trick me, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked him. Sasuke also stared at her wide-eyed. They may have been on the same side, but they never actually fought together. Sasuke came back right before the war started. Sasuke thought he killed Orochimaru, but he was dead wrong. He did kill his brother, Itachi, but when he heard that Orochimaru was still alive he headed back to the village as soon as possible. After a few hours when he arrived back home the war had begun. She then went over to Sasuke and got him out of the ground and took off the duck tape.

"You alright?" She asked him.

"Ya." He said. Then Sakura did some hand seals and her hands glowed blue or green. (Stupid question, but is it blue or green? I'm not sure.)

'Medical jutsu?! She's only a genin!! That jutsu takes years to perfect!' he thought. Then soon all of Sasuke's cuts and bruises were gone. Then once she was done they both got into a taijutsu position. Then they both ran at him. Then they both did a hand sign and they both yelled.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!!" Then five clones of each of them appeared. Kakashi lifted up his mask. 'These two are strong. I have to use this; they are both too strong for they're age. He took a fighting stance.

After about ten minutes of struggle with they're team work they finally got the bells. They were both standing there with a bell in hand looking up proudly at their sensei.

"Well done you two. You both have very good potential." With that they all went to go look for Naruto.

They appeared out of some bushes and saw Naruto heading for the food on the ground.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. He stopped in his tracks and turned around rubbing his head.

"Oh hi Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto yelled sheepishly.

"I was just…. Ummm….. seeing if…. The food was still good…. You know….. hehehehehehehe….." He said nervously. Then Kakashi appeared behind him and tied hi to the stump.

"Naruto, you fail from not getting any bells." Kakashi said.

"Hold up!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto's jaw fell to the ground.

"You both got a bell?!?!?!" He yelled at them and they nodded. Naruto cried anime style.

'Now I'm never going to be a ninja and I won't ever be able to win Sakura's heart!!!' he thought to himself still crying.

"No! Kakashi-sensei, if Naruto doesn't pass neither so we! We're a team! If he fails we all fail! That was the point of this test right?" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"You were only trying to get us to use teamwork. You were trying to get us to turn against each other and figure out on our own what the whole point of this exercise was. Right?" Sasuke continued. Naruto nodded really fast agreeing with them, but also not understanding a word they just said. Kakashi smiled.

"Good job….. You all pass." Naruto smiled really big.

"Yahooo!!! We passed!!!! Oh yea!!!!" Naruto yelled trying to jump up and down, but was still tied to the stump.

"Alright. We will have training tomorrow, so don't be late." With that he disappeared. Naruto was still screaming and squirming while being tied to the stump.

"Come on Sakura." Sasuke said walking away.

"Ok." Sakura said following behind him trying to catch up. Then they disappeared.

"Hahaha!!!! Oh yea, I'm going to be a ninja!!! A real ninja!!!! Sasuke, Sakura-chan- He opened his eyes and everybody was gone.

"Hay!!!! They just left me here!!! Sakura-chan!!!!! Sasuke-teme!!!!!" Then his stomach growled.

"I'm hungry!!!!" Naruto yelled.

(A/N: I was going to stop it there. But then I thought- what the heck? On with the story!!)

Sasuke and Sakura were walking to the training grounds. Sakura was looking at the ground with a sad face. Sasuke automatically noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sakura realized what he said and put on a fake smile.

"Oh! Nothing Sasuke-kun! It's not important!" She said waving her hands in front of her face motioning that there was nothing wrong. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Well if it made you sad, then obviously something is wrong." Sasuke stared at her. He could tell what emotion she was going threw. It just came natural for him. He knew her too well. Even when he was away for three years.

"Well……" Sakura's voice faded away. She really didn't want to say it. Sasuke noticed this yet again.

"Sakura, you can tell me anything. You know that." Sasuke said taking his hands and turning her to face him. She didn't take eye contact with him.

"I'm just worried….. You're sure you're not going to leave again….. The first time was bad enough…. I don't think I can take it again." She said teary eyed. He then pulled her into a big hug.

"Sakura-chan…. I promise I will never leave you…. I will never break that promise." Then he smiled. He didn't _smirk_, he smiled. Sakura noticed this, who was still teary eyed.

"It's a promise of a lifetime." Sasuke said, knowing he was repeating Naruto's words. Sakura let one tear fall. She then hugged him back.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said smiling. "That's what Naruto said to me." They both smiled yet again.

"Achoo!!!!!!" Naruto sneezed really loud.

"Great!! Someone's talking about me and I can't even wipe my nose!!! I'M STILL TIED TO A STUMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke-kun…." Sakura let go of him looking off into the distance. "Did you hear that…. I feel like we've forgotten something?" Sasuke smirked and put his arm around her waist trying to lead her the other way.

"No….." He said. He 'forgot' Naruto on purpose. Then they walked to the training grounds.

Naruto fell asleep tied to the stump… even though it was only three o'clock. He had been tied to the stump for about three in a half hours. And let's just say….. He doesn't have to go to the bathroom anymore…..

Hinata was walking through the training grounds and spotted a sleeping Naruto tied up to a stump. He was snoring fairly loud.

'N-Naruto-kun?! What is he doing tied to a stump?' Hinata thought to herself. She walked over to him and pushed her pointer fingers together and blushing.

"U-ummmmm…… Naruto-k-kun….." Hinata trailed off. Naruto then woked up and saw Hinata twiddling her fingers together. She obviously looked nervous, though Naruto would never see that.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked stupidly. Hinata looked down and blushed.

"I-I… umm…was going to t-train, a-and I saw you t-tied up….." She wondered off.

"Oh. Well, can up untie me please?" Naruto cried anime tears.

"Oh yes…. Of course." She said untying him. Once she was done untying him he rubbed the back of his head while smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said laughing.

"Y-your welcome…. N-Naruto-k-kun." She said blushing not looking him in the eye.

"Well, since Sakura-chan's already left, do you want to go to Ichiraku's with me?" Naruto asked her.

'Did he just ask me out on a date?!' Hinata screamed in her mind.

"It's not really a date or anything, just to hang out you know?" Naruto continued.

"A-alright….N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naruto smiled really brightly.

"Ok let's go!!" Naruto grabbed Hinata and ran in the direction of the ramen shop.

Sasuke and Sakura were panting heavily with cuts and bruises all over their bodies. They just finished their training. Everything in sight was knocked down, burned, or in tiny pieces. Sasuke then got a straight composer.

"Let's stop for today." Sakura nodded and walked over to Sasuke, they both sat down. Sakura did some hand seals and started healing him. When she was done she started healing herself.

Once she was done healing herself Sasuke and Sakura walked to her house. Sakura didn't like to quietness between the two, but she didn't know what to say.

"Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke-kun." She said looking at him. Sasuke then looked at the moon.

"No problem." He stated. Sakura smiled at him and then turned away. Sasuke noticed this and looked at her.

"What are you smiling about?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's smile got even bigger while looking up at the beautiful moon.

"You may have changed, but you are always going to be the same, quiet Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. Sasuke put one of his arms around her with his head on her shoulder.

"My love for you won't change either." He said into her neck. Sakura laughed. Sasuke raised his head and looked at her weirdly.

"What, I'm serious?" Sasuke asked.

"I know… but it was just cheesy." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I try to be nice and that's what I get." Sasuke said. Sakura laughed, then she kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too. Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at him. Sasuke smiled back at her. (a/n: woah!! OOC moment.)

They finally had arrived to her doorstep. She took out her key and unlocked the door. Then she turned back to him before she went in.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said smiling. He grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly.

"Good night." With what he said, he walked down her doorstep and walked in the direction of his house. Sakura couldn't get herself to look away from where he disappeared. She loved him so much, it wasn't even funny. She couldn't ask for a better man to be with.

She then walked in her apartment to see her mom and dad eating supper.

"Hi Otou-san, Okaa-san." Sakura said sitting down at the dinner table. Her father looked at her with an eye brow raised.

"So…. Who was that boy who just left? Your boyfriend I suppose." He said looking at her. She began to choke on her rice. Once she had a drink of her water and became breathing, she looked up at her father. She could she that her mom was also interested in the subject, for she was also looking at her.

"Ummm…. Yes….." She said playing with food. But then she looked up at her father.

"But I'm old enough to have a boyfriend!" She said to them.

"What's his name?" Her mom asked. She looked up at her mom.

"Uchiha, Sasuke-kun." She said playing with her food again.

'They probably won't let me be with him.' She thought to herself sadly.

"That's the one from the Uchiha massacre, right?" Her father asked. Sakura gulped.

"Y-yes." Sakura said, obviously scared of their decision.

"He seems like a strong boy." Her father said again. Sakura looked up from her food really fast.

"He is!" Then she started again playing with her food. "And he loves me a lot." She said unsure of what she just said. Her parents both smiled.

"Okay…. You can be with him….." Her father said.

"But that's not fair!! We really love each other!! You can't do this to me!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, I said it was okay." Her father said again.

"But Otou-san, I- wait what did you say?" She said looking up from her dinner.

"I said you can go out with him. He seems like a very protective, strong boy that would do anything for you. He will also keep you away from drunk perverts out there. I always want you to be with him, everywhere you go, understand?" Sakura blinked. She blinked again. Then she blinked several times.

"Oh…. Okay Otou-san." She said finishing her dinner. Then she ran up to her parents and hugged them.

"Thank you soooooo much!!!! Otou-san!!! Okaa-san!!!" She kissed them good night and ran up the stairs. They both smiled.

"They will be happy together." Her mom said smiling.

"Yep." Her father said while taking a bite of his food.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Me: So….. whatcha think?

Sasuke: Loved it.

Me: Hehe….. I thought so.

Sasuke: So…. What now.

Me: You need to make the announcements.

Sasuke: Right…. Ashlee does not own The Naruto characters. If she did she would own Gaara.

Me: PANDA-KUN!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Right. Anyway, she would also have me and Sakura together.

Me: SASUSAKU FOREVER!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Yeah, read and Review people.

Me: BYEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Hn.


	5. Meet your new enemy: Zabuza and Haku!

Ok! The results are obvious! 'I Did What!' is the winner! 'Why am I at this school again' and 'It's just the start' are now on hold. I will finish those stories once I finish this one. I promise that. Please enjoy my next chapter!I don't remember much that happened with Zabuza and Haku, so I am turning it into my version. Bye!

It has been a while since the bell test. The three genins were so happy that they had a mission today. Naruto couldn't sit still on the bridge, no matter how much Sakura tried. She was getting a major headache.

Sakura and Sasuke knew what was coming today. Their mission to the Land of Waves against Zabuza Momochi and Haku. Yep. That's the one. Sakura wasn't exited at all. Sasuke wouldn't let her fight at all. She had to "protect the bridge builder". He didn't get hurt last time, so why would he get hurt this time? Sakura didn't get it at all. She had an idea that Sasuke just didn't wasn't her to get hurt, but she was so much stronger now! Why would he think that? Honestly. Men. That's all she had to say. As long as it was fast, she would stand on the side lines, but if it takes to long or they are in trouble, then she is going to jump in know matter what! Screw what Sasuke said, she isn't going to miss all of the action.

Naruto was still yapping. Something about ramen, mission, ramen, Sakura-chan, ramen, late, ramen, Kakashi-sensei. That's about all that she caught. She wasn't paying any attention. Why would she anyway? All that he does is complain about Kakashi-sensei being late and that he is always hungry and wants ramen. Then he says something to her that she never catches. But as much as she didn't want to admit it, she just wanted to hurry up and get this mission over with. But she didn't want to sound like Naruto. So she just kept quiet. She was snapped out of her thoughts about the mission when another voice snapped up.

"Shut up dobe, you talk too much." Yep. Sasuke. You got that right. He was actually talking more than Sakura. Since Sakura hadn't said anything yet except a 'good morning'. So technically, he was.

"You shut up, teme!" Naruto yelled back at him. Oh yea, that hurt. This was their morning routine. Naruto would talk too much, and then Sasuke and Naruto would argue like always. Now they need Kakashi to show up late, which was already done, and he says his excuse for why he is late. Sakura never wanted to complain though. She knew the reason. Sasuke hadn't yet since he wasn't here. He was just visiting his friend's graves. Give him a break.

'Poof!'

"Yo." Kakashi responded. Here it goes. Naruto's gonna yell his socks off.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU'RE L- Sakura put a hand over his mouth. She was glaring at Naruto.

"It's ok Kakashi-sensei. Can we just start our mission?" Sakura responded nicely. Deep down, she knew he was always sad. He was just always covering it up with a mask. Coincidence? I think not. She felt really bad for Kakashi, but he had them now right? She just had to make him feel better.

"Umm. Ok. Meet me in the Hokage's office." With that Kakashi disappeared. Sakura took her hand off his mouth and walked the other way.

"You guys coming?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and walked up to Sakura. Naruto though was wtill curious about why she didn't yell at Kakashi like always. Though he just dropped it. He wasn't smart enough to figure it out anyway. But Sasuke was also curious. He would usually yell and scowl him for being late. She even gave him a book for Christmas when they were twelve about how not to be late. He was curious. But he would ask her later.

After a few minutes of walking they finally arrived at the Hokage's office. They opened the door to find Kakashi was already there and he had a scroll in his hand. Then the Hokage spoke up.

"Take a seat please." He said. They nodded in response and sat down in the three seats in front of his desk. He took his papers that were in front of his desk and straightened them up. Once he was done he folded his hands and put it in front of him on his desk. Then he began speaking.

"I am assigning you to a rated 'C' mission." Once he said that an old man with sake in his hand came through the door. He looked about in his fifty's or sixty's. Once they saw him come in they put their attention back to the Hokage.

"Your mission is to escort Tazuna, the bridge builder back to the Land of Waves. Any questions?" He finished. Here we go.

"What?!?!?! WHY DO WE GET SUCH A CRAPPY MISSION?!?!?!?! WHY DO WE HAVE TO ESCORT AN OLD MAN?!?!?!" Sasuke and Sakura sighed. This was getting annoying. Naruto just couldn't keep his trap shut. By this time Naruto was standing up out of his chair. Sakura then swiftly stood up and bonked Naruto on the head.

"Owwwwwwww!!!!!!!!! Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!!!!!!" Naruto said rubbing his head. Sakura bowed nicely to the Hokage.

"I'm sorry for his interruption, Hokage-sama." Then she stood up from her bow. The Hokage nodded in response.

"It's not a problem, Sakura-san." He responded to her. She then sat back down in between Naruto and Sasuke. Then she glared at Naruto.

"Show respect to the Hokage, Naruto-baka." Naruto scratched his head in response while smiling sheepishly. Sakura rolled her eyes. The Hokage coughed to get their attention.

"As I was saying, you will be escorting him back to the Land of the Waves. You may leave the village and start your mission when you have all your things. You are dismissed." With that they bowed to the Hokage and left the room. Tazuna was still in the room and walked over to the Hokage. The Hokage smiled.

"Why am I being protected by three little brats?" Tazuna asked taking a sip of his drink. He was obviously on the verge of being drunk.

"Don't worry, they all have a lot of potential; from what Kakashi has told me. Especially the pink-haired girl and the Uchiha." The Hokage responded. "I have not seen it, but Kakashi told me; to my surprise, that he had trouble with them during their test that he gave them. They are very smart, since they figured out the meaning of the test, which no one else passed." The Hokage said with his hands crossed in front of him, preparing to stack the bunch of paper on his desk. Tazuna nodded.

"They better not give me trouble." With that he walked out the door and headed for the Konoha gates leading out the village. The Hokage grinned.

"I believe in each and every one of the ninjas in Konoha. They will be just fine with this mission." The Hokage said to himself, not really talking to anybody. Then he began stacking some paper work.

12345678910

After about an hour they were all headed out of the village to start their mission. They were walking aimlessly around for about five hours. About an hour after they left is when Naruto started complaining, a new record for Naruto. He had never been quiet for that long. Naruto was again talking about kicking ninja butt, ramen, saying something to Sakura, which she again had not paid any attention to, more ramen, and saying his feet were tired and wanted to take a rest. Sakura sighed. Sasuke took notice of this quickly. They were quite a few feet behind so Tazuna, Naruto and Kakashi couldn't hear.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked with his hands in his pockets looking at her. She looked over to him, knowing he was talking to her, since also no one else was around. Sakura sighed again.

"I have to be the one to watch you guys fight." Sakura said depressingly, trying to get Sasuke to change his mind. Which, by the way, didn't work.

"Sakura, I already told you, someone has to watch after Tazuna. Do you want me to tell you again?" Sasuke stated. Sakura then began speaking.

"No, the time you talk a lot is the time I want you to shut up." Sakura said grinning. She wanted to get on his nervous. She loved when she was getting 'annoying' to him. They both just loved to get on each others nervous. They did it very well. Sasuke glared. Sakura laughed. Sakura stopped and sighed again.

"Why can't Naruto watch Tazuna, and I fight?" Sakura said looking at him. Ohhh. She got him there.

"Because you know if Naruto doesn't get to fight, then all he will do is complain." Sasuke stated acting like a know-it-all. Sakura huffed.

"That can't be the real reason, besides, you never listen to him ramble." Sakura stated crossing her arms and smirking. She had him there. What else could he say to beat that? We'll just see.

"It may look like I'm not annoyed, but I am." Sasuke said not looking at her, but the road that they were walking. Sakura huffed again.

"Come on Sasuke-kun. The time that I can actually not stand in the back ground and you won't let me! What's the real reason?!" Sakura yelled for only her and him to hear. Sasuke then grabbed her forearms with both hands and turned her to him.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt! There, I said it!" Sasuke said looking her in the eyes. Sakura's eyes saddened. Sasuke closed his eyes and kept walking, letting go of her. She just stood there for a few seconds, and then took off after him. She then grabbed his forearm and turned him to look at her.

"Sasuke-kun….. why didn't you just tell me before…..?" Sakura asked quietly. Sasuke didn't look into her eyes. He just looked the other way. He didn't respond. Sakura's eyes saddened. Sasuke may love her, but he doesn't know how to show it well. He thinks that he is embarrassing himself.

"Sasuke….. It's not a bad thing to care and worry about someone….. You can always tell me when you feel like that….." Sakura ended. Sasuke looked back at her with sad eyes. Sasuke sighed closing his eyes.

"I….. just…. Don't want to lose someone important to me……again……" Sasuke said, still not having eyes contact with her. Sakura lifted up his chin where he eyes met hers. She first made sure where the others weren't looking their way. She then kissed him on the lips. Shortly after she pulled back, she rubbed his face with her thumb.

"I won't get hurt, I promise." She whispered to him. Sasuke pulled her other arm and put it on his heart and looked at her with saddened eyes. He rubbed her hand.

"Please, just do it for me." Sasuke asked her. Sakura then hugged him. He hugged her back while putting his in the crook of her neck.

"Ok….." She whispered. Sasuke let go and kissed her once on the lips. The group didn't even know how far behind they were. They just kept walking off.

"Arigato." Sasuke whispered to her. 'She means so much to me. I can't lose her. I know that's she's strong….. but I don't want to take any chances. It would kill me to see her hurt again. I just can't handle it.' With that Sasuke grabbed her and and ran back behind the group before they noticed they weren't following behind. Sasuke still had his hand connected to hers before letting go. They were quiet the rest of the way there. Well, at least Sakura and Sasuke were. Naruto still complained, which gavethe rest of them a huuuuge headache. I know I would have one. His voice could create a hole in your head.

12345678910

After a few more hours of traveling, they finally arrived in the Land of Waves, but they did not arrive at the house just yet. They then heard a rustle in the bushes, so Naruto threw a kunai at it. It stopped. A rabbit then jumped out. Naruto smiled really big. He jumped over to it a grabbed the rabbit, suffocating the life out of it. Sasuke and Sakura remembered what happened next. They both yelled at the same time.

"Look out!!!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled. Everyone jumped on the ground while covering their heads. A giant sword came threw the air and landed on the tree. A man out of nowhere appeared on the sword. Sasuke and Sakura both whispered, not exactly to anybody.

'Zabuza……' They both remembered this the same time four years ago. Then Kakashi yelled to the genin.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, protect Tazuna!" With that Naruto and Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna. But Sasuke, not like the others, stood there with his arms crossed smirking up at the rogue ninja. Zabuza smirked back.

"Sasuke! Did you hear what I just said?!" Kakahsi yelled to Sasuke. Sasuke just kept smirking at Zabuza. 'He's going to get himself in trouble if he keeps this up.' Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke was going to get in trouble. He has to learn respect, but from our point of view this is an exception right? Hm. We'll just have to see how this turns out. 'This kid has guts, smirking like that at me. He's only a genin. He doesn't know what he's doing. And from this I thought the blonde was the idiot. Guess I was wrong.' Sasuke then took a battle stance.

"I'm going to end this." Sasuke said. Zabuza followed his lead. He jumped of his sword, taking it with him. He landed on the ground. He put it over his shoulder.

"Let's see what you got, kid." Sasuke smired again. He disappeared, appearing right behind him. Zabuza swung his sword over, blocking Sasuke's kick. Zabuza pushed his sword towards Sasuke, causing him to jump off the sword. Sasuke was still in the air when he threw three kunai, they whizzed right passed him and hit a tree. Zabuza smirked. 'Is this all he can do?' He thought to himself. Sasuke slid on the ground. Then he did some hand seals.

"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu!" Then the fire was in a straight line towards Zabuza. He looked to his sides to see that there were chakra strings attached to the kunai. Now the fire was traveling on the chakra strings headed straight for him. The fire finally hit him, but he turned to be a water clone.

'Shit, I'm being careless!' Sasuke thought to himself. He quickly shut his eyes then reopened them with brighter, now red eyes. Sharingan to be exact.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke shouted. He looked left to right then in front. Then he looked behind in from the corner of his eyes. 'Behind!' Sasuke quickly jumped out of the way with his Sharingan looking straight at him. It was another clone. That's when Naruto decided to step in.

"I'll get rid of him!" Naruto yelled while putting his two fingers over his other two, making a hand sign.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled again, creating twenty other Naruto's. Then he ran straight for the clone.

"Naruto, wait! That's only a clone!!" Sasuke yelled, but it was too late. The real Naruto stood behind while the other Naruto clones headed straight for the Zabuza clone. The real Zabuza jumped out of the trees and headed for the real Naruto. Everyone gasped.

"Naruto!!!!" Sakura yelled running to get him out of the way. She put some chakra into her feet, heading straight for Naruto. Zabuza lifted his sword ready to strike. Sakura was ready to push Naruto out of the way. Which succeeded. Leaving Sakura in the way of Zabuza and his sharp blade. Sasuke gasped remembering their conversation from earlier that day.

Flashback:

"Come on Sasuke-kun. The time that I can actually not stand in the back ground and you won't let me! What's the real reason?!" Sakura yelled for only her and him to hear. Sasuke then grabbed her forearms with both hands and turned her to him.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt! There, I said it!" Sasuke said looking her in the eyes. Sakura's eyes saddened. Sasuke closed his eyes and kept walking, letting go of her. She just stood there for a few seconds, and then took off after him. She then grabbed his forearm and turned him to look at her.

"Sasuke-kun….. why didn't you just tell me before…..?" Sakura asked quietly. Sasuke didn't look into her eyes. He just looked the other way. He didn't respond. Sakura's eyes saddened. Sasuke may love her, but he doesn't know how to show it well. He thinks that he is embarrassing himself.

"Sasuke….. It's not a bad thing to care and worry about someone….. You can always tell me when you feel like that….." Sakura ended. Sasuke looked back at her with sad eyes. Sasuke sighed closing his eyes.

"I….. just…. Don't want to lose someone important to me……again……" Sasuke said, still not having eyes contact with her. Sakura lifted up his chin where he eyes met hers. She first made sure where the others weren't looking their way. She then kissed him on the lips. Shortly after she pulled back, she rubbed his face with her thumb.

"I won't get hurt, I promise." She whispered to him. Sasuke pulled her other arm and put it on his heart and looked at her with saddened eyes. He rubbed her hand.

"Please, just do it for me." Sasuke asked her. Sakura then hugged him. He hugged her back while putting his in the crook of her neck.

"Ok….." She whispered. Sasuke let go and kissed her once on the lips. The group didn't even know how far behind they were. They just kept walking off.

"Arigato." Sasuke whispered to her. 'She means so much to me. I can't lose her. I know that's she's strong….. but I don't want to take any chances. It would kill me to see her hurt again. I just can't handle it.' With that Sasuke grabbed her and and ran back behind the group before they noticed they weren't following behind. Sasuke still had his hand connected to hers before letting go. They were quiet the rest of the way there. Well, at least Sakura and Sasuke were. Naruto still complained, which gavethe rest of them a huuuuge headache. I know I would have one. His voice could create a hole in your head.

End of Flashback

"Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled to her.

Sakura looked up to see Zabuza getting ready to strike her. She quickly spinned around while taking out a kunai. She landed on the ground and blocked the sword with her kunai. Zabuza smirked. They stayed in that position. Naruto by this time landed on the ground, watching them in amazement.

"What a brave girl, sacrificing her life for a little wrench." Zabuza remarked. Sakura glared very, very very sharp daggers at him. That's it. Sakura's had enough. She used her super inhuman strength and lifted the extra weight from Zabuza and his sword off her, making it swing to the left side of Sakura, leaving his body wide open. But Zabuza saw what was coming and swung his sword all the way around his body, making come at her from her right side. Sakura quickly reacted, grabbing the sword with her right hand, using her inhuman strength; scratching the inside of her hand. She used her left hand to also grab the sword, swinging her right hand and foot to her right side; around her body and using her right hand to block punch that was coming from Zabuza. She took her free foot; which was her right and used her inhuman strength, kicked his hand off the sword and making the handle of the sword fly upward in the air. She took her left her hand and grabbed the handle swinging it around her body to the right side, aiming it at side of Zabuza's stomach. Which took a direct hit. But Zabuza made a few hands seals with his only hand and disappeared into water when the sword hit him. (Did u get all of that?)

'A substitution jutsu?!" She then took the sword and put it in front of her. Which was not too heavy for her. 'Interesting…..' Zabuza thought behind some trees. She's pretty strong….. so is the dark haired boy…. But the other one could use some work…..' Sasuke grinded his teeth. Did Sakura forget about their conversation earlier?! This made him made. You don't want to go against an angry Uchiha. It's not good, for some people have seen it before…. It's very terrifying. Sakura wasn't paying attention though. She was more attentive on the fight, for he had made her _very _angry. No one calls her friends a wrench and gets away with it. Nope. No one. He was going to get it. He doesn't know what he's in for. Well. Neither does Sakura. About Sasuke, I mean. Zabuza then flung kunai out of the trees he was hiding in that headed towards Sakura. She lifted the sword with ease and blocked the kunai. Then he jumped out of the tree and stared at her.

"I see you can control that sword with ease." Zabuza responded. Sakura smirked.

"You have no idea." Sakura said back. She was right too. For her training a couple of years ago had to do with heavy swords. Or in a few years. Whatever you wanna call it. Either way, she was a sword specialist. With the help of Tenten, of course. One of her…. Friends from the future….that also died.

"Sakura scowled at the memory. It all came crashing in."

Flashback:

Sakura was walking through the training grounds looking for somewhere to train on her own. Tsunade-sama didn't have time to train her today, for she had a lot of paper work to do and she had a day off from the hospital. In other words, she was really bored and looking for something to do. All of her friends that she could find were either: running errands, training with their sensei's, or on a mission. For she had not yet became friends with Tenten. She had actually become friends with Hinata and Ino. Yep. Ino and Sakura rebuild their friendship since Sasuke was gone. Ino saw Sakura crying about him, so she helped her feel better. They soon afterwards said that they were sorry and became friends once again. Ino surprisingly was not as sad as Sakura. She didn't even cry once, for she had not none the boy that much. And she was not as 'deeply in love' as she thought she was. Once she saw how lonely Sakura felt without him, she realized how she really felt about him. True love. That's all she could say. Ino had been a fool, to think that Sakura only had a crush on him. If only she had realized sooner…..on the inside of Ino, she never really felt like she was that madly in love with him. It was only a silly crush. Ever since that moment, Ino had always known that Sakura and Sasuke would end up together. Boy, was she right. Not that she could remember any of it.

Then there was Hinata. There's not a lot to say about how they became best friends. They were on a mission together with Kiba and Shikamaru. They started talking, and soon became friends. Sakura was even talking to her about how she saw Hinata always looking at Naruto. Hinata obviously blushed. She always did when Naruto was brought in on the subject. Sakura always knew that Hinata liked Naruto. But she never really thought about the subject too much. So, the three started hanging out with each other. Now we are getting with the story of Sakura and Tenten.

As I was saying before my mind drifted off into another topic, she was just wandering around the training grounds looking for a nice place to train. Or so she thought. She wasn't really paying much attention to where she was going. She was just thinking on how to get stronger in order to….. bring him back. Yep. You heard right. The famous Uchiha prodigy that she has fallen in love with. Then here mind drifted off to Naruto. She wanted to see him again. With that smile of his that always cheered her up. With his hyper attitude and his way of never giving up on anything. She missed him. She missed them both dearly. She wanted to see them again. But, of course Sasuke was in the Land of Sound somewhere, and Naruto was traveling around with Jiraiya, or as Naruto would like to call him, 'Pervy sage'. That always made her giggle. She was then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard swords of some sort being collided together.

She walked over through a bunch of trees to see Tenten working with her swords on her own. She wasn't sparring with anyone. Just working on her agileness. (It's not a word…. I just made it up.:P) Sakura walked up to her a few feet where she wouldn't get hit with the swords.

"Hey, Tenten right?" Sakura asked. Tenten stopped in her tracks to see a girl with pink-hair. She recognized her from her sensei's arch enemy, Kakashi-sensei. Tenten smiled.

"Yep. And you're Sakura right?" Tenten asked. Sakura smiled while nodding. Then she fixed her gaze on the weapons she was holding. Swords. Very beautiful ones at that. Tenten noticed this quickly.

"You like 'em?" Tenten asked while swinging them around. Sakura gazed at them while nodding. The swords were a beautiful set. They had fire along on the case of the swords. The handle of them were wrapped in a maroon color, and the sword's edge were fantastically sharpened, for it doesn't have any scratches on them. Tenten smiled once again.

"They were my ancestors'. My grandma was a specialist in swords. She was known in Konoha for the best ANBU ops for handling swords. That's when she became the ANBU captain. My grandma then taught my mom how to handle them when she was my age. My mom was also a specialist in a lot of other weapons, and then she learned she learned how to handle these." Tenten said swinging the swords around once again. The light shimmered against the metal of the sword beautifully. Tenten then looked back at her.

"You know, if you're that interested in them, if you buy a pair of swords I can teach you how to handle them properly." Tenten said. Sakura smiled in delight.

"Really?!?!" Sakura yelled. Tenten giggled at her antics. Then she smiled once again. Tenten couldn't get over her interest in such things. She was the first one to actually be interested in this stuff.

"Meet me here tomorrow. Same place, same time. Just remember to by a pair for yourself." Tenten said. Sakura quickly nodded in response. She smiled while running the other way waving behind her.

"See you tomorrow!!" Sakura yelled over to her. Tenten waved back in response. Ever since then they became great friends, that's when all four of them started hanging out.

End of Flashback

Sakura took a fighting stance, ready for what Zabuza had up his sleeve. Then someone stepped in front of her. It was Sasuke. Sakura looked up at him from the corner of her eye. Then Sasuke whispered something to her where no one else could hear.

"Remember your promise." Sasuke whispered. Sakura looked straight ahead for a minute. Then she sighed while putting down the sword. Though she still kept it in her hands. Sasuke had a serious look on his face while looking intently at him. He never removed the glare off his face. He was going to take care of this once and for all. Kakashi and Naruto at this time were guarding Tazuna. Kakashi let them fight, seeing that they were great fighters. He thinks that they can handle him. Zabuza smirked at them. He was obviously thinking to high of himself. Sakura smirked back.

"What are you going to do without your swords?" Sakura asked while never removing the smirk off her face. Zabuza had to go to drastic measures. He just had to bring him out. He snapped his fingers. Then a boy that looked like a girl in an ANBU mask appeared. He had dark hair with long bangs in the front; his hair was in a bun. Zabuza quickly whispered something to him. He nodded. Sasuke and Sakura took their stances. Then the boy quickly disappeared. Sakura gasped while looking behind her from the corner of her eye. He was right behind her. Sakura didn't have enough time to react. He quickly stabbed her with five needles. Sakura quietly screamed in pain while falling to the ground. She let go of the sword which he quickly picked up, then disappeared back beside Zabuza. Sasuke finally turned around to see Sakura on the ground in pain.

"Sakura!!" Sasuke said kneeling beside her. 'He's too fast.' Sasuke thought. 'I'm not as fast as I was before.' He thought again. Sasuke picked her up while putting her face on his chest.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Sasuke yelled over to him, motioning him to take care of them. Kakashi nodded in response. He then jumped in front of the couple while doing a hand sign.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" He yelled, taking the jutsu from Naruto. His sharingan was already activated. Then they began to fight. Sasuke was looking down at Sakura intensely. He was panicking. He thought see was going to die. He heard Sakura gasp in pain. He didn't know what to. Then Sakura spoke up.

"Sasuke-k-kun…..t-take the n-needles out….." Sakura stuttered. Sasuke hesitated. His hands were shaking. Zabuza noticed this. 'So he has a soft spot for the girl…..interesting…..that will be beneficial for the future.' Zabuza thought while fighting Kakashi. Sasuke then put his hand on one of the needles. His sweat trickled down his face. He then closed his eyes. He quickly pulled it out, hearing Sakura gasp in response. He did the same with the four other needles. Once he got them all out, Sakura closed her eyes and tried to place where the pain was coming from. She then healed it until the small holes from them were gone. She then turned her attention to the fight, which stopped.

'They are pretty strong….we'll have to continue this fight later…..then we will kill the bridge builder.' Zabuza thought to himself. He nodded to Haku, and then they both disappeared. Kakashi then got out of his battle stance and walked over to Sasuke and Sakura. He bent down next to her while putting her on his back. Sakura sighed form the remaining pain.

"Let's go." Kakashi ordered. Sasuke then took one last glance at Sakura, then returned to Tazuna and Naruto and walked slightly in front of them. Then they began there way back to the village.

(I was going to stop here, but then I thought, 'I have time.' So here you go!)

They were walking for about two more hours. Sakura at this time was asleep on Kakashi's back. They walked over a hill; they saw the village that Tazuna lived in. Naruto smiled really big.

"Alright!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. He was going to say something else, but Sasuke put his hand over his mouth. Sasuke glared at him.

"Sakura's sleeping dobe." Naruto looked up to see Sakura move a little. Then she fell back into a quiet slumber. Naruto nodded and he then took his hand off of his mouth. They walked into the village. A lot of people were staring at them. They started whispering to one another. Like things like this:

'Is that Tazuna, the one who was going to help with the bridge?'

'Who is that with Tazuna?'

'What happened to the girl?'

'The one carrying the girl is soooo hot!'

Then the other smaller girls were whispering stuff like:

'OMG! Do you see that really hot guy over there?!'

'He's sooooo hot!'

'I'm going to ask him out on a date!'

Naruto smiled in response thinking that the girls meant him. He put his hands in his pockets to look 'cool'. Which failed sadly, for all the girls were talking about Sasuke. He scowled in response. 'Everywhere I go I have fangirls! God, they should go get a life.' Then he looked over to see some boys staring at Sakura. Some had Hearts in their eyes while others were drooling. Then he heard them whispering to one another.

'She's H-O-T!!!'

'I know! I'm going to ask her out!'

'Not if I do it first!'

'Oh, like she'll say yes to you.'

'She would too!'

That's when Sasuke and the others passed the two boys arguing. Sasuke glared at them when everybody else was turned around. They looked at him weird.

"She's taken." With that he walked up to the rest of his team, ignoring the glares that they sent in his back.

They walked for a few more minutes, than they stumbled on a house. It wasn't a big house, but it wasn't a large house either. It was a normal size. They walked inside to find a beautiful woman that looked about twenty-five, and a little boy that looked about eight years old. They both stared at the ninjas that just walked in the room. Then they noticed the fainted girl on the eldest back. That's when Tazuna spoke up.

"These are the ninjas that helped escort me back home, they will be staying here until the bridge is built." Tazuna said to his daughter, Tsunami, and his grandson, Inari. Tsunami smiled at them.

"You can stay as long as you like. Make yourselves at home." She said. She walked over to Kakashi and lifted the girl off his shoulders and carried her.

"I'll take her to one of the guest rooms." She whispered. She then walked into the hall heading into the next room. It was a couple of hours later and they were all done eating. They all had dinner and slept into a dreamless slumber. But little did they know what was coming up the next couple of days. Well….. Sasuke and Sakura already knew.


	6. New Battle: Sakura vs Haku!

Sakura: Hi people!!

Me: Hey Sakura-san……

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: What does, 'Hn' mean?

Sasuke: Aa.

Me: What does 'Aa' mean?

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: Why I outta-!

Sakura: Ashlee-san!! Calm down. He's just trying to annoy you.

Me: Well it worked!!!! Let me at him!!!!!

-Sakura holding Ashlee for dear life-

-Sasuke smirks-

Me: Sakura-san!!! Let me take that smirk off his face!!!!!!!!!

-Sighs-

Sakura: Fine.

-Let's go of Ashlee-

-Sasuke's eyes widen-

Sakura: This might actually be funny…..

-Ashlee runs around the room chasing after Sasuke-

Sasuke: Sakura!!!!!!! Help me!!!!!!!

Me: Come back here!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: giggles. Ashlee does not own Naruto or any of the other characters. Only the plot. Enjoy the story!!!!

Sasuke: Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Sasuke-teme!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Go Ashlee-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get the teme!!!!!!!!!

(P.S. sorry, I luv Sasuke-kun, but I had to do it. His Aa's and Hn's do annoy me to some point. But I put it in my story anyway….)

1234567810

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She was on something very comfortable. From what she felt underneath her. She looked up to a white ceiling. Where was she? How did she get here? Where are the others? Then everything at once flew back into her mind. They were in the Land of Waves! She quickly sat up in the bed, which gave her a total headache. She started rubbing her forehead. Then she blinked a few times while looking around the room. They must have already got to Tazuna's house. She pulled the covers over her body and swung her legs over the bed. She looked around to see messy sleeping bags. The others must be up already. She then slowly got up out of the bed and walked over to the door. She opened it slightly and looked around. She was in a hallway. She then started walking down it to find herself in the kitchen. She saw a very beautiful woman about the age of 25 cleaning up the dishes. She then looked over to the table to find Sasuke ignoring Naruto while he was bickering to him about something. She then saw Kakashi eating while reading his book. She looked right beside him to find a little boy about the age of eight and Tazuna sitting across from him. Then Naruto looked over to her and smiled.

"Sakura-chan!!! You're awake!!!!!" Naruto yelled. That caused everybody else to stop what they were doing and put their eyes on her. Sakura sighed.

"Naruto, do you have to be so loud? It's too early in the morning for your bickering." Sakura said to him, slightly annoyed by his loudness. Then the woman that was cleaning the dishes walked over to her.

"So you must be Sakura-san." The woman said. "Naruto's told me a lot about you." The woman comtinued. Sakura then looked over to Naruto to see him scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Sakur sighed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry about him. He talks too much….." Sakura said with her eyes closed. She then smiled.

"Oh not at all. Would you like something to eat?" The woman said. Sakura nodded while smiling to her. She acted a lot like her mother. The woman then walked to the food on the counter. She then gasped and turned back to her.

"By the way, my name is Tsunami." Then she pointed to the boy sitting next to Kakashi. "And that's my son, Inari." Tsunami continued. Inari didn't even look back. He just completely ignored her and kept eating his breakfast. Then she heard Tsunami sigh. She looked back at her.

"I'm terribly sorry. He doesn't interact that much with other people." Tsunami said with a frown. Sakura smiled.

"That's all right. I know people who are like that." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke frowned again, knowing she meant him. "But they're usually the sweet ones, on the inside." Sakura continued. 'Nice cover…..' Sasuke thought. Then he smiled. Naruto noticed this.

"Hey teme!! Why are you smiling?!?!" Naruto yelled. Geez. He never listens. Sakura and Sasuke grunted while frowning at the same time. Kakashi chuckled turning back to his book.

"Naruto, did you just listen to anything I just said? It's too early for you to be yelling." Sakura responded to him. Naruto smiled; ear to ear. Sakura sighed again, for what seemed the millionth time this morning. She took the plate that Tsunami healed out to her and sat by Sasuke. She broke her chop sticks into two pieces and starting eating.

12345678910

Once they were done eating, the rest of team seven were heading out the door for training. Then Sakura looked back at Tsunami who had a million dishes to do. Then she walked up to her.

"Do you need any help with the dishes?" Sakura asked the woman. Tsunami looked back at her surprised. Then she smiled.

"That would be great if you don't mind." Tsunami asked. Sakura shook her head while grabbing a plate.

"Not at all….." Sakura said. Then they began cleaning the dishes. Kakashi looked at them and got the motive. Then they left. Kakashi knew she already knew the jutsu they were going to learn today.

12345678910

The rest of team seven walked to the training grounds of the village. Then Kakashi turned to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke wasn't paying any attention what so ever, since he knew what they were going to do today. Which is climbing a tree, which he already had mastered. Naruto was anxious about the jutsu that he was going to learn today.

"Ok today we are going to master how do climb trees………."

12345678910

Zabuza and Haku were hiding their chakra while watching the two genins train endlessly. Zabuza smirked. Haku just stood, waiting for his orders.

"The girl isn't here yet….. Let's go get her out of the way……Haku……." Zabuza said. Haku nodded not hesitating. Then they both disappeared looking for the pink haired girl.

12345678910

Sakura and Tsunami just finished the dishes and Sakura was getting her shoes on. She then walked to the door. Then Tsunami spoke up.

"Thank you for helping me dear….. and be safe while looking for the others!" She yelled to her. Sakura smiled while giving her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok!" Sakura then walked out the door and closed it behind her.

She had been walking for about ten minutes. She didn't know exactly where she was going. Sakura sighed again. 'Maybe I should've asked which direction they went in……' Sakura then started to turn around. 'Maybe I should go back an ask them.' She then blinked a few times, and then grunted. She didn't know which way she came from. 'Could this day get possibly any worse?!' She thought to herself. Then she felt a familiar chakra. She just dodged needles that headed straight for her head. She looked in the direction from where it came from to see Zabuza and Haku jumping out of the bushes. Sakura slumped her shoulders and heavily sighed. 'I just had to say something!' Zabuza smirked at her actions.

"Haku…. Take care of her……" Zabuza said out loud not taking the smirk off his face. Sakura scowled. She wanted to take it off so badly. Haku nodded while taking a fighting stance. Sakura did the same. Haku then ran in her direction at lighting speed. She blocked his punch just in time with both of her hands. Haku started to do a few hand signs with only one hand.

'Only one hand?!?!?!' Sakura thought to herself. She didn't see this last time. But of course she was too busy trying to take care of Tazuna to watch Sasuke and Haku fight. Then long sharp needles appeared above Sakura's head. Sakura gasped. Then Haku yelled out something.

"Sensatsu Suisho!" He yelled out. They all aimed for her and Haku jumped out of the way just in time. There was smoke so he couldn't make out if they hit her. Haku gasped. That was smoke of a clone jutsu! Sakura then appeared behind him and hit him in the face. Haku only few back a few meters. She didn't want to show all of her powers. She didn't want to kill him either. She knew the reason for his doing. She didn't want to harm him too much. The ANBU mask cracked. Then it fell off of his face, revealing a girl looking face. Sakura took another fighting stance. Haku got up and wiped the blood off of his face. He also took a fighting stance. They stared into each others eyes. 'I have to get rid of her as fast as I can. I will use the jutsu if I have to.' He then did a few more hand signs with both of his hands.

"Makyo Hyo Sho!!" Haku yelled. Sakura's eyes widened. Crystal mirrors began to form all around her, leaving little place to escape. Then it hit her. This is what he used against Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura looked in front of her to see Haku stepping into the glass. You could now see him in every mirror. Sakura gulped. How was she going to handle this?! She didn't know herself. This was going to be hard. Haku then attacked her. It looked like he was coming from every direction. He took the needles and threw them at her. Sakura gasped in pain. It was coming from every direction. She was shaking form fear. Then he attacked her again. She tried to run away, but everywhere she went, she got hit.

This was going on for some time. She had scratches all over her body and she lost a lot of blood. Then Sakura had an idea. She observed his every move from the glass. Then it hit her.

'Before he attacks, the glass shimmers a bit. So I know when he is going to attack, but how am I going to use this to my advantage?' Sakura then thought for a moment. She hoped this was going to work. She put her to fingers over her other two fingers; making a hand sign. She then concentrated her chakra.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Sakura yelled out. Then about ten other Sakura's appeared. They all went in different directions. Then she saw the glass shimmer. 'Now!!' A Sakura clone used the real Sakura as a sling shot and shot her towards the glass. Haku gasped as he saw her heading straight for the glass. He didn't have enough time to react, for she was coming at him with incredible speed. She took her fist and pumped chakra into it. She smashed the mirror, causing glass to go everywhere. She also hit his face with incredible strength. He flew about ten meters back. She made sure she didn't break any bones in his face. She did a summersault in the air and landed on her feet while skidding to a stop. Sakura was panting heavily from blood loss with needles sticking out of her everywhere. All of the glass shattered. Sakura smirked.

'I won!' Sakura yelled inside her head. Then she looked all over her body. She was bleeding everywhere. She needed medical attention. 'I need to get out of here.' Sakura then disappeared in a puff of smoke, disappearing to a safer place.

12345678910

Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto appeared in the doorway in Tazuna's house. They looked around; Tsunami was doing some cleaning around the house and stopped once she heard the door open. She smiled.

"Hello, did you find Sakura-san?" Tsunami asked. Everyone else gasped. Tsunami was taken back. Then Naruto burst out loud.

"Where's Sakura-chan?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Naruto yelled a little too loud. Sasuke became worried. What if something happened to her?! What was he going to do?! Sasuke then without a word; running in the direction that they came from. Everyone else looked back at him to see him disappearing from sight. Kakashi and Naruto followed afterwards.

12345678910

Sakura was walking in a direction she wasn't so sure of. She was lost. And in pain. She obviously needed to stop and take a rest. But it was almost sun down. She needed to get back before night time, or she's going to be in real trouble. She looked around, she didn't sense any chakra. She sat down on a rock and started healing her wounds. She started taking out the sharp needles; one at a time. She then healed the wounds. By this time, she had a little source of chakra. She didn't have as much chakra and stamina as Naruto and Sasuke, but she had improved over the years. Sakura started rapping around the wounds with some bandages she had in her extra pouch. Once she was done she stood up and kept walking. She then stopped when she sensed some chakra signatures. She recognized them immediately. It was Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto! Sakura sighed. That was good. She didn't want to do anymore wandering around in the dark. She then jumped in the direction to find them taking a break. They didn't sense her chakra. She then realized that she forgot to unmask her chakra. So she stepped out of the bushes. They all looked that way to see Sakura. Duh.

Naruto perked up and ran towards her.

"Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled running to her like a maniac. She knew this couldn't be good. He then caught her in a bone crushing hug. Sakura gasped in pain.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled out in pain. "That hurts!" Sakura continued. Sasuke quickly got up and unhooked him from her. Sakura fell to the ground in a sitting position. "Oww." Sakura said yet again. Sasuke and Naruto bent down to her level. Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. She again gasped in pain. It would take some time for the pain to heal, even though the wounds are all healed up.

"Sakura, what happened?" Kakashi and Sasuke asked in unison. Sakura sighed. This was going to take some time.

"Well, once I was done helping Tsunami with the dishes, I headed to the training grounds, but then I got stopped by Haku and Zabuza. Haku and I battled, but I didn't have enough strength to fight him any more and ran. Now I'm trying to find my way back." Sakura finished. She was out of breath already. She just wanted to relax. She was exhausted. Sasuke glared to himself. He felt as it was his fault. He wasn't there. He should've been. He was upset. His fist clenched in anger. Sakura noticed this. Sakura put her hand on his. He relaxed. She looked at him with concerned eyes. He got the memo that she meant that it wasn't his fault. Sasuke sighed. Kakashi stepped towards them.

"Let's go back to Tazuna's house for Sakura to recuperate." They all nodded in unison. They all stood up and started walking, except Sakura. She had some trouble. Sasuke stopped. He saw her having trouble. Sasuke walked in front of her and bent down; back facing her. Sakura's eye brow rose.

"Get on." Sasuke stated simply. Sakura smiled while getting on. Once she was on and he was standing up, he jumped a little to secure her on. Then he started walking. Sakura didn't stop smiling. She loved him so much. He loved her back, just had his own way of showing it. That's how Sakura always pictured it.

After a half of an hour of walking they appeared back at Tazuna's house. Kakashi opened the door to find dinner already on the table. Inari and Tazuna were already eating while Tsunami put down what she was doing and walked up to them.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?!" She asked her. Sakura smirked. It takes more than that to take me down. Everyone else smiled. Sasuke smirked. He knew as the rest of team seven that she got her attitude from Tsunade. They both wouldn't let something as that take them down. Or at least not accept it. They both had a short temper. They knew that also. Tsunami sighed in relief.

"Alright, if you're ok, would you like some dinner?" Tsunami asked. Everyone nodded. They all headed to the table and sat down. Sasuke carefully sat Sakura next to him.

"Arigatou." Sakura said looking at him. He looked back at her.

"Hn." Sasuke responded. He didn't like to talk much with a lot of people around. Sakura knew this, so she accepted by nodding.

Once they were done eating, Sakura helped Tsunami with the dishes. Tsunami smiled at her with gratitude. Sakura smiled back.

"Thank you for helping me, Sakura-san. I wish my son would help me like you do." Sakura smiled again.

"No problem." She responded. She walked to the door that lead to the back porch that lead to the dock. She opened it quietly. Inari was sitting there on the edge of the dock with a picture in his hands while crying softly. Sakura's eyes saddened. She forgot all about his 'father'. Sakura walked up to him and sat down. Inari jumped in surprise. He didn't hear her at all. She looked at the water sadly. Inari quickly wiped his tears away and looked the other way.

"What are you doing here?" He responded kind of coldly. She saw it coming, but she didn't react to his coldness. She already knew why he was sad, but she decided to ask.

"Why are you always so sad? You never talk to anybody." Sakura asked him not taking her eyes off the water. Inari scowled.

"It's none of your business." He again responded coldly. She sighed and looked at him. He didn't take his gaze off of what he seemed so interested in; which was the other direction.

"It's not very good to keep things bottled up inside you know." Sakura responded. Inari still didn't respond. Sakura sighed again. "You can tell me. It's not a bad thing to tell someone your feelings. Especially if that person has the same feelings." That made Inari turn around to look at her. She already had turned her gaze back to the water.

"Why do you care?" He asked not taking his gaze off of her. Sakura closed her eyes and thought for a minute. After a minute she opened them and looked at him.

"Because no one deserves to be sad." She responded. Inari gasped. Then he looked sadly at the water like he was about to cry. Sakura noticed this. She sighed again.

"Cry if you need to. It's not a bad thing." Sakura said again, breaking the silence. Inari let a few tears fall. Then after a few minutes he picked up the picture that was beside him and looked deeply into it. Then he pointed to a man.

"That was my father. He died not to long ago." Inari said crying. Sakura didn't sow emotion to his comment. She already knew what was coming. Then Inari continued to what he was saying.

"He was a hero here. He risked his life for this village." Inari said sobbing. Sakura felt bad, but then again, everybody has lost something before. "I miss him so much! But there's always something that he said that I don't get!" Inari paused for a minute to stop his sobbing into a soft cry. "He said to always protect what is precious to you. Even if it means losing your life. Live your life with no regrets." Sakura cringed. Inari didn't notice and kept talking. "Why would someone die for someone else?! Why would someone waist their life for someone elses?!" Inari said sobbing. "He didn't have to die!!" Inari by this time couldn't control his tears. He let them fall freely. Sakura's eyes were closed by this time. Then she opened them. She looked up at the full moon.

"Because….." Inari looked up at her with tear streaks on his face, and more tears ready to fall. Sakura didn't take her gaze off of the moon. "Because then you will die with no regrets…..my dream is for me to die for someone else's….. I actually have a few people in mind that I would die for in a heart beat…." Sakura wandered off. Inari gasped at her statement.

"Who?" Inari asked. Sakura smiled.

"Naruto…..Sasuke-kun……Kakashi-sensei……and the whole Leaf village……I would do anything for them. For every life in that village…..even if was someone I didn't know….." Sakura wandered off. Inari went wide eyed.

"Why…..?" Inari asked. Sakura smiled once again.

"Because I care for each and every soul in that village. I would do anything to keep it safe." Inari then looked back down at his picture with his father. Then he spoke up.

"Anything?" Inari asked.

"Anything." Sakura stated. Inari cringed in anger. Sakura noticed this.

"You still don't know what it feels like to loose someone precious to you!" Inari said tightening his grip on the picture. Sakura smiled. Inari then looked at her with question.

"That's where you're wrong." Inari looked at her with questionable eyes. Sakura once again looked at the moon. "I lost everybody I knew and loved." Inari gasped. Sakura's eyes saddened. "And I thought it was my fault too. But then as time went by, I noticed that this is my time to fix my mistakes. I'm going to live my life with no regrets and live my life before it ends." Then Sakura looked back at him and smiled. "Because, at any point, it may become my last chance." Inari's mouth was gaped open. How was she so happy? She lost everybody? Why is she smiling. Then her gaze turned back to the water in front of her. The water shined from the moon.

"Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun lost everyone too. They also know what it's like. But what they don't know is that it's not their fault that they died. What was their fault was that they didn't live their life with the person that was precious. They didn't show the affection that they should have. But…..now they can't tell them what they meant to them……because they're dead now." Sakura looked back at the surprised boy that couldn't stop the sadness from over flowing into him. "You should tell you're grandpa and mom how much you care about them before it's too late. This may be your only chance." Sakura said. Inari nodded. Then a thought came into his mind.

"What about Naruto?" Inari asked. Sakura looked at the water that was almost beneath her. She sighed.

"He didn't have anybody with him in the beginning. He had no parents and no friends. But…..now he has us……and he's making the right decision of living his life to the fullest. He shows the affection that he needs to…….he knows how to live his life. He maybe annoying sometimes…….but…….I couldn't live without him. He's a great person." Sakura said finished. Inari nodded. Then he stood up. He started smiling.

"I'm going to go live my life to the fullest!" With that he ran inside. Sakura smiled when he closed the door. Her work was done. Then Sasuke appeared behind the house and sat next to her. Sasuke gave her a real genuine smile and kissed the top of her head while putting an arm around her.

"Arigatou." Sasuke said. Sakura got the motive that he heard the conversation and took it as his own. She smiled.

"You're welcome…..I love you." Sakura said. Sasuke rested his head on hers.

"I love you too."

Me: How did you like that chapter?

Karin: I hated it!!!!!!!!

Me: Did you hear something?

Gaara: Nope.

Me: Panda-kun!!!!!!

-grabs hold of Gaara-

Gaara: hi.

Me: Hehe.

Karin: Hey!!!!! Is anyone listening to me?!?!?!?!?!

Me: Why do I have this annoying sound in my ear?

Gaara: I don't know, but I have it too.

Karin: HEY!!!!!!!!!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!

Me: Did you like the chapter?

Gaara: I guess.

-Karin laughs evilly-

Karin: This is turning into a KarinSasu story!!!!!!!! Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Anyway, hope you like my SasuSaku story so far!

Karin: Damn.

Gaara: R&R.

Me: Bye!!!!!!!

Karin: plz say you hate it and want a KarinSasu!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. A New Move: Team Seven Barrage!

Do any of you like Avatar: the last airbender? Well if you do, then the third season comes out September 21, at eight o'clock. Just to let you know. I can't wait. Anyway, here is my next chapter. I try to write everyday, when I have a chance. So here you go.

Sasuke woke up to a ceiling. He started taking in his surroundings. Then he remembered the mission they were on. He looked to his side to see Sakura sleeping comfortably in her sleeping bag. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She mumbled his name and opened her eyes completely. She looked over to him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Morning….." Sasuke said staring at her awakened face. She stared back.

"Morning…." Sakura said back. They both sat up in their sleeping bags and looked over to where Naruto was sleeping. It was a miracle that they could sleep with all of his loud snoring. Sakura giggled at him. His sleeping bag was all messed up and his legs were hanging out of them. He was also wearing a panda sleeping hat that Sakura thought was so cute. Sasuke smirked. 'What an idiot.' Sasuke thought to himself. Yep. That was their Naruto Uzumaki….. there was defiantly no one like him. They looked over to where Kakashi was sleeping only to find a folded sleeping bag. They should've known that he would be up already. So then Sasuke and Sakura got dressed and walked out of the room. When they walked into the room Tsunami was setting their breakfast on the table. Inari, Kakashi and Tazuna were already sitting at the table waiting. Sasuke and Sakura made their way over to the table and started their day.

12345678910

Kakashi, Naruto, Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura were walking to the bridge for him to finish the bridge. But when they got there they all shocked in surprise. All of the workers were all lying of the ground either knocked out or dead. They looked around to see mist blocking their view. Then Kakashi gasped.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Protect Tazuna!" Kakashi yelled at them. They all nodded and jumped in front of him with a kunai in hand. They were all looking desperately around for any signs of Haku or Zabuza. Then they heard an evil laughter from somewhere that they could not pinpoint. It sounded like it was all around them. Then Sasuke and Sakura tried to close their eyes and sense his chakra. No use. He hid it very well. He probably used his jutsu: Muon Satsujin Jutsu. It's a jutsu that allows the user to completely hide his chakra and illuminate the enemy without sensing his presence. It was a powerful jutsu. Then five Zabuza's appeared all around them. Sasuke smirked with his sharingan activated. In a blink of an eye Sasuke was standing a few feet in front of them. Then all of the water clones disappeared. Sasuke smirked. Then they heard the distant voice again.

"So….you saw they were water clones…..inpressive….you've got the sharingan….this will be fun….." Said the distant voice. They all knew it was Zabuza. Then Zabuza thought about what happened before.

Flashback:

"Sasuke-k-kun…..t-take the n-needles out….." Sakura stuttered. Sasuke hesitated. His hands were shaking. Zabuza noticed this. 'So he has a soft spot for the girl…..interesting…..that will be beneficial for the future.' Zabuza thought while fighting Kakashi. Sasuke then put his hand on one of the needles. His sweat trickled down his face. He then closed his eyes. He quickly pulled it out, hearing Sakura gasp in response. He did the same with the four other needles. Once he got them all out, Sakura closed her eyes and tried to place where the pain was coming from. She then healed it until the small holes from them were gone. She then turned her attention to the fight, which stopped.

End of Flashback

'He gets scared when she is in danger. Or in pain. That is his weakness.' Then he looked at the other ninjas and saw how Sakura was in the middle, getting it hard to hurt her. 'They all have a soft spot for her.' Zabuza smirked. That was their weakness. This would be too easy. He then looked at Haku. He nodded knowing his plan immediately. He was to take Sakura out. Then he disappeared. Zabuza needed to get her away from the others. Then he smirked and did some hand signs.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" They heard him yell out. They looked everywhere around them. Then they saw water from beneath the bridge form into two dragons. They headed straight for them. They all jumped away just in time; being separated in the process. Kakashi was alone in the middle of the bridge, and Sasuke, Naruto and Tazuna at one end while Sakura was all the way on the other end. She then realized that she was separated from the rest of the group. She began running toward where she was last, but then was stopped short when someone stopped in front of her. Haku. Sakura growled. She promised Sasuke she wouldn't interfere. He would be pissed.

"I'm sorry that I have to kill you. But it is my orders." Haku said taking out some needles. Sakura jumped back a few feet. She took a fighting stance. Haku did the same. This is where the fight begun.

12345678910

Sasuke looked around him. Naruto, Tazuna……? Where was Sakura. He looked desperately around him. She wasn't anywhere in sight. Sasuke gasped. What if they were killing her right now?! He had to look for her. But was stopped by Naruto.

"I don't want to miss any action!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke nodded. Then he looked at Tazuna motioning for him to follow. He nodded. Then they all took off towards Sakura.

12345678910

Kakashi looked all around. He couldn't find anyone anywhere. The rest of the group hid their chakra. He cursed to himself. He couldn't sense them. What was he going to do? He growled. Then he spotted a figure in front of him. He squinted his eyes. It was Zabuza. Of course. He smirked to him. Kakashi kept his stoic face.

"I guess it's just you and me Kakashi." Zabuza said smirking. Kakashi scowled back.

"I guess it is."

12345678910

Haku and Sakura had been at it for a few minutes. They were just using simple weapons and taijutsu. Nothing more. They were panting lightly. They were just getting started. Then Sakura ran at him and did a hand sign.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Sakura yelled. Two more Sakura's appeared next to her. They were running straight at him. She pumped chakra into her feet. 'Now!' She thought to herself. They were all flying at him. 'What?!' Haku thought to himself. The next thing he knew he was punched in the cheek and flew back several kilometers. She glared at him. Haku took the back of his hand and wiped off the blood. That was defiantly going to leave a huge bruise. He ignored the pain and stood up. Haku did a few hand seals. Sakura gasped. 'Not again!'

"Sensatsu suisho!" he yelled. Sakura looked all around her to see ice everywhere in sight. She tried to move. Sakura gasped and looked down. Haku immobilized Sakura from moving by freezing her feet to the bridge's pavement. 'How did I not notice that?!' She thought to herself. She looked up. The ice was coming down on her-

12345678910

Kakashi and Zabuza have been fighting each other for about ten minutes. About as much as Sakura and Haku have been at it. Just like them, they have been using taijutsu, and of course, Zabuza was using his sword. He was trying his best to dodge every one of his attacks, which succeeded so far. He needed to trap him some how to keep him from disappearing into the mist. His sharingan was now activated. He was looking around in the mist, but he couldn't find him. Then he did what he had to do. He took out a scroll. He bit his finger and opened the scroll, pressing his finger against the papered fabric, leaving a trace of blood across the Japanese lettering.Then he did a few hand signs and tied the scroll slamming it into the ground. 'I hope this works.' He thought to himself.

12345678910

The ice was coming right at her when she felt a weight from behind; pushing her out of the way. They both skidded to the ground. She looked at her savior. She smiled while gasping.

"Naruto!" She said. Sakura looked where she was once standing and sighed. That was a close one. Then out of nowhere three kunai were heading to Haku. He dodged them and looked in the direction they came from. Sasuke came out of the mist. Tazuna was running from behind him and over to Sakura and Naruto. Sakura and Naruto stood up. Naruto did a thumbs up to Sakura.

"I'm always here for ya, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said to her while smiling. Sakura gave a quick hug to Naruto while Sasuke wasn't looking and whispered something in his ear.

"You're the best Naruto." She whispered. Naruto blushed. (just a little NaruSaku moment. It is still a SasuSaku. I just wanted to give our favorite blonde some credit. :P) Sakura looked back at them and pulled out a kunai. Naruto was still blushing and looking at Sakura. He wanted to show how 'cool' he was. So he did something drastic. He stepped in front of Sakura and did some a hand seal.

"I'll take care of this girl! Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled out. Then nine other clones appeared beside him.

"Naruto!"

"Dobe."

"Here we go….." (lol)

Then they started running towards him. Haku did some hand seals. Sakura gasped. She knew where this was going.

"Naruto! Shimetta!!!" (I don't know if I spelled it right. But it means 'stop' in Japanese.) Naruto looked back at Sakura running in his direction.

"Makyo Hyo Sho!!" Haku yelled. Naruto skidded to a stop. He looked all around him to see glass mirrors appearing all around him. Then he threw needles at Naruto and the clones. They all disappeared, except one. Which was the real Naruto. Sakura growled.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura yelled and started running over to him, but was stopped by another Haku appearing in front of her. Then she gasped. He made a clone to go after Naruto! Then she looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, help Naruto!" Sakura said blocking the first punch that Haku threw at her. Sasuke growled. Who was he going to help? What about Tazuna? He couldn't leave him alone! What if Zabuza came and killed him! What was he going to do? Then something caught his eye. Sakura hit Haku on the cheek. Hard. It sent him flying back into one of the glass mirrors. Breaking it. Then soon after they all broke. Sakura was panting hard. Then she ran over to Naruto. He had scratches all over him. He was panting hard also.

"Naruto! Are you ok?!" Sakura yelled to him, healing his wounds. Naruto smirked.

"You bet Sakura-chan!" Naruto said to her. Sakura laughed a little. He was always smiling. She looked back at Haku. He was knocked out cold. Sakura sighed. Hopefully he stayed that way.

12345678910

Kakashi just used his jutsu. Zabuza was sensing where the rest of Kakashi's team was. He sensed that Haku was out cold and that Sakura and Naruto were right beside each other while Sasuke was with the bridge builder. He did a few hand signs, creating a water clone. He jumped off while the clone took his place. He smirked. He was going to get even.

12345678910

Sakura was just about done healing Naruto until she heard something behind her. Then it spoke.

"Heh. Not in much of a good condition, are ya kid?" She gasped. Zabuza! Before she had time to react, he was pushing his sword to hit her in the head.

Bam!!

Sasuke hit him square in the face, flying back a few feet. Sasuke growled.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Sasuke screamed at him. Naruto gasped. Sakura's mouth was hanging open. When did Sasuke share _any _of his feelings out loud?! He _never _did that. Unless he was secretly talking to Sakura. That was different. This was _very _surprising to them both. Zabuza chuckled while smirking. In the evil way, of course. Sasuke glared at him.

"You don't actually think you can protect them do you?" Zabuza asked him. Sasuke smirked. Zabuz raised an eye brow.

"I will protect them, even if it takes my life. I can't see any of my precious people die in front of me again." Sasuke answered. Sakura's eyes watered. Naruto gasped.

"Sasuke……" Naruto whispered. He was defiantly amazed by his words. He thought he would never think that about them. Let alone say it out loud. Naruto smirked while standing up. Sakura looked at Naruto walk over to stand next to Sasuke.

"I'm right with ya, Sasuke-teme…..I won't let you have all the fun. We'll protect Sakura-chan together!" Naruto said smiling to him. He smirked back. Sakura smiled to them from behind. Those were her boys. The ice cube and the #1 knuckle-headed ninja. She loved them both so much.

"Sakura….protect Tazuna." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded. Then she jumped back in front of Tazuna.

"Sure….but next time….is my turn to protect you both…..got it?" Sakura said to them. They both nodded in response. Then they took fighting stances. Zabuza smirked back.

"Aww…..that's so sweet…..to bad there won't be a next time!" Zabuza yelled running towards them with his sword in hand. They both got ready.

12345678910

The ground was crumbling underneath him. Then ninja dogs came out from the ground and held on to him by biting him; not letting go. He gasped in pain. Then Kakashi came over to him and smirked. Then he gasped. His sharingan saw that-

Poof!

It was a clone. It disappeared in a poof of smoke. He gasped again and looked over to where he thought the rest of his team was. 'Oh no…..' He started running in the other direction. Hopefully it was the right one.

At the same time…..

Clash!

Sasuke defended the sword with a kunai. Then Naruto jumped back a few feet and did a hand sign.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Twenty four other Naruto's appeared out of nowhere and disappeared in the smoke. He sensed one above him. He swung the sword until it was above him. Sasuke stumbled back a few feet from the push. He took the kunai and threw it back at him. Zabuza destroyed the clone and dodged the attack. Naruto then from another direction grabbed Zabuza'a arm. Then Naruto's from all over grabbed on to him. He was strangling to get out of his grasp. The real Naruto from behind threw a large shuriken. Sasuke did the same, who was in front of him. Zabuza tried to jump out of the way, but was held by two clones of Sasuke held him from beneath, using an earth style jutsu. He gasped. He then looked ahead to see the large shuriken go straight through him. He turned into water. Naruto and Sasuke gasped. They caught the large shuriken coming their way. They looked around. 'Sakura!' 'Sakura-chan!' They both thought. They ran to her. She saw them running at her. Sakura studied them for a minute. 'What are they doing?' She thought to herself. Then she gasped. Zabuza! Sakura took her kunai and blocked Zabuza's attack. Who was now right in front of her. Then he sensed a presence beneath him. He looked down to see Sasuke's foot coming right towards his face. Which hit on contact, he was sent flying in the air. (Like he did in the third exam.)Sasuke smirked. Naruto used one of his clones to jump in the air. Sasuke with chakra, pushed Sakura into the air. Naruto were beside each other. Then Sasuke used a Naruto clone, and flew into the air as well. Naruto and Sasuke made Sakura fly higher in the air. Then they charged their best attacks: rasengan and chidori. Naruto pushed Sasuke down, chidori in hand.

"Chidori!!" Sasuke yelled, pushing Zabuza somewhat down. Then once Naruto came down Sasuke pushed Naruto into him with a small rasengan. He hit the ground, leaving a small dent in the ground. Then once Sakura came to Sasuke and Naruto's level, they both pushed her down towards him. She did a few spins in the air, heading straight toward him. Then she stuck out her foot and smashed his stomach into the ground, leaving a huge dent.

"Team seven barrage!!!!" They all yelled. Sakura jumped off his body and skidded to a stop. Sasuke and Naruto landed on the ground. They were all panting heavily. Zabuza was dead. They did it. Together. They all smiled to one another. Then Sasuke looked back at where Haku's body lay. It was missing. Sasuke gasped. Then he looked at Sakura. Haku was standing over her body, getting ready to stab her. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sakura!!!!" Sasuke yelled over to her. Sakura had a questionable look at first. But then she saw that Haku's body was missing. She gasped while slightly looking over her shoulder. Haku was bringing down the needle. Sakura's closed her eyes and put her arms over her head. She waited for the blow. It never came. She opened one eye and saw Kakashi's lighting blade buried deep into Haku's heart. Haku fell over. Kakashi was panting heavily. Everyone stared wide eyed at what just happened. Especially Sakura. Her lips were slightly trembling. Then she sighed in relief.

"A-arigato, K-Kakashi-sensei." She said looking at the once alive body. Then she tried to look away.

"Don't look away. This is part of being shinobi." Kakashi said. Sakura mentally slapped herself. She's a medic nin. She saw blood everyday when she was in the hospital. Why was this so different? She didn't know. She just didn't like to see people get killed. Enemy or not enemy. She didn't believe people had to die the hard way. Then Zabuza's boss came up on the other side of the bridge with a whole army. He smirked.

"I guess I will just have to take all the rest of you down……get em'!" He yelled. The army ran straight at them until an arrow came and hit the road they were about to run on. Everyone looked back to see Inari and the whole village behind them.

"If you want to hurt them, then you'll have to face us too!" Inari yelled to them. The whole army of people stammered back.

"I'm getting out of here!"

"Let's go!"

"You're on your own boss!"

"There's no way we stand a chance against the whole village!"

"Move!"

"No way, you move!"

The whole army yelled trying to get on the boat they came on. They were pushing and shoving each other out of the way. Then they're boss was the only one left. His eyes widened. They all smirked. Then Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"Will you do the honors, Sakura?" Kakashi asked her. She gave him a thumbs up.

"It would be my honor." Sakura said. Then she ran at the boss. He took a few steps back then smirked.

"What could a little girl like you do?!" He yelled over to Sakura, who was still running towards him. She added chakra into her fist. He tried to block the fist that was heading for his face. His eyes widened. He couldn't stop the fist from coming. It landed on his face. Hard. He was sent flying at the boat that held all of the rest of his crew. He made a hole in the boat. It started to sink. Kakashi's team and the rest of the village ran over to her. They saw the boat sinking and the panicking crew members and started laughing. Sasuke smirked. Then he looked at the Sakura laughing with Naruto. He smiled. She certainly did a good job.

Sakura felt something cling onto her right leg. She looked down.

"Inari!" Sakura said. He started laughing and straightened his helmet.

"We had to come and help you, Sakura-chan!" Inari said to her. She smiled at him.

"I'm very proud of you Inari. You have a lot of courage to gather the village and fight like you did. Your dad would've been proud." Sakura said smiling. Inari smiled back.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan." Inari said with tear full eyes. Sakura sweetly smiled at him.

"It's not a bad thing to cry you know." Sakura said to him with her hand planted on his head. Inari let some tears fall and wiped them away.

Sasuke watched the whole scene. He was very proud at how much Sakura could change someone's life. That's what Sakura and Naruto had in common. They both can change someone's heart with only a few words. That's how he became passionate about things now. It was because of the love that he got from his two best friends. He would do anything to protect them. They meant so much.

12345678910

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were barely outside of the village with bags in hand. The whole village was standing behind them, and in front was Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna. They were getting ready to leave the village and return home to the leaf village.

"Thank you so much for helping us finish the bridge. You were a lot of help." Tazuna said to them. They all smiled.

"No problem, old man!" Naruto yelled to him. He laughed. Sakura hit him on the side of the head.

"Naruto no baka!" Sakura said yelling at him. Tazuna laughed.

"No problem. I owe you much gratitude." He responded. Sakura smiled.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" Inari told her. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Any time, Inari! Just remember what I told you!"

Flashback:

"He was a hero here. He risked his life for this village." Inari said sobbing. Sakura felt bad, but then again, everybody has lost something before. "I miss him so much! But there's always something that he said that I don't get!" Inari paused for a minute to stop his sobbing into a soft cry. "He said to always protect what is precious to you. Even if it means losing your life. Live your life with no regrets." Sakura cringed. Inari didn't notice and kept talking. "Why would someone die for someone else?! Why would someone waist their life for someone elses?!" Inari said sobbing. "He didn't have to die!!" Inari by this time couldn't control his tears. He let them fall freely. Sakura's eyes were closed by this time. Then she opened them. She looked up at the full moon.

"Because….." Inari looked up at her with tear streaks on his face, and more tears ready to fall. Sakura didn't take her gaze off of the moon. "Because then you will die with no regrets…..my dream is for me to die for someone else's….. I actually have a few people in mind that I would die for in a heart beat…." Sakura wandered off. Inari gasped at her statement.

"Who?" Inari asked. Sakura smiled.

"Naruto…..Sasuke-kun……Kakashi-sensei……and the whole Leaf village……I would do anything for them. For every life in that village…..even if was someone I didn't know….." Sakura wandered off. Inari went wide eyed.

"Why…..?" Inari asked. Sakura smiled once again.

"Because I care for each and every soul in that village. I would do anything to keep it safe." Inari then looked back down at his picture with his father. Then he spoke up.

"Anything?" Inari asked.

"Anything." Sakura stated.

End of Flashback

Inari smiled at her.

Flashback:

"You still don't know what it feels like to loose someone precious to you!" Inari said tightening his grip on the picture. Sakura smiled. Inari then looked at her with question.

"That's where you're wrong." Inari looked at her with questionable eyes. Sakura once again looked at the moon. "I lost everybody I knew and loved." Inari gasped. Sakura's eyes saddened. "And I thought it was my fault too. But then as time went by, I noticed that this is my time to fix my mistakes. I'm going to live my life with no regrets and live my life before it ends." Then Sakura looked back at him and smiled. "Because, at any point, it may become my last chance." Inari's mouth was gaped open. How was she so happy? She lost everybody? Why is she smiling. Then her gaze turned back to the water in front of her. The water shined from the moon.

"Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun lost everyone too. They also know what it's like. But what they don't know is that it's not their fault that they died. What was their fault was that they didn't live their life with the person that was precious. They didn't show the affection that they should have. But…..now they can't tell them what they meant to them……because they're dead now." Sakura looked back at the surprised boy that couldn't stop the sadness from over flowing into him. "You should tell you're grandpa and mom how much you care about them before it's too late. This may be your only chance." Sakura said. Inari nodded. Then a thought came into his mind.

"What about Naruto?" Inari asked. Sakura looked at the water that was almost beneath her. She sighed.

"He didn't have anybody with him in the beginning. He had no parents and no friends. But…..now he has us……and he's making the right decision of living his life to the fullest. He shows the affection that he needs to…….he knows how to live his life. He maybe annoying sometimes…….but…….I couldn't live without him. He's a great person." Sakura said finished. Inari nodded. Then he stood up. He started smiling.

"I'm going to go live my life to the fullest!"

End of Flashback

He grin widened.

"Always!" Inari said laughing. She giggled back. Everyone elsenexcept Sasuke had a questionable look on their faces. Then they gave each other a thumbs up.

"Well, we better get going before it gets dark." Kakashi responded. Team seven nodded. Then they began walking away. The village was yelling a good good-bye to them and waving. Sakura and Naruto were somewhat turned to them waving back, with smiles on their faces. Then they turned back almost out of sight. Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I have a question." Naruto said to her. She looked towards him.

"What did you tell Inari?" Naruto asked her. She smiled back, then returned her gaze to the dirt road in front of her.

"A lot of things Naruto…..a lot of things." Sakura responded. Sasuke smirked at her antics.

"But Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. The village heard him from all the way back there. The rest of the village was already heading back in deeper of the village. Then a random bridge builder turned to Tazuna, who with his family, were still turned to where Team seven were walking; still in sight.

"Hey Tazuna-san, we still hadn't found a name for the bridge yet." He smiled.

"I have a perfect name. How about, 'The Great Team Seven Bridge'?" Tazuna responded. Tsunami smiled.

"That's perfect." She said. Inari smiled at Sakura's back who was yelling at Naruto.

'I promise I will live my life to the fullest, Sakura-chan…..I promise.' He thought to himself.

Then Tazuna smirked. 'Those kids really are something…..they really are something……' Tazuna thought to himself as Team seven disappeared into the sunset.

oxoJoeJonasoxo

Me: Hey people, I'm sorry these last few chapters suck, but that's because I don't really know what to do with them when they were in the Mist village. It will get better when they are in the chuunin exams. I have all sorts of ideas. I'm also sorry about the cheesy "Team seven barrage" thing. But I thought it would be cool to have a barrage when they all work together. But it's not as good as I thought it would be. And the whole, 'oxoJoeJonasoxo' thing is my first youtube account. I don't have anything yet, so don't bother looking. I won't have any amv's for a really really really long time. So don't like check or anything. I will tell you when I have something. And I will take requests.

Shikamaru: Troublesome to write that much.

Me: Well, it's for my readers and I would write a lot for my lovely readers that like me!

Shikamaru: Troublesome woman.

Me: Well!...you're more troublesome! Hah! Beat that!

Shikamaru: What a drag…..

Me: Just tell them to R&R!!

Shikamaru: You just did, so troublesome.

Me: grrr. Just R&R people!


	8. Let's Try This Again: The Chuunin Exams!

PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:

Hey people, I just wanted to say something. I totally forgot that Naruto learned the rasengan after the chuunin exams. I got that from three people. So, let's just say that Naruto taught Sakura before she went back in time. So now Sakura taught Naruto during the whole 'back in time' thing ok? As for Kakashi getting suspicious about Sasuke's chidori, he didn't see it. So there ya go! Hope you enjoy the story!

OxO

Team seven was walking through a building that lead to what could make them chuunins. That's right. The chuunin exams are going to begin shortly. Kakashi all gave them a piece of paper stating that they were invited to take the chuunin exams. They all gladly accepted. They couldn't wait. Well, Naruto couldn't. As for Sasuke and Sakura…..well they were scared. They couldn't help but admit it. Orochimaru was going to be in the second part of the exam. He was very scary. Anyone who would remind you of Michael Jackson is scary. And trust me on that, I would defiantly know. I mean, he has an overly large tongue?!?!?! Doesn't that just scream, 'I'm a replica of Michael Jackson!!!! Come at own risk!!!!!' I would think so.

Sasuke and Sakura were both sweating. Even though they didn't show it that much. Sakura swallowed hard. Then sweat trickled down her overly sized forehead. Then a hand was put on top of her shoulder. She tensed at first, but then relaxed at Sasuke's touch. She looked over to him. He mouthed, 'Are you alright?'. She nodded slowly. She wasn't sure. Knowing that they were going to face a missing nin and a former Akatsuki member, Sakura was having doubts about her strength. Then she looked at the side of Sasuke's neck where the curse mark was supposed to be planted. No! She couldn't give up! She swore to herself to protect the one's precious to her and live her life without regrets! She had to do this for her friends!

Then she looked at Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. They were always there for her. She was going to protect them! Even if it costs her, her own life! She would do it for them! Then they walked forward and saw the rest of the rookie nine and Gai's team. She would do it for the whole village! They were counting on her! Then she looked up to see two people not letting them through. They were using a genjutsu.

"Hey come on! We have to get in there!" Tenten said walking up to one of the boys. This is where she gets hit by him. She wasn't going to let one of her other best friends get hurt! Sakura, in a blink of an eye caught the fist coming towards Tenten's face. Everyone gasped. They didn't even hear or see her get in front of her! She glared at him. She squeezed his fist. He hissed out in pain. Then she let go.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." She said. Then she gasped. They were using a jutsu. That was Genma! "G-Genma?" She asked. His eyes widened. Then he stood up. "Why are you using a genjutsu? We're going to the third floor, not the second." Genma sighed. That was the first time someone caught him. He did a hand sign, and then released the jutsu. Then he released the genjutsu, revealing the second floor. Everyone gasped, except Sasuke, of course. Then Genma spoke.

"I was just testing you guys out. If you guys can't get through something like this, then you're never going to survive these exams. You have to have a keen eye for everything around here or you're going to get in trouble." After he finished talking everyone nodded. Then Sakura turned to Tenten.

"Tenten-san, are you alright?" She mentally slapped herself. She didn't make friends with her yet?! This is so confusing! Tenten gave her a questioning look.

"How do you know my name?" Tenten asked. Sakura flinched.

**Now what, Einstein? Inner Sakura asked. **

'Where have you been?!' She asked her inner.

**Laughing at you screwing up from in the back of your head……ok, some of the time I was hanging out with Inner Sasuke. **

'What the hell?! Sasuke has an inner too?!' She asked her inner again.

**Oh ya! Everyone has an inner! They just don't know how to use them. And did you know Sasuke's Inner is a real perv! He couldn't stop flirting with me! He said he only did that to me though. **

'OO'

**That was what I looked like. By the way, everyone's looking at you weird. **

'Huh?' She opened her eyes to see everybody looking at her. She started laughing sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey." Tenten said. Sakura blinked. Oh ya!

"Ummm…..well……you see…..I mean……" Sakura stuttered.

**Think billboard brow!**

"Well…..it's just that I've always respected you, Tenten-san! You're a weapons speacialist! You're the best I know!" Sakura said smiling. Tenten smiled back.

"Really?!" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded.

"Infact…..I hope maybe we'll go against each other in chuunin exams! I want to see your full potential!" Sakura said to her. Tenten smirked.

"Ok, but you're not going to like it!" Tenten said. Then she had an idea. She put her hand out. "Through these chuunin exams, you'll be my arch nemesis!" Tenten continued, holding her hand out for Sakura to shake it. Sakura smirked back and grabbed her hand and shook it.

"You've got yourself a deal! Let's see which one of us is better! In fact, maybe even after the chuunin exams, maybe we can spare sometime?" Sakura asked. Tenten nodded.

"It's a deal!" They both said. Then Rock Lee came out and slightly pushed Tenten out of the way. Tenten scowled at him. He smiled at Sakura and had a thumbs up towards her.

"My name is Rock Lee! I will protect you with my life! Please be my girlfriend!" Lee asked her who seemed to be in a very good mood. Sakura sweat dropped. She didn't want to hurt him! He was so nice! Actually, he was the nicest guy she's ever met! She didn't want to hurt him too bad. Sakura sighed.

"Well……." Sakura said looking down. This was going to be hard. Then Sasuke came up and put an arm around her waist while glaring reeeaaaalllly hard at him.

"She's taken." Sasuke said with a growl in his voice. Then he pulled them towards Naruto. Lee cried anime tears. Sakura felt bad now.

"Sasuke, did you have to break it to him so hard?" Sakura asked him with sorrow in her voice. Sasuke had closed his eyes while walking towards the stairs.

"Yes……" Sasuke said. Then she sighed. Then someone spoke to them.

"Hold up!" Someone spoke out. The three of them turned to see Neji looking at them.

"Tell me who you too are." He stated simply. Then Sasuke smirked with his hand still on Sakura's waist.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage! Believe it!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled with a really bright smile on his face. Sakura sighed.

"Not you, the pink haired girl and the Uchiha." Neji stated. Naruto's eyes bowled with anger. 'Why is it always about Sasuke?!?!?!?!?!?!' Naruto thought to himself with his fist in front of him. Then Sasuke and Sakura took eye contact with Neji.

"It's common courtesy to state your name before asking someone else's." Sasuke stated as a matter of factly. Sakura rolled her eyes. He always had to act so cool. Then Sasuke lightly pushed Sakura to continue up the stairs. Naruto stomped off with them. This was defiantly going to be interesting.

oXo

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were on their way to the doorway that led to the exams when someone called out to them.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" He called out. They looked back to see Rock Lee on top of the staircase. He was pointing to Sasuke and had a serious voice. "Let me fight you for Sakura-san's heart!!!" Lee shouted. Sakura sweat dropped. He just couldn't let it go. Sasuke smirked.

"Fine……" Sasuke said. Sakura's mouth dropped in surprise. What did he just agree to?! Sakura growled.

"Sasuke Uchiha- Sakura stopped in mid sentence when Sasuke lightly kissed her on the lips. Then he smirked. He whispered something in her ear.

"I'm not going to lose Sakura, besides; you're _mine _and _mine _only." Sasuke said stepping back to Lee who was crying anime tears. He smirked at his reaction. Sakura was blushing while Naruto was fuming on the inside.

'Why is it always about Sasuke-teme?!?!?! Why does he have to have Sakura-chan?!?!?!?! Sakura-chan should be mine!!!!!!!!!' Naruto thought while shaking his fist in anger. Sakura sweetly smiled to Sasuke who was looking at Lee.

'He is sweet…….' Sakura thought to herself. Lee jumped down from the top of the staircase and landed smoothly on the ground while having his hand out in front of him to complete his fighting stance.

"Fight me." Lee said. Sasuke nodded and took a fighting stance. Then Naruto stood in front of Sasuke and growled.

"I take this weirdo on first." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and smirked at the same time. He to see Naruto get his ass kicked. Then Naruto ran at Lee while going to punch him. Lee took his fingers and pushed his fingers down. Then Naruto took his hand and lifted his hand to hold himself up on the ground and did a spin side kick, but Lee spun his foot on the ground and tripped Naruto so he went flying back into the wall.

"Ehhhhh……." Naruto mumbled with a huge bump on his head. Then he went unconscious. Sakura gasped and ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto! Are you ok?!" Sakura yelled to the unconscious blonde. He didn't respond. She had begun healing him. Lee looked at her in amazement. She was a healer?! Sasuke took that to his advantage and ran at Lee. Lee quickly saw him from the corner of his eye. They started to battle.

It has been a few minutes. Sasuke and Lee were still battling; using only taijutsu. Sasuke was going easy on him. Sakura defiantly noticed this. He was hiding the fact that he was over jonin level. Naruto still wasn't awake, but the big bump and bruise was gone. Sasuke stopped battling him when he heard someone coming. While Sasuke was preoccupied with something else, he began to unwrap the cloth on his arms. Sasuke noticed this from the corner of his eye, but acted like he didn't notice. So he can running at him with incredible speed. Sasuke already had his sharingan activated, so he could see the speed he was coming at him with. Lee put his right hand on the ground and lifted his foot up to hit him on his chin. But Sasuke saw this coming and dodged the attack just in time. Then he mimicked Lee's attack and spun his foot on the ground to trip Lee, which was successful; he hit the wall, hitting his head. He started rubbing it in pain. Then Naruto woke up with his mouth a gape. Sasuke just beat bushy brows so easily?!?! He had to know!

"How did you beat Bushy Brows so easily, teme?!?!?!" Naruto yelled at him. He smirked in response. They walked over to him. Naruto rubbed his bump free head. He turned to her and smiled. He knew by this time that she liked when he smiled at her.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" Naruto thanked her. She smiled back.

"Anytime, Naruto." Sakura said. Then they heard a puff! A turtle came out of nowhere! Lee ran over to it and bent in front of it.

"Lee! What have I told you?! I told you not to use that attack and only under a special purpose!" The turtle said. Team seven's face went a gape. They forgot all about the talking turtle.

"He's talking to a turtle……and the turtle's talking back…." Naruto said creeped out.

Then Gai-sensei puffed out of the turtle and hit Lee across the face. Now their faces where even more a gape.

"Lee! When we are done you must run fice hundred laps! Do you hear me?!" Gai yelled at him. Lee cried anime tears and nodded.

"Yes Gai-sensei!!!" Lee said. Then Gai walked over to him and bent down and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Lee! But I had to!!!!" Gai yelled to him, crying anime tears.

"I understand, Gai-sensei!!!!" Lee shouted back; hugging him back. Naruto was seriously creeped out.

"…..He….. just puffed out…… from a turtle….." Naruto said with his eye twitching. Lee turned to him in anger.

"He did not 'puff' out from a turtle?!?!?!" Lee yelled at him. Sakura could not stand anymore of this.

"Guys…let's just go…..we're going to be late……besides, I'm really crepped out….." Sakura said. Both boys nodded and left (coughrancough) before Gai, Lee and……the turtle….. noticed.

OxO

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke walked up to the main door that they had to go through to lead to the conference about the chuunin exams. Sasuke by this time had let go of Sakura. They walked up to find Kakashi silently reading his book. Then he looked up from it to see his students.

"Are you all ready to enter?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smiled sheepishly while raising his fist in the air.

"You bet, Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke smirked. This was defiantly going to go as planned. Sakura nodded while smiling. But on the inside, see was panicking. It was getting closer to facing off with Orochimaru. Kakashi nodded back while walking off.

"Good luck." He said walking off putting his head back in his Icha Icha Paradise book. Sasuke and Sakura took a deep breath, and then began walking to the doors. They slowly opened it. When they got inside there were over fifty ninjas already waiting inside. Sakura closed her eyes and quietly took another breath. Then out of nowhere Ino jumped on Sasuke's back. Sasuke gasped in surprise.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!!!!" Ino yelled over to her. Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke scowled and glared daggers at her.

"Get off me woman." Sasuke said to her in a threatening voice. But she ignored his comment.

"So billboard brow, how does it feel to have Sasuke-kun as mine and not yours, hmmm?" Ino asked. Sakura just glared at her. Then she smirked.

"Why don't you let Sasuke-kun decide, hmmm?" Sakura said mocking her. Ino glared at her. Then she huffed.

"Fine! Who do you like Sasuke-kun?" Ino said trying to sound sexy. Sasuke rolled his eyes and (with some effort) removed Ino off of him and walked over to Sakura. Sakura folded her arms over each other and smirked proudly. Ino growled loudly in anger with 'fire' in her eyes with her fist shaking.

"What are you getting all worked up about woman?" Shikamaru said walking over with a hungry Choji behind him. Ino just scowled. Then they heard a laugh. They looked over to find team eight. Kiba was in front with Shino and Hinata at his sides.

"I would do anything to see you two go at it." Kiba said smirking. He was referring to Ino and Sakura. Sakura smirked back at him.

"I don't care about fighting her. I already have a few other people I want to fight." Sakura said. Sasuke raised a brow. Who was she talking about? One was Tenten, but who were these other people she was talking about? Ino scowled.

"You're a weakling! Who could you fight?!" Ino asked in a laughing voice. Sakura smirked.

"You have no idea, Ino-pig." Sakura said. She loved pushing Ino's buttons. And she just pushed the big red button.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?!?!?! Ino yelled so loud that everyone turned to watch them.

"Didn't you hear me? I didn't know pigs were deaf." Sasuke rolled his eyes. She got that attitude from him, obviously. Kiba started laughing his head off. Shikamaru was holding Ino back from 'beating Sakura up'.

"Troublesome." Shikamru said. Then Kiba walked over to Sakura. She looked at him curiously.

"Hey Sakura, you're not half bad." Kiba said putting his hand out in a shape of a fist. She took out her hand and slightly banged her fist against his and smiled at him. Then something popped out of his jacket, and it started barking.

"Awww." Sakura said petting him.

"Akamaru right? He's so cute." Sakura said smiling. Then he jumped out of his jacket and licked her face.

"How, he's never liked anyone besides me before. That's weird." Kiba said to himself where no one could here. He was just staring at her. In fact, she was really pretty. He never really thought about it before. She had a perfect form. Her hair (which she cut) was slightly passed her shoulders, which looked beautiful. Her eyes and smile were gorgeous. Then he snapped out her gaze when Sakura gave Akamaru back to Kiba while smiling.

"Hey Sakura…..maybe you know, you want to hang out sometime? Like train or something." Kiba asked her. Sakura smiled at him. But before she could say anything Sasuke appeared in front of her protectively.

"She's taken." Sasuke said. Sakura sighed while rolling her eyes. He was so protective. He didn't even ask her out on a date. He just asked to 'hang out', right? Sakura didn't think of it as a date. It's not like he ever liked her before, so why should he now? Sakura slightly pushed Sasuke away to see Kiba.

"Sasuke-kun, he asked to hang out. Not a date. Completely different. Don't worry so much." Sakura said to her. Sasuke huffed in response and turned the other way. Sakura then looked over to Kiba.

"Sorry about that. Sure, I loved to hang out with you sometime. Besides, it's not like a date, right?" Sakura asked while smiling. He smiled back, acting sympathetic.

"Ya, not a date at all….." Kiba said back. 'I've got to find a way for her to fall for me! She's so beautiful; and she's got spunk, but can be really nice. She perfect for me. Not that Sasuke bastard.' Kiba thought to himself, who on the inside, had a scowl on his face. Then before anyone could say anything else, someone walked over to them. (I wonder who it is?!?!?! A.K.A. sarcasm.)

"Hey, you guys are the rookie nine, right?" Kabuto asked. Everyone nodded, except for Sasuke and Sakura, who on the inside had an angry look on their faces. Then Kabuto turned to Sakura. "I saw what you did earlier on the second floor. Very impressive." Kabuto said trying to make her mad. Remember in the second chapter that Kabuto was there when Sasuke and Sakura were talking about taking him and Orochimaru out. So he knows what they plan to do in the forest of death. He also knew they were from the future.

"Thanks, I guess……" Sakura said closing her eyes, not taking eye contact with him. Naruto was frowning the whole time. He didn't talk this whole conversation. He was getting aggravated by not talking. He 'needed' to talk. So he decided to make a seen. He stepped in front of everyone else and pointed his finger at everyone else while smiling from ear to ear.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!!! And I'm going to defeat you all!!!!!!!! Believe it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. Then everyone (again) looked towards them. Sasuke and Sakura mentally slapped themselves. They forgot about Naruto's useless outburst.

"Hey, whadya say we take out that annoying kid?" Zaku said with a smirk on his face. Then he looked at his two teammates: Dosu and Kin. They both smirked. Then they all disappeared, running at a fast pace. Sakura and Sasuke eyes widened. Then in a blink of an eye, Sasuke was blocking Dosu's and Zaku's attack while Sakura was blocking Kin's attack. They only used tiajutsu, so they could block their attack. They all smirked and jumped back.

"Looks like you could see through our attacks." Dosu said. Sasuke and Sakura glared at them. They knew what they were going to do in the second exams, but they weren't going to let them stop them from defeating Orochimaru. No one would. Then the front door opened with a huge bang. In the doorway was Ibiki Morino and bunch of other Jonin examiners.

"My name is Ibiki Morino!!!!! And I just became your worst nightmare!!!!!"

OxO

Me: Whoa! That took me forever! And I actually updated the day after I updated! Yay!

Tenten: Surprisingly…..

Me: I know…..

Tenten: I was in this chapter, yay!

Me: Well, you're one of my favorite characters!

Tenten: Really?!

Me: Yah, here's my list of my favorite Naruto characters:

(Not in any type of order)

Gaara

Sakura

Sasuke

Tenten

Temari

Naruto

Tenten: cool……

Me: Say the announcement plz!

Tenten: Ashlee-san does not own any of the Naruto characters…..

Me: And……?

Tenten: Hit the 'Go' button and leave a nice comment! And……Ashlee-san will……Give you a cookie!


	9. Live or Die: The Forest of Death!

Hey people. Two things. One: I totally forgot to put Kiba on my favorite people from Naruto. Second: I'm skipping the first part of the exam. Totally boring. Nothing important happened there. Just to tell ya. So here is my next chapter!

It's finally here. The second part of the exam. Everyone was standing in front of the forest of death. Anko already told the rules and objectives of the second part of the exam. All the teams are standing in front of their gates, waiting for them to open to start. But some are nervous. Not because of the creepy things inside, but of someone creepy inside. Sakura is nervous of their encounter that is going to be held in a few days. They don't know how long it will be until they will find him. But what they do know is that he is going to be watching them at all times. And they will be ready.

"Ok you maggots!! They second part of the exam has begun!!" Anko shouted from afar. Then the examiners in front of each gate opened them. Most teams ran in as quickly as they could. Others took it easy and slowly walked in. one of them was team seven. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura looked around where they stepped in the gate. Sasuke nodded and they jumped to some trees and headed deeper inside the forest. It has been a couple of minutes and Naruto jumped down from a tree. Sasuke and Sakura followed. He started scratching his head sheepishly while grinning.

"Sorry well I have to….you know." Naruto said, then turned back to the bushes. Sakura growled at him. She walked up to him before he could do anything and hit him on the side of the head.

"Oh no you don't! find a bush or something! That's disgusting Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him. Then he grabbed his head in pain and then walked over to the bush behind a tree. Sakura huffed in anger. Then she gasped in remembrance. She looked at Sasuke. He looked over where Naruto disappeared and nodded. She walked over to him, trying not to look suspicious. Then a few minutes later, Naruto walked out behind the bush and smiled.

"Ahh. That felt good! I even spelt my own name!" Naruto said laughing. Then Sasuke and Sakura looked to his kunai pouch that was on his left side. They both noticed that that Naruto was the fake. Sasuke disappeared and hit him in the head. He went flying back and hit the tree, knocking his head in the process. He then started rubbing his head in pain.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled. Sasuke and Sakura took a fighting stance. They both glared.

"You're not the real Naruto. You're a fake. The real Naruto has his kunai pouch on the right side. He's right handed." Sasuke said. Then he smirked. "Your cloning skills are even worse than Naruto's." Sasuke continued. Then the fake Naruto smiled.

"So you figured me out huh?" He said. Then in a puff of smoke he turned back to his old self. He was from the sound. He smirked. "So, which one of you has the scroll?" He asked. They didn't move. They just took out a kunai and held it in front of themselves. He smirked again. "Well….I guess I will have to just take it from you then!" He said running to them. Sasuke looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye. She took eye contact with him. He nodded his head, noting that he was going to take care of him. Sasuke then disappeared in a flash and appeared right in front of him while he was running and kicked him in the gut. He went flying back into a tree again. He was going to slide down from the pain, but was kicked again and knocked the tree over. The sound nin coughed up blood. He then painfully stood up and jumped back a few feet. He then jumped in the air. Sasuke did the same. They both landed on a tree. The sound nin jumped in the air and threw a kunai. Sasuke then put chakra into the bottom of his feet and stood beneath the tree and jumped off; realizing the thrown kunai had an explosive. The sound nin threw another regular kunai at where Sasuke was going to fall. Sasuke did a flip in the air and again put chakra into his foot; connecting the kunai to his foot. He kicked his foot in the direction of the sound nin; who was still in the air. He barely dodged the kunai. Sasuke then jumped towards him and took out a kunai and stabbed him in the gut. He gasped in pain and coughed up blood. Then Sasuke did a round kick and sent him flying to the ground; which landed painfully. He was knocked out. Then Sasuke swiftly landed on the ground. Sakura ran towards him and smiled. They both walked over and checked his pockets for a scroll. They scowled. He didn't have it. Sasuke then looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Sakura gasped and ran over to some bushes. She saw Naruto on the ground struggling; stuck in some ropes with his headband over his mouth. Then Sasuke came over and smirked.

"I like him with his headband over his mouth better." Sasuke replied. Naruto glared at him while yelling at him.

"Mffff mff mff mffff!!!!!" Naruto yelled out. Sakura giggled and put her hands on the ropes.

"Hold on Naruto." Sakura said. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Sasuke's.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" He asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes while smiling. He's being smart again. And not in the good way. She sighed and untied Naruto. Then he sat up and took off his headband from his mouth.

"About time!! I thought you guys forgot about me!!" Naruto yelled at them. With that Sasuke smirked.

"Actually, for a while, we did." Sasuke said, making Naruto steam in anger. Sakura put her hands on each of the boys' stomachs; stopping them from any useless fights.

"Guys, fight after the exams, we don't have time for any of this nonsense right now." Sakura said with a sigh. Sasuke put on his stoic face while walking away and Naruto huffed while crossing his arms over his chest while pouting. Sakura giggled slightly at their antics. They were so childish. Well, they were like brothers after all. I guess you can't blame them, but she at least wishes they wouldn't fight at a time like this. Especially Sasuke; he should know better. Sakura got up and walked over to Sasuke, motioning for Naruto to follow; which he did.

Sasuke sat on the ground and told them to sit. They followed and looked at Sasuke curiously. Sakura had yet to remember his plan. She was so shaken up about what was going to happen next. It was four years ago that this happened. She couldn't remember all of the little things that happened here and there. She didn't think she'd have to remember at the moment anyway.

"Ok, from what just happened shows we can't trust each other that easily. The sound ninja claimed to be someone he isn't, which will probably happen again. So we need to be more careful." Sasuke said. Sakura now remembered his plan. He was going to give them a code to remember by telling who the identities were. If they didn't get it right, then they knew he/she was a fake. "I'm going to give you guys a code, so I want you to remember; so I'm only going to say this once. I'm not going to repeat myself." Sasuke and Sakura nodded. Then he started talking again.

"The question will be: When does a ninja strike? And the response is: A ninja waits when the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is for a ninja to strike. Got it?" Sasuke answered looking at the others. Sakura nodded.

"I got it." Sakura replied then looked at Naruto. Naruto had a scowl on his face.

"Naruto, did you get it?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Yea, yea I got it. I just thought it was going to be a pass_word_ not a pass_speech_." Naruto said with his arms crossed. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

Then they all stood up. Then Sasuke quickly looked over to his right out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke caught Sakura's attention.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. Then they both gasped. They knew what was going to be held next. They turned to Naruto and yelled at him.

"Get out of the way!!!!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled. Then this powerful burst of chakra came out from the trees and starting cutting up their bodies. They all gasped in pain. Then once it stopped they were no where in sight. The man smirked. The he did a few hand seals and in a puff, he transformed.

"Take care of the girl." He said. Then he disappeared into the trees, looking for his prey.

In another direction, Sasuke stood up out of the bushes. Then he heard a sound behind him. He spun around quickly. There stood his female teammate.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?!" Sakura said running over to him. Sasuke took out a kunai.

"Stay back!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura had a questionable look on her face. "When does a ninja strike?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura nodded.

A ninja waits when the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is for a ninja to strike. She finished. Sasuke nodded and lowered his kunai. Little did he know that Sakura was far away in another direction; looking for him.

Sakura waited for a second and looked around from where her current position was. Then she stood up and looked around. Then she sensed a chakra signature behind her; who wasn't Sasuke or Naruto. She took her kunai and threw it in the position it came from. He dodged it.

"Sakura, it's just me, Kabuto." Kabuto said. He knew what Sasuke and Sakura were planning, but Sakura didn't know that. She glared at him.

"I know you are a sound nin, Kabuto. Fight me now!!" Sakura said taking a fighting stance. He smirked.

"Can you handle me yourself?" Kabuto asked in an evil way. She glared harder.

"Just fight me!" She yelled at him. He smirked and fixed his glasses into a more comfortable position with the sun's rays shining against the metal fabric. He lifted his head for his face to see her. She was literally glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead already. He chuckled at her antics. She growled in response.

"You have no idea who you are messing with, Sakura-chan." He said to her in a seductive way. She remained the same. Then she ran at him quickly, she kicked at him. He dodged it by lowering body to the ground and did a round kick. Which Sakura caught, barely. Then she grabbed onto his foot and swung him as hard as she could. She threw him, knocking over a few trees. Then she ran at him with a kunai in hand and looked for his body. He wasn't there. Using her kunoichi reactions, she turned her body as fast as she could and threw the kunai. He tipped his head a little bit and avoided the kunai. He smirked.

"You have to be smarter than that if you want to beat me, Sakura-_chan_……." He said using her suffix to torment her. Which worked. She grinded her teeth. She started to go into deep thought. Then after a while she came back into the fight again and observed him a little too closely.

"Done thinking in your little world, Sakura-chan?" He asked her smirking. She smirked back.

"Done thinking enough to stop _you_." She said, intentionally putting out the word you. But she couldn't fool around. She had to go help Sasuke before it was too late.

Sasuke walked over to 'Sakura'. He looked her in the eye and noticed something off. But he ignored it.

"You do remember that Orochimaru will come shortly, right?" Sasuke asked her. She nodded in response. Then he heard movement in the bushes. He took out his kunai and readied himself. He noticed 'Sakura' didn't react.

"Get ready, Sakura!" Sasuke yelled to her behind him. All she did was smirk. He noticed this. He did a back kick to hit her, but she caught it. He activated his sharingan. Then a kunai came from the bushes. He took his kunai and deflected it. Once done he put all of his weight on the ground while holding his body up with the same hand that deflected the kunai. He took his foot that 'Sakura' held and kicked it out of her grasp. Then he did some backflips over to where the bushes that someone was hiding and 'Sakura' were in his vision. 'Sakura' smirked and revealed his true form. Orochimaru. Sasuke knew this time was coming, but in a different way. He thought that Orochimaru dressed up as Naruto? Then where's Sakura?! Then the person that was in the bushes came out and stood before him. Kabuto. Sasuke growled. He was not in a good position. Sure, he beat Orochimaru before, but barely. Now he has to fend off Orochimaru and Kabuto. He doesn't know where Sakura is! She could be in trouble and needs his help! But he won't be going anywhere until these two are killed once and for all. This was all troublesome.

"Looks like Sakura-chan isn't here to get in the way this time, Sasuke-kun….." Orochimaru said in a seductively way. Sasuke growled at this. She does not get in the way! He hated when Orochimaru or anybody made fun of his friends.

"And look, no Naruto either….. well, he was just a Kyuubi holder, nothing more than a brat." He finished off. Now he drew the line! He wasn't about to make fun of his friends and get away with it! Sasuke charged at him. They began fighting with taijutsu.

It was about ten minutes later that they stood from each other and regained their fighting stance.

"Perfect for my next vessel, wouldn't you say Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked him. He smirked while nodding. He didn't show it, but he wanted to be the one to take his place. He wanted to be his next vessel. To show the world how powerful _his _body was. Not some twelve year old brat. He was the one that wanted to be feared by all. Alive in his body or not. He's the one that wants respect from everyone. Not Sasuke. He could tell of his ambition too. He actually told him of it too, and tried to kill him. Though, Orochimaru stopped them first. He hadn't even betrayed Orochimaru yet. If you can call it that. As much as Sasuke wanted to smirk, he kept his stoic face. Acting like this wasn't even happening. Then Orochimaru and him started fighting again. They battled for about twenty more minutes using ultimate ninjutsu. It was getting heavy, though they both had a lot of chakra stored. Then what came next threw Sasuke off balance. Orochimaru used a mud substitution and came at him from behind. He was about to bite his next for the curse mark when all of a sudden a kunai came out of nowhere. They all looked up to see Sakura and Naruto up on a high tree with their arms crossed in front of them proudly while smirking at them. Orochimaru cursed under his breath and pulled his neck back to its original position on his neck.

"Well well if it isn't Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun. How ever did you escape my corpse, hmm? Are you that smart?" Kabuto asked in a sly way. Sakura's smirk turned bigger.

"I can easily out smart you any day. Besides, if you were smarter, you wouldn't have made your substitution so…. Off balance.

Flashback:

"You have to be smarter than that if you want to beat me, Sakura-_chan_……." He said using her suffix to torment her. Which worked. She grinded her teeth.

Sakura POV:

What am I going to do? He smart. But so am I? All I need to do is take in around my surroundings and think of a way to use it to my use. I looked everywhere in the corner of my eyes and took in everything. Trees. Lot's of them. I mentally slapped myself. Duh! That's about all you're going to find forehead. A bunch of trees and something probably not human looking for its prey. Troublesome. Great! Now I'm starting to fight and think like Shikamaru! Too many training sessions and games of 'Go' with him…….

I'm getting off subject again. I looked back at Kabuto to see him staring at me. He smirked at me. He knew what I was trying to do. He's being overly confident though. He doesn't know what I can do, so he better no push it. That's probably my worst weakness. My temper. I knew if I tried that against him, it wouldn't work. He somehow knows how to handle his emotions very well. Probably been spending 'quality' time with Michael Jackson.

He's got to have a weakness! Everyone does. Some just easily seen better than others. Well, let's see. His fighting styles are medical ninjutsu. He can reactivate dead cells in a concentrated area and create new ones. So he can recover from attacks easily. If he didn't have any chakra, then that wouldn't be a problem. But I have no battle experience to comprehend how to handle this. He is defiantly a great ninja. This will be hard. Wait a sec! I remember that he also used another jutsu! When Naruto and I were looking for Sasuke-kun! He used a jutsu that allowed him to temporarily reanimate a corpse as a simple ally or decoy. As far as I know, it could be a dead body that he found around here and used a clone jutsu to make it look like him. Or, he underestimated me and just took a chance. but, he did see my speed and sense of ability before the first exam.

Flashback:

"Hey, whadya say we take out that annoying kid?" Zaku said with a smirk on his face. Then he looked at his two teammates: Dosu and Kin. They both smirked. Then they all disappeared, running at a fast pace. Sakura and Sasuke eyes widened. Then in a blink of an eye, Sasuke was blocking Dosu's and Zaku's attack while Sakura was blocking Kin's attack. They only used tiajutsu, so they could block their attack. They all smirked and jumped back.

"Looks like you could see through our attacks." Dosu said.

End of Flashback

Kuso…I'm not in a good position. I could pound the hell out of him, but all he would do is recover himself. I would be wasting chakra and strength. And I don't even know if this is the real Kabuto! He could have found a dead corpse easily. This is the Forest of Death! I have heard so many screams, so most of them probably died. But I can't just sit here and try to figure out what to do. I'm just wasting voluble wasting time.

But…. There's something…. Not right here….. Something's….. Off balance….. Wait! …….

Kabuto didn't fight me last time…. So he probably heard everything Sasuke-kun and I were talking about….. he's only a distraction while Orochimaru handles Sasuke-kun! Or worse, Kabuto reanimated a dead corpse to look like him while Orochimaru _and _Kabuto handle Sasuke-kun! I gasped mentally. So if this isn't the real Kabuto…. Then I can definitely out smart him. He probably can't even do any medical ninjutsu. That would take up too much chakra from Kabuto. So all I have to do is beat him with my super strength or out smart him! That's all it's going to take.

End Sakura POV

"Done thinking in your little world, Sakura-chan?" He asked her smirking. She smirked back.

"Done thinking enough to stop _you_." She said, intentionally putting out the word you. But she couldn't fool around. She had to go help Sasuke before it was too late.

Sakura took a fighting stance while smirking. He smirked back.

Kabuto and Sakura charged at each other. Sakura threw a fist at him, which he barely dodged. She remained dodging each attack Sakura sent at him. He then began trying to hit her. She dodged the attack and did a series of round kicks that weren't visible for his eyes. They were coming at him too fast. He got hit in the stomach by one and was sent back a few feet. She took out a smoke bomb and threw them on the ground. The whole battle field between the two became blurry. Then the smoke cleared and Sakura just standing there in a fighting stance. She then ran at him, he started blocking her attacks better. She saw this coming. He was studying her attacks and noticed that she attacked in a pattern and took it into use. Then he countered attacked her, which took a direct hit. She disappeared in a 'poof'.

'A clone?!?!' he thought to himself. Then he looked down to see a foot coming at his chin. He was sent flying up in the air. Sakura smirked before disappearing behind him in the air. She did a turn in the air and her foot hit against his back, sending him flying up in the air. Then the real Sakura appeared above him and hit him as hard as she could on the stomach. He hit the ground with a loud 'thud' that could be heard from all over the area. She landed on the ground and smirked at the real corpse's body. Then she disappeared and went off to find her best friend Naruto.

End of Flashback

"You obviously sent a corpse from the forest somewhere and cloned it to look like you to take me down. While I was fighting off a dead corpse, you were helping Orochimaru give Sasuke the curse mark." Sakura said, hesitating for a moment to keep talking.

'Curse mark? What is she talking about?' Naruto thought in his head, but his face stayed the same and nodded at times, looking like he knew what she was talking about. Sakura looked at Naruto from the corner of her eye.

'We have to tell Naruto when we are done here. He is our friend. Our best friend. We should have told him from the beginning.' Sakura thought. Then she returned her gaze back to Kabuto.

"I know I should have noticed it quicker, but you never went against me last time, instead you hid your identity and waited for the right moment to reveal yourself, which was far months into the future. So instead of cloning the corpse to look like you, you should have left its identity, or changed its form to look like someone else to not raise suspicion. I could also tell by how the corpse let me think of a way to take it down, instead of fighting me right away, to leave me know time to think. It wasn't supposed to take me down intentionally, but stall me and keep me away from Sasuke-kun, so you would have time to plant the curse mark upon Sasuke-kun's neck. There is where you left that big whole in you plan." Sakura said smirking. He smirked back.

"So, you are smarter than it seems. I shouldn't have underestimated you. The reason I did put it as my identity was because I over heard you and Sasuke-kun talking about your little plan. So all this time, I was observing you two. In fact, I also know about your bad temper. So if you did know me so well, why shouldn't I know about that? So I cloned it to look like me and try to pry out your weakness, but I guess I obviously missed that brain of yours behind that overly sized space some call a forehead." Kabuto said smirking. Oh... he was going to get it good now. Sakura let out a breath and closed her eyes. He was trying to pry out her weakness without leaving so much suspicion. She had to overcome it and fight without giving in the yells her inner was giving her and ignored that comment. She looked over at Naruto and nodded. They both jumped down from the tree and ran over to Sasuke, standing where they were facing Kabuto.

"We'll take you guys down!" Sakura yelled at them. Sasuke smirked in response. Then Naruto stood in front of them and pointed his finger at them.

"I may not know what the hell is going on, but I do know that I am going to seriously take you guys down!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled at them. Sasuke and Sakura smiled at his actions. He had seriously been quiet for too long. They all took fighting positions. This was seriously going to be one hell of a fight.

End of this chatpy!!!! Srry if it was short, but I thought I should do the maybe final fight between them in a different chapter. So, I will hopefully get the next chapter up soon, but it may take a while before I do. I don't really know what's going to happen next, so I have to think about it for a while. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ashlee


	10. The Final Battle?: Good Vs Evil!

**READ FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hey people. Srry it's kinda late, but like I said in the author's notes in the last chapter: I didn't know what I was going to do, but I think I know what I'm doing! Thnks for all of your reviews! I luv you guys!!!!!!

P.S. some people were asking about how in the earlier chapter on how Naruto knew about the rasengan when he learned it later on in the story. Well, I was going to say that Sakura taught him, but I thought of something else. You will see later on. It is a surprise that I thought about a few minutes ago! D story time!!!!!!!!!!!

They were all silent. Dead silence. They were just glaring at each other intently. Glances were the only thing that was being shared at the moment. Everyone had hate and despise in their eyes. They stood still, not making a move. Silently waiting for the other to simply attack. Their glares deepened. This was going to be a ruff battle. Most were shaking in excitement. Others gulping in fear. Yes. Some were scared. They didn't want to find out what fierce power the other held. Although, some already new. This was not going to be fun. But, this is what they had to do. Sasuke growled while tightening his fist until they turned white. Sweat prickled down his forehead. He was indeed worried about the safety of his friends. He didn't want them involved in the first place, but it was all necessary. Sasuke then looked at Naruto smirking next to him. He knew he was about to blow any second now-

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!!!! And I'm gonna personally going to kick your sorry assess!!!" He said taking a step forward and pointing at them. Orochimaru remained stoic and licked his lips while Kabuto smirked and adjusting his glasses into a comfortable position. Kabuto then looked up at him.

"Such big words for a little brat." Kabuto said not removing the smirk off his face. "You're going to get killed if you keep that up." He continued. Naruto smirked in response.

"There's no way I'd lose to someone as low as you!!!" Naruto yelled at him. Then he placed his two fingers over the other two; creating a hand sign. Then he yelled out the jutsu.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!!" he yelled out. Ten other Naruto's appeared next to him as he took a step forward. Then they all ran at him. Kabuto kicked at all of the clones. They all disappeared until one remained. Naruto punched at him. Kabuto caught his wrist while taking his other hand and jabbing his side. He disappeared.

"What?!?!" He yelled. Then Naruto came up from behind him and punched him in the face. He flew back several feet and hit the ground. Naruto smirked.

"Brat, huh?! Speak for yourself, bastard!!" Naruto yelled at him. Kabuto stood up and wiped the blood off of his face. Then he smirked.

"I guess you're not as bad as a thought you were. But I'm still going to beat you. There's no way you can. Especially an amateur like you." Kabuto said. Naruto grinded his teeth together while forming his hands into fist until they turned white.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto. Sure, that Naruto was a clone from the start, but they never thought that he'd use it to his advantage. Especially using it to sneak up on him and strike from behind. That just wasn't Naruto's way of doing things. Something was wrong. They both saw it. They quickly glanced at Naruto then returned their focus on Orochimaru. He was licking his lips hungrily for blood. Sakura cringed at his blood thirst. He was defiantly someone you don't want to mess with. He beat the third Hokage himself. There was no doubt that he was powerful; undefeatable almost. Sakura gulped in fear. Sasuke noticed this.

"Sakura, help Naruto." Sasuke said to her. She looked over at him. He kept his gaze on Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-kun-

"He's going to need it." He said. "I beat him once before, I can do it again." Sasuke said whispering the last part. Sakura hesitated and took in everything that was going on. She quietly sighed in defeat. The she ran over to Naruto's side. Naruto looked over to her. She nodded her head.

"How about we take him out, eh Naruto?" Sakura asked. He grinned at her.

"Teamwork Sakura-chan!" Naruto said to her. She grinned while nodding. Then she looked at Kabuto, who was smirking.

"Please, not like weak girl will help any, Naruto-kun. Besides…. I'm unbeatable. I have no weakness!" He said to her. She sent deathly glares at him. No one calls her weak and gets away with it! She then took a fighting stance. Naruto did the same. Kabuto smirked and took out a kunai from his kunai pouch. Sakura also took out a kunai and put it in her mouth. Then after a few seconds Naruto and Sakura ran at him. Sakura raised a fist while Naruto did a clone jutsu hand sign.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled out. Five other Naruto's appeared. Sakura tried to strike him, but missed. Naruto struck at him with his shadow clones, but also failed. One by one they started getting less clones, Naruto kept making new clones, and Sakura kept striking with chakra filled fists. The same thing kept coming. Sakura did a back hand stand and jumped back. Naruto jumped in the air and was heading towards him. Kabuto took his kunai and threw it at him. Naruto created another clone and dodged the attack. The clone 'puffed' into a large kunai and threw it at him. Sakura gasped.

'Why does that look familiar?' Sakura thought then running at him. The large kunai missed Kabuto while he was in the air. Sakura took this time to attack and tried to strike him while he was jumping away from the thrown object. It was a direct hit. He 'puffed' into a log.

'Replacement jutsu?!' Sakura yelled in her head. Kabuto reappeared behind her. She gasped. She twisted herself in the air and reflected the kunai he threw at her. She threw herself on a tree and pushed off the side; rushing at him with speed from putting strength into her feet. Kabuto dodged just in time. Sakura hit the ground; which broke underneath her fist. Sakura sighed heavily. This was going to be a long fight.

Sasuke and Orochimaru stared at each other intently. They never removed their gaze off of each other. One gaze was filled with hatred while the other was filled with lust. Orochimaru smirked. Their was only one way to make this boy crack. Only one. He knew his weakness, which would soon become Orochimaru's advantage. He licked his lips that craved so much lust. He wanted his body. He wanted it to be his. He wanted the power. He wanted the strength. So to have it, there was only one way to retrieve it. Sasuke's weakness. Orochimaru chuckled. Sasuke glared at him more intently than before. Just listening to his chuckles and pleasure made a cold feeling crawl up his spin. Orochimaru smiled evilly.

"Come with me. I could give you the power that you need for revenge. I could have your brother's blood stained on your hands. Only if you come with me to retrieve power. I am your only way." Orochimaru said. Sasuke glared while his fists were turning white. He had a mental picture of Itachi in the back of his head. His teeth grinded together. Just the words of 'your brother' made his blood boil. He turned his head to the ground. He wanted power. He wanted his brother's blood to be stained on his hands. But there were other ways to retrieve that goal. He didn't see it before, but he could grow stronger in Konoha. With his dearest friends. The ones he calls his family. Images of Sakura and Naruto smiling popped in his head. No. he would never leave them. Never again. Then Sasuke smirked with his head still staring at the ground. Orochimaru's smirk disappeared. Sasuke's head snapped up with a new determination in his eyes. Orochimaru could see it.

"You wish, asshole." Sasuke said. Orochimaru smirked again.

"I guess we will have to do this the hard way then, Sasuke-kun. You can't win with the weakness that you have." Orochimaru said heading straight for him.

Kabuto looked straight ahead. Sakura was standing there with determination running threw her blood. He looked around. No Naruto in sight. Sakura also noticed this. This wasn't Naruto's style of fighting. Naruto always got straight to the fight. Not think of a way to go around it. Something was wrong. Then from a far distance they heard a scream.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" Naruto yelled from a distance. (A/N: Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu) Over a hundred Naruto's appeared all around. Sakura and Kabuto gasped in surprise. They all smirked at him.

"Prepare for a beating, Kabuto-teme!!" They all yelled. Sakura smiled at them. Kabuto smirk turned into a frown. All of the clones were rolling their head; cracking it, hitting their fist into their palm, adjusting their forehead protector, or wiping the dirt off of their face. But, they were all smirking.

"Here we go!!!!" They all yelled. They they all added chakra into their feet and jumped toward him, fist ready. Sakura took this into advantage and jumped high into the tree over Kabuto. He was fighting off the clones. They were disappearing one by one. Though most of them were hitting their targets. Right into his face. Sakura pushed off the branch she was once standing on and headed straight for him. He noticed this quickly and jumped backwords. Sakura hit the ground; causing a huge whole in the ground. Kabuto was still in the air when the real Naruto stood next to Sakura while she grabbed his arm and threw him as hard as she could towards him. Naruto punched him in the face, causing him to come to a skidding stop on the ground before he could hit the ground. He had blood comeing from his mouth, but ignored it. Then Sakura pushed off the ground with a fist full of chakra. Before he could react the fist planted on his face; cracking all of his bones in his face in the process. He went flying back, hitting trees and knocking them over.

They couldn't even see his body from where they were. They were both panting heavily. Then they strode over to each other and looked in the direction from where Kabuto's body should lay. It was to far away and the area was filled with smoke. Then they walked over to his body. He wasn't moving. They both smiled. Sakura walked up to his body and bent down checking for his pulse.

'Why didn't he start healing his body before we planted the impact? He didn't heal his body through this entire fight. It doesn't make any sense. Unless…- Sakura gasped. The body returned to normal. But it wasn't Kabuto's body. It was a dead body. Her eyes widened.

"Shikon no Jutsu?!" Sakura yelled out. Then before she knew it, Kabuto was right behind her getting ready to strike. Sakrua's eyes grew smaller. This was a dead body the whole time! They have been wasting chakra and energy while he waited behind the trees from afar.

"You should have been smarter, Sakura-san." Kabuto said with a kunai in hand. Sakura's eyes were filled with fear. Kabuto was about to shove the kunai into Sakura's head, the ground started to shake beneath him. They both hesitally looked at from where the noice was coming from. Before anyway of them could react, Naruto came out from the ground and implanted the large amount of chakra into Kabuto's stomach.

"RASENGAN!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled out. Kabuto's eyes grew small. Then he went flying into a bunch of trees, knocking them over. Sakura's eyes were in shock, not fully taking in everything that just happened.

'When did he become this strong?!?!' Sakura thought to herself. Then he walked up to him while picking him up from his collar. Kabuto was barely alive. He looked up to him. Naruto shoved him into the tree and held him by this throat. Naruto smirked at him.

"No weakness huh? I noticed that you used your Shikon no Jutsu. It was farely obvious, baka. Next time, make sure that you cover up the old body's chakra so no one can sense it." Naruto said. Sakura gasped. She didn't even notice that it wasn't his chakra! Then she looked at Naruto in complete shock. "Especially when I have the bijuu, who can sense someone's chakra almost immediately. So I hid myself this whole fight in the ground. I figured that you couldn't heal yourself before a surprise attack. That was your weakness. Come at you from where you would last expect it, and strike! You should know that a ninja must read what's underneath the underneath!" Naruto said to him before making the final strike. Kabuto was dead now. Sakrua stared at Naruto.

"When did he become this smart?! And so strong?! There's no way this could be Naruto…. Unless…." Sakura gasped with her eyes in widened shock. 'No, it can't be…. Can it?' she thought to herself. Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"Naruto!!!!!!"

Sasuke blocked the upcoming attacks. Then Sasuke gave some attacks. He dodged them. They kept giving each other attacks, but they dodged somewhat easily. Sasuke dodged his attack and jumped in the air doing some handseals.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" He yelled. Then fireballs came out of his mouth and headed straight for him. He dodged them while doing some hand seals.

"Seneijashu!" He yelled. Then snakes came from his sleeves and headed straight for the Uchiha. Sasuke took his sword off of his back and cut the snakes' heads off before they could attack. Then he landed on a tree branch.

'This is going to be harder than I thought.' Orochimaru thought to himself while staring at the Uchiha who was still giving him death glares. Then he smirked while doing more hand seals.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi!" he yelled. Then he opened his mouth while facing his head in the direction of the sky. He took his hand and shoved it down his throat and pulled out a sword. The legendary sword called Kusanagi. It has a long tale.

Kusangi is a legendary Japanese sword as important to Japan's history as Excalibur is to Britain's, and is one of three Imperial Regalia of Japan.

According to _Kojiki_, the Japanese god **Susa-no-o** encountered a grieving family of _kunitsukami_ ("gods of the land") headed by **Ashi-na-Zuchi** in Izumo province. When Susa-no-o inquired of Ashi-na-Zuchi, he told him that his family was being ravaged by the fearsome _**Yamata-no-Orochi**_, an eight-headed serpent of Koshi, who consumed seven of the family's eight daughters and that the creature was coming for his final daughter, **Kushi-inada-hime**. Susa-no-o investigated the creature, and after an abortive encounter he returned with a plan to defeat it. In return, he asked for Kushi-inada-hime's hand in marriage, which was agreed. Transforming her temporarily into a comb (one interpreter reads this section as "using a comb he turns into [masquerades as Kushi-inada-hime") to have her company during battle, he detailed his plan.

He instructed the preparation of eight vats of _sake_ (rice wine) to be put on individual platforms positioned behind a fence with eight gates. The monster took the bait and put each of its heads through each gate. With this distraction, Susa-no-o attacked and slew the beast. He chopped off each head and then proceeded to the tails. In the fourth tail, he discovered a great sword inside the body of the dragon which he called _Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi_, which he presented to the goddess, **Amaterasu** to settle an old grievance.

Generations later, in the reign of the Twelfth Emperor, **Keikō-Tennō**, the sword was given to the great warrior, **Yamato Takeru** as part of a pair of gifts given by his aunt, **Yamato-hime** the Shrine Maiden of Ise Shrine, to protect her nephew in times of peril.

These gifts came in handy when Yamato Takeru was lured onto an open grassland during a hunting expedition by a treacherous warlord. The lord had fiery arrows to ignite the grass and trap Yamato Takeru in the field so that he would burn to death. He also killed the warrior's horse to prevent his escape. Desperately, Yamato Takeru used the _Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi_ to cut back the grass and remove fuel from the fire, but in doing so, he discovered that the sword enabled him to control the wind and cause it to move in the direction of his swing. Taking advantage of this magic, Yamato Takeru used his other gift, fire strikers, to enlarge the fire in the direction of the lord and his men, and he used the winds controlled by the sword to sweep the blaze toward them. In triumph, Yamato Takeru renamed the sword _Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi_ (lit. "Grasscutter Sword") to commemorate his narrow escape and victory. Eventually, Yamato Takeru married and later fell in battle with a monster, after ignoring his wife's advice to take the _Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi_ with him.

While this is the most popular theory of how the _Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi_ got its name, researchers agree that it is most likely false. In the ancient Japanese language, _kusa_ meant "sword" and _nagi_ meant "snake". Thus, an alternative theory is that _Kusanagi_ meant "sword of the snake".

Sasuke didn't seem affected by his jutsu. He stood there stoic, still glaring at him. Orochimaru smirked. Then he did more hand seals.

"Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled. Then a clone out of mud appeared next to him. They both smirked.

The clone jumped towards him. Sasuke concentrated his chakra until he was standing upside down on the tree branch. Then he jumped to the ground doing a flip on the ground and throwing a kunai at the branch. The clone looked down to see an explosive tag on it. He looked at the tree branch to see another tag to create an explosive. Once the tag on the kunai dispersed the tag exploded; taking care of the mud clone. Sasuke then quickly looked to where the real Orochimaru was once standing. He disappeared.

'Where did he go?' Sasuke thought. Then a memory came to mind.

"_You can't win with the weakness that you have."_

'Naruto and Sakura!' Sasuke thought to himself.

Orochimaru hid while watching Naruto and Sakura fight Kabuto. They were quite strong. Naruto just did his Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. They all headed straight for Kabuto. Sakura was watching in amazement. Orochimaru smirked. Why not strike her from behind? It was genious. He began to stretch his neck and aimed for Sakura's when he felt a hand on his neck. He was pulled back. Sakura then jumped onto the tree above Kabuto. Orochimaru looked back to see Sasuke aiming his fist at his face. Which landed successfully. He still had his hand no his neck. He threw him in another direction, and then Orochimaru landed on the ground in a thud. Sasuke's fists were turning white and his teeth were grinding together.

"Don't you dare touch them!!!" Sasuke yelled to him. He was boiling with anger. He was right about his weakness. "This fight is between me and you! Don't get them involved!!" He yelled at him some more. Orochimaru wiped the blood off of his cheek and smilled evilly. Then he sensed other chakra signatures. Probably Anko and a bunch of other ANBU opps looking for him.

'I will have to continue this later.' Orochimaru thought.

"Never think I have forgotten you, Sasuke-kun. But we will have to continue this later." He said. Then he disappeared in the ground slowly while he was talking. Sasuke glared where he disappeared. Then he remembered Sakura and Naruto.

"I hope they are ok." Sasuke said. Then he disappeared in a flash and set out to find his friends not to far away.

READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!:

Me: Mwuahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Cliffy!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!

Temari: That was rude.

Me: I know.

Temari: What happened?! Why was Sakura going to cry?!?!?!

Me: For the reviewers: if you figured it out, tell me. And if you're right I will put you in the next chapter!!! And I will send you a sneek peek!

Temari: Oh. You're evil.

Me: I've been told…..

Temari: R&R!!!!


	11. A New Quarell: Sakura vs Kiba!

Heya people! These are the people who got it right in the last chapter!: Starlight – Wild Koneko, Ryomaandsakuno4ever, A Forgotten Fairy, Wild Child 15, Cherryblossom1217, Confuzzled239, Jjayno1, Drea-chan719, Kioko, Hotsexyakne, Rakero-chan, SasuSakufan2357, Goddess of the night, Pinky101.

I hope I got all of them spelled right. Sorry if it's wrong!! On with the story!!!!

"Naruto!!!!!" Sakura yelled running over to him in a bear hug. Naruto stumbled forward a little. Then he looked back to see Sakura holding him tightly sobbing into his back. Naruto smiled and turned to where he was facing her. Sakura never let him out of her strong grip. Naruto hugged her back.

"Naruto….why…didn't…you….tell me? I thought you died!!" Sakura said sobbing more into his chest. Naruto hugged her back tightly and smiled on her shoulder.

"I didn't want you two to get hurt." Naruto said still hugging. "I didn't think you would figure it out. What gave it away?" He continued. Then Sakura settled down and started giving a softer cry. She started wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Well, I should have noticed before, but didn't you learn the rasengan later?" She asked him. He nodded. "And you weren't as powerful as before. You also used the combination when you and I were against Kakashi-sensei. You said to him what you said when we got the bells.

Flashback:

'They're here!' Kakashi thought to himself. Then he stood up quickly. Then from above he saw Sakura and Naruto jumping at him, ready to strike.

"You're underestimating me!" He yelled out to them. "I can't believe you're attacking me head on like this!" He told them again at a whispering level.

"Do it now, Naruto!" Sakura called out to him.

"Here I come, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out to him. Kakashi took a step back.

"At the end of Make-out Tactics…." He started off. Kakashi's eyes widened. He was telling him the ending of the book!

"Wh-what?!" He yelled out to them; eyes still widened.

"Actually, the main character, he…." Naruto continued again. Kakashi put his hands on his ears.

"Spoilers! No!" Kakashi yelled to himself. Kakashi's eyes widened some more.

'Shimatta! I can read his lips because of the sharingan!' he yelled to himself inside of his head. He closed his eyes and ducked his head. He heard some noices from animals not to far away and the sound of some bells. He opened his eyes to see Sakura and Naruto standing in front of him with proud looking smiles on their faces. He blinked again. He gasped while taking his hands off of his ears. Naruto and Sakura proudly lifted their hands to reveal a bell in each hand. He checked where the bells were supposed to be on his right side. They were gone! He gasped again.

"Hehehe…." Naruto giggled out. "A ninja must read what's underneath the underneath." Naruto said proudly.

"Right, sensei?" Sakrua said proudly while putting up a piece sign. They both had big smiles on their faces.

"Heh. You got me." Kakashi said while putting a hand on his head. They all started laughing.

End of Flashback

Sakura wiped all of her tears away and smiled at him. Then she replaced her smile with a frown and let go of him.

"I wish you would have told us you didn't die Naruto. You know how much help you could have been?! And I was worried sick about you, baka!" Sakura yelled to him while hitting him upside the head. He grasped his head in pain.

"Oww! Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto yelled in pain. Sakura sweetly smiled at him.

"Next time, if you scare me so much like that again, I swear I'll kick your ass to Suna!!" Sakura yelled at him while smiling. She was so glad that he remembered everything. Sakura gasped.

"So, you remember everything?" Sakura asked him. Naruto nodded in response. Sakura sighed in relief. "At least this will be easier on Sasuke-kun and me." Sakura said. Then she gasped again. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. Naruto gasped as well and they both jumped into the trees. About two in a half minutes later, they all stopped on one branch.

"You guys ok?" Sasuke asked them. They both nodded. Sakura looked over at Naruto and motioned for him to tell Sasuke. Naruto nodded in response and walked over to Sasuke. Then he lifted up his arm and smacked him over the head.

"Itta! What the hell was that for, dobe?!" Sasuke said yelling at him while grabbing his head in pain. Naruto had a frown on his face. Then he took a step back and pointed at him with widened angry eyes; anime style.

"That's for leaving Konoha, bastard!!!" Naruto said yelling at him. Sakura and Sasuke gasped. Sasuke took a step back and fixed his posture.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke asked him in confusion. Naruto got angry again.

"You heard me, bastard! Leave Konoha again and I'll shove my foot in you fu- Then Sasuke interrupted him.

"I heard what you said, dobe! I mean how do you know?" Sasuke asked him. Then Naruto regained his posture while putting his hands on the back of his head.

"I knew all this time, teme." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Sasuke sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sasuke asked him again. Naruto blinked a few times then turned the other way proudly with his eyes closed.

"Who needs to know, teme!" Naruto said to him. Sakura rolled her eyes while sighing. They could never just get along.

"Naruto didn't want us to get hurt." Sakura said for him. Naruto turned to her crying anime style.

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto yelled to her. She, once again, rolled her eyes. They really needed to grow up. Sasuke sighed.

"You know dobe……" Sasuke started off while closing his eyes. His hands were currently in his pocket. They both looked at him. "You don't have to keep you feelings inside of what you think about me." Sasuke said again. Both of their eyes widened. It wasn't like him to say that. "You're like a brother to me, and brothers keep care of each other, right?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto looked at him in disbelief. Sakura looked over to Naruto. He smiled.

"I guess you're right teme! We care about each other like brothers; we fight like brothers!" Naruto said to him. Sakura smiled at their antics. She never thought that they'd say anything like that out loud. Especially to each other. Sakura went up to them and gave them a bear hug. Then Naruto looked at Sakura.

"And you're like a sister to me, Sakura-chan!" He said to her. She gasped. Then she smiled sweetly at him. Then she hugged him.

"Aww. Thanks Naruto." She said hugging him. "You're like a brother to me too." She continued. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Are you two done yet?" Sasuke asked them annoyed. Obviously not liking them to get so close. Jealous even. Naruto looked at him weird. Then he started laughing.

"Ahahahahaha!!! Sasuke-temes jealous!!" Naruto yelled at him laughing while holding his stomach. Sakura smiled at Sasuke while he looked away, annoyed. He knew it was true, but he would never admit it out loud. Sakura went up to him and kissed him slightly on the cheek. He blushed and looked at her. She smiled. He smirked back. Naruto cried anime tears.

"Sakura-chan!!!!" Naruto babbled. Sakura let out a giggle and kissed his right cheek. (A/N: not NaruSaku story. Just a friendly moment.) He blushed while sratching the back of his head sheepishly. She giggled again. Sasuke coughed to get their attention. They both looked his way.

"Let's go. It's getting dark." They both nodded. They jumped in another direction to find some where to rest for the night.

_SasuSakuSasuSaku_

Team 8 was jumping from tree to tree looking for a safe place. Kiba looked over to his other teammates who looked tired. They were looking for an enemy all day today. They still didn't find anything. Then they spotted a resting place. Kiba stopped on the next tree. Hinata and Shino stopped next to him.

"Hinata, do you see any enemy around?" Kiba asked her. Hinata looked around again with her byuakugan. She found nothing.

"N-nothing, K-Kiba-san." Hinata said to him. Then he nodded.

"Then we're going to rest for tonight. Shino, start the fire. Hinata, look for some water for us. I'm going to look for some food. Alright?" Kiba ordered them. They all nodded. Kiba and Hinata jumped two different ways while Shino grabbed some wood and started the fire.

_SasuSakuSasuSaku_

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were sitting next to a fire quietly. They haven't talked to each other in a while. Even Naruto didn't have much to say. They all had something on their minds; not sharing anything. Sakura looked over to her teammates. They also looked deep in thought. Then Sakura stood up and their eyes went on her.

"I'm going to look for some food." Sakura said. Then in a flash she disappeared. Naruto and Sasuke looked back to the fire, staring at it for a minute. Then Naruto spoke up.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Naruto asked him removing his gaze off of the fire. Sasuke thought for a minute and responded.

"She's strong. If anything goes wrong, we know which direction she headed." Sasuke said not removing his gaze off of the fire. Naruto nodded in response and looked back into the fire. This was going to be a long five days.

_SasuSakuSasuSaku_

Sakura was jumping from tree to tree in search for food. Everything she saw was either covered in bugs, moldy or half eaten by something she didn't want to see. Sakura sighed in annoyance. Then she stopped on a tree. She started looking around. She thought she felt a chakra signature near by.

'Must be hilucinating.' Sakura thought. Then she heard a thump on a tree branch behind her. She took out a kunai and got into a defending stance. She gasped. Kiba!

"I little jumpy Sakura?" He asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

" You're not going to attack me?" Sakura asked. Kiba laughed.

"Why would I attack you? Especially when I want to see you in the next round of these chuunin exams. Besides, I saw how fast you were before the first exam started. I don't think I want to go against that." Kiba said to her. She gasped in rememberance.

Flashback:

"Hey, whadya say we take out that annoying kid?" Zaku said with a smirk on his face. Then he looked at his two teammates: Dosu and Kin. They both smirked. Then they all disappeared, running at a fast pace. Sakura and Sasuke eyes widened. Then in a blink of an eye, Sasuke was blocking Dosu's and Zaku's attack while Sakura was blocking Kin's attack. They only used tiajutsu, so they could block their attack. They all smirked and jumped back.

"Looks like you could see through our attacks." Dosu said. Sasuke and Sakura glared at them.

End of Flashback

Sakura blinked. She as making quite a comossion with a lot of people. First Tenten, then Neji, now Kiba! Boy, she was going to be in for it.

"Actually…." Kiba started off. Sakura looked up to see him smirking. "I wanna go against you in the next part of the exam. I wanna see your power!" Kiba said smirking. Akamaru barked. Then Kiba put his hands behind his head proudly. "Besides, it's not like you can beat me anyway….." Kiba finished. Sakura scoffed.

"Please. I could beat you with a finger!" Sakura said holding up her right pointer finger. Kiba laughed. Then he looked at her.

"I'd like to see that!" Kiba said. Sakura smirked while holding out her fist in front of him.

"It's a deal then! If we don't go against each other in the exams, then we will fight another time!" Sakura said to him. Kiba smirked back and hit his fist against hers.

"It's a deal then!" Kiba said back to her. Akamaru barked once again. Sakura laughed.

"Hey, wanna help me find food? I've looked everywhere and either all the food has bugs on it, is moldy…." Sakura started off. "Or half eaten….." Sakura said in discust. Kiba laughed at her antics.

"Alright. I was looking for food anyway." Kiba said. Sakura smiled.

"How about we do a competition?" Sakura asked smirking. Kiba smirked back.

"What kind of competition?" Kiba laughed out, figuring he was going to win.

"Whoever finds the most food in ten minutes wins?" Sakura asked. He smirked.

"Fine! On your mark…." He started off. They both got into a running position. "Get set…." He continued. They got into a lower running stance. "GO!!" He yelled. A second later they were gone.

_SasuSakuSasuSaku_

Naruto and Sasuke were still looking at the fire and keeping a close eye on their surroundings. They were both getting worried about her. She has been gone for more than she was supposed too. They were both about to get up and look for her until they heard rustling in the bushes. They both took out a kunai and got into a defending stance. Sakura came out of the bushes with some fruit. They sighed and put their kunai's away and walked over to her.

"What took you so long, Sakura-chan?! I'm starving!!!" Naruto said taking out some fruit from her hold. Sakura sweat dropped. It still was always about food, wasn't it? Sasuke helped her and took some fruit from her hold and walked over to the fire. Sakura walked over and sat down beside him.

"I can't wait to get back to the village!!!" Naruto yelled while stuffing his face in fruit. Sakura looked over at him curiosly.

"Why?" Sakura asked him curiously. Naruto smiled and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Miso Ramen!!" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped while watching Naruto dig into his food. They both shook their heads in embarresment. Something will just never change. They both thought in their head. Then they continued eating their food. Sakura looked down at her fruit. She was in deep thought. Sasuke noticed.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke asked curiously. Sakura looked at him and sighed.

"Can we really take down Orochimaru?" Sakura asked him looking back down at her food, not wanting to see his reaction. She head Sasuke sigh in annoyance. They've been going over this many times. She's always looking at the bad things when it comes to the up coming battle between them and Orochimaru.

"Sakura. I've taken him down before. I can do it again. Besides, this time there is no Kabuto. You killed him right?" Sasuke asked her. She looked up from her food and nodded. "Then it will be easier to take him down. I'll save the Hokage from dieing Sakura. Don't worry so much." Sakura and Naruto raised an eye brow at him.

"What do you mean, 'I'?" Naruto asked looking at him suspishosly. Sasuke looked down at the fire. He knew it would come to this, but he wasn't going to let it happen.

"I mean, 'I', as in _only _me. You guys are going to make sure Gaara doesn't do anything." Sasuke continued. Sakura and Naruto gasped while standing up. Sasuke didn't take his gaze off of the fire.

"No way in hell are we going to let you take him by yourself!!!" Naruto yelled at him while pointing.

"Yea! Last time you said you barely made it out alive!!" Sakura yelled at him. Sasuke remained stoic and continued.

"The Hokage will also be there. He will be helping me. Once the second part of this exam is over we will inform the Hokage of what is going to happen. While we take him down, you two are going to make sure Gaara doesn't make any trouble, end of discussion. Sit back down before an enemy notices we are here." Sasuke said demandingly. Naruto and Sakura huffed while sitting back down.

Once they were done eating they went to bed and got some sleep for the next morning.

_SasuSakuSasuSaku_

Kiba, Shino and Hinata were all getting ready for bed. Shino and Hinata were all lying down. Kiba was just getting ready.

"Kiba-san, w-why did you t-take so long to g-get f-food?" Hinata asked. Kiba smirked.

"Just ran into someone, that's all." Kiba said. Hinata looked at him in curiousity.

"W-who was it? T-they d-didn't hurt you, d-did they?" Hinata asked pushing her fingers together. Kiba smiled.

"Nah, of course not! I could kick her ass anyway." Kiba said proudly. Shino rolled his eyes behind his glasses. Thought you couldn't see it. Hinata giggled. "It was Sakura." Kiba continued. Then he pointed to himself while smiling. "Me and her are gonna go at in the exams!" He said lying down. He started looking at the stars and smiled. "But of course _I'm _going to win." He said. Of course he would. Sure.

Then Hinata and Shino turned to their sides and slowly fell asleep. But one was holding his dog while petting him slowly, thinking about a certain pink haired girl.

'She really is somethin'.'

_SasuSakuSasuSaku_

Me: Done!!

Kiba: You're really crazy.

Sakura: tell me about it.

Me: Hey!!

Kiba and Sakura: R&R!!!!!!!


	12. The Second Day: Heaven and Earth Scroll!

Hey peoplez!! My next chappie! Hope you likey! Haha. That rymed…..

P.S. I forgot to put someone that got the last two chapters back right. You know what I mean. Her name is: .xTenTen. srry about that .xTenTen. read her stories!!!! Well, here ya go!

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She shifted to her right to see the loud blonde snoring beside her. She looked over to her other side to see Sasuke already a wake and staring at where the fire had once been. She slowly sat up and strechted. Then Sasuke looked back at her. She smiled to him.

"Good morning." Sakura whispered to him, careful not to wake the blonde next to her.

"Morning." Sasuke said to her. Then he smirked. "You don't have to whisper. The only thing that will wake him up is the 'r' word." Sasuke said to her referring to ramen. Sakura giggled slightly. Sasuke scooted next to her while putting his head on her shoulder. Sakura giggled again. Sasuke was sweet when he wanted to be. Or when nobody was watching. She leaned her head on top of his.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke flinched a little at her voice.

"Hm?" Sasuke mumbled. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Do you think that we will have to do _everything _all over again?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke didn't move from his position on her shoulder and waited a few moments to respond.

"I don't know, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said to her in a caring way. He always showed respect and love to her when no one was around. Probably about pride or something. Well, that's what Sakura figured anyway.

"….." Sakura stayed silent. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to do everything again. Though she didn't want to skip everything either. This was just so complicated. Sakura sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do.

"Do you think we should wake Naruto up and get on our way?" Sakura asked him. She felt Sasuke shrug on her shoulder. Sakura looked to where Naruto lay. He was still snoring.

"Ramen." Sakura said teasingly. Naruto shot up from his position and looked around panickingly.

"Ramen!!!! Where?!?!?!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke smirked while Sakura giggled. Naruto looked to where his teammates lay and frowned.

"No fair, Sasuke-teme!!! Why do you always get the attention?!?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, reffering to Sasuke laying his head on her shoulder. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura laughed. Sasuke removed his head from her shoulder and stood up.

"Let's get going. It's the second day. We have to find a scroll soon." Sasuke said to them. Sakura nodded while Naruto crossed his arms and looked away.

"Yea, yea whatever." Naruto replied. Sakura slumped her shoulders while sighing. Then she stood up right after Naruto. Then they jumped in the trees and began their way.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed that felt like the millionth time now. They had been jumping from tree to tree and still no sign of an enemy.

"Where is everyone?!?!?!" Naruto yelled. Then out of nowhere and kunai was thrown in front of them, referring for them to stop. They looked at where the kunai was thrown. They didn't sense anyone there. Sasuke activated his sharingan. Then another kunai from another direction came at Naruto's head. He dodged just in time. Then from every direction you can think of, kunai's were thrown at them. They all gasped and jumped down from the tree, taking out a kunai for self-defense.

They looked all around. No one was in sight. Even Sasuke could not see any- wait! He could see clones of somesort. But they were all just clones.

"I can see the enemy's, but they're all just clones!" Sasuke yelled over at his teammates. They nodded in response. Sakura then thought of the chuunin exams when they first took it. This is the same enemy as before! Then suddenly clones came out from all directions. They came out of trees, bushes and even the ground. They all cringed. Not again.

Then they all started taking a step forward and they all mumbled the same thing.

"Surrender your scroll!"

"Surrender your scroll!"

"Surrender your scroll!"

They all mumbled the same thing. They all cringed while looking at the sight in front of them. They couldn't believe they were going through this….again! Sakura sighed. This was really getting old.

They all held their kunai's closer to them. They weren't prepared for this. Wait! Sakura began thinking of what happened last time…. They were all in the ground!

Sakura looked down at the ground. Then she looked everywhere around her. Infront, right, left, above…. Then she turned around. Behind. Then she closed her eyes. She didn't sense any chakra signatures in any of those directions. That must mean they are below them!

Sakura stepped back a step and put chakra into her fist. Then she slammed her fist into the ground, releasing the chakra from her fist; causing the whole ground to crack open. Sasuke and Naruto jumped up on a branch and watched the clones fall over. Then she looked in front of her in the ground to see the real ninjas with wide eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Sakura yelled out. They got the motive and jumped down to hit them. They jumped out of the earthquaked ground just in time. Sakura ran beside Naruto on his right side while Sasuke stood on his left. They all had stoic faces, not moving. One of the sound ninja scoffed.

"We can still handle them." He said. The other two nodded and created more clones. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura took fighting stances. Then they saw Sasuke mumble something to his teammates; which they didn't catch. Naruto did a hand seal.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled out. A hundred other Naruto's appeared. Naruto's clones ran at the sound ninja's clones and started fighting them. Sasuke ran ahead of the two, but they ran closely behind him. Sasuke looked left to right for the real ninja's.

"There!" Sasuke pointed out for Sakura. She quickly jumped to the tree that one was currently hiding in and hit it with all her might. The sound ninja jumped out of the back of the tree just in time. Sakura put all of her weight on her right foot that landed on the ground first. Then she pumped chakra into her right foot and hand and jumped over to him while he was still in the air.

"What?!" he chocked out. By the time he knew what was going on he got slammed in the face. He went flying back so far that they couldn't even see where he landed.

Sasuke looked for the other ninja that was currently in hiding.

"There!" Sasuke said pointing over to some bushes for Naruto to take care of. He nodded in response and some hand signs.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" He yelled out. Then there was a 'puff' that surrounded him. Then once the most of the fog cleared he changed into a blonde girl who was….nude.

"Hi…." She said sweetly. The sound ninja's eyes widened. "You're not going to hurt me are you….?" She asked sweetly. He was currently in a state of shock, not moving from his current position. Then he heard a noise right beneath him. Before he could look down he felt a strong pain in his chest.

"Rasengan!!!" Naruto yelled out, pushing the blue chakra in his hand deeper in his chest. The sound nin coughed up blood and went flying backwords. The Naruto girl clone disappeared and the real Naruto smirked at his work.

Sasuke rolled his eyes while looking for the last of the sound ninja. He started looking all around. Infront, left, right…. He turned around. Behind? That must mean the only place left is- then he heard a sound of a kunai being thrown above him. Using his super speed, he disappeared and reappeared above the sound nin that was currently on a tree branch.

He was currently looking for Sasuke and did not spot where he was. Sasuke did a few hand seals and charged up his attack.

"Chidori." He whispered to himself, making sure he didn't expose his position. Sasuke was by this time charging his chidori, falling to his enemy.

The sound nin looked around. Where was that crackling sound coming from. He looked everywhere but one place. His eyes widened. That means- he was cut off from his thoughts when the chidori went in his stomach. He gasped while chocking up blood. He was literally shaking in fear and pain. Sasuke tightened his grip in his stomach and twisted his body and threw the sound nin on the ground. Sasuke did another spin in the air and stuck out his foot while landing on his stomach once again.

"Chidori barrage!!" Sasuke yelled out. (Totally made that up.) Sasuke flew backwords and landed on his feet while panting slightly. Once he regained his composture he ventured over to the unconscious body. His mask that was over his mouth was torn off and blood trickling down his cheek. He checked his pouch and found an earth scroll. Perfect to go with their heaven scroll. He smirked in triumph. He looked over next to him to see Sakura and Naruto walking over to him.

"You got it?" Naruto asked. He nodded. Sakura and Naruto smiled.

"Yes!!! We so totally rule!!!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his childish antics. Sasuke rolled his eyes while smirking. He stood up and put the scroll in his pouch.

"Let's go." Sasuke said to them. They nodded and in a flash they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were currently jumping from tree to tree in search of an enemy. They haven't found one every sense they were out here. They were running out of time. It was nearly the end of the second day and needed some time to reach the tower. This was all just too troublesome for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stopped short on the next branch.

"Do you guys sense that?" He asked. Choji and Ino looked at him questionably.

"Sense what?" Ino asked. Choji just kept chomping on his chips.

"Someone's heading this way! Like on a mental rampage! They're coming at a really fast speed!! I can barely sense them!!" Shikamaru said barely just above a whisper. They all jumped back on the previous branch and waited for his arrivel. Just then they heard trees being knocked over. Then where they were last standing they saw what looked to be a body being thrown in the air knocking more trees over; not stopping any time soon. It was out of sight a few seconds later. Their eyes were all wide.

"What the hell was that?!?!?!" Ino yelled out in confusion. Shikamaru looked to where it came from to where it disappeared. Then he sighed in defeat.

"How should I know?" Shikamaru asked in defense. Then he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "This is all too troublesome." Shikamaru said. Choji began stuffing his face once again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Neji, Tenten and Lee were currently fighting an enemy. Neji was standing over to the side in a fighting stance watchingn Tenten and Lee fight off enemies. Neji defeated his enemy in less than a minute and were waiting for them to need somesort of help. They were taking too long.

Tenten was in front of him to the right fighting off an enemy from the same village as them who was experienced in a little bit of everything. He wasn't skilled in a particular jutsu.

Lee was in front of him to the left fighting off an enemy also from the leaf village who was experienced in taijutsu and once in a while doing a genjutsu, which he fought off.

Neji looked over to his right. He heard and sensed an enemy coming at them with incredible speed. He turned to where it would enter. Then one of the trees fell over and flying in the air was a body. He gasped. By the time he tried to figure what was going on, the unknown body hit Tenten's enemy not stopping there and they both flew into Lee's enemy. Then all three of them hit the wall behind them, creating a HUGE boulder. All three of them stared wide eyed where they landed. The smoke currently filled the air, so they could not see what happened to them.

Once it cleared, the three bodies fell out of the boulder. They all walked over to the now dead bodies. They looked at what flew at them; it was a body from the sound village, which had a broken mask on the side of his mouth, filled with blood. By the looks of it, he had almost all of his bones broken. They still had wide eyes. They blinked a few times.

"Weird….." Tenten mumbled.

XXXXXXXXX

It was almost sun set. Team seven had been traveling ever since the fight this morning. They had to rest and regather their lost strength. Sakura stopped on the next branch and looked at the other two, who stopped seeing that she had stopped.

"Let's stop here for the night and regather our strength. Besides, I have to heal your wounds." She said to them. Sasuke nodded while Naruto put his hands behind his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Ok!!" Naruto said to her while smiling. She smiled back. They all jumped down from the branch and sat down. Sakura walked over to Naruto and began healing his wounds. Sasuke layed down and put his hands behind his head while looking up at the trees covering the sky. He sighed. This was not going to be fun.

Sakura was almost 1/3 done with healing Naruto's injuries. He was babbling a lot, but she wasn't paying much attention. She was concentrating on her chakra control. Though she knew she didn't need a lot because of the Nine-tailed fox. He was doing most of the work. Finally, she was done. Then she got up and moved over to Sasuke to see him almost asleep. She then sat next to him.

"Sasuke-kun…..?" She said. He opened one eye and looked at her. "Do you want me to heal your injuries?" She asked him.

"I'm all right. Save up your chakra for something more important." He said to her closing his eye.

"I'll regain my chakra by tomorrow. Just let me heal the minor injuries so they won't be a burden." Sakura said to him. Sasuke knew she was never going to let it go, so he sat up and let her do it. She pumped chakra into hand and began healing.

A few minutes later she finished.

"All done, Sasuke-kun." She whispered. She looked over a little before to see Naruto already asleep. She knew there was a reason for his quietness. Sasuke nodded and layed back down on his back. He opened one eye to see Sakura healing her minor injuries. She probably couldn't take much more. She should lose her chakra any minute now.

Once she was done she yawned while lying on the ground next to him. He was still looking at her. She noticed his gaze and looked to her side to see Sasuke staring back in his eyes.

"Anything wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him. He opened his other eye and kissed her temple.

"No…." He responded. Sakura smiled at him. He was so sweet.

"Good night." Sakura said to him while turning over to her side. Then she felt a strong arm wrap around her middle while a head was resting on her shoulder.

"Good night, Sakura-chan." He said to her. They both slowly went off in a heavy sleep, loving the body warmth from the person next to them.

Not to far away from them was a certain blonde dreaming about his ever so dreamy ramen……

Me: Done!!!!!!! Srry if it's kinda short, but the next one is going to be really long. It might actually take a while…..

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy! Tobi want a treat!!

Me: …..

Tobi: Tobi want a treat!!!

Me: You don't get a treat until you tell them the announcements!!!

Tobi: R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Good boy!


	13. Premilinary Rounds: Team Seven Quarell!

**READ FIRST!!!!!!!!!**

I did not figure this chapter out by myself. I'm giving credit to: Could-careless. She came up with some of the idea. So I would like to give a thanks to her!

Also, in the last chapter, someone told me (though I'm sorry I forgot her screenname, told me that the enemies were RAIN ninja. Which I totally forgot. So srry about that. And here is something special for: .xTenTen. since I forgot to put her in the people who got the reason for Sakura's crying or whatever right:

Me: Naruto! We have a special guest today that wants to meet you!

Naruto: Who Who?!?!

(walks through door)

.xTenTen. : Naruto-kun!!!! I love you!!!!

Naruto: Yay!!! I'm loved!!!!

( .xTenten. kisses Naruto on cheek)

Naruto: yay!!

Me: .xTenTen. Would you like to make the announcements?

.xTenTen.: I would be honored. Ashlee, nor I own Naruto…. Though we both wish we did.

Me: amen…..

Naruto: Would you guys like to have ramen with me?!

(gives puppy dog pout)

Me and .xTenTen.: AWWW!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN REFUSE!!!!!!!!!!

(walks out door, arms linked with Naruto)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were jumping from tree to tree heading for the tower in the middle of the forest.

"Are we almost there?!?!" Naruto yelled over to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura sighed for the millionth time at his antics.

"Not yet, Naruto. Just be patient." Sakura said not looking beside her. Sasuke scoffed.

"Be patient my ass. The world will end before that happens." Sasuke said to him. Naruto was now steaming.

"Why you- Sakura cut him off.

"Guys! Quit it! We're here." Sakura said to them. She was right. They were now standing in front of the tower. Naruto removed his scowl with a smile. Sasuke sighed.

"It's about time! I wanna kick Kiba's butt in the next part of the exam!!" Naruto yelled while walking ahead. They walked over to the door they were supposed to go through. They took a deep breath before walking in.

When they walked in they found the same thing on the wall with missing letters. Naruto scoffed.

"Do we have to listen to Iruka-sensei's lecture again?" Naruto said pouting with his hands behind his head. Sakura hit him upside the head.

"Naruto!! Be quiet!! Someone might be listening!!" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto held his head in pain.

"OW!!!! Sakura-chan!!! Why do you have to hit me so hard?!?!" Naruto yelled to her, obviously in pain.

"Why do you have to be an idiot?!" Sakura yelled to him angerly. They stopped their antics when they heard a 'puff' in front of them.

"Fighting again I see?" Iruka asked. Naruto smiled in happiness.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said jumping on him with a smile on his face. Sakura and Sasuke sighed while sitting down. Of course, he has sooo much energy.

"Naruto!!!" Iruka screamed while Naruto was constantly clinging to his jounin vest.

"Treat me to ramen after this, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. Iruka sighed.

"Fine, fine just let me go." Iruka said. Naruto gave him a great big grin and let go of his shirt. Sakura's shoulders slumped. He's defiantly going to be the same old Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXX

All of the remaining teams were standing in lines, facing the jounins and the Hokage. They were just about to explain the rules to what was about to happen. The Hokage coughed motioning the teams to pay attention.

"Alright. What we are going to do is a face off between people. We have too many in this current position and need to get rid of some genins." He started. He looked around for any one to object. So he kept going.

"We are going to have a face off between three people." Everyone gasped and whispered to their teammates. Team seven looked at one another in disbelief. Naruto looked puzzled.

"I thought that we only had a face off with only two people!!" Naruto whispered/yelled at his two teammates. Sasuke looked over at Sakura for an answer. Her eyes were currently shut, thinking of an answer. She opened her eyes and studied the other two.

"I think our travel back in time disrupted the space time continuem. Therefore, everything will not be as obliged as before. So our travel back in time conflicted with the past, so everything will not be the same as before. Time travel can disable someone's mind into something else. Therefore, ideas are going to be different." Sakura whispered to her teammates. Sasuke nodded in response while Naruto blinked a few times. They both looked over to him. Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"Not everything will be the same as before, dobe." Sasuke said to Naruto. He blinked a few times, and then grinned while putting his hands behind his head.

"I get it now!" Naruto said to them. They rolled her eyes. 'Baka.' They both thought. This was going to be a long time. The Hokage coughed again and got everyone's attention.

"Now, the screens at the top will show who will be facing off against who. If there is anyone who wants to oblige to this, please speak up now." He said while looking around for any hands. No one obliged. Kabuto's team did not pass do to the earlier fight. Since he was dead after all.

"Alright, since no one has obliged, we will start." He announced. Then the screen started flickering random names. Sakura turned to her teammates.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto! This may not be good! We could be going against anyone!" She said to them. By this time they were looking at her.

"We even could be going against- She was cut off when the random names were put up on the screen. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Each other." She finished. Sasuke and Naruto eyes widened and turned back around to look at the screen. They all gasped.

Sasuke Uchiha

Vs.

Naruto Uzumaki

Vs.

Sakura Haruno

They all turned to each other, looking at each other's eyes. Kakashi mentally gasped in amazment. Sure, Sasuke and Naruto wanted to go against each other, but he would have never guessed that they would go against each other in the chuunin exams. Especially a one-for-all battle between them.

"Whoever's names that are not on the screen, please go up the stairs to watch the next match." He responded. They obliged and walked up the stairs. Team seven's eyes still remained looking into each others. Then they separated themselves farther from each other and got some distance. Their eyes never removed from each others.

A few minutes had passed and no one had made a sound. Their own thoughts covered their minds. The audience stood there waiting for something to happen. The examiner knew they needed to say something before the match should start. He stood there and waited. They all stood there patiently looking at one person on the field to another. Some were tensed and others were exited to see how it turned out. Kiba was pouting because he wasn't going to fight Sakura.

Sakura sighed. She was so going to need a bath after this. She glanced side to side, looking at the two. They still have not moved from their current positions.

The Hokage sighed. 'These kids are taking this a little too seriously.' He thought to himself. Then a voice snapped him out of his personal thoughts.

"If you're thinking that they are taking this too seriously, then you're wrong." Kakashi said while looking at his students. The Hokage turned his head to look at him, but he kept his gaze ahead.

"They each have their own reasons for winning this battle." Kakashi continued. The Hokage lifted his eye brow in confusion.

"Sasuke and Naruto maybe friends, but they are also enemies. They are always at a battle to see which one is better. Sakura is always behind the two, wanting to show them both that she doesn't need to be protected. They all need a reason to win. This will be the final battle to see which one is the best of the best." Kakashi finished. The Hokage stared at him in amazement. Then he returned his gaze to the three ahead of him while looking at each individually. He smiled to himself.

"So in other words, they are all trying to prove that they are strong, and that they are the ones who have to protect their team, not just by enemies, but by the bondage between them itself." The Hokage stated. Kakashi smiled.

"Exactly." Kakashi finished. Then he sighed in annoyance. "I have seen them all fight. This is going to be a long battle." Kakashi said. The Hokage smiled.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Xxxxxxxxx

They stared aimlessly. It had been about five minutes and still no words have been spoken. Sakura closed her eyes for a minute, and then reopened them.

"Did think it would turn out like this, eh Naruto? Sasuke-kun?" She asked them. They both looked at her. They both smiled. She smiled back.

"I thought it would just be you and me, Naruto. But I guess somethings don't turn out to be as expected." Sasuke said looking at Naruto. He smiled while nodding. He smiled wider.

"Once I beat both of your butts, I'll beat everyone else in here!" He said proudly while making his smile bigger. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Don't get so cocky, dobe." Sasuke said while smirking. Naruto looked over at him annoyed.

"I'm not a dobe, teme!!" Naruto yelled at him while pointing at him with his index finger.

"I'm not a teme, dobe." He said smirking. Naruto was boiling with anger and steam was coming out of his ears. Sakura slumped her shoulders. She was so going to need a shower after this. Sasuke took out his Kusangi from his back. Sakura and Naruto nodded. Sakura took out her gloves and put them on while Naruto tightened his headband. They locked eyes and waited for the examiner to begin. He raised his left hand.

"Begin!" he announced while bringing his hand down. Sakura jumped back while taking out two shuriken and threw one at each. They blocked and dodged. Naruto did a hand sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled out. Ten other Naruto's appeared. Six went at Sasuke and five went at Sakura.

Sakura took out a kunai and strook all of her opponents. She only hit four! Sakura spinned around quickly and dodged the upcoming kick. She spinned and kicked the clone. It disappeared. That means the real one is against Sasuke. There were only two people fighting from afar. It was the real Naruto and Sasuke. They were only using taijutsu.

Sasuke threw some punches and blocked Naruto's kunai that was currently in his hand. Naruto threw some punches and kicks and blocked his kusangi. Naruto did a wheel kick, but Sasuke blocked effortessly. He grabbed his ankle and threw him. Naruto did a back handstand and landed on his feet. Sasuke and Naruto looked over to see Sakura pumping chakra into her fist. Their eyes widened. She threw her punch on the ground while the other two jumped in the air just in time. Everyone who was watching the fight widened their eyes in amazement.

Sakura jumped off of the ground and headed straight for Sasuke with a kunai in her hand. Sasuke used his kusangi and blocked it. They jumped away from each other on the wall and they headed for each other. Their weapons clanged. They jumped from each other and continued.

Naruto did a hand sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled out. Two other Naruto's appeared. Then the clones jumped to them before they collided with their weapons. They both twisted in the air and hit the clones. The 'puff' from the clones clowded their vision. Naruto came out form the smoke and hit them on the Sakura on the cheek while Sasuke blocked the attack just in time.

Sakura did a spin in the air and landed on the ground safely. She took some shuriken and threw several at them. She did some hand signs.

"Shadow shuriken jutsu!" She yelled out. Some extra shuriken appeared out of nowhere next to them and headed straight for them. Sasuke and Naruto blocked most of them while some scratched their skin. They both landed on the ground and jumped separate ways. They all looked at each other waiting for their next move. No one made a move. Sakura began thinking to herself.

'Tsunade-sama said to look at your opponents weak spots….. I could always out smart Naruto…' She thought looking over to Naruto. Then she looked at Sasuke. 'What's his weakness?' She thought again. 'He seems more comfortable throwing punches than kicks. If I can get a hold of his arms then I should catch him off guard. If I can land just one punch, then it's over.' She finished thinking to herself while taking out some kunai with explosion tags on them. She started throwing the kunai at them. They blocked all of the kunai. They looked at their arms and saw explosion tags. Sakura took out one last kunai and threw it on the ground in front them. It exploded.

Sakura held her arms in front of her face to not get any smoke in her eyes. Then she remembered Tsunade telling her about never losing track of her opponent's locations. She tried to sense where they were, but they hid their chakra signatures. She created a clone and jumped behind the statue of hands. The clone looked around. Then she saw a form of someone coming at her. She took out a kunai and blocked Naruto's attack. She skidded to a stop and looked around for Sasuke. The smoked still covered her vision.

Several shuriken came out from the smoke and headed straight for her. She did a back flip and dodged them just in time. She took some kunai of her own and threw them at where the shuriken came from. She didn't see where they landed, but she heard them hit the wall. She looked everywhere around her again. The smoke was clearing slowly. Naruto came from above and aimed a fist at her. She jumped off to the side just in time. She skidded to a stop and threw shuriken at him. He ducked while the shuriken passed over his head.

The clone ran straight at Naruto. She threw some punches, but he dodged them, being careful not to let it even graze him. Then clone did a kick at his stomach, but Naruto backed up enough to let the fist barerly graze him. He stumbled back. Out of nowhere, shuriken hit the clone. It disappeared. Naruto's eyes widened while looking from where Sakura was coming from, but it was too late. She gave a powerful punch to his left cheek.

Sakura gavea yell while hitting him. Naruto smirked. Sakura lifted an eye brow. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A clone?!?!" Sakura yelled out. Naruto came out from her side and hit her in the cheek. She fell back a few feet and hit the ground. Sasuke came out from the now almost cleared smoke and aimed a hit at Naruto's cheek. He barerly dodged. They began throwing taijutsu attacks again.

"This is the best part!!!! We can't even see anything!!!" Kiba yelled out. Shino sighed quietly by his side. He could never just keep quiet for once. Hinata looked all around the battle field for any sign of Naruto, but it was no use. The fog cleared their vision.

'Naruto, please be careful. I believe in you.' Hinata thought to herself while looking for him. Kiba turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, who are you cheering for?" Kiba asked aggravated by several different things. Hinata looked back at him with a questionable impression. She blushed and looked back at the field.

"I'm defiantly cheering for Sakura to win! Besides, I was supposed to be the first one to face her! She better win!! She said she would fight me!!" Kiba said pouting. Shino rolled his eyes, although no one could see it. Hinata blushed while looking to the side. From the corner of her eye, she looked for a certain blonde that covered the poor girl's thoughts.

'Naruto, please be careful.'

Lee was jumping up and down beside the annoyed Tenten and Neji. They hoped it would stop soon.

"Lee, stop your bickering. It's a discrace to our team." Neji said. Tenten sighed. She didn't like being around either of these two at the moment.

"Yeah Lee, you're giving me a headache." Tenten said while looking back at the field, secretly wishing for Sakura to win. She still wanted to fight against Sakura. I guess she isn't the only one that Sakura promised to fight.

"Woohooo!!!! Win Sakura!!! Let the power of youth fill you with confidence and- oowww!!!!" Lee said holding his head in pain. Tenten glared at him from the side.

"I think she get's it Lee!!" Tenten yelled at him. She then looked over at Neji from her side with his arms crossed over his chest proudly.

"Who do you think is going to win Neji?" Tenten asked. Neji closed his eyes and thought about her question. Then he reopened them and did not bother to look at her.

"The Uchiha. The other two don't stand a chance. he has the sharingan and will certainly win. Their destiny is to lose." Neji said. Tenten blinked a few times and then looked back at the now clearing smoke.

"I'm not so sure about that Neji."

"Come on Sasuke-kun!!!!! You can win!!!!!" Ino yelled beside the annoyed Shikamaru and none concentrating Choji who was stuffing himself. Shikamaru sighed with an annoyed look on his face.

"Please stop your yelling. It's so troublesome." Shikamaru said. Ino looked at him in annoyance. Choji was beside Shikamaru stuffing himself if chips, not caring about anything else.

"Sasuke-kun's defiantly going to win!! Forehead and Naruto don't stand a chance!!!" Ino said trying to forget the strong punch that Sakura landed to the ground. She as certainly amazed by her strength, but of course she would defiantly not admit it out loud.

"This is so troublesome. We know that the Uchiha is going to win, that doesn't mean you have to cheer everyone's ear off Woman." Shikamaru finished. Ino ignored his comment and began cheering again. Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

"Munch munch munch."

Sakura wiped the blood coming down from her mouth while looking at her two teammates fight each other. Naruto did a hand sign.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!!!" He yelled out. Twenty other Naruto's appeared. They all took fighting stances or smiled proudly. Sasuke then disappeared, running faster then the human eye could sense. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened. One by one, Naruto's clones disappeared. Sakura got up and ran at the two with a chakra filled into her fist. She gave a battle cry and aimed for where she located Sasuke.

Sasuke saw the fist and knocked her hand into another direction. Sakura gasped as she tried to pull her hand back, but it was too late. She already hit the wall that was now cracked. Everyone up above them grabbed a hold of the hand rail in front of them.

Sakura took her fist out of the wall that now had a hole in it. She looked back to see a few Naruto clones coming at her. She ran at them and struck at them. She did a hand stand and swung her legs around her in the air; hitting some of the clones. The real Naruto caught her leg and threw her a few meters away. She put her hands on the ground just in time and landed swiftly on the ground.

Naruto did another hand sign.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" He yelled out. One hundred other Naruto's appeared all around Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked all around him. He smirked.

"Nice going dobe." He said. Then he closed them and reopened them, revealing the sharingan. Sakura took a fighting stance and smiled.

'You're going to be Hokage one day Naruto. But I won't let you beat me! Not that easily!' She thought to herself while putting a serious smile one her face.

Sasuke also took a fighting stance. They stood there for a few minutes, looking at each other. Then Naruto took action. All of the clones jumped at them.

Sasuke began hitting the clones one by one. They all dispersed after a single hit. Sasuke began hitting faster and faster until he was running at an incredible speed that could not be tracked by the human eye.

Sakura began hitting the clones. They began getting a hold of her. Two clones were holding her arms down, while two others grabbed a hold of her legs. One came from behind and grabbed her waist. She began struggling; then more clones got a hold of her until her body wasn't in anyone's vision. Then the ground started cracking underneath their feet. The clones started disappearing as the cracking traveled across the ground. Sakura looked up and smirked. The clones around her as well dispersed.

Everyone above was surprised at how strong they were. Kakashi was standing there amazed by his students' actions, even though his face didn't show it. Asuma looked over to him.

"What are you doing to make them so good?" Asuma asked. The other senseis'and students' looked over at him as well. He blinked a few times and then smiled. Everyone could tell.

"That's my secret." He said putting his finger in front of his mouth. Everyone fell over anime style. Then he giggled while looking back at his students fight.

'I wish I knew…'

The real Naruto looked around at his teammates; trying to think of a plan to win.

'What should I do? I should look underneath the underneath… maybe… no… that won't work again… will it?' He thought to himself. What was there to lose? Aw the heck with it. He'll do whatever he can think of.

Sasuke stood in the middle of six shadow clones. He had an idea and did some hand signs.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke yelled out; emitting electricity all over his body. The clones hit him and dispersed from the electrical current. Sasuke pulled out his Kusangi and sent electricity through the metal part of the sword. More clones came his way; so he started attacking with his sword. They all disappeared after a single blow. The battle was getting more intense.

Sakura hit more blows to her opponents. They dispersed one by one. She was breathing heavily from stamina and loss of chakra. She needed to end this soon.

Sasuke hit some of the clones that surrounded him. He was also breathing heavily from stamina and loss of chakra. He didn't have enough chakra to keep his sharingan on. He closed his eyes and reopened them. The sharingan was gone. He looked all around him. He couldn't find the real Naruto. He would have to just guess the real one. Then he saw Naruto running from behind the statue of hands; running at Sakura who was preoccupied with the rest of the clones. He would end this first. Sasuke did some hand signs.

"Chidori." He whispered. An electrical ball came from his hands and started to get bigger. It made a small crackling sound that could be heard from a far.

Sakura got rid of all the rest of the clones she looked to her side to see Naruto running at her with rasengan in hand. She then saw Sasuke running at Naruto with Chidori in hand and incredible speed. She filled chakra into her fist and aimed it at Naruto.

"Rasengan!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was only feet away when the ground cracked underneath him; he looked down to see a clone that had rasengan in his hand. His eyes widened. All at the same time, Sakura hit Naruto in the face, Naruto hit Sakura in the stomach with the rasengan, and the clone hit Sasuke in the stomach with the rasengan. Everyone's eyes above widened. They all went flying back into the walls. Smoke was in the way of their bodies. No one could see.

"What happened?!" Kiba yelled out. Everyone's eyes looked around for their bodies, but the smoke was all that they could see. After a few minutes, they saw Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto in the wall, with a huge dent behind them. They all gasped up some blood while falling to the ground. None of them moved. The examiner looked at all of them. He raised his hand to get everyone's attention. Then he coughed.

"None of the contestants are able to battle. I hear by announce this battle-

"Stop!!!" Someone yelled. All of the eyes fell upon team seven. They were all trying to get up on their feet. Sakura stumbled forward a little bit while holding her stomach and a kunai in her other hand.

Sasuke held his stomach while he had his Kusangi in the ground; leaning on it for support.

Naruto had his arms by his side, breathing heavily. They all had a look of determination on their faces.

"I'm not giving up yet!!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura took a few breathes.

"Me neither!!" Sakura yelled out while trying to get in a better stance.

"There's no way you can defeat me that easily!" Sasuke yelled while taking his Kusangi out from the ground and putting it infront of him. Sakura tightened her fists and still tried to get a better composter. Naruto sat up straight and tightened his headband once more.

'They can't take much more.' Kakashi thought to himself while looking down at his almost unconscious students. He sighed. 'They never give up do they?' He asked himself.

"How… can they still be standing…" Ino asked while looking amazed at her once bests friend. Then she looked at Shikamaru who also had an amazed look on his face.

"I don't know… but they don't have much strength left." Shikamaru said. He looked down at the number one knuckleheaded ninja of the Leaf Village.

'You really have grown up, haven't you Naruto?'

"That's… amazing… they still have some strength left…" Tenten said looking down at the unstable Team seven. She blinked a few times.

'How am I ever going to beat her…?' She thought to herself.

Neji looked down at Team seven. He was defiantly amazed by their potential, but who wasn't. Everyone expected for Sasuke to win, but they were wrong. Well, except Kakashi of course.

Lee looked down at the whole team. He was speechless. He didn't think that they were all that strong. Especially Sakura. He gave his life to her and said he would protect her with his life, but it looks like she doesn't need him for that. He doesn't need him. Lee looked down sadly at her. She wasn't in love him. She was in love with an Uchiha.

Hinata looked down at Naruto. She was on the brink of tears; seeing Naruto in that condition. She held her hands together and closed her eyes, hoping that the tears would fade away. They would not. She wiped her tears away before Shino and Kiba noticed.

'Naruto-kun…'

Shino looked at his teammate who was on the brink of tears. He knew how much she cared for the blonde haired boy, though he could never find the words to talk to her. But of course, Kiba could never see that.

Kiba was certainly amazed on how strong they all were, but of course, he thinks he's stronger. Too much pride stored in him. He never wanted anyone to think he is weak. So he covers it up in pride and self-confidence. Though, inside he was a nervous reck. He quietly gulped. He defiantly wouldn't win against her.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto looked from one to another. They knew they couldn't keep this up. They all tried to take a step, but a pain shot through their bodies. They all collapsed. Everyone gasped. They were all knocked out cold.

The examiner looked from one person to another. He was going to call the match.

"Since none of the contestants are able to battle, I hear by announce this battle over. Since it is a tie, no one will be going to the next round." Everyone above gasped.

"What?! That's not fair!!" Kiba yelled at him. The examiner coughed. Then he looked up at him.

"The rules state, that if there is a tie, then they are all disqualified." He said. Then everyone's head turned to the next voice.

"Wait." The Hokage said. He walked over to the examiner. He looked back at him. The Hokage started whispering to him.

"Somehow, these students are all above Jonin. I want them to move to the next stage of this exam." He said. With that he went back to where he had been standing before.

The examiner coughed, getting everyone's attention. He raised his hand.

"By permission of the Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki are moving to the next part of the exam." He pronounced.

Hinata smiled. 'Naruto-kun's going to the next part of the exam? I'm so happy for him…' She thought to herself. Shino looked over at Hinata. He smiled inwardly. She was happy.

Kiba smiled while looking down.

'I knew Sakura would go to the next round!' He thought to himself.

'Wow… some battle…' Tenten thought to herself.

'Sakura-san…' Lee thought.

"Hmm…" Neji said out loud. 'They will defiantly be a good challenge.' He thought to himself.

Ino was staring wide eyed at the scene before her. Sakura actuall tied with Sasuke! How could she so much stronger than her?! This wasn't possible! Her eyes softened.

'Sakura really has bloomed, hasn't she?' Then she looked over to where the medics were coming from. They were all heading out to them and putting them in a little bed to carry them on.

'I don't stand a chance against you Sakura… fighting or love… Sasuke-kun really does love you… doesn't he? I guess I'm just fooling myself…but… I wish… that we could be friends again…' She thought sadly, watching them put her on the small bed. She had blood coming from her mouth, and had a small hole from where the rasengan was implanted. Her eyes became teary, but she wiped them away as fast as they came. Shikamaru saw her actions.

"You know…." Shikamaru said, getting Ino's attention. Then Ino looked at him questionably.

"You two used to be friends… right?" He asked her. Ino gasped. Then she quickly looked away, looking at Sakura, who was being carried away by medics. Ino's eyes saddened more.

"Why don't you two forget your rivalry and become friends again? Aren't friends the most important thing?" He asked. Ino looked at him and gasped. She let her eyes glance downwards towards the ground.

"I see how you always look at her. You want to be friends again. Why don't you just apologize?" Shikamaru asked. Ino looked back at him while opening her mouth. Then she quickly shut it, not knowing what to say next. Shikamaru sighed.

"Is it because you don't want to lose to her?" He asked. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"You know… sometimes it takes more courage to accept defeat than to suck up your pride." Shikamaru said. Ino looked into his eyes. He hasn't said troublesome though this whole conversation. He MUST be serious. Ino looked to where Sakura disappeared and thought about what he had just said. She then closed her eyes.

'I'm going to apologize to her…' Ino thought. Shikamaru still didn't remove his eyes from her.

Choji was standing behind them both while chewing on some chips.

'Well then, why doesn't Shikamaru just tell Ino that he likes her? Geez.' He thought while eating more chips.

After several minutes the examiner coughed, getting everyone's attention once again.

"We will begin the next match." He said. With that the board starting flickering names again. Everyone waited for the names to appear. After several minutes the names appeared.

Choji Akamichi

Vs.

Kiba Inuzuka

Vs.

Tenten

Everyone looked up at the names.

Kurenai looked up at the screen. She smiled.

'They don't stand a chance against Kiba.' She thought.

Kiba smirked and walked down the stairs. Tenten smiled and jumped down from the staircase. Choji looked down in defeat.

"Awwww man!!" He yelled. Then Asuma looked down at him.

"Hey Choji, how about if you win, I'll take you to an all you can buffet?" He said. Choji quickly jumped up and started running down the stairs.

"All you can eat buffet, here I come!!!" He yelled. After a few minutes they were all in position to start the match. Kiba smirked and put Akamaru down on the floor.

"This is going to be an easy match, right Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog. Akamaru waged his tail and barked.

Tenten frowned at him.

"Speak for yourself, baka!" She yelled at him. Kiba smirked again.

"Please, like I'm going to lose to a girl and fatso over there." He said. Choji started steaming. Everyone noticed this. His head was facing downward, so no one could see his face.

The rest of Team ten gulped.

"Uh oh. This can't be good." Ino said. Shikamaru started sweating.

"This is going to be so troublesome." He said. Asuma started laughing.

"That was defiantly a big mistake." He said lighting another cigerrate. Shikamaru and Ino nodded in response. Ino sighed.

"I remember the last time someone called Choji fat. He got the stuffing beat out of him." Ino said twitching.

Choji tightened his fist. Then he returned his head up to look at him.

"I'm not fat!!!!!!! I'm big boned!!!!!!!!!" He said yelling at him; pointing with his pointer finger. Tenten and Kiba sweat dropped. They all got into a stance. The examiner coughed.

"When you are ready, you may begin." He said. Kiba bent down while Akamaru jumped on top of him. He did a hand sign and yelled out the jutsu.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!" He yelled out. Then Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba. They started growing claws and fangs with a strong aura around their bodies.

"Let's get him, Akamaru!" The real Kiba said. The clone barked. He jumped off of him and they started running at him. Then they both did some hand signs. They began spinning in the air.

"Spinning taijutsu!" Kiba yelled out, heading straight for Choji. Choji did a hand sign.

"Nikudan Sensha!" He yelled out. Then he became a bigger size and in a round shape. His limbs and head stuck into his body and chakra took it's place. Then his whole body started rolling. He jumped in the air and collided with Kiba. Kiba and Akamaru were forced back into the wall. Akamaru turned back into his origanal form and was knocked out. The examiner looked over at the bodies.

"Kiba Inuzuka is unable to battle. The two remaining contestants are Tenten and Choji Akamichi. Continue." He said. Tenten took out some weapons and threw them at him. He did his jutsu again and headed straight for her. Once they came in contact with Choji, they bounced right off. Not leaving a single scratch. Tenten gasped.

"What?!" She yelled. Then she noticed that he waas coming straight for her. She jumped out of the way just in time. He hit the already cracked wall. Thanks to Sakura. Tenten didn't want to take any chances, she was going to do this right here and right now.

She took out two scrolls from her kunai pouch and put them on the floor. She unrolled them, and she jumped into the air with the scrolls circulating around her.

"Sōshōryū!" She yelled out. Different types of weapons came from the scroll. She began throwing them at a fast rate. Choji again used his jutsu and turned into a big ball while jumping in the air and heading straight for her. All of the weapons just bounced off of his quickly spinning body. Tenten gasped.

She was going to move out of the way, but she didn't have any time. He came in contact with her body, she was sent across the stadium and smashed into the wall. She was knocked out. Choji quickly stood after his attack and looked at the now unconcious body. The examiner coughed.

"Tenten is unable to battle. The winner is Choji Akamichi." He said pointing over to him. Team ten began cheering.

"Nice one Choji!!!" Ino yelled to him. Choji began cheering on his own.

"All you can eat buffet, here I come!!!!" He yelled. Asuma laughed while Shikamaru smiled over to him.

Team Gai gasped in surprise.

"Tenten!!" Lee yelled jumping down from the staircase and running over to her. Neji remained stoic. Then he closed his eyes.

'It was fate, Tenten.' He thought. Gai sighed.

'I thought she was going to win this match.' He thought to himself.

The medics came from the doorway and put Tenten and Kiba on little beds and carried them off. Lee sighed, looking where Tenten disappeared. Then he closed his fist in determination and fire in his eyes.

'I will win for you, Tenten!' He said. Then he climbed the stairs and walked over to his team.

"Poor Kiba…" Hinata said to Shino. Shino looked over to Kiba, who was being carried away.

"He'll be alright." Shino said. Kurenai nodded. Hinata nodded back and looked over to where he disappeared. She sighed quietly. She'll save the medicine for Naruto.

After a few minutes of talking between teams, the examiner coughed, once again, getting everyone's attention. They all looked at him.

"The next battle will begin." He said. Then the board began going through randam names. After a few seconds, names appeared on it.

Hinata Hyuga

Vs.

Ino Yamanaka

Vs.

Temari

Hinata and Ino gasped. Temari smirked.

"It's about time." She said to Kankouro. "I was getting bored. Kankouro smirked back.

"This is going to be an easy battle." Kankouro said. Gaara growled.

"Don't get so cocky." He said, wanting to go. He was getting more blood thirsty, especially after the first battle. Temari and Kankouro gulped.

"Y-yes, of course, Gaara." Temari said, jumping down onto the battle field.

Ino was about to walk down to the field, when Shikamaru stopped her.

"What is it?" She asked him. He sighed.

"Good luck." He said. She nodded and ran onto the field.

Hinata walked quietly over to the field. Kurenai whispered something to her while she was walking.

"Be brave." She said. She turned to her and nodded. Then she continued her way down.

They all got into postions. Ino and Hinata gulped. Temari noticed their nervousness and smirked.

"You two are in for it…" She said. Ino glared at her. Hinata gasped quietly while looking away.

'I can do this!' Hinata and Ino thought in their heads. Hinata looked back at her opponents and took a stance. Ino did the same, but Temari didn't move.

The examiner looked over at each of the contestants and coughed. Then he held his hand up.

"You may begin!"

Me: I love cliff hangers…

Ino: You made me look nice!

Me: That's because I don't hate you!

Ino: Sakura and Ino: Friends forever!!!

Me: yah….. anyway…. I was like eating a whole bag of skittles while writing this whole chapter.

Ino: Yummy!

Choji: Skittles?!?!?! Where?!?!?!?!

Me: I already ate them…

Choji: What?!?! You're going to pay!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Don't hurt me!!!!!!!!

Ino: CHOJI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choji: Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

(runs away)

Me: …..Thanks…..

Ino: No problem!

Me: Make the annoncements!

Ino: R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Kunoichi Rumble

I hope you like this chapter!! I worked hard on it!!!

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes examined a white ceiling above her. She looked over to her sides. There was a window on her right. She looked to her left, a door was closed. She was alone in the room. She was in a hospital room. Infront of her was a small desk that held paperwork that needed to be filed.

She sat up slowly. She groaned in pain. She immediately clutched her stomach. Then a memory came in her head.

Flashback:

All at the same time, Sakura hit Naruto in the face, Naruto hit Sakura in the stomach with the rasengan, and the clone hit Sasuke in the stomach with the rasengan. Everyone's eyes above widened. They all went flying back into the walls.

End of Flashback

'Did I win…?' She asked herself. She sighed deeply before throwing the covers off of her. She slowly put her feet on the ground and hastily stood up. She gasped from the pain. She slowly fell to her knees and clutched her stomach once more. She began breathing deeply. She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

'I've got to find Naruto and Sasuke-kun…' She thought. She put her hands on the ground and pushed herself up. When she was fully off the ground she began breathing a few breathes before walking out of the room.

She opened the door slowly. She looked to her right and her left. Good, no nurses around. She walked out slowly and as quiet as she could be, closed the door. Her hand was still on her stomach when she began walking to the main office.

After a few minutes she arrived there. There was a lady that looked in her late twenty's behind the desk, with her back turned to her. She looked to be looking for some paper work, and did not notice Sakura standing there.

"Umm…excuse me mam'." Sakura said softly. The lady turned right away and gasped. She ran out from behind her desk and lightly grabbed on to Sakura's arm.

"Sakura-san! You should still be in bed!! Your wounds aren't healed yet!!" She told her. She rubbed her off her, annoyed by her actions.

"I'm fine. Please show me where my friends are…" Sakura said. The lady gave her a questionable look. After a few seconds she gasped.

"You mean, Sasuke-san and Naruto-san? They are any better than you are." She said. Sakura nodded in response.

"Please, tell me what room they are in…" Sakura said, still clutching from the pain in her stomach. The lady blinked a few times and the nodded.

She went behind the desk and got some papers. Once she was done she started walking in front of her.

"Follow me." She ordered. The lady started walking ahead. Sakura followed hastily. Even though she didn't want to admit it, everytime she took a step hurt her body all over.

After a few minutes of walking the lady stopped in front of a door and grabbed the handle. She turned her head to look at her.

"This is Sasuke-san's room. Please be easy with him, he is not an any better condition than you are." She said. Sakura nodded in response. She opened the door and gasped. Sakura looked in front of her to see Sasuke and Naruto talking on the bed. She dropped her clipboard and rushed over to them.

"Naruto-san?! What are you doing in Sasuke-san's room?! I told you to stay put until your wounds get better!!" She yelled lightly grabbing a hold of his arm. He smiled in response. She gasped.

"I'm fine, Baa-chan!!" He said smiling from ear to ear. The lady growled in response while clutching her fist.

"I'm not old!!!" She yelled with her eyes widened anime style. "If you weren't hurt I'd hit you on the side of your head!!!" She yelled again. Naruto gasped while twitching his eye.

'Tutchy.' He thought. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura giggled. Then she clutched her stomach from the pain. The lady her her gasp and ran over to her.

"Sakura-san! Are you alright?!" She asked. Sakura nodded.

"You can leave now…" Sakura said. The nurse stepped back in surprise while gasping. Then she looked at the other two that were giving them the same looks that meant to leave. Then she looked back at Sakura and nodded. She opened the door and walked out, while shutting it on her way out.

Sasuke got up from his sitting position on the bed and walked over to Sakura. He lightly grabbed a hold of her arm, careful not to harm her.

"Are you alright…?" He asked her. Sakura sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She reopened one eye and nodded. Sasuke helped her walk over to the bed and sat her down. Naruto gave her a worried expression.

"I'm really really really sorry Sakura-chan!!!" He said hugging her. Sakura gasped from the pain, but effortesly hugged him back.

"It's ok Naruto. I'm glad that you didn't hold back on me." She said pulling away and smiling. He smiled back. Sasuke rolled his eyes in jealousy. He really didn't like anyone other than him touching her. Naruto noticed this and hugged her again while smiling. Sasuke snorted. Naruto bursted out laughing.

"Don't worry teme, she's yours." He said. Sakura blinked a few times and looked over to him, who had his arms crossed over one another and was glaring at another direction. She giggled while standing up and hugged him. He sighed and lightly hugged her back.

Naruto laughed again.

"Don't get so jealous teme. She's like my sister, remember?" He asked. Sasuke nodded at his comment. Naruto smiled even bigger.

"But it is funny to see you so jealous!" Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him. Sakura giggled once again. Sasuke sighed in defeat. They both let go from their embrace. Then she turned to both of them.

"We need to go back to the exams. Who knows who's going against Gaara. We need to stop the fight and make sure he doesn't do something bad, like what he did to Lee." She said. They both nodded. Naruto smiled once again and pointed at himself.

"I'll save them! I am the _hero _after all!" He said laughing proudly. Sasuke hit him upside the head. He grabbed in pain.

"Oww!!!!! Sasuke-teme!!!! What was that for?!?!" He said yelling at him. He snorted.

"Stop acting like you're the hero. You're not the only one here dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed in defeat. Then he smiled once again.

"Fine. Sorry Sakura-chan. _You _and _I _will be the heroes!" He said again. Sasuke growled and hit him again.

"Owww!!!" Naruto yelled clutching his head. Sakura giggled. They sure were something else. Then she gasped.

"Guys, let's hurry! We don't know how long we have been knocked out!" She said. They both gasped and stood up from their positions on the bed. They all ran to the door and headed for the exams.

They pushed the same nurse from before out of the way and continued running. She gasped in surprise.

"Wait!! You all are supposed to be resting!!" She yelled waving her hand in the air. Then once they were out of sight, she sighed in defeat. They would never learn, would they?

They all saw the hallway that led the exams. They were running as fast as their sore legs would take them. Once they entered, they skidded to a stop.

"You may begin!" The procter annouced. Team 7 gasped.

'Ino!' Sakura thought.

Ino and Hinata took out some shuriken and threw them at Temari. She took out her overly large fan and swung it. The wind from the pressure of the fan caused the weapons to hit the ground. Almost everyone gasped.

Temari took out her fan and swung it, causing wind to come from the swing of the fan and headed straight for them. They gasped in surprise and jumped out of the way just in time. Temari smirked when the winds of the fan caused a small hole in the wall. Hinata and Ino looked at where the blast of energy landed and gasped once more.

'How am I going to defeat her? I'm not strong enough… but I have to show Naruto-kun that I can win…' she said glancing at where Naruto had appeared. Team seven was now walking up the stairs and headed for their sensei.

Ino looked up and saw Sakura clutching onto her stomach. Then the same flashback as Sakura had before flashed into her mind.

'I hope she's ok…' She thought. Then a certain voice interupted her thoughts.

"Are you guys going to be dreaming all day, or do I have to snap you out of it?" She said standing proudly. Ino and Hinata returned their gaze upon the fan holder. Ino gritted her teeth. She was really getting on her nervous.

Hinata was shaking nervously. She wasn't ready for someone as strong as she was. Naruto noticed her unconfidence and chose to snap her out of it.

"Come on Hinata-chan!!! You can win this!! Don't give up!!!" Naruto said yelling over to her. Hinata gasped while looking up to see Naruto standing proudly with his fist in the air. "Show her who's boss!!!" He finished. She stared at him a few minutes more before returning her look from him to the ground infront of her. Her bangs were blocking her eyes, in the way of seeing her now confident eyes.

Sakura looked over to see Naruto shouting at Hinata proudly. Then she returned her gaze to her rival, Ino. She eyes held sadness and sorrow. (A.N. That's a Naruto song!! Sorry! Couldn't help it!) Then she sighed while closing her eyes to ponder on the memories they held together.

Flashback:

Sakura ran over to Ino in the fields.

"Ino-chan!" Sakura yelled before tripping over her own feet, causing stares from other seven year old girls. Ino looked back to see her smiling and laughing sheepishly on the ground. Ino folded her arms over the other and frowned.

"You're such a clutz." Ino said looking at her.

Xxxxx

Sakura and Ino were picking some flowers from a garden. Sakura looked over to Ino and got her attention.

"I'm not good at these things." Sakura said looking over at her. "What about you, Ino-chan?" She asked her while sitting herself down next to her. Ino looked over to her.

"Sakura, you may be named after a flower, but you are not very good." Sakura looked at her.

"There is a trick to these things." Ino looked back at her.

"In flower arrangement, once you've picked your main flower, you add other flowers to accentuate it." She said proudly.

Flowers shouldn't fight to be number one." She continued. Then she looked in front of her.

"Let's see…" She said. Then she pointed in front of her.

"Look, over there. Can you see it?" She asked Sakura. Sakura looked over to where Ino was pointing.

"Those cosmos." She said pausing for a minute. Sakura waited for her to continue.

"For example, if that cosmos is the main one…" She said going to continue. "The flowers you picked, the throughouworts, are just extras." She said.

"Cosmos differs from spring flowers in that it's known as cherry blossom in the fall…It's the most beautiful flower during the fall season." She said again. She lifted her index finger.

"It also means harmony, so it fits with any other fall flowers." She said cooly. Sakura's eyes by now are widened with shock. Then she closed her eyes is disappointment. She opened her eyes again and looked down at her throughouworts. Ino took one out and pulled one out of her grasp. Then she put it close to her face.

"Do I look good with this? With the cosmos?" She asked her. "Am I cute?" She asked again. Then Sakura widened her eyes at her.

"Hai." Sakura said. Ino looked over at Sakura curiously.

"What was that gap?" Ino asked her. Then Sakura grasped her knees and began giggling into them. They were disrupted with a voice behind her. Sakura looked back to see Ami and two other girls smirking at her proudly.

"Forehead girl." She said. Sakura gasped at her comment. She averted her eyes onto the ground in front of her and frowned. Ino glared at the girls standing behind them.

Ami walked over to Sakura and bent down, more to her level. Sakura held up her arm in defense.

"Are you trying to look cute today?" Ami asked her meanly. Then she put her fingers in front of her forehead.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said again. Then she flicked her forehead. Then out of nowhere, a couple of flowers came at the purple haired girl and shot into her mouth. Ami fell on the ground. The other two girls rushed to her side.

"Ami-chan!!" They both yelled in unsion.

"I'm sorry, she had no curves so I mistook her for a vase and thought it needed some flowers." Ino said while waving her hand in the air.

Ami pushed the other two girls out of her way while still having the flowers in her mouth.

"Ino!!!" She yelled.

"Ninja flower, oconite. It is a weak poison, but you should still spit it out." Ino said trying not to smile. Sakura quickly turned her head in Ino's direction. All the rest of the girl's eyes widened while screaming at the top of their lungs. They all ran in the direction of the fields yelling for their sensei.

"Sensei!!!!" They all yelled in unison. Sakura was watching them make a fool of themselves. She heard Ino giggle beside her. She looked over to her side to see her giggling while glancing dwnward with her eyes closed. Then she opened her eyes and looked back towards her.

"Only the roots have posion in them, though." She said smiling. Then she closed one eye while sticking her tongue out at her in a silly manor. Then she started giggling again. Sakura stared at her amazingly. Then she started smiling at her.

'Ino-chan is amazing.' She thought to herself while not taking her eyes off her.

'She knows a lot, is stylish, cute, and combined with with that shuriken throwing technique.' She thought again while watching Ino giggle and then look at her again.

'She excels in ninja technique's too.' She thought again while looking at Ino smile at her sweetly. Then Sakura frowned while looking downcast at the flowers in her hand.

'Compared to her, I'm…' Sakura trailed off in her thoughts sadly. Ino noticed her uncertainness in her attitude and looked at her questionably.

"Sakura?" She asked. Sakura fiddled with the flowers in her hand.

"If you're a cosmos, am I a thoroughwort?" Sakura asked her sadly while continuing to fiddle with the flowers in her hands.

Ino's eyebrows cast downwords on her now frowning face. Ino looked at her uncertainly. Ino looked down at her lap with a frown still implanted on her face. Then she sat back up with her hands behind her and replaced her frown with a smile and looked back at Sakura.

"What are you talking about?" She asked sweetly. Sakura turned her head and looked at her questionably. Ino's eyes cast somewhere in the other direction.

"Well…" She started off looking above. Then she looked back at her with a big smile on her face.

"If you ask me, you're not even a flower yet, just a bud." She said still smiling. Sakura's eyes widened at her remark. Sakura smiled uncertainly and kindly frowned.

"Yeah…" She said. Then she frowned while looking downwards. Ino frowned at her actions. They stayed that way for several minutes. Ino returned her gaze above while trying to put a smile on her face.

"Ino-chan…" Sakrua started off. Then Ino looked at her questionably.

"What is it?" She asked her. Sakura turned her head to look at her.

"Why did you give me this ribbon?" She asked her uncertainly while looking at the ground and looking at her in a side to side motion. Ino's mouth opened in surprise by her question. She blinked a few times before smiling back at her.

"Because…" Ino started off. Then Ino looked in front of her while smiling.

"I thought it would be a waste for you to wither away as a bud." Ino said while smiling. Sakura's eyes widened while she was talking. Then she smiled sweetly while looking back at the ground. Ino looked at her from the sides of her eyes. Then she looked at the ground and started rubbing some buds.

"There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms." Ino said sweetly while smiling. The wind started to blow. Then Ino looked back at Sakura.

"It might turn out to be…" Ino started out. Ino paused for a seconds.

"A flower more beautiful than a cosmos." Ino said. Ino smiled while closing her eyes. Sakura stared at her in disbelief. Sakura's eyes started to water and cast her eyes downwards. She bit her lower lip to try to stop her tears from falling.

'Arigatou...' Sakura thought to herself, referring to Ino.

'Ino-chan.' She thought again.

End of Flashback

Sakura opened her eyes, but this time, with determination filling in the inner most part. Then she looked back at the scared Ino that faced the other two contestants. She saw Ino secretly shaking while looking back and forth from one girl to another. Sakura's eyes saddened.

It was her fault that Ino and her weren't best friends anymore. She was being selfish and wanted Sasuke to herself. Now that she has Sasuke, she looks back on how it wasn't worth losing her first best friend. A friend that actually stood up for her when no one else would. Sakura took in a breath and then let it out a few seconds later. She reopened her eyes and looked down at Ino.

"Come one Ino!!! You can win this!!!!" Sakura yelled down to Ino, who was at the time, in deep thought. Ino gasped while looking back at her. Her arms were in a cheering position; with one hand cupping her mouth, while the other was in the air.

"Think positive Ino!!! You can win this!!!" Sakura yelled again. Ino eyes watered at her actions.

'Sakura…' Ino thought sadly. The both have been best friends since they were seven. That is, until Sakura decided they both should become enemies to win the Great Uchiha prodigies heart. This time, one has succeded. When Ino found out that Sasuke liked Sakura, she was heart broken. But even though she knew she never loved the Uchiha, she just didn't want be compared to her best friend. In other words, she didn't want to lose to someone who use to be under her. Now Ino has finally realized the real Sakura that has come out of her shell. She has finally bloomed into something that is purley more beautiful than a cosmos. A beautiful cherry blossom.

Ino quickly wiped her tears away. Then she smiled while gripping her fist together. She just had to win this match! She had to show Sakura how she has improved too! She has to think positive. She can't give up so easily.

Ino looked back up at her arch rival and old best friend.

"I will Sakura! There's no way that I'll lose!!" She yelled. Then from a far, a certain blonde scowled.

"Please! You can't beat me!" Temari said smirking at her. Ino turned back to her rival. She glared at her furiously. Temari smirked back. Hinata fiddled with her fingers. Temari knew she was going to win. There was no way she was going to lose to a bunch of wannabies.

"I'm going to win this match!!" Ino yelled. Sakura cheered.

"That's my girl!!!" Sakura yelled again. Ino smiled up at her proudly. She smiled back. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her weird. Weren't they just enemies before…..? Sasuke rolled his eyes. Who cares. Besides, girl's change their attitudes too fast. You can't keep up with them anymore. Naruto just didn't understand them. Then he looked back at Hinata, who was again playing with her hands. Naruto huffed. He just couldn't get through to this girl so easily.

"Never give up, Hinata-chan!!!! Don't let someone talk to you like that!!!" Naruto yelled again. Hinata looked up at him nervously. She saw his battle and was very nervous about this. She saw how strong he was and was worried that all the other contestants were like this also. They all acted so tough, while she was scared and hid behind her teammates. She was so scared. Scared of being a failure. Scared of being beneath everything that her family expected her to be. Scared of not being what her father wanted her to be. Scared… of not being good enough… enough for Naruto.

She looked back at her opponents and had a flicker of courage in her eyes. She had to show Naruto that she _was _good enough. She was up to his standards.

'I must do my best… for Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought.

'I must win!!' Hinata and Ino thought at the same time. Temari smirked, knowing that they were preoccupied in their own thoughts. She took out her fan and swung it once more. Ino and Hinata gasped while barely jumping out of the way.

Hinata landed and did some hand signs.

"Byakugan!" She yelled. Ino growled while Temari smirked. This should be interesting. A blood limit against pure strength. Which one is better?

Hinata ran at Temari. Temari swung her fan with all of her strength. Hinata put pressure into her hands and gave the chakra of wind a new target, which happened to be Ino. Ino gasped while jumping behind the big statue. The wind of chakra scratched some parts of the statue, leaving it chipped. Ino looked at the statue and cringed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Hinata ran at Temari again. Temari smirked and swung her fan once again. Hinata used the chakra in the palms in her hands and redirected the target of the fast moving chakra. It hit the walls, causing it to leave a small dent.

Ino studied their movements. She was trying to find the one who had the better advantage. Temari seemed to be strong, but she could only throw those blows, that, of which, Hinata seemed to deflect. It seems that she had the advantage of the two. Perfect. Ino thought.

Ino did a hand sign and aimed straight for Hinata.

"Mind transfer no jutsu!!" Ino yelled. A blue spirit traveled through the air over to Hinata.

Sakura gasped. Is she going to hit her?!?!

What is she thinking?! She isn't supposed to use that jutsu without him!! Shikamaru was to supposed to keep the enemy still while she used that jutsu. Troublesome woman. That's all Shikamaru understood.

Ino's jutsu hit Hinata successfully. Hinata gasped before falling to the ground. Temari raised an eye brow. Why did she just fall on the ground? She heard another thud on the ground. She looked over to where Ino was once hiding and found her on the ground as well. She gave her a questionable look. She heard someone running over to her. She looked at where Hinata last lay and found her running at her.

Hinata (Ino) Raised her hand to let chakra out of it when Temari did a back hand stand out of the way. She did another back flip in the air and swung her fan. Ino put chakra into the end of her hands and redirected the chakra of wind into another direction. Ino was gasping for air.

'This takes up so much chakra and strength to master. Hopefully I will just use Hinata's body as a distraction, and then I will strike with my body.' Ino thought looking back at her own body. Temari noticed this.

'She's planning a surprise attack…' She thought. She smirked. 'Well, I'll just beat her to it.' She thought again.

Ino took out some kunai again and threw them at her. Temari swung her fan and deflected them. When she looked over where Ino was, she had disappeared. She looked around furiously.

'Where'd she go?!' She thought. Then she looked down at her fan that had two purple circles showing. Then she smirked. Only one more… This wouldn't even be a challenge with her strangths and strategies.

Flashback:

Ino and Hinata took out some shuriken and threw them at Temari. She took out her overly large fan and swung it. The wind from the pressure of the fan caused the weapons to hit the ground.

End of Flashback

'That was strike one. So this is two.' She thought. Then she sensed someone behind her. She heard her throw a couple of shuirken. She swung it back and defected it. The wind of chakra went straight for (Ino) and struck her body. Then she turned into a kunai and hit the ground.

'Replacement jutsu?!?!' She thought to herself. Then she turned around and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She gasped while hitting the wall a few feet behind her. Ino gasped after she landed a hit.

'I don't have enough chakra to use the jutsu anymore!' She thought. Then she faced her body and did a hand sign.

"Kai!" She yelled. Then the blue spirit went back into Ino's body. Hinata's body fell. They both began panting. Temari got up and scowled.

"You'll pay for that!" She yelled. Then she once again swung her fan at Hinata. She jumped out of the way just in time.

'Three!!' Temari thought. She spun her fan around her body and disappeared. Ino and Hinata gasped. Everyone is the audience winced. Ino and Hinata looked around aimlessly. Hinata gasped and looked behind her. A tornado headed straight for her. Hinata tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. Hinata stormed up into the tornado. She screamed out in pain. The wind made cuts in her body. Ino gasped from below.

"Hinata-chan!!!!!" Naruto yelled. "Get out of there!!!!!" Naruto yelled again.

'N-Naruto-ku-kun.' Hinata thought in pain.

Temari smirked at Ino. She wasn't paying attention. Temari swung her fan at her. She still didn't notice. Sakura gasped.

"Ino look out!!!!!" Sakura yelled. Ino gasped while looking up at her. Then she looked over to her side to see a wind of chakra coming straight at her. Her eyes widened. She didn't have any time to dodge for the wind cut threw her body. Ino winced in pain. She lifted her arms to cover her face. She slid back a few feet from the impact. She slowly put down her arms, but before she knew it, she got knocked back from a kick in the stomach. Ino gasped in pain and coughed up blood. Ino went back a few feet and hit the wall.

Temari smirked and held her fan straight up on the ground. The wind of chakra finally stopped circulating itself around Hinata's body. Hinata was by this time knocked out and was falling to the ground.

"Hinata-chan!!!!" Naruto yelled. Hinata fell straight on top of Temari's fan on her back and coughed up blood. Temari smirked. Everyone gasped from above.

"Worthless." Temari said. She pushed Hinata's body off of the fan. Naruto jumped from the top of the stairs and caught her just in time. He skidded to a stop. Sakura jumped off the staircase and ran over to Ino's knocked out body.

"Ino- are you alright?!" Sakura screamed. Ino didn't answer. The examiner coughed and got everyone's attention.

"I declare the winner, Temari." He said. The nurses came from all over and put the bodies on the beds.

Naruto looked down at Hinata sadly. She worked so hard and she still didn't win. He sighed. Poor Hinata-chan. They put her on the bed and took her to the hospital in the building.

Sakura's eyes watered. If she would have stopped the fight, then she would be fine. She wiped her tears away. This was all of her fault. For everything. Sasuke came up from behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked back up at him.

"It's not your fault. She'll be fine." Sasuke said to her. Sakura looked down and nodded. The examiner coughed.

"We will begin the next match." He said. They nodded and walked back up to the top. After a few minutes the board began to scramble names. Everyone was scared or thrilled. Then after a few seconds it came to a stop.

Zaku Abumi

Vs.

Rock Lee

Vs.

Neji Hyuga

Neji smirked. Lee gulped in surprise and fear. Haku smirked as well. They all walked down to the bottom and took their positions. Tenten looked from one to another. She wasn't sure who was going to win.

Hopefully this will turn out good….

Hope you liked that chapter!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!


	15. Battle 4: Hard Work vs Natural Talent!

READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:

I have a youtube account if you would like to see my videos!!!! My youtube account is: oxoJoeJonasoxo

Please watch, rate and comment!!! Now, enjoy the story!!!!!!!!

Sakura stared at Lee from behind. She was more nervous than Lee was. It was part of his dream to show Neji that hard work talent could at least withstand natural talent. He was so devoted to win; saying that he would keep getting better and better, yet he stands before her, like a nervous reck. He knew he wasn't ready for this, but here he is; standing in front of everyone.

Gai-sensei is always standing right beside him, cherring him on. He didn't want to let him down. He looked up to him like his own father, in several different ways that are bluntly obvious. He needed to show him that he was not a failure.

Then… there was someone she knew he wanted to prove something to. Sakura herself. He loves her with all of his heart. Saying things that Sakura would never believe. He was trying to protect her, even if it costs his own life. He cared about her more than anything, yet she pushes him aside like he meant nothing. But Sakura knew that wasn't true; she just loved him in a different way. She just didn't know how to tell him without breaking his heart.

She stands behind him from above. Not saying one word of incouragement. What kind of friend is she? Is she being selfish? She's always thinking of Sasuke, but he is not the only thing in her life, is it? Sakura glares at the floor in front of her. Has she been treating Lee the way she should have? Maybe she really is selfish…. Sakura lifted her head up immediately. Then that's going to change.

Lee stared at the contestants in front of him. Was he really ready to take Neji on? AND another contestant? Is he as strong as he thinks. Is all of his boasting about hard work true? Or is it just all empty words? Lee stared sadly at the ground. What about showing Gai-sensei how strong he was? About showing that all of his sensei's time and worked had payed off? Was he going to be strong enough for Sakura-san?

"Go Lee-san!!!!!" He heard someone yell behind him. He gasped and looked behing him to see Sakura with her hand in the air, cheering him on. He stared at her in disbelief.

"Sakura-san…?" He asked himself quietly. Was she… cheering for him?

"Come on Lee-san!!! Don't let a bunch of wannabies beat you!!!! Kick their- Kakashi put his hand over her mouth. Kakashi sighed behind her.

"Don't start cheering before the match actually starts…. Besides, do you want to blow our eardrums?" He said. Sakura blinked a few times before removing his hand from her mouth. She turned around and glared at him.

"Hey! I can cheer if I want!" Sakura pouted in front of him. He laughed quietly.

"That's akward. I thought Naruto would be the one whose mouth I would be covering." Kakashi laughed again. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes beside her. Naruto laughed right next to ear.

"Yeah Sakura-chan. I don't talk _that _much." Naruto said proudly. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke sweat-dropped beside him.

'Yeah right.' They all thought. Then Sakura remembered the match in front of them. She turned back to Lee.

"Come on Lee! You can win this!! Think positive!!!" Sakura yelled again. Her teammates covered their ears in pain. She was way too loud for them to handle. And yet, it's usually the other way around. Neji scoffed at her antics.

"Stop your ranting. It's childish and annoying." Neji said to her. Sakura eyes widened in anger; anime-style. She gribbed her hand and began steaming.

"Shut up you white-eyed freak!!!!!" Sakura yelled to him. "I wasn't talking to you!!!!!!" Sakura yelled again. Neji smirked.

"You're acting so childish, so some respect to an elderly clan." Neji said, not removing the smirk off his face, with his eyes closed; not even looking at her. Sakura's face turned red from anger and steamed.

"Lee, kick his ass or I'll come down and do it for ya!!!!!!" Sakura yelled angerly. Sasuke sighed beside her.

'Does she always have to get her temper involved?' He asked to himself. Naruto's eyes widened beside her.

'She's more touchy than the nurse…' He thought. Then he gulped. 'I'm never going to piss her off that much…' Naruto thought again. Kakashi raised an eye-brow beside her.

'She's got a temper like Tsunade… and strength… this is interesting… I knew there was something that they were hiding from me….' Kakashi thought. 'They are all too strong for their age… I need to talk to them after these exams…' He thought once more. He looked down and saw Sakura still steaming infront of him. Neji smirked from below.

"Please. You could never beat me. It isn't your destiny." He said once more. That made Sakura _officially _pissed off. Oh boy, here we go.

"That's it you- you- good for nothing freak!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled that Suna could here them. "I'll kick your ass!!!!!!" She yelled again. She put her hand and foot on the handle and got ready to jump off. Her teammate's eyes widened beside her. They quickly got a hold of her before she could jump down.

"Let go of me!!!!! I'm going to break all the bones in his body!!!!!" Sakura yelled trying to get out of Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi's grasp.

'Sakura-san….' Lee thought again. Then he cast his eyes downward. He had to win this for Sakura-san. No one treats such an angel like that! He must treat Neji-kun a lesson! No one should ever tell an angel from heaven that she is not good enough! Lee returned his gaze to Neji.

"Let me go!!!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke growled while holding on to her with his dear life.

"Sakura, get a hold of yourself!" Sasuke growled.

"Neji!" Someone yelled. Everyone stopped struggling and looked down at the responsible voice. Lee was now looking at him with such confidence in his eyes. Not a look of fear, but a look of pride.

"No one should ever treat Sakura-san like that!! I'll teach you a lesson to never talk back to such beauty and strength!!" Lee said, pointing to Neji. Sakura blinked a few times and looked down at him.

'Lee-san…?' Sakura thought to herself. When did he get that confidence…? Wasn't he just scared a minute ago?

"If you ask me, all of you are a bunch of idiots." Everyone looked down to see Zaku smirking. Sakura glared at him. He laughed proudly. Neji stared at him emotionlessly. Zaku cast his eyes before him.

"You may be able to beat each other, but you guys aren't going to get through me." Zaku said proudly. Sakura growled.

"Hey shut up!!!" Sakura yelled to him. "You shouldn't be talking!!!! I bet Lee could beat your ass!!!" Sakura yelled again. Naruto laughed beside her and raised his fist.

"Yeah!!! Come one Bushy Brows!!!! Kick both of their asses!!!!" Naruto yelled. Lee smiled and nodded to them. Then he turned to them and got in a fighting stance. Zaku and Neji did the same while activating his byuakugan.

The examiner knew it was time to start the match and coughed. He raised his hand and stepped back.

"Begin!" He yelled.

Zaku raised his arms and faced both of them. He used chakra and let air pressure out of his hands. Lee gasped while jumping out of the way of its target. Neji spun in a circle using chakra and redirected its path. It hit the wall, leaving a small dent.

Lee did some backflips. Then he quickly ran over to Zaku. He saw him from the corner of his eye and put his arm in his direction. He used chakra and let air pressure out of his hands. Lee jumped in the air where he was hovering above him. Lee took out some shuriken and threw them at him. Zaku again used are pressure and repelled the shuriken back at him. Lee did a flip in the air and barely avoided the weapons. He landed swiftly on the ground and did some more backflips out of the way.

Neji came from nowhere and tried to strike Zaku. He moved out of the way and used air pressure to skid Neji away from him, but Neji used chakra to redirect it. Zaku gasped. Then Neji struck his sides. Zaku gasped in pain. He tried to get out of the way, but failed.

"2 palms." He struck his sides.

"4 palms." He said again, stricking his sides, stopping the chakra flow.

"8 palms."

"16 palms." Zaku tried to hit him, but Neji just moved out of the way and struck his sides..

"32 palms." Neji said again.

"64 palms!" He finished. Zaku clutched his sides in pain. He didn't have any chakra left. Neji made the last strike and hit him square in the stomach. He flew back and hit the wall, hitting his head in the process. He was knocked out from the impact. Lee gasped from a few meters from where he was standing. Neji turned to Lee and smirked.

"Now it's your turn, Lee. Even though you are my teammate, I'm not going to go easy on you." Neji said. Lee gritted his teeth. He just had to win!

"I don't expect you to, Neji." Lee said proudly while taking a fighting stance. Neji did the same.

Sakura folded her hands from above in fear.

'Come on Lee. I believe in you.' Sakura thought. Then she looked over to the nervous teammate from afar and started to walk over to her.

Tenten closed her eyes. She didn't know who she wanted to win. There was Lee, who set his heart into winning. He worked so hard to get where he is now… or her teammate _and _crush. Neji Hyuga. She wanted to support both of them, but if she did, what would Neji think? Would he think something bad of her? But then there's Lee, who has a heart of gold and is a great person. Tenten sighed. This was more complicated than she thought. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Gai-sensei with a proud look on his face.

"You don't have to just cheer for one you know." Gai-sensei said. Tenten gave him a questionablel look. He laughed at her antics.

"I mean you can support both of them, by wishing that they not just win, but do their best." Gai said. Tenten blinked a few times and then looked to her teammates from below. She sighed and nodded. Then they heard a voice at their sides.

"Nice match." They looked over to see Sakura looking at them.

"Oh, hey Sakura." Tenten said. Gai looked over suspiciously. Sakura smiled. Gai crossed his arms.

"Did Kakashi send a spy over to see me?" Gai said. Sakura looked at him and blinked a few times. Then she remembered that Kakashi and Gai were forever rivals and sweat-dropped.

"….No…. I'm just here to talk to Tenten…." Sakura said. Gai blinked a few times and smiled sheepishly and gave her thumbs up.

"Alright then, but I think I'll give your sensei a little visit." Gai said walking over to Kakashi proudly. Sakura sighed in annoyance and looked over to Tenten who looked down at her teammates sadly. Sakura walked closer to her.

"Hey…. What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Tenten looked over to her sadly. Sakura gasped. "You can talk to me Tenten…." Sakura said again. Tenten nodded and looked down.

"I'm just scared… that one of them will get hurt…" Tenten said. Sakura smiled to her. Tenten blinked a few times and looked at her.

"If they get too hurt, then the protecters will stop the match. They'll be fine." Sakura said smiling. Then Tenten nodded and looked down sadly. Sakura stared at her questionably.

"There's more to it…. Isn't there?" Sakura asked. Tenten gasped quietly and looked at her. She cast her eyes downwards and didn't respond.

"Come on Tenten. What's wrong? You can talk to me about anything." Sakura said again. Tenten sighed and looked at her.

"I…I made a big fool of myself in front of you and Neji…. During my match." Tenten said. Sakura gasped and looked at her.

"Me and… Neji?" Sakura asked questionably. Tenten nodded.

"I wanted to fight you, remember? To see who was better, but I didn't stand I chance against Choji or Kiba. And you _tied _with Sasuke _Uchiha_. You're so strong… I feel like I don't stand a chance." Tenten finished. Sakura was still staring at her wide-eyed. Then she smiled sweetly at her.

"I use to feel that way…. Once." Sakura said. Tenten gasped and looked at her.

"You did…?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded. Then she looked over to Sasuke and Naruto, who were fighting.

"I use to feel worthless to Naruto and Sasuke-kun… but… I trained really hard for what I wanted… and now…" Sakura said returning her gaze to Tenten while smiling.

"I worked hard enough to get what I wanted. And now my dream has finally come true." Sakura said smiling sweetly. Tenten looked at her confused.

"What would that be…?" Tenten asked. Sakura laughed to herself quietly.

"To be strong enough to protect my friends… even if it means giving mine up for them…" Sakura said. Tenten stared wide-eyed. To… protect her friends…? Sakura smiled.

"What's your dream?" Sakura asked. Tenten's face became serious.

"To be as strong as Tsunade-san and to show… a certain person that I'm strong enough to be noticed under his standards." Tenten said. Sakura laughed quietly and smiled.

"Do you mean Neji-teme?" Sakura asked. Tenten glared at her.

"Hey, don't call Neji a teme!" Tenten said to her quietly. Sakura laughed.

"You can keep him." Sakura said. Tenten gasped and blushed immediately.

"He's not… I mean… no… it's…" Tenten had a loss for words and looked away blushing. Sakura laughed quietly again.

"Hey, your secret's safe with me." Sakura said. Tenten looked back at her and sighed with relief.

"Arigatou." Tenten said. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"That's what friends are for… right?" Sakura asked while smiling with her eyes closed. Tenten looked at her questionably and then smiled afterwards and nodded. Then they both laughed while banging their fists together.

"Arigatou, Sakura. I really needed that." Tenten said. Sakura nodded.

"No problem. If you have any…. Neji problems..." She whispered. "I'm always here to help. Besides, he is really stubborn. Worse than Sasuke-kun if you ask me." Sakura said laughing. Then Tenten laughed with her while lightly hitting her on the arm; in a playful way.

Then they returned their gaze to the fight.

Gai walked up to Kakashi, who was concentrating on Naruto and Sasuke, who were fighting. Gai laughed, who caught their attention.

"Kid trouble I see, Kakashi." Gai said. Kakashi sighed in annoyance.

"I don't know why I became a sensei in the first place." Kakashi said annoyingly. Naruto laughed sheepishy while Sasuke just didn't pay any attention. Then Gai looked at Naruto. I guess Naruto would tell him. Then out of nowhere, Gai pulled Naruto a few feet away.

"Hey what's the big id-

"Naruto, what does Kakashi do to make you and your teammates so strong?" He asked him. Naruto blinked a few times in confusion.

"What do you- Naruto stopped short when I thought came to mind. He smiled evilly and then stopped short while putting his arms behind his head and staring at him 'buisness like'.

"Well I guess I could tell ya…. But it'll cost yah." Naruto said. Gai blinked a few times and smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" Gai asked. Naruto smiled.

"Enough ryo to buy me twenty bowls of ramen…" Naruto said seriously, even though he was just playing an act, which Gai didn't even notice.

"Fine!" Gai said taking out some ryo and putting it into his hand. Naruto laughed evilly into his head.

"Now, tell me what Kakashi does." Gai said, commandingly. Naruto pulled out his green frog ryo case and stuffed all of the money in it and put it back into his back left pocket. Then he put his arm around his shoulders. He soo wanted to get back at Neji for being such an asshole. This was going to be hilarious.

"He makes us eat a LOT of ramen with outdated milk. Then he makes us run twenty laps around Konoha until we….throw up." Naruto said seriously, but in his head, he was rolling on the ground laughing.

'I soooo have to see this!!!!' He thought laughing evilly. Gai blinked beside him a few times.

"Does that really work?" Gai asked. Naruto nodded really fast.

"Of course!! There's no doubting it!!" Naruto said. Then Gai stood up out of Naruto's grasp and gripping his fist with fire in his eyes.

"Then training will start right away! Thank you my youthful pupil!!" Gai yelled proudly. Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"No problem!" Naruto said back. Then Gai walked over to Tenten and Sakura proudly. Then Naruto laughed quietly to himself.

'Can't wait to see that.' Naruto thought.

Lee stared at Neji. Neji stared at Lee. After a few minutes they made their move. Neji ran at Lee, Lee took position to block. Neji tried to strike at Lee's sides, but Lee blocked it. They sent blows to each other, back and forth. Neither one striking their target. They both gritted their teeth.

Neji tried to strike at Lee's stomach, but Lee ducked and aimed a kick at Neji's stomach. Neji jumped away just in time. Lee cringed. He was never going to beat him this way. He needed another tactic. A faster tactic. Then Lee jumped on top of the statue of a hand sign and sat down.

'Please forgive me Gai-sensei, but I must do this in order to beat him.' Then pulled off his leggings.

"What's he doing?" Kankouro asked stupidly.

Sakura's eyes widened. She remember last time he did this she almost fell over the side. She immediately took a hold on the railing. Tenten widened her eyes as well and clung on to the sides.

Lee took a hold of his weights and lifted them in the air.

"This feels much better. Now I can run freely." Lee said proudly. Temari and Kankouro scoffed.

"Does he think he can be faster by taking off a couple of weights?" Temari asked proudly. Kankouro laughed beside her. Lee dropped the weights from above and landed on the ground with a boom. Everyone's eyes widened. The ground began shaking and the ground underneath the weights left a hole.

Neji held his arms in front of his face to keep the smoke out of his eyes. Once he opened them, Lee was gone. Neji widened his eyes in fear. Once he heard something below him, he was knocked backwards from a blow to the chin. Neji was now flying in the air.

Lee disappeared and reappeared behind Neji in the air. His eyes widened. He remembered the first time that they were learning this! Lee was the only one who could accomplish this technique! Lee untangled the rampings around his arms and tied them around Neji's body. Neji gasped. There was no way that he could win!

"This is it!!" Lee yelled. This was the end. Neji thought. It wasn't his destiny to win! But, there was one way! They began to twist in the air. "Now!!!!" Lee yelled again. Neji cringed.

Neji focused chakra into the top of his body. Lee didn't notice this.

"Primary Lotus!!!!!" Lee yelled. There was a big bang from where Lee and Neji landed. Smoke covered everyone's vision. Everyone from above covered their eyes with their arms. After a few minutes the smoke finally cleared. Neji was seen standing in the middle of the big hole in the ground from the impact breathing heavily. He had minor cuts on his body from the flaming smoke. Lee gasped from afar.

"H-how?!" Lee yelled and breathed heavily from the loss of stamina. Neji caught his breath and smirked.

"I used my chakra to help me land from the impact instead of slamming into the ground. All I had to do is regain my strength to fall on my feet." Neji said. "I told you you couldn't beat me. It's not your destiny. You're not a genious like me Lee." Neji said proudly. Lee cringed in anger.

Tenten's eyes widened in amazement. She's never seen something done so thoroughly and actually worked! That was amazing!

Sakura gripped the railing in front of her. She glared at the proud Hyuga standing on the cracked ground below. People like him made her so mad, thinking that people can't change, and that they have their destiny and can't change it. Now matter what they do.

"No offense Tenten, but he really pissed me off." Sakura said angerly. Tenten laughed.

"That's just his way Sakura. You learn do deal with it after a while." Tenten said smiling. Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"I'd go crazy before I get used to _that_." Sakura said annoyingly. Tenten giggled. Sakura looked back over to Lee, who was panting and could barely stand up from the loss of stamina and strength. She felt so bad for Lee… he's always treated badly, yet no one does anything about it. Sakura would make sure that it would change, now that Sakura knows better.

"Come on Lee!! Don't give up!! You can still win!!!" Sakura yelled. Lee looked up to her panting. He nodded slowly.

'Sakura-san's right! I can not give up!! Not yet!!' Lee thought. Then Lee ran at Neji with all of his speed. He began running circles around him until smoked was clearly visible around him. Neji took his fighting stance and began using his chakra to move in a circle like movement until chakra went storming around his body.

Lee gasped and tried to block the upcoming chakra. But it was no use. He had already gotten hit and flew back into the wall. Lee held his stomach in pain. He didn't have much more stamina left. Neji could already sense his speed with the byuakugan. That was the fastest he could run from the loss of strength by using the primary lotus. It takes up too much stamina. Lee cringed in pain. How could he win this? He asked himself over and over again. What if he… out smarts the genious?

Neji smirked from in front of him.

"I thought you'd be more of a challenge. But I guess I was wrong." Neji said getting out of his fighting position and turning around. Lee cringed. There was no way he was done yet!

"I'm not d-done yet!!" Lee said standing up. He stumbled a little bit and then regained his composure. He took a poor fighting stance and breathed heavily. Neji smirked with his back to him.

"How long can you stand up?" Neji asked. Lee glared while running at him. Lee held up a punch towards his face. Neji felt his chakra running at him and turned on his heal until he was facing towards him.

"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms." Neji said striking his pressure points. Lee gasped in pain. Not only do those hits restrack the chakra, but it also hits the muscles weak spots and causes a certain pain from the body. Which makes him weaker.

"32 palms, 62 palms!" Neji yelled finishing him off. Neji took a step back and struck him on the stomach. Lee was pushed back a few meters, but successfully stayed on his feet. Neji gasped. He should have fallen by now. He should have been knocked out by now.

"Lee-san!!" Sakura yelled. His body couldn't take much more of this. He was going to fall any moment now. If he doesn't stop soon, he is going to have fatile wounds. Sakura held her hands together and closed her eyes.

'Come on Lee, just quit.' Sakura thought. Then she opened her eyes to see Lee still standing proudly.

"I'm not g-giving up…. Y-yet…" Lee finished. Neji smirked. He was going to finish this. Neji ran at Lee and begun to strike him again.

"124 palms!" Neji said striking one last time. Lee gasped while flying into the upcoming walls. Tenten and Sakura gasped from above.

"Lee!!!!" Tenten and Sakura shouted. They both jumped down and ran over to him. He was knocked.

"Lee, wake up!" Tenten shouted. Sakura stared at him intently. He did all of this just to prove something. To prove something to someone. To Sakura and Gai and everyone in here, that he's not a failure. Sakura's eyes saddened. She felt like she's the one who failed Lee. Like she should have been there for him more. Was this her fault for not stopping the match and continually cheering him on from above to push it past his limits?

The procter looked at both of the contestants that were knocked out and then looked over to the last one who was clearly standing. The match was over.

He coughed. Everyone looked over to him.

"I declare Neji Hyuga the-

"Wait!" Naruto yelled from above. "He's getting up!!" Naruto yelled again. Sakura and Tenten stared amazingly at Lee, who was now standing up, unconscious. He barely breathing and was shaking. Sakura looked deeper into his eyes. She gasped. He wasn't even conscious. Gai jumped down and ran over to him.

"Lee stop! It's over!" Gai yelled. But he also saw that he wasn't even conscious, but was still devoted to him.

"Lee…." Gai said. Then he hugged him. "You did a great job Lee. You don't need to prove anyone anything." He said. The procter coughed again.

"I declare Neji Hyuga the winner!" He said. Neji then walked up to the stairs in pride. Sakura glared at his back. (A/N: Just to tell u people. I luv Neji. I will make him look better in the future. Right now he's just…. You know)

The doctors came out from the doorways and put Zaku and Lee on the portable beds and carried them away. Tenten and Sakura looked at each other and sighed in defeat. Sakura was right. Neji is an ass. They both walked up the stairs for the next match to begin.

After a few minutes of waiting the board started scrambling ramdom names. After a few seconds, three random names appeared.

Shino Aburame

Vs.

Dosu Kinuta

Vs.

Kankouro

Kankouro smirked and looked at his sister, Temari.

"It's about time, I was getting bored." He said. Temari smirked back.

"You better win this." Temari said. He nodded while smirking and made his way down the flight of stairs.

Dosu looked at Kin and walked off.

"You're on." She said proudly. Everyone was just acting totally proud aren't they? They all think they can win, but unfortuanetely, most are wrong.

Shino looked at the board emotioneslly and then started to walk to the stairs.

"Good luck." Kurenai said smiling/smirking. Shino nodded and began walkin again.

The three contestants stood before one another. Two smirking proudly while one stood there unaffected by the upcoming things.

Wonder how this will turn out….

Me: End of this chapter!!!!

Kakashi: (giggles)

Me: …..ew…..

Kakashi: oh! Hello!

Me: Why do you read that crap?!

Kakashi: It's not crap!

Me: Then what is it?!

Kakashi: Studying.

Me: That is wrong in so many ways….

Kakashi: You just don't know what a good book is.

Me: I'm not perverted!!!!!!

Kakashi: Well duh. That was bluntly obvious. Have you seen your 'fluff' scenes. They totally suck.

Me: ….Thank you for your…. Comment…..

Kakashi: Your welcome! 

Me: Just… make the announcements please. Before you really make me mad.

Kakashi: Ashlee does not own Naruto! Please Read and Review!!

Me: PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Battle 5: The Demon Within

Hey people!! I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait!!!! I'll try to make up for it!!! But before we start, I would like to give thanks to:

PowerfulMiko

A Forgotten Fairy

They were sooo nice about me not getting to the next chapter! So I'm dedicating this chapter to them!! So here is my next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!!! I worked hard!!!!

Kankouro, Shino and Dosu stood before each other. Two were smirking proudly, certain they would win. One stood there unemotionally and others could not read his feelings. He was totally blank. Kankouro scoffed at his actions.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A creepy looking guy with a guy with no feelings. What an exciting match. Especially if this won't even be a challenge." Kankouro said, ever so smartly. Dosu laughed.

"Don't get so cocky. Especially when you don't stand a chance." Dosu said. Kankouro scoffed.

"……" Shino stayed silent.

"Well, I guess we will just have to see, won't we?" Kankouro said getting into a fighting stance. Dosu just let his arms hang by his side, while Shino left his hands in his pockets.

The examiner looked at all of the contestants and nodded. He stepped back and decided to start the match.

"Begin! He said lefting his hand in the air.

XXXXXXXXX

"I declare the winner, Shino Abrame!!!" The examiner yelled.

"……" Shino didn't say a word and walked up the stairs that led him to the other remaining teams.

"Owww….." Kankouro said in defeat while lying on the floor. Dosu grumbled in pain. A few nursing beds came out and took them away to the hospital.

"……That was fast…." Sakura said in astonishment while looking at Tenten. Tenten blinked a few times.

"That was the fastest match I've ever watched…." Tenten said amazingly. (A.N. XD) Neji smirked.

"They didn't stand a chance….It was destiny for them to lose…." Neji said. Sakura's eyes twitched. She… wasn't going to lose her temper…. Hold it in Sakura….

Neji was standing behind Tenten and Sakura, but soon walked beside Sakura.

"That's what would happen if you and I fought in a match…." Neji said proudly. Sakura's eye twitched again. Hold it in Sakura… he's not worth it….

"Uchiha wouldn't even be worth the battle-

"LET ME AT HIM!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. Everyone looked at her. Tenten was now currently holding Sakura while Neji was standing next to her proudly.

"Sakura stop!! I thought you weren't going to lose your cool!!!" Tenten yelled. Sakura stopped squirming and steamed.

"He needs to shut the hell up!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked at her questionably from afar. Sakura didn't pay any attention to him and glared and the proud Hyuga. He smirked.

"Just give up…." Neji-teme- I mean! Neji said while turning away. Sakura took a deep breath and let it out. Sasuke walked over from where he was standing.

"Geez Sakura, you have a worse temper than I thought." Sasuke said amazingly, but showed no outer emotion. Sakura sighed in defeat and then glared at the Hyuga.

"It's not my fault…" Sakura said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sure…." Sasuke said. Sakura huffed while crossing her arms and looking the other way. Tenten laughed. The examiner coughed, yet again getting everyone's attention. They all looked at him.

"Would the last three contestants please come down onto the battle field?" He asked.

"Tch. How troublesome…." Shikamaru said. Ino looked at him.

"Be careful Shikamaru, he creeps me out…." Ino said. Choji looked at them.

"It's all just a drag….." Shikamaru said walking down the stairs.

Kin smirked while walking down the stairs.

'This is going to be a piece of cake.' She thought to herself. Her teammates didn't win, but she'll do the job right. Or so she thinks.

Gaara ignored Temari's comments and disappeared in the sand while reappearing in front of his contestants. They all stared at each other. Gaara with a blood thirsty face, Kin with a confident face, and Shikamaru……. With a bored face…..as usual.

Naruto stared down at Gaara before remembering the past events that happened three years ago. The battle with Gaara looking for blood and him trying to protect his friends.

And then another memory came to his mind. The one where he stood over Gaara's dead body; crying just after Sakura-chan announced he was dead. He knew the pain he was going through. How he thought he was just a burden to this world. With no one's shoulder to cry on except his own.

But Naruto had friends that would always make him feel better. Gaara had none with a dead mother, two siblings who were afraid of him and a father who wanted to kill him; knowing that he couldn't live up to his expectations as a Kazekage. Nor get everyone's respect.

But then when Gaara came back alive by Chiyo-baa-chan, everyone in the village was right there. Glad that he was alive. Now that he was the Kazekage. Were they happy that he was alive because they loved him, or were they happy because they had a strong shinobi that could protect them?

You could never know….

Naruto gripped the railing. How could you ever know if your friends were lying to you? Did they really love you, or do they take pity on you? You could never know for sure….

Then he looked at his two best friends. Sakura and Sasuke. They didn't take pity on him. They loved him, a brotherly, sisterly bond that could never break. Even when Sasuke left, no matter how much Sasuke tried, that bond never broke. He still looked at him as a brother, but a brother that needed help. Kinda like Gaara.

He looked back at Gaara. He needed a lot of help. Naruto got through to him once, he can do it again. But he better do it before he kills anybody….

"Begin!" The procter yelled.

The sand attacked its foes. Shikmaru and Kin jumped out of the way.

'I better take care of him first!' Kin thought to herself. She took out a couple kunai with bells on them and threw it at him. The sand guarded him while crushing them in an instant. The bells didn't take any effect. Kin gasped. Gaara took this advantage and plunged his hand straight at her. Her eyes widened. The sand banged her against the wall. She was knocked out instantly. Shikamaru mentally gasped, but kept a straight face. Gaara cast his eyes hungrily at Shikamaru. He winced. His thirst for blood in unbearable. Just being in his presence caused him to shudder. He looked in his eyes. He immediately saw all the deaths he caused.

Gaara stretched his arm out in front of him. The sand quickly followed. Shikamaru gasped while jumping out of the sand's path. He did a back flip and softly landed. The sand quickly went back at him, Shikamaru jumped out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough. Shikamaru quickly put his arms in front of his face in a defence position. The sand cut along his arms and his cheeks..

Shikamaru landed on the ground jumping farther away from him. Blood trickled down Shikamaru's arms and face. Gaara licked his lips, hungry for blood. Shikamaru gasped at his antics.

Naruto gulped from above. He was defiantly upstable.

Temari and Kankouro sweated from above. The battles from previous chapters defiantly riled him up. He would've smelled the blood from a mile away.

Shikamaru winced. How was he going to be beat him? 'He's got to have a weakness…. I just have to figure it out.' He thought. Then he was interrupted by the upcoming sand heading straight at him. Then he remembered the very first match with Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.

Shikamaru quickly jumped away and hid behind the statue of a hand sign. Then he ran back out. This questioned everyone.

Neji's byakugan was activated. He looked at the Shikamaru that came out from behind. That Shikamaru was a clone.

"It's just a clone…." Neji whispered to Sakura and Tenten. They gasped and looked behind the statue. Shikamaru was in a squatting position with his fingers connected to each other with his eyes shut. He was thinking of a weakness….

Sakura frowned. 'That was my idea!' She thought. Then she looked back at the clone that had not been touched by Gaara's sand. Obviously so far, his plan was working.

But her inner kept questioning herself was why Shikamaru's clone always kept close to the statue that Shikamaru was hiding behind. If he kept that up, then Gaara would see his position and probably not worry about the clone itself.

Suddenly, Gaara stopped. The sand stayed still that was out reached by his clone. Shikamaru walked out from behind the statue. His clone disappeared. He smirked. Sakura gasped while looking at the sand that was still a few feet by Shikamaru.

"H-How did he do that?!" Tenten shouted. Shikamaru smiled.

"I used my Shadow possession jutsu to take over your body, but my shadow can only go so far. Actually too far for my shadow to stretch. So I figured if I find a way to produce more shade, then I can reach you easily. I noticed that you control the sand with your chakra; so if I made a clone, you would bee distracted while I use my shadow possession jutsu to reach you with the shade of your sand. That's why I kept my clone close to my position, carefull not to give away my position." Shikamaru said seriously. Temari laughed from above.

"But you've missed something. Gaara doesn't control the sand. The sand control's itself." Temari said smirking at him. Shikamaru gasped. Then the sand grabbed Shikamaru and slammed him on the wall.

"Shikamaru!!!" Ino and Choji yelled at once. Shikamaru tried to stand up, but he just fell back down.

"Too….troublesome…. I quit…." Shikamaru said to the procter.

"Shikamaru!!!!" Ino yelled. Asuma sighed in defeat.

"Shikamaru…." Asuma said in defeat. He would never learn.

"Shikamaru…." Choji said. Choji always looked up to him. It made him feel bad when he would just give up like that. Sakura sighed while slumping her shoulders.

"Same old Shikamaru…." She said out loud. Tenten laughed. The procter coughed.

"Shikamaru has quit the match. Gaara is the winner!" He yelled. Then Ino, Choji and Asuma ran down the stairs and helped Shikamaru stand up.

"Shikamaru! How could you just quit like that?!" She yelled at him. He sighed in defeat.

"Troublesome woman." He said. Choji and Asuma laughed.

"You did well, Shikamaru." Asuma said to him. He nodded. The procter coughed once more.

"Will the remaining winners of the match come down here?" He asked. Everyone made their way down the stairs. Once they were down, they stood in straight line.

Gaara, Shino, Choji, Neji, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stood in a straight line in that order.

The Jonin and procters stood in front of them. A different procter took out a scale that had a formation that looked to be a tournament.

"The next part of this exam is a tournament. You will all be fighting different people from who wins the match. Today we will match you up with an opponent. Whoever wins that match will fight someone else. The loser will fight another loser of another match, etc. But, you will not be judged not only winning the match, but also by the way you fight and use your opponent's weakness to your advantage. Are there any questions?" He asked. No one answered.

"Good. Then you will pick one piece of paper from this hat." He said pointing to another jonin who had a hat in his hand. "There are numbers on each piece. Whoever has the same number as you will be your first opponent." He said. Then he nodded to the jonin. The jonin walked in front of each genin and they took out one piece of paper. They each looked at their piece.

"Now hand them back to me." He said. They each gave their piece back to the procter. He matched up each number and put them up on the board.

"The first match will be Shino Aburame and Temari." He said looking at them. Temari smirked while Shino remained motionless.

"The second match will be Sakura Haruno and Choji Akamichi." They both nodded.

"The third match will be Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga." He said. Naruto laughed while Neji just nodded like Sakura and Choji.

"The last match will be Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara." He said once more. Sasuke smirked while Gaara stood emotionless.

"Good. This tournament will take place one month from now so everyone will be prepared. Any questions?" He asked. They remained still.

"You may leave." He announced. Then almost everyone made their way to leave. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stood behind, waiting for their sensei. He put his book away and looked at his students.

"Wow. I'm impressed. All of you won." He said. Naruto and Sakura smiled while Sasuke smirked. Sakura blinked her eyes while looking at Team 10 who had not left yet. Then she looked back at her teammates.

"Umm…you guys can leave. I'll catch up later." Sakura said. Naruto and Kakashi nodded while walking away. Sasuke raised an eye brow. Sakura winked at him.

"Don't worry, I'll see you later." She said running off to Team 10. Sasuke watched her run over to Team 10 and then he walked to catch up with the Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.

Shikamaru's arms were over Ino and Choji's shoulders. He hurt his back when Gaara's sand threw him across the battle field. He grunted in pain.

"What a drag…." He said. Ino huffed at him. The nurses came.

"I've got him." Sakura said walking over. They all blinked in confusion. She nodded to the nurses; they looked at each other and walked off.

"Sakura?" Ino questioned her. Sakura walked over and took Shikamaru out of Ino's grasp.

"I can heal him." Sakura said. Ino gave her a questionable look before nodding.

"Choji, help me set him down." She said to him. He nodded. He grunted while sitting him down.

"Take off your shirt." She said. He gave her a questionable look before complying. "Now turn around." She said. He did what he was told. She did a hand sign. Her hands turned green with chakra. She carefully put her hands on his back. He relaxed to the chakra flowing through his body. A few minutes later, the bruises and marks from the impact disappeared.

"There ya go." She said. He stood up without a problem.

"Thank you Sakura." He said to her. She smiled at him. Then she turned to Ino.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked her. She nodded. Sakura and Ino walked away where no one could hear them.

"Look Ino…. I just wanted to say sorry…. For… kinda ruining our friendship…." Sakura said. Ino raised an eye-brow.

"Kinda ruining our friendship? You completely ruined it. For a boy no less." She said. Sakura glared at her.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be." She said. Ino laughed.

"Look, I know Sasuke doesn't like me. He likes you. I can see that. Know biggy." Ino said. Sakura looked at her weirdly.

"You got over him quick. You didn't even call him, Sasuke-_kun_." She said saying 'kun' loudly. Ino smiled.

"Well, I guess I didn't 'love' him as much as I thought." She said. Sakura smiled at her weirdly.

"Does that mean you like someone else?" She asked her smiling evilly. Ino quickly shook her head no.

"Of course not 'Forehead'!" Ino said. Sakura laughed.

"Well anyway, I just wanted to say that, I don't want to fight anymore. I wanna be friends again." Sakura said. Ino gasped. Then her eyes softened.

"Me too." She said. They hugged each other. Sakura then looked at her weirdly again.

"Ino-pig, are you _sure_ there isn't anyone else?" She asked her. Ino lightly punched her on the arm.

"I said I'm sure!! Forehead!" Ino said. They both laughed.

"Ok, if you say so." Sakura said. Ino stuck out her tongue. They both walked back over to the rest of Team 10. She walked over to Choji.

"Hey Choji." She said. He looked at her. She stuck her hand out.

"Let's have a fair battle, ok?" She asked him. He smiled while shaking her hand.

"And don't go easy on me!!" She said smiling. He smiled again.

"Wasn't counting on it!" He said. They both laughed. Then she looked at the clock. It was five.

"I have to go train!! Later!! See ya later Ino-pig!!" She said running off. Ino waved her hand in the air.

"Later Forehead!!" She yelled. Sakura ran out. Shikamaru sighed.

"Women are so troublesome…" He said. "One minute they're friends, the next they're enemies, now I don't even know." Shikamaru said. Ino glared at him. Choji and Asuma laughed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat at a table at Sakura's house. Her parents were away at the moment.

"So…. What are we going to do?" Naruto asked seriously. Sasuke shook his head.

"We still need to fight in the tournament, so we don't raise suspision. But we can't lose too much chakra. If we need to, we will have to lose." Sasuke said. "We are going to have to fight Orochimaru." He said again. They nodded.

"At least we have Kabuto out of the way." Sakura said. Naruto smiled.

"We're going to kick his ass!!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke put a hand on his mouth.

"Shut up dobe." Do you want to wake the whole village?" Sasuke asked him glaring. Naruto shooed his hand away. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

They took a few minutes to think. Then Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, since you have the first battle, that means you are going to be the one to worn the Hokage about the attack." He said. She nodded.

"How am I going to do that when Orochimaru is sitting right next to him? He'll remember what I look like." Sakura asked. Sasuke shut his eyes for a moment. That's right. Orochimaru used a jutsu to turn into the Kazekage. He would notice her….

"I want you to turn into a Leaf Jonin and somehow warn him about the attack. I don't care how you do it. Just do it without raising suspision." He said. She nodded.

"Then Naruto's battle is next. Once it is over, I want you to stand by to the Hokage at _all _times. Got it?" Sasuke asked him. He nodded.

"Make sure nothing happens to him. We are going to save him before he gets killed." He said. Naruto smiled.

"No problem!!" Naruto said. He nodded in response.

"Sakura, once you've noted the Hogake, I want you to head into the village and protect the people. We can't let anything happen to them. Can you handle that?" He asked. Sakura gasped.

"B-but that means I can't help take Orochimaru out!" Sakura yelled. He nodded.

"Sakura, I know you want to fight him, but our first priority is to protect the village." He said. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly shutting it; know he was right. Then she sighed.

"Alright. I will." She said. He nodded.

"I remember the giant snakes that Orohimaru sent to destroy the village. Take them out and help the Jonin and Chunnin protect the village." He said. Sakura nodded her head in response. Then he turned to Naruto.

"Once something happens, I'm going to take out the Sound Four, so they can't put up the chakra barrier that they did last time. Then I'll help you take out Orochimaru." He said. Naruto smiled.

"I don't need help!! I'll take him out easily!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right." He said. Naruto glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke smirked.

"It means Orochimaru could take you out with his hands tied behind his back. Me and him both." He said. Naruto steamed.

"Teme!!!" Naruto yelled about to punch him. Sasuke stood up, ready to punch him back. Sakura stood up in between them.

"Guys! Stop fighting already or I'll knock you guys back three years into the future!" She yelled. They immediately sat down.

"Sasuke-kun, please finish." Sakura said. Sasuke sighed while pulling out two walky talkies.

"This is how we'll communicate with each other. Mine is number 1, Naruto's is number 2 and Sakura's is number 3. Is that clear?" He asked. They nodded.

"Good. We have a full month of training. I will not repeat any of this for enemy standards." He said. They nodded again. "Good. Naruto, let's go home and get some sleep for training tomorrow." He said looking at him. He smiled.

"Ok! Bye Sakura-chan!!" He said walking over and giving her a hug. She hugged back.

"Bye Naruto." She said. He walked out. Then she and Sasuke were the only ones left.

"Bye Sasuke-kun." She said hugging him. He hugged her back. He kissed the top of her head.

"Bye Sakura-chan." He said lightly kissing her lips. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Be safe on our mission, ok?" He said to her. She smiled while walking over to him and hugging him once more.

"I should be saying that to you." She said. He hugged her back while placing his head on top of hers. After several minutes, they let go and stared into each other's eyes. Sasuke's head bent down closer to Sakura's. She tilted her head closer. They kissed each other passionately. Sasuke was dominating over the kiss. After several minutes, they let go. Sakura looked down and blushed. Sasuke smirked while tilting her head to look at him. He lightly kissed her lips. She smiled at him. He started lightly kissing her face. Then he turned to the door.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan." He said leaving. He then shut the door behind him. She smiled looking at where he once stood.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

**READ THIS:**

Me: Well here is my chapter!! I'm SOOO sorry for the wait!!

Temari: Well, you shouldn't have so many family problems then.

Me: It's not my fault….

Temari: Anyway, the next chapter is called, "Last Chance" kinda catchy.

Me: I'm skipping to the tournament. I don't know if it is going to be the last chapter or not. So if you guys have any ideas after the battle, then PLEASE tell me!!!

Temari: I have an idea!!

Me: Not you!

Temari: Fine then.

Me: R&R!!!!!


	17. Last Chance

Hope this covers for my absence!!! Enjoy!!!

XXXXXXX

It was finally here. What people from villages all around the world came here for. The chuunin exams. And Team 7's last chance.

Team 7 not including Kakashi-sensei stood up were the contestants stood. High above the battle field. They were all worried about the upcoming events. Anyone would be worried, right? Killing Orochimaru would get anyone to sweat. Right? Or is that just them?

Sakura looked over where the Hokage and Kazekage should be sitting. They were just arriving. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura gave each other strange looks. The exams were about to begin. All of the other genin that were here for the exams had already arrived several minutes ago. The time was going by.

After what seemed to be seconds for Team 7, the procter yelled to get everyone's attention.

"We will now begin the first match. Will Shino Aburame and Temari come down to the battle field?" He asked. They both complied and came down. Shino took the stairs while Temari used her fan to fly down to the battle field. Once Shino arrived in his position, the procter looked at both opponents, knowing they were ready to start the match. He raised his hand while backing up.

"Begin!" He yelled. Then they were both off.

Temari immediately took out her fan and swung it. Shino jumped out of its way while sending bugs from his sleeve. Temari smirked while blowing the bugs away. Shino jumped straight up and landed on a tree branch. Temari swung her fan in the direction Shino was standing at. Shino immediately jumped out of the way. Temari kept swinging her fan, but Shino quickly jumped out of the way.

'I can't get close to her, but maybe I can do a surprise attack.' Shino thought while dodging wind that was going seventy miles per hour. Shino jumped behind a tree, out of Temari's sight. She smirked. Then she swung her fan in the direction of the tree that he was behind. The wind caused stratches on the bark of the tree.

Then Shino ran from behind the tree to another tree. Temari repeated the process, but Shino was still unharmed. Then Temari felt something crawling on her leg. She gasped while looking down. Shino's bugs were crawling up her leg, feeding on her chakra. She immediately let her fan go, endlessly trying to get the bugs off of her. She became weak. She fell to her knees, not having the strength to keep herself up.

Shino walked over and put a kunai to her throat.

"Temari is defeated, Shino Aburame is the winner!!" He announced. Everyone cheered for joy. Shino immediately had the bugs get off of her. Kankouro came down from the bleachers and jumped away with her where no one could see them.

"The next battle is Sakura Haruno and Choji Akamichi!" He yelled. Sakura was about to walk down the stairs when a pair of hands held her back. She looked behind her to see Naruto and Sasuke looking at her.

"Good luck." They said. Not meaning just the battle. She smiled before hugging them and running towards the stairs.

'This is my chance to show them what I'm really made of!!' Sakura thought to herself.

Once she and Choji were in position, the procter started backing up a few feet before raising his hand in the air.

"Begin!" He yelled. Choji knew her skills and automatically did a jutsu.

"Human boulder!!!" He yelled. He put all of his body parts inside while growing into a big ball. He was rotating faster than ever! One hundred and fifteen miles per hour! Sakura gasped while jumping up in the air on a tree branch. He immediately came rushing towards the tree she was standing on. She jumped off the tree and on to the next. The tree she was once standing on fell to the ground with a 'thump'.

"Human boulder!!!" He yelled again rushing at her. Sakura quickly jumped to another tree. Choji using the same process.

'How am I going to attack him when everything I would throw at him would just be deflected?' She thought while dodging one of Choji's attacks.

'He has to have a weak point! If he uses his chakra to rotate and grow, that means it must come from the source.' She thought dodging yet again. 'But how am I going to do that if he keeps spinning. He obviously knows that I would try to do that, since he isn't leaving an opening at all.' She thought again.

She did several backflips to get a few meters between him and her.

'My weapons would just be deflected. But maybe I can out strength him!' She thought. Then she thought of an idea. 'Maybe I can pump chakra into my hands, not for healing, but also a weapon. I could my chakra to make sharp blades! If I can do it on the right spot where his chakra is weakest, then I might be able to get him to stop spinning to get me an opening!' She thought. Then Choji again came rushing at her.

She jumped behind a tree before coming back out, to hopefully throw him off.

Sakura put chakra into her hands, making sharp chakra blades. The Hokage gasped. What was she doing? She was going to get seriously injuried just standing there!

Sasuke and Naruto gasped from above.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura, move out of the way!!!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura put her hands in a defence position. Choji hit her hands; still spinning, but Sakura kept her hands off. She gasped. She was sliding back from the impact. Sakura concentrated chakra into her feet to keep her still. Choji was still rotating in an incredible speed. Sakura started to sweat. Then from behind a tree, Sakura came out and came rushing at Choji from behind.

Everyone gasped. The one holding Choji down was a clone!

Neji smirked.

"Not bad Haruno." Neji said, with the byakugan activated. Naruto looked at him strangely.

"What?!" Naruto asked. He smirked.

"Sakura used a clone to hold off Choji with chakra blades coming from her hands. Something that defiantly hasn't been created yet, but she found Choji's weak point. Where ever Sakura was, Choji was concentrating all of his chakra into the side closest to her, creating a bigger impact. Sakura noticed this and held Choji off with a clone while the real Sakura came from behind and struck at the weakest point. In other words, since Choji was concentrating all of his chakra where the clone is, Sakura would strike where the chakra is weakest, from directly across from it." Neji said staring at Sakura's clone that was still holding him off. Naruto looked amazingly at Sakura.

Sakura put chakra into her fist, she pulled her fist behind her, running straight at him.

"Take this!!" She yelled hitting him. Choji winced while hitting the wall with a 'bang'. Everyone gasped. Once the smoke cleared, they found Choji knocked out with a big hole behind him. Sakura stood up.

"Choji is unable to battle, Sakura Haruno is the winner!!" He yelled. Almost everyone started cheering.

Kiba looked down where Sakura was. She was really strong. Kiba would never admit it out loud, but she was too strong for him. Anyone could see that. Choji beat him less than fifteen seconds, yet she beat Choji in ten minutes. She was too strong for him. But he would just have to train more.

Tenten stared down amazed by her strength. Didn't she use to be Sasuke's fan girl? Now she's with Sasuke, and stronger than anyone she has ever met. She's also very smart. Like Shikamaru and Neji. How could she stand up to her standards? Even though Neji would never admit it, she got his attention. Yet she was on his team and she couldn't get his attention. How did she become so strong?

Sakura looked up at Naruto and Sasuke. They both nodded. Then Sakura ran out of everyone's sight.

"The next battle is Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga!" He yelled. Then Naruto and Neji made their way down to the battle field. They both walked to their respective spots.

"I'm going to beat the hell out of you, teme!" He said to him smiling. Neji smirked.

"Please, I won't lose an amateur." He said smirking. Naruto smirked back.

"Well, we'll just see, won't we?" Naruto said confidently. Neji's smirk never left his face.

"Yes, I guess we will." Neji said. Sasuke stared at Naruto.

'What's up with him? He's acting different…' Sasuke thought to himself. Then he looked around the arena. Sakura must be on her way.

XXXXXXXXX

Sakura did a hand sign. In a 'puff' she was a twenty five year old jonin with black hair. She looked around. Good. No one saw her. She walked up to where the Hokage was.

There was a guard in front of the door that leads to the Hokage and 'Kazekage'. She stood in front of him.

"I.D.?" He asked. She mentally winced. I.D.?! Shit. This was going to be trouble. She cleared her throat.

"Please. It's an emergency." She said looking into his eyes. He looked back and nodded, knowing she was telling the truth. He opened the door and let her in. Once she was in, she saw two chairs. The 'Kazekage' on the left and the Hokage on the right. She took a deep breath before walking over.

XXXXXXXXX

"Begin!"

Naruto jumped back from Neji's upcoming strike. He did several backflips before landing. He knew how Neji fought, so this shouldn't be a problem. He fought him once and won. Now he's stronger than ever before. He should win no problem. All he has to do is catch him off guard like last time and he'll be in there.

Neji ran at him while pumping chakra into his hand. His byakugan was already activated. Naruto guarded his attack. Neji kept striking, but Naruto kept defending himself. Neji struck his attack one after one, but Naruto just kept coming with a defence.

Neji spun in a circle to throw him of guard, but Naruto just jumped back to give him some space between him and Neji. Neji mentally grunted. It's like he knew what he was going to do before he even did it. How was he defending himself so easily? He barely knew what he was even made of.

Naruto did a hand sign.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Shadow clones appeared all around him. Neji took a defence stance. This was going to be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru sensed someone come in the doorway. He smirked. He took out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. Smoke filled the area.

Everyone looked up to where the smoke was. They couldn't see a thing. Naruto and Sasuke mentally gasped. Sakura!

Sakura coughed. She couldn't see anything, or barely breathe for that matter. She held her hands in front of her face. Where was Orochimaru?! Then she felt something slimy wrap around her throat and a pair of arms hold down her own. She winced. She heard a laugh behind her. Orochimaru!

The smoke cleared out. Some jonin were were standing in front of the Hokage protectively. The Hokage had a kunai himself. Everyone looked at the 'Kazekage' who was holding down an unfamiliar jonin. Then Sakura 'puffed' back to her normal self. Everyone gasped.

Naruto forgot about the fight and jumped up by the Hokage with Sasuke by his side. Orochimaru laughed.

"Don't move, or the girl gets it." He said tightning his hold with his tongue on her throat. He obviously changed into his real form by now. She gasped in pain. Blood starting trickling down her mouth. Sasuke gripped his kunai harder while gritting his teeth.

"F-forget about me! K-kill him!" She said. He squeezed her more. Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't even say that!" Naruto yelled. Orochimaru smirked. She was defiantly their weakness. He lifted her up by her throat. She winced in pain and coughed up some blood. He didn't just grab her throat… he did something else.

"Now!" Orochimaru yelled. Then all of the sand and sound got into their formations. Everyone gasped.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled. All of the other jonins started to protect the people.

"It's your choice. Protect the people, or the girl dies." He said smirking. Sakura had tears in her eyes. She wasn't supposed to get in the way again!

'I've got to u-use my s-strength.' She thought. She pumped chakra into her hands.

"Don't you dare hurt her Orochimaru!" The Hokage yelled. He snickered while tightening his hold.

'I c-can't breathe…' She thought, while pumping more chakra into her hands. Orochimaru gasped. He looked down to see her slicing her way through his hands to let her go. He gasped in pain.

She turned around while grabbing his tongue and pulling it to her. He gasped while being thrown to her. She pumped chakra into her fist.

"ARRRRHHH!!!!" She yelled hitting him in the face, but then he automatically turned into mud. She gasped. A kunai was thrown at her. The Hokage ran and deflected it. The jonin jumped and attacked him. They were now several meters in the air. Orochimaru threw explosives at them. They gasped. They both exploded. Team 7 and the Hokage held their arms in front of their faces, careful not to get smoke in their eyes, but keeping an eye on him.

He jumped onto where Orochimaru and the Hokage's battle was 3 years ago. The Hokage got ready to jump towards them.

"Get out of the way! Before you get killed!" He yelled before jumping towards Orochimaru. Team 7 nodded to each other before jumping into their positions. Naruto jumped right beside the Hokage while Sasuke stayed from afar. Sakura went to save the civilians.

Sakura landed by Kakashi and Gai.

"Can you guys handle them?" She asked them, looking for any enemies. Kakashi defended against a Sand jonin.

"We've got it covered. Get to safety Sakura, before you get hurt!" Kakashi said. Sakura looked at him before looking at the other side of the village, where the snakes would be summoned.

"I have to protect the village sensei! Good luck!" She yelled jumping off. He gasped.

"Sakura- he deflected another kunai while hitting another jonin. He sighed. He couldn't keep track of his students anymore.

XXXXXXXXX

"Now!" Kidomaru said. They created a barrier around Naruto, the Hokage and Orochimaru. Sasuke went into movement. In a blink of an eye, he slashed Tayuya before anyone could see it. The barrier faded away. The other three sound ninjas mentally gasped. Orochimaru isn't going to be happy about this.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto scowled at Orochimaru while he licked his lips. Orochimaru laughed.

"Well, let's skip the talking and go straight to the fighting." Then all of a sudden, the barrier quickly fell. He looked at the now dead Tayuya. He scowled. Shit.

Naruto laughed.

"You're right! Let's fight!" Naruto said rushing at him with a hand sign.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He yelled. Then ten other Naruto's appeared next to him, running straight at him.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke took out his sword from his back and went straight for Sakon and Ukon. He smirked. While trying to do a hand sign, but then Sasuke quickly beat him to it.

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!" He yelled. Fire came spilling out of his mouth and straight at him. He jumped in the air, but then quickly realized his mistake when he appeared right behind him. He slashed him. His body fell helplessly to the ground. Only one more left.

Jirobo picked up some of the roof from the building and threw it at him. Sasuke quickly dodged it and then came rushing at him. Then Jirobo did a hand sign.

"Doton Kekkai: Dorodomu!!" He yelled. A rock barrier surrounded Sasuke. Jirobo put his hands on the barrier and tried to extract his chakra, but then he soon realized that he trapped a clone. His eyes widened.

"W-what?!" He yelled. Then Sasuke struck him with his sword from behind. The jutsu extracted itself and Jirobo fell to he ground dead. Sasuke looked all around. All of the Sound Four were dead.

XXXXXXXXX

Sakura landed on the ground and looked some of the buildings. They were already knocked down. She was late. Then a scream caught her attention. She looked to see a sound ninja about to strike at a mother and little boy. She gasped while running at them.

"Please stop!!!" The mother yelled. The little boy held onto his mother. The sound ninja laughed while raising his sword up in the air. They both closed their eyes. Then they heard muscles being torn apart. They slowly looked up. They saw a weapon through their attacker's heart. He fell to the ground dead. Then looked up at their rescuer.

"You have to get out of here!" Sakura said bending down. "Get as much women and children as possible to a safe place!" Sakura said again. The women nodded while picking up her child.

"Thank you!!" She yelled while running off. Then Sakura looked all around. She couldn't defend everyone! She had to do something. Than an idea came to mind. She bit her thumb while doing some hand signs. Then when the smoke cleared, a fairly large slug appeared in front of her. The slug looked at her weird.

"S-Sakura-sama?! What happened to you?! Why do you look twelve?!" Katsuyu asked. Sakura hushed her.

"Look, I'll tell you later, just help me protect the village!" She said. Katsuyu nodded. They both separated. Sakura started running. She cringed.

"I've already used up too much chakra!" She said. She looked down at her pouch and pulled out some food pills. She took one and swallowed it. Then she did a hand sign.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" She yelled out. Then twenty Sakuras appeared.

"Protect the village!" The real Sakura said. They all nodded before jumping off to protect the civilians.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke jumped by Naruto and the Hokage, who had been fighting Orochimaru for several minutes. They all had determined looks on their faces. This would defiantly be a long battle.

"Why Orochimaru? Why would you do something like this?" Sarutobi asked. He chuckled.

"Why not? If it means to kill people I don't care about to just get power, then I'm sure anyone would do it. Especially to a pitiul place like this." Orochimaru said. Naruto growled.

"Listen here!!" Naruto started out.

"I thought The Hokage was once your sensei!! Why wouldn't you care about him?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke hushed him.

"He's been evil too long Naruto. There's no stopping him from turning good." Sasuke said. Naruto stared at him and nodded his head. Orochimaru licked his lips.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Orochimaru asked evilly. Sasuke unshed his sword.

"Couldn't of said it better myself." Sasuke said.

Then World War three started.

XXXXXXXXX

Sakura deflected a kunai while thrusting her own into an opponent, who died instantly. Then she heard a small needle being thrown at her. She took another kunai and deflected it. She gasped. Kabuto?!

"I thought we killed you?!" Sakura yelled.

Flashback:

You should know that a ninja must read what's underneath the underneath!" Naruto said to him before making the final strike. Kabuto was dead now.

End of Flashback

"You should always read underneath the underneath, Sakura-_chan_." He said smirking. She gasped. He used Shikon no jutsu twice!! To throw her off!! She gritted her teeth.

"I bet you can't even fight Kabuto! Using someone else's body to fight for you, I bet you can't even fight at all!!" She yelled. He smirked while pushing his glasses into a more comfortable position.

"I don't need to use a dead body when I'm fighting you, you're too weak. I don't need to waste my valuble chakra on someone so pitiful." He said. She gritted her teeth.

"I'll kill you _myself _this time." She said pulling out a kunai. He smirked.

"I'd like to see you try, _Sakura-chan_." He said.

"That's it!!!!" She yelled running after him. This was going to be hell.

XXXXXXXXX

Almost everything was destroyed. Trees were growing from out of nowhere, dead snakes lay on the ground, objects used for replacements were forgotten on the ground, and the building itself was almost destroyed. There was almost nothing left, except four people were still alive. They weren't in the best position.

Their positions were the same as three years ago. Orochimaru was standing in front of Sarutobi. Sarutobi's sealing jutsu from the fourth had almost taken full effect, but Orochimaru was struggling to stay alive. Orochimaru's sword was in Sarutobi's stomach, he was struggling to stand.

"I won't let you live, Orochimaru!!" Sarutobi yelled. Orochimaru cringed from his soul being more extracted from his body. He couldn't give up yet!

Sasuke and Naruto had just finished off the first and second Hokage's. They stopped the fourth from being summoned, but they could do nothing against the second and third. They could now barely stand, their bodies almost beaten up to the bone. It was a miracle they could stand. Then they looked at the Hokage's position. They gasped. They had to help him!

Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Naruto! We need to help him!" Sasuke yelled. He nodded before they both ran at him. They stopped right by him.

"Sasuke, Naruto… kill him!" Sarutobi yelled. Naruto nodded before taking out a kunai.

"No Naruto! If you strike Orochimaru, then Hokage-sama will die!" Sasuke said. Naruto lowered his weapon. The Hokage looked at them, not taking his full attention off of Orochimaru.

"Don't worry about me!! Do it now!!" He yelled. Sasuke turned to him.

"We've worried all this time trying to keep you alive!! We aren't going to waste that all away!!" Sasuke said. The Hokage cringed.

"I don't have that much energy to keep going… even if this jutsu does succeed, I'll die anyway…" He said. Naruto and Sasuke both cringed. That's right… that's the jutsu's side effect…..

What are they going to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura clutched her left arm. It was bleeding badly. She had needles sticking from her body and bruises and cuts all over. She was now standing over Kabuto's now dead body. She knelt down and checked for a pulse. None. She checked his body. This was defiantly the _real _Kabuto. He was now _defiantly _dead. She sat down and started healing herself. The food pill's effect is still in affect. She has enough chakra. Then she heard a big 'boom'. She gasped while looking up. The giant snakes!!

Jonin were jumping from all over to kill them, but they all fell to the ground. Sakura forgot all about her injuries and stood up.

"Katsuyu!!" She yelled. She appeared right beside her.

"Yes, Sakura-sama?!" She asked. Sakura did a hand sign.

"How do you feel about fighting giant snakes?" She asked. Katsuyu smiled.

"Fine, Sakura-sama! Let's go!!" She yelled. Sakura jumped on her while doing a jutsu to make her grow. Soon, they were as big as the snakes themselves.

"Go Katsuyu!!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes, Sakura-sama!!!" She yelled attacking the snake.

"Zesshi Nensan!!!" She yelled spitting out acid from her mouth. The snake hissed loudly before melting. Sakura jumped off of Katsuyu and defending the people below. Katsuyu kept repeating this process.

"Zesshi Nensan!!!" She yelled spitting out more acid. The snakes melted instantly.

Sakura took a sword that a Sand ninja had and jumped on top of a building. A snake wasa creeping up on Katsuyu. She jumped off the building and landed on the snakes head.

"ARRHH!!!!" She yelled while stabbing him in the head. The snake hissed. Sakura quickly jumped off while Katsuyu did another jutsu.

"Zesshi Nensan!!!" She yelled again, melting the snake. They looked around. There was no one in sight. No enemies. Sakura disabled the growing jutsu. Katsuyu turned to her normal size. Sakura smiled at her.

"Thank you for all your help, Katsuyu!!" She said. Katsuyu smiled back at her.

"Your welcome Sakura-sama!" She said to her. And in one 'puff' she disappeared. Sakura jumped to the ground and stumbled on the ground.

"Ahh!" She yelled in pain. Then she heard a cheer.

"Yeahh!!!!!!" All of the people cheered to Sakura. Sakura stared amazingly at them. They were cheering… for her? Then she remembered the battle at the top of the tower.

She ignored the pain and stood up. Everyone gasped. Several people came rushing at her.

"Let me take you to the hospital!!" One man said. She continued to stand up. She grasped her arm.

"N-no…" She said. "I've got to go… keep yourselves safe." She said to the people before disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke growled. What was he going to do? All he could just do was watch while he failed at his jutsu like he did last time. Sasuke and Naruto were now trying to keep the sword from going any further in his body. They needed more help.

"Hokage-sama, keep holding on!" Naruto said. He nodded. Orochimaru laughed.

"I'm not letting go…" He said in pain, but obviously trying to hide it. Sasuke growled while trying harder to pull the sword out. They don't have that physical strength.

"Hokage-sama!!!!" They heard a voice say. Sakura! Naruto and Sasuke looked back, not letting the sword go. Sakura ran up to them and put her hands on the sword.

"Pull!" She yelled. All three used their strength and pulled out the sword. Sarutobi cringed in pain, but held on to Orochimaru's soul. Orochimaru hissed.

"You old man, just let go!!!" He yelled. Sarutobi shook his head.

"I will never give up!! As long as I am still alive, I will _never _let you win!!!" He yelled. Orochimaru hissed in return. Orochimaru wiggled his finger, to get the sword closer to him, but Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto kept their hold. He tried again, but they held on with all their might. Sakura saw all of the blood that Sarutobi was loosing. That's how he died three years ago.

"N-Naruto, S-Sasuke-kun… you have to hold this down while I h-heal Hokage-s-sama…" She said. Sasuke cringed.

"Sakura-chan! If we let go, then the sword will hit you!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura looked at him.

"That's a chance I'll have to take…." She said letting go of the sword. Sasuke and Naruto pumped chakra into their feet to keep their hold. Sakura rushed over to him and started healing him.

"Thank you Sakura…" The Hokage said keeping his grip on Orochimaru's soul. She smiled behind him.

"You're welcome Hokage-sama." She said. Orochimaru hissed. He wiggled his finger again, but Naruto and Sasuke kept their hold.

XXXXXX

It had been several minutes. Sakura was almost done healing the Hokage. She still had to recover lost blood cells by regenerating new ones. She had started several minutes ago, but was still in the process.

Sasuke and Naruto were now sweating. They couldn't hold on much longer. It was getting to be too much for them. Orochimaru noticed. He wiggled his finger harder than ever….. Sasuke and Naruto accidentally let go…. Everyone gasped.

……….

…. Torn muscles could be heard….

Me: Cliffy!!!! AHAHA!!!

Ino: That was kinda mean…. WHO DIED?!?!

Me: You'll have to see.

Ino: PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!

Me: No

Ino: PLZ!!!!

Me: No

Ino: PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: R&R!!


	18. The End?

Hey people!!! I hope you enjoy this Chapter!! Please R&R!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXX

They all stared in aw….. They were frozen in their places…. Not knowing what to do…. The sword was torn through the skin…. The body was unmoving….

Sasuke and Naruto were panting from fighting their previous fight with Orochimaru…. Sakura and Sarutobi were a few inches from the sword…. And Orochimaru's body stay standing as the sword pierced his heart…

Orochimaru never saw that coming…. Sakura quickly moved her and Sarutobi out of the way before the sharp blade could ever touch them… though Orochimaru wasn't as lucky.

His lifeless body fell to the ground with a 'thump'. All they did was stare. Stare at the once alive body that had been a menace to the village, that no one could ever kill. He once called himself immortal, switching from one body to another, but he wasn't as immortal as he thought he was.

They sat there for what seemed like hours. Just staring at his unmoving body. They all just couldn't take in the past events. Of course, they knew it wouldn't be easy, but they never thought they would succeed so soon either.

Some of them couldn't hold it all in. That he was really dead. The others were waiting for him to come out with a surprise attack. So they just stood there. Watching. Not really sure of what to do. Three of them thought that Sarutobi would die; no matter they tried to prevent it. The other was thinking about the almost forgotten memories that never left his heart, but left the hearts of many others.

Finally, Sasuke stood up and walked over to the now unmoving body. He put his hand on his body to check for a pulse…….

……….there was none……..

Sasuke stood up and stared at the dead body. The body that always caused them so much trouble. Sure he had killed someone before, yet killed Orochimaru before. But it all had a different scenario. Expecially with the supposed to be dead Hokage. This was all trying to be taken in….

Sarutobi stood up and roamed over his dead body. His own student died right in front of him. Sure he was trying to kill him himself, and sure he was evil. But he knew him since he was a genin. He trusted him, and always thought he was a good, but quiet person. But that was until he turned his back on the village.

He always thought he was a caring person inside, though he was always quiet. But he expected him to become someone that was known across ever village, but in a better way than it came out to be. And of course, this was reality. He only wished he could of changed his ways….

Naruto got up and walked over to Sakura while putting her arm around his shoulder, knowing she was out of chakra and could barely stand. The nine tailed fox began healing his wounds. He knew how to control it now, so healing himself was not a problem. Looks like hanging out with the Pervy Sage was not as bad as he thought…

Sakura carefully stood, leaning on Naruto's body for support. She kept her grunts to herself. Knowing that was not needed right now. She looked at the Hokage. His emotional pain was killing him on the insides right now…

"H-Hokage-sama?" Sakura said painfully. He turned to her.

"A-Are you alright?" She asked him. He smiled while nodding.

"I am. Thank you three so much. You are heroes to this village." He said looking at him. Naruto and Sakura smiled. Sasuke smirked while making his way to Sakura.

"You alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"Once I get my chakra back to me, I can heal myself." Sakura said. Then she looked down to Naruto's body to see him already healed. She knew of the nine tail's incredible ability. Healing was something it could take care of, as long as it was under proper control.

A couple of jonin jumped on the roof.

"Hokage-sama!! Are you alright?!" They asked. He nodded.

"Thanks to these children." Sarutobi said looking at them. They smiled. "Make sure that the village is safe and there is no other enemies lurking around." Sarutobi said to the jonin. They nodded.

"Yes sir!" Replied the captain of the squad. Then they disappeared out of thin air. Sarutobi turned to the genin.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much that meant to me by putting your lives in danger for the village." Sarutobi said looking at them. Sakura smiled.

"That's our job, Hokage-sama." Sakura said smiling. He smiled back.

"You three will be greatly rewarded. I have seen you Sakura, fight in the battle before the attack. Naruto and Sasuke, I have seen you fight Orochimaru. So, I by announce all three of you, chunnin." Sarutobi said looking at them. Sakura and Naruto smiled.

"Really?!?!" Naruto said. The Hokage laughed at Naruto's antics while nodding. Naruto smiled ear to ear.

"Yes!!!!! Now I just have to become jonin!!! Then I'll become Hokage!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down. Sakura cringed.

"N-Naruto that hurts!" Sakura said. Naruto immediately stopped jumping and smiled at her sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Gomen Sakura-chan…." He said. Sakura couldn't help but smile. He somehow always brought a smile to her face. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, now that that's over…." Sasuke said sitting down. Sakura couldn't help but laugh and sat down next down to him.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Tired?" She asked smiling at him. Sasuke huffed.

"Well it's not everyday that we kill an S-ranked criminal and almost end of killing my girlfriend and the Hokage…." Sasuke said tiredly. Sakura laughed and hugged him. He hugged back while resting his head on hers. The Hokage smiled. Young love….

Naruto smiled.

"Hey, no fair!! Sakura-chan!!!! Don't I deserve a hug too?!?!" Naruto said, laughing on the inside; knowing that he was pissing Sasuke off. Sakura smiled while stretching out her arm while still hugging Sasuke.

"Come here Naru-chan." Sakura said playfully. Naruto smiled while sitting down and hugging her. Sasuke scowled. The Hokage couldn't help but chuckle. He was obviously mad. Sarutobi stared at them.

'They are all so strong. All too strong to be just chuunin, but they will have their day to become great jonin and protecters of the Leaf. I wouldn't be surprised if they become Legendary Sannin.' He thought to himself. He smiled inwardly.

Soon, they all headed down to the village.

XXXXXXXX

A couple days had passed. Everyone was recovering from the attack from the Sound and Sand. The people were rebuilding their homes and the jonin were scavering around the village, searching for enemies.

But all later, all of the people gathered around where the Hokage stood. With three familiar genin.

"These three genin have risked their lives to protect the Leaf Village. They saved the people from harm, protected me, and killed Orochimaru!" He announced. The people started cheering. The Hokage smiled.

"For their reward I here by announce, Sasuke Uchiha." He said motioning for Sasuke to step forward. He applied. Sasuke now stood next to him.

"Sakura Haruno." He said again. She stepped forward.

"And Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled while stepping forward.

"Chuunin for the Hidden Leaf Villafe!" He said giving them their chuunin vests. The people cheered. Sakura and Naruto smiled while waving to the people. Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. All the teenage girls drooled while cheering.

"Go Sasuke-kun!!!!!" Yelled one girl.

"Yay Sasuke-kun!!!!!" Yelled another girl. Sakura scowled. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. Sakura stared at him with an eye-brow raised. He smiled at her while putting an arm around her. She smiled.

After a few minutes, all of the people cleared. Sakura turned to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama…?" She said politely. He turned to her.

"Yes Sakura?" He asked. She smiled, being careful to use her manners.

"Umm… well, I just wanted to recommend someone to become a chuunin." She said. Naruto and Sasuke stared at her. Naruto got the motive, but Sasuke wouldn't know since he was with Orochimaru at the time.

"Who, may I ask?" He asked. 'She's very polite.' He thought.

"He my not have passed the premilinary rounds, but I know that he could become a great leader. He's one of the smartest people I've ever met, and he would do anything for his village." She said. He raised and eye-brow.

"Shikamaru Nara, sir." She said. He smiled.

"Yes, he may be lazy, but I've heard he is very smart and skilled." He said. She bowed.

"He would become a great leader; you should give him a chance." She said. He smiled.

"Well, I guess I would have to see him battle then." He said. She smiled back.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." She said bowing.

"No, thank _you_." He said bowing to her. She smiled while walking to her friends. They were all wearing their chuunin vests. Naruto smiled.

"We're _chuunin_!!!!!!" He said jumping. Sakura giggled. 'He looks so _cute _with his vest on.' Sakura thought, looking at Naruto like he was a little kid. Then Kakashi walked to them.

"Congratulations. You're all chuunin." He said. Naruto and Sakura smiled.

"Hehe…." Naruto said smiling sheepishly. Sakura laughed. Sasuke just… smirked.

"Well then, I guess for a reward. No training!" He said pulling out his book.

"Yes!!!!" Naruto and Sakura said yelling with their fists up in the air.

"But you all have a mission in one month." He said quickly. Sakura and Naruto's face quickly changed with a scowl.

"I thought you liked missions." Kakashi said, looking at Naruto. He frowned.

"I haven't have _ramen _in like a _**whole **_week sensei!!!" He said. Kakashi smiled.

"Ichiraku was destroyed in the war." He said.

"………."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY PRECIOUS RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. Sakura laughed at his antics. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

'I wonder why we're best friends…..' He thought to himself, scowling.

"Well, I'm going to do stuff, that you aren't old enough for! Tata for now!" He said while disappearing.

"…….. I have microwavable ramen at home!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled running in the direction of his house. Sasuke and Sakura started coughing from the smoke left behind. Once they opened their eyes, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke sighed. 'Figures….' He thought.

Sakura looked up at the sky.

"S-Sasuke-kun…." She said. Sasuke looked at her.

"What?" He asked not taking his eyes off her. She looked back at him.

"Isn't our mission with Idate-san?" She asked. Sasuke scoffed.

"Who cares what happens to him…." Sasuke said scowling. Sakura huffed.

"Sasuke, don't be like that! Why do you hate him so much anyway?" She asked him. He scoffed while looking the other way.

"He's a pain in the ass…. And he was hitting on you…." He said. Sakura scoffed.

"Sasuke! He never meant that! He was only kidding!" She said. Sasuke remained looking in the other direction with a scowl.

"I'm not talking about when we first met him in the restaurant…." He said. Sakura gave him a questionable look.

"When….?" She asked. Sasuke remained the same.

"Before we left…. He couldn't take his shitty eyes off of you!" He yelled. Sakura laughed. Sasuke huffed.

"And if he does it again, I'll take care of him myself…." He said glaring at the ground. Sakura laughed while coming up to him and hugging him from his side.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to hurt him. I love you, remember?" She asked. Sasuke smiled at her while hugging her back.

"NO!!!!!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone yelled from afar. They looked over to the bushes to see Lee on the ground crying anime style. Gai came from the other bush.

"Lee! You have been out done!! Sasuke's youthfulness has beaten your own!!" Gai yelled. Lee wiped his tears away and stood up proudly like a soldier.

"I will punish myself while doing five-hundred laps on my hands Gai-sensei!!!!!!" He yelled still crying. Gai gave him the famous thumb's up.

"That's the spirit Lee!!!!!" He yelled with his teeth glistening.

"Gai-sensei!!!!"

"Lee!!!!"

"Gai-sensei!!!!" They both yelled before disappearing in the bushes. They sweat-dropped.

"ANYWAY….just leave him alone, ok?" Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her suspisously.

"Why do you care so much….?" He asked. Sakura hugged him tighter.

"Because we can't kill the person we are supposed to protect!!" She yelled. Sasuke closed his eyes while glaring at the inside of his eye lids.

"Fine." He said. Sakura smiled while kissing his cheek. Sasuke looked at her.

"I do ALL of that for you, and all I get is a kiss on the cheek?" He asked. Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Don't push i- Sakura was cut of when Sasuke started passionately kissing her. Sakura tried to get away, but soon gave up. Sasuke smirked. Sakura grunted. Sakura soon afterward pulled away.

"I'm gonna go home Sasuke-kun. I'm tired…" She said rubbing her eyes. Sasuke smirked.

"Why are you so tired?" Sasuke said. Sakura pouted.

"Woke up too early…" She said rubbing her eyes. Sasuke smiled.

"Oh, so you're tired for waking up early, but not saving an entire village?" He said.

"Haha. Very funny." She said kissing him on the cheek once more. Sasuke smiled.

"Can I come with you?" He asked. (Not that way people!!! XD) Sakura blushed.

"Perv!!!" She yelled. Sasuke looked at her again.

"Can I _please_…" He asked giving her a puppy look. Sakura scowled.

"Hey!! That's my look!!" She said. Then she looked at his face and hugged him.

"Fine fine!! Just don't do that!! You look too cute for your own good!!!!" She said. Sasuke kissed her forehead.

"Wow. It actually does work…" Sasuke said. Sakura sighed. Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"You're coming over to my house, your dad gives me weird looks." He said. Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"What's a matter? The great Uchiha afraid of my daddy?" She said sweetly. Sasuke scowled.

"Yes…." He said. Sakura giggled. Sakura yawned again.

"Fine, let's go…" She said walking away. Sasuke walked beside her while snaking an arm around her waist.

And they lived happily ever after….

XXXXXXXXXXX

**READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hey people, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story anymore. I've gotten tired of writing this story. If I don't, I'll just say Sasuke didn't go and try to kill Itachi. I'll just have to see. I don't have any ideas to put right now, but if I have an idea, I'll continue the story. But keep this story in mind. If anyone can give me any good ideas to continue, I'll consider it. Tata for now!! XD

-Ashlee


	19. Season 2: A New Beginning

Me: sigh I was forced to continue this story….

Naruto: Yosh!!!!!!

Me: I would've gotten hurt….

Sasuke: Yeah, I would of chidoried your ass.

Sakura: Sasuke!

Sasuke: What?

Me: Obviously they read the author notes.

Sakura: Well it said, '**READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**' So we read.

Me: I meant the readers!!!

Sakura: Oh.

Naruto: YES!!!!!!!!! The story of Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles continues!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: It's not all about you! It's a Team Seven/SasuSaku with slight Naruto fic!

Naruto: No its- Ramen time!

Me: Oi vei.

Sakura: ANWAY. Ashlee-san doesn't own Naruto or any of the other characters.

Naruto: I knew it was about me!!!!

Sasuke: Shut it dobe.

Naruto: Teme.

Sasuke: Dobe.

Sakura: Don't start this again.

Sasuke and Naruto: Sorry.

Me: Anyway. I have a new idea of writing these stories. I just came to my head 10 seconds ago. XD

Sakura: What is it?

Me: You'll see. It's giving Naruto narrated stories a WHOLE new name!!! Me and someone else, (She doesn't know I'm doing this.) Are narrating the story. Her name is Shannon.

Tell me what you think of it!!

Sakura: Ok!!

Me: Enjoy!!!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Team seven was standing in front of the newly promoted Hokage. Tsunade. They were now getting a new mission-

Shannon: Hold it!!!!

Ashlee: What?! I'm trying to narrate a story here!

Shannon: You're doing it ALL wrong! You forgot how Tsunade became Hokage, remember?

Ashlee: So….

Shannon: SO, you should do a flashback.

Ashlee: Fine. Alright. We'll start with Sarutobi's announcement.

Flashback:

Everyone was gathering around. The Hokage gave a message to everyone in the village to come to this 'ceremony'. He had a big announcement.

The Hokage got everyone's attention and quieted them down.

"Attention civilians and shinobi of this village!" He said. Everyone silenced.

"I have an announcement." The Hokage said. "I am retiring as Hokage!"

Shannon: Stop!!

Ashlee: What?! I'm doing the flashback as you _said_.

Shannon: You have to go _further _back.

Ashlee: sigh alright alright.

Flashback #2:

Team seven was standing in the Hokage's office. They had a very important mission today. Kakashi and Jiriaya was standing off to the side while Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stood in a straight line before him.

"I have an 'A' ranked mission for you, and I thought that you three would be the perfect ones to do the job." Sarutobi said. Naruto smiled.

"Yes!!! Our first mission as chuunin and it's 'A' ranked!!!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura hushed him.

"Sorry Naruto. But you aren't going to fight anyone." The Hokage said. Naruto cried anime style.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. But what is so important about this mission that it is 'A' ranked?" She asked. Sarutobi smiled.

"Well, I think I'm getting to old to become Hokage, let alone protect this village." He said. Naruto scowled.

"Got that right." He muttered. Sakura and Sasuke hit him upside the head.

"Oww!!!!!!" He yelled. Sakura glared at him.

"Quiet Naruto no baka!" She yelled. Sarutobi laughed.

"No, that is quiet alright. But your mission is to look for our next Hokage." He announced. Naruto smiled from ear to ear.

"I knew I was going to become Hokage!!!!! Believe it!!!!!!!" He yelled jumping up and down. Sarutobi laughed.

"Sorry Naruto, but I wasn't talking about you." He said with his hands folded. Naruto frowned.

"You three will go to village to village looking for a woman called Tsunade; one of the three sanin. She was my past student and would be a perfect fit for the job." He said. Naruto cringed.

"You mean Oba- Naruto was cut off when Sakura and Sasuke hit him upside the head. Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Go on Hokage-sama." She said. Sarutobi smiled while nodding.

"Jiriaya will be the leader of this mission. He will escort you through this mission." He said. Sakura looked at him strangely.

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" She asked. Kakashi smiled. I actually have a mission for my own. Sorry I couldn't help you guys out." He said. Sasuke scowled. 'Like he's ever any help in the first place. He's always too busy reading that damn book!' Sasuke thought. Sakura and Naruto's thoughts were quite similar.

"You will leave as soon as you get your belongings. Dismissed." He said. Then the three students of team seven retreated to the door. Sasuke shut the door behind them.

"Hopefully this mission will go smoothly." Jiriaya said.

XXXXXXXXX

One hour later, they were soon on their way out of the village. They have been walking for several minutes when a certain blonde interrupted the peace.

"When are we going to get to the next village?!" He yelled. Sakura slumped her shoulders.

"Several hours Naruto. Just be patient." He said. Naruto whined.

"But Pery Sage-

"Stop calling me that!" He yelled. Naruto scowled while crossing his arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Just great….' He thought to himself.

Several hours went by. Not very fast either. Naruto hadn't stopped his bickering and not even one bandit in sight, trying to steal any goods that they may have had.

"Can we stop for lunch now?!" Naruto yelled. Jiriaya steamed.

"Fine! Just make it quick." He said. Naruto smiled while plopping on the ground and pulling his backpack off of his back. He unzipped it and was digging through it.

"I brought instint ramen!!" Naruto said. Sakura was about to say something when Sasuke cut her off.

"Let him figure it out by himself." Sasuke said while Naruto pulled out a package full of ramen.

Naruto stared at it for several minutes before crying anime style.

"I FORGOT THE HOT WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke smirked.

'Same old dobe.' He thought. Jiriaya laughed as well.

"Well that gave me a good laugh. Since we don't have any food, we can go to a restaurant a few minutes from here." He said as they entered the village. Naruto jumped up and down.

"Food!!!!!!" He said running off. Sakura huffed.

"Naruto-baka!!!! Wait up!!!!!" She said running while turning the corner. She was stopped short when she ran into someone. She fell to the ground and rubbed her behind.

"Ow! Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She said not looking up.

"No problem." The man said while lending out a hand. She looked at the man she ran into and immediately blushed. In other words, he was H-O-T. She took it and stood up.

"I'm really sorry. I was chasing after my friend." She said trying not to studder. Then she took in his features. He had black hair in the style of Kiba's with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever laid he eyes on. She mentally slapped herself. 'I have a boyfriend!!' She thought.

"Sakura!" Someone called from behind. Oh shit. It was Sasuke. She looked back at him. He had a scowl on his face. She mentally gulped. This couldn't turn out good.

"Sakura, are you coming or not?" He said. She knew he wasn't asking. He was demanding.

"Y-yeah!" She said. Then she looked back at the boy her age.

"Sorry again. I have to go." She said turning away.

"Wait." He said grabbing her hand. She looked back.

"What's your name?" She blushed.

"S-Sakura Haruno." She said. He smile while kissing the top of her hand.

"My name is Rai. I hope we see each other again." He said. Then he walked away. She kept her eyes where he disappeared. Then she heard a cough behind her. Her eyes widened while looking at the two people behind her. Jiriaya had an entertaining smile on his face while Sasuke had a scowl and glare that would even send Itachi running.

"Sasuke-kun! I-I- Sasuke cut her off.

"Don't talk to him." He demanded while walking off. Sakura stared at his back while slumping her shoulders. Jiriaya laughed.

"He has the biggest green monster I've ever seen." He said in between laughs. Sakura glared at him.

"A-anyway, let's catch up to Naruto before he disappears." Jiriata said, walking off. Sakura sighed while following from behind.

XXXXXXXXX

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Jiriaya were at a fancy restaurant. They were waiting for their waiter while looking at their menus. Sasuke and Jiriaya were on one side and Naruto and Sakura on the other. Sasuke sat close to the wall while Sakura sat at the edge, not close to each other. Sasuke was still mad and not speaking to her. Sakura mentally sighed. He was so obsessive. Besides, it's not like they're going to see him again-

"Hello, my name is Rai and I'll be your server for tonight." He said. Sakura mentally gasped while looking up at they're waiter.

…….Or not……..

"Sakura-san, it's good to see you again." He said smilling. She smiled back.

"You too, Rai-san." Sakura said. She heard Sasuke huff in anger. She looked back at her menu. This is just going to be hell.

It had been a few minutes into dinner, with no one saying anything. The only thing that was heard was Naruto's blabbering while eating miso ramen. Which was very messy. A few minutes later, Rai gave them their check.

"I hope you had a great dinner." He said politely. "I'll see you later, Sakura-chan." He said leaving. Sakura looked at the steaming Sasuke from the corner of her eye. She sighed. She has to talk to him before he goes on a stomping rampage.

XXXXXXXX

They were staying at a hotel. There were only two rooms.

"There's no way I'm going to share a room with Pervy Sage!!!!!" Naruto yelled. Then he desperately looked at Sakura.

"Can I PLEASE stay with you Sakura-chan?!?!?!" Naruto yelled. Sakura sighed in defeat. Sasuke looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"F-

"She's staying with me." Sasuke said. Then he grabbed the key from Jiriaya and walked in, leaving it open for Sakura. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and walked in and shut the door.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura heard from outside the door. She looked at Sasuke, who was removing his sandals on the bed, back facing her. She sighed while walking up to him.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"Hn." He said. Sakura sighed while sitting on the queen sized bed next to him.

"Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry for what happened earlier today. I don't like him." She said. He took off his shoes and then placed his elbows on his knees while bending over.

"Then why were you blushing?" He asked, not even looking at her. She cringed.

"I-I wasn't blushing!" She said. He was still stoic.

"Yes you were." He said. Sakura sighed.

"Ok, I was blushing, but I only thought he was cute. I don't even know him! I'm not going to love someone by how they look!" She said. He huffed.

"You did me." He said, remaining in the same position as before. Sakura frowned.

"I was only a fan-girl back then! I've changed! I love you more than anyone else in this world!! And _nothing _could change that!!" She said. Sasuke turned his head to look at her.

"Always?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Always." She said. Then she hugged him. He sighed while hugging her back.

"Just don't look at him." He said not letting her go. She smiled in his chest.

"Hai." She said. He smiled while kissing the top of her head.

"Let's go to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow to search for Tsunade." He said. She nodded in his chest. She then got up and headed for her bag. Then she went straight for the bathroom.

"You can change in front of me, if you want." He said smirking. She blushed while running to the bathroom door.

"Perv!!!!" She said before quickly shutting the door.

Ashlee: That was soooo cute!!

Shannon: Continue the story!!!

Ashlee: Why? Nothing interesting happened after that. It's all just details.

Juliette: Hey Ashlee!!

Ashlee: Juliette!!!

Shannon: Who's that?

Ashlee: One of my readers. She's going to be a narrater too!

Juliette: Hi people!!

Shannon: They can't hear you.

Juliette: Sure they can!

Ashlee: ….they can?

Juliette: Why wouldn't they?

Shannon: Ashlee!!! You're getting off course again!!

Ashlee: Oh yeah.

Juliette: What happened next?!

Ashlee: Long story short. They found Tsunade. She said no. They convinced her. She finally said yes. They went home. Nothing interesting.

Shannon: Fine. That _was _boring. Time skip!

Ashlee: Soo…..

Everyone was gathering around. The Hokage gave a message to everyone in the village to come to this 'ceremony'. He had a big announcement.

The Hokage got everyone's attention and quieted them down.

"Attention civilians and shinobi of this village!" He said. Everyone silenced.

"I have an announcement." The Hokage said. "I am retiring as Hokage!" He announced. Everyone gasped. Neighbors started talking to each other.

"It is time for me to have someone else as the Hokage. I'm too old and not strong enough anymore. So, I have a trust worthy person for the job. She is one of the sanin, and is one of the strongest people I know. Tsunade!" He yelled. The crowd started cheering as she came up beside him.

"I swear I will protect this village with my life!!" She announced.

Ashlee: Another time skip.

Juliette: Why do you keep doing that?

Ashlee: Cause we need to get to the important part! And it's fun! XD

Shannon: Stop taking advantage this to your advantage!!

Ashlee: Advantage is a cruel word. I like to think this as an '_Opportunity_'.

Shannon and Juliette: Sure.

Ashlee: Anyway, that brings us to…

Team seven was standing in front of the newly promoted Hokage. Tsunade. They were now getting a new mission, in the Tea country. You all know the story, right?

"You are all to leave in a few minutes. Dismissed!" She announced. They all left hastily out the door. Tsunade put her head on her hands with them folded.

"So these kids are great fighters, huh?" She asked Jiriaya, who was standing outside the window with his arms folded.

"More than you'll ever know." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**READ FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kay people Srry this is so short, but this is just the beginning of Season 2!!!! So, it will be longer next chapter. If anyone is going to ask, I'm not going to take anymore narraters. Sorry, but I don't want anyone asking. Cause there is only going to be two other people. Me, Shannon and Juliette.

Xosakuraharunoxo0 – Shannon

MyGoddessOfTheMoonandSun (sp?) – Juliette

R&R!!!!!!!!!


	20. New Aly, New Enemy! Tea Country Race!

K people, this is REALLY long. That's y it took so long. Especially with my schedule. So sorry…. Read the last part when you are done!!! Enjoy!!!

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were sitting in a restaurant in the Tea Country, waiting for a certain someone to appear.

"……man, what exactly is he doing over there?!" Naruto whispered/yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just be patient dobe." He said. Just then, Idate appeared next to them.

"It's broad daylight, and you guys are just sitting around?" He said looking straight ahead, not even sparing them a glance. "No wonder why people look down on ninja." He said.

Ashlee: What an ass!!!

Shannon: Ashlee?!

Ashlee: What?!

Juliette: Continue the story!!!

Ashlee: Well, sorry! Sheesh. People these days.

Naruto started steaming. Apparently he doesn't remember _everything_ in their first incounter.

"What's that?" He asked, about to attack him. Sakura gulped. She hates when he's like this! Sasuke just looked at him, uninterested.

"It must be that Konoha is so peaceful." He said still looking ahead. "It must be filled with people like you little rascals." He said with a stick in his mouth. Then he glanced at them.

"What did you say?!" Naruto yelled standing up and hitting the table. Sakura sweat-dropped. So he was able to keep a secret from Sasuke and Sakura about not being from the future, and he can't remember anything?! Sheesh.

"Oh! There is a cute little girl as well." He said looking at her while putting his hand on the table. Her inner was screaming right now. "What a great place." He said again. Her eye-brow twitched.

"I am Idate Morino." He said leaning against the table. "Hey, how about you, baby?" He asked. Naruto had by now, steam coming out of his ears.

"Why you!! Don't get so close to Sakura-chan!!" He yelled while lifting up his sleeve, about to fight him.

"Sakura, eh?" He said placing his head on his hand and looking straight at her. "What a nice name. It must be fate that we met?" He said. Inner Sasuke was now clawing and screaming inside of Sasuke's head.

"How about we talk about our future?" He asked while winking at her. Sasuke growled at him. Idate looked at him strangely.

"What's your problem? Is this your girlfriend or something?" He asked. Sasuke glared at him while putting his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Actually, she _is_." He growled out. Idate huffed.

"Chill out. I was only kidding. Besides, like I would ever go out with a _ninja_. You guys are just a couple of wimps who strayed to far from home." He said glaring at them. Naruto huffed back.

"You wanna take this outside?!" Naruto yelled. Sakura glared at him.

"Naruto!! Take it easy!! Don't you remember _anything _we talked about?!" She said standing up and holding him back. Sasuke's now sharingan eyes flashed to the side. Sakura and Naruto sensed it. He was already gone. Sasuke smirked.

"What do you say we teach this guy a lesson?" Sasuke said with a devilish smile on his face. Naruto smirked back. Sakura huffed.

"Fine fine." Sakura said putting down the money on the table and running after the two boys ahead of her.

Idate was running 60 miles per hour, watching the trees and the bushes that got in his way.

"By the time they realize I'm gone, I'll already be miles away!" He said running. Then he heard something rush past him by his side. He looked back while still running.

"What was that?" He asked himself quietly. Then he looked ahead to see Sasuke standing there with his arms folded. Idate gasped while quickly skidding to a stop, in sure not to run in to him. Then he turned around to see Sakura and Naruto there with their backpacks on.

"Wannabies, huh?" Naruto asked. Idate gave him a questionable look.

"How can you run as fast as me?" He asked. He felt the smirk from Sasuke glaring into his back.

"It's called speed. From the looks of things, it doesn't sound like you've ever heard of it." He said. Idate turned around and glared at him while gritting his teeth. Sakura stepped forward.

"Sasuke! Take it easy!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke closed his eyes and 'hymped'. Idate laughed.

"Heh. I knew it. You guys are just a bunch of wannabies. You're going to let a girl boss you around?" He asked looking at him. Sasuke glared at him. Sakura steamed.

"I'll kick your ass pretty boy!!!!!" Sakura yelled, with her eyes going wide; anime style. Sasuke rolled his eyes while walking back to Sakura and Naruto.

"Let's just forget it. He's a waist of our time anyway." Sasuke said while walking past them. Sakura complied while turning away and walking in his direction. Naruto snorted while doing the same. Idate snorted once more while running in the other direction.

XXXXXX

It had been a few days later and team seven had gotten aquainted (sp?) once again with Idate. After some yelling, they had gotten somewhat organized. The big race was today and everyone from both of the clans were there. Both racers were in position and ready to take off. Naruto turned to his teammates.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Naruto said. Sakura turned to him. "Isn't this where Idate takes off in another direction or something?" He asked supidly. Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Yes Naruto." She said with a sigh. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"I knew it!! I'm just so smart, sometimes I surprise myself!!" Naruto said, talking just above a whisper. Sakura sweat-dropped once more and then turned to Sasuke.

"What are we going to do about the green haired guy?" She asked, turning her gaze at the man, deep in the crowd. He glanced at where her eyes were focusing on.

"We'll take care of him. I want this mission to go by as fast as possible." He said now looking forward.

A few minutes had passed by when the gun had been shot. Both contestants had began running. Except Idate went in the other direction.

"Come on!" Sasuke yelled to his teammates, who had now followed him.

Idate had immediately stopped. He looked around his position. Hadn't he been here already? He looked around some more. Dang it. Why hadn't he noticed he was in a genjutsu? He did a hand sign.

"Kai!" He yelled. He looked around and saw a light. "Over there!" He yelled, running in that direction.

"Idate!! Don't go that way!!" Sakura yelled from afar. Idate ignored the voice and kept going.

"Heh. I'm out." He said while running. Then he noticed that he was already running off the edge. He began screaming. Then he felt a pull on his belt. He had now began hanging from the cliff.

"Just hold still!" He heard Naruto yell. "I'll have them pull us up now." He said, not letting him go. Sakura cringed. How the heck did they forget this?! Sasuke and Sakura began pulling them up.

"You idiot!! You you just would have stopped for two seconds, we wouldn't be in this mess!!!" He yelled, cringing from holding all the weight on his not very strong twelve year old arms. He saw Idate turn his neck in anger.

"What did you say?!" He yelled while struggling. Naruto cringed.

"Hey!! Knock it off!!" He yelled. Then he saw a few things falling from their position. He cringed while crying anime style. "Aww man!! How the hell did I forget about that?!?!" Sasuke and Sakura heard Naruto yell. They both realized the incident before and sweat-dropped.

They were soon up from the cliff afterwards. Sakura had begun wrapping the rope and putting it where it belonged.

"Look I didn't need your help ok." Idate said looking in the other direction. Naruto stood up angerly.

"You didn't need our help?! Listen here fathead, if it wasn't for us, you'd already hit the bottom of the cliff!!!" Naruto yelled angerly at him. Sasuke scoffed.

"Naruto, quit it. We don't need to get in this discussion again. Sasuke said, looking at him angerly. Naruto knew what he meant and snorted while looking in the other direction.

"You came this way for a reason right? Probably because you noticed the winds motion right?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the rope that she was wrapping in her arms. Idate looked at her.

"Yeah. So you noticed them too?" He asked, not taking his eyes off her. Sakura shrugged.

"Something like that." She said again. Naruto looked at her strangely.

'I didn't get it the first time…' Naruto thought to himself. Was it just me, or is he getting dumber?

A few minutes had passed. Team seven and Idate had been running in the direction Idate had showed them. Naruto sniffed the air.

"Hey, I smell salt in the air." He said while the ocean was getting into their view. Sakura looked ahead. That was the half way point, right.

"Up ahead is the half way point. Motorocki shrine on Noggi island." (I can't spell that. XD) Then Idate looked to his left to see smoke in the air. "We can probably get ourselves there within an hour from here. One sec." He said running to his left. He ran up to the cabin and knocked on the door.

"Hey gramps, it's me. Idate of the Wasabi." He said. Then the door opened to reveal an old looking man.

"Hey there, I've been waitin for ya." He said looking at him.

"It's going just as I thought it would." Idate said again. "I'm going to need to borrow that boat." He continued.

"You bet, I have things all ready for ya." He said pointing to the boat. They all looked in that direction. "You can use that one right over there." He said again. "There isn't a faster boat around he said.

A few minutes after, they were setting sail on the boat that the old man gave them. They were then disturbed by the three rain ninja.

"I'll make this fast." The first one said. Water clones appeared everywhere. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Not them again.

Juliette: C'mon guys!!! Beat them up!!!

Shannon: Yeah!!! Win win win!!!!

Ashlee: Don't worry!! –snickers-

Shannon: Oh boy.

Juliette: What?

Shannon: Usually when she snickers, she has something evil up her sleeve.

Ashlee: Do not!

Shannon: Heh. Wanna bet?

Ashlee: ……no…….. anyway, on with the story!

Sasuke turned around to face Sakura.

"Sakura! Take Idate and swim to the shore!" He yelled. Sakura nodded.

"On it!!" Sakura yelled before facing Idate.

"Come on Idate!! We have to swim to shore!" Sakura yelled. Idate scoffed.

"How can I know that you won't leave me?" He said with a scowl on his face. Sakura frowned.

"I promise I won't leave you! I'll protect you with my life if I have to!" Sakura yelled. Then they heard a yell.

"Sakura-chan!! Look out!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura gasped while turning around. The boat's main cast was falling towards Idate.

"Idate!!" Sakura screamed before pushing him and her out of the cast's target. Sakura landed on top of Idate. She quickly extended her arms to hold herself up over him.

"We have to go now!!" She yelled, referring to the fire behind her. Idate gasped while memories came rushing through his mind. He shook his head and looked at the beautiful girl above him and blushed.

'I didn't notice how beautiful she is…' Idate thought while blushing. He was kicked out of his thoughts when Sakura yelled.

"Idate come on!!" Sakura said standing up while extending an arm for him to get up. He quickly took it and stood up. Sakura pointed to the water. He nodded while following her pursuit and jumping in. They both began swimming. One of the Rain nins smirked.

"I'll take care of them." He said while jumping in the water. Sakura looked back and noticed several water clones. Sakura gasped. She looked up at Idate.

"Idate! Go on!! I'll hold them off!" Sakura yelled. Idate gasped.

"But S-Sakura! They'll get you!" He said. Sakura pointed to shore.

"I swear I'll meet you there!! Go to shore and hide behind some rocks!! I swear I'll protect you!!" She yelled. Idate gasped at her courage. Then he noticed her clothes clinging to her figure. He blushed.

"O-ok." He said turning away ans swimming as fast as he could. Sakura turned to the water clones and did a hand sign. Visible chakra formed to her hands.

'If I concentrate on my chakra, I can form my healing chakra into an offensive technique.' She thought. A clone jumped in the air and headed straight for her. Sakura quickly jumped out of the water and pumped chakra into her feet, standing on the water. Several clones aimed to hit her, but she stricked the clones with her chakra. She sliced the clones in half. She figured out the real Rain nin and pumped more chakra into her fist. She pulled her fist back and ran right at the Rain nin. He smirked while making more clones in front of him. They all struck at her, but she disappeared before they struck. He gasped when he felt a fist on his back. The nin went flying. She smirked. Then she heard a yell behind her.

"Sakura-chan!!" She looked back to see Sasuke and Naruto running on the water.

"Where's Idate?" Sasuke asked. She pointed to the shore.

"I told him to wait behind some rocks, so the green haired nin wouldn't find him." She said. He nodded and began running towards shore with Sakura and Naruto.

Idate spotted them at the shore. He ran from behind them and stood beside them.

"Are you ok?" He asked Sakura. She nodded.

"You?" She asked. He nodded. Sasuke looked suspiciously and mentally huffed.

'Man! I've had it with different people having crushes on her!! When will they get it through their thick heads that she's MINE. MINE!' He thought.

**Being a little selfish, aren't we now? **Inner Sasuke asked while smirking. Sasuke mentally scoffed.

'I bet you were thinking the same thing.' He thought to his Inner. His Inner laughed.

**True… kick that bastards butt for me, wouldja? **He asked. Sasuke mentally smirked.

'Will do.' He thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura spoke.

"He's up there!" Sakura said. They all looked up to see the same green haired guy from the beginning of this frickin episode…..

Shannon: Ashlee!

Ashlee: What? I hate that guy. He's not even cute….

Juliette: Me neither, but you don't see me saying any of that stuff.

Ashlee: ah well…. Story continued!

The green haired nin smirked.

"Well well, so you made it this far in the race, have you Idate?" He asked smirking. Idate gritted his teeth. Naruto scoffed.

"I'll take care of this guy." He said while doing a hand sign.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He yelled. Nine other Narutos appeared beside him. "Let's go!" He yelled. They all started running at him. He smirked while pulling out the legendary sword. Sasuke gritted his teeth. That's the same sword that took him out last time.

The green haired nin put his umbrella in the air. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Naruto!! Look out!!" She yelled. Needles came flying out. Sasuke, Naruto and the clones all dodged them. Sakura quickly knocked Idate on the ground and put her back to the needles. The needles struck all at the back side of her body. Idate gasped.

"Sakura!!" He yelled. Sakura immediately got up.

"I'm fine." She said, with some pain in her voice. She looked behind her to see the green haired man smirking. She gritted her teeth. Sasuke flinched at her back. He looked back at his opponent.

"Let's go!" Sasuke said. Naruto rushed to Sakura and put her on his back and fleed. The green haired man smirked.

"I'll get them later…." He said as he disappeared into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXX 

I finally finished this chapter!!!!! Yay me!!!! I dedicated this chapter to my new friend. Robertgty772 on youtube!!!!!! Yay!! BI people!!!!!


	21. Finishing the Race: Who will win!

Here is another chapter!!!

Sakura winced as Naruto pulled out a needle from her back. Sweat trailed down her angelic face as another needle was forced out from her back. Naruto threw the unneeded needles aside as he carefully pulled the sharp item out. The needles stay stacked on top of each other unwanted as Sasuke sit next to her, holding her hand and slightly wincing at her crushing his hand in hers.

Idate sit a few feet afar, thinking of what had happened before.

Flashback:

"Naruto!! Look out!!" She yelled. Needles came flying out. Sasuke, Naruto and the clones all dodged them. Sakura quickly knocked Idate on the ground and put her back to the needles. The needles struck all at the back side of her body. Idate gasped.

"Sakura!!"

End of Flashback

Idate looked sadly at his hands. How could he have doubted them? Sakura almost died because of him. If any of those needles hit a vital point… she would have died instantly. He sighed. What was this feeling…?

Sakura glanced over at him, hearing him sigh.

"Idate… are you ok?" She asked as she winced as Naruto took out another needle. Idate looked at her, and then glanced at his hands.

"Thank you…. Sakura-chan…." Idate said sadly. Sakura looked at him curiously. Sasuke glared at him when nobody was looking at him.

"….Idate?" Sakura asked curiously. Idate look up at her beautiful green eyes and mentally shuddered.

'Her eyes are so beautiful… why can't I look away?' He thought. His eyes saddened.

"I just wanted to thank you… for taking the hit… and I'm sorry…" He said sadly. Sakura stared at him curiously, along with Naruto and Sasuke. Though Sasuke giving him a curious glare…

"I shouldn't have doubted you. And I'm sorry for that too…" He said looking at her. She gave him a beautiful smile that made the angels jealous. Idate mentally gasped at her beauty.

"Don't be sorry Idate-san. It's my ninja way to risk my life for the people that I care about." She said smiling. Idate gasped, taking her words the wrong way. Sasuke noticed and glared at him. Idate didn't notice. Naruto saw and mentally sighed. He's not THAT much of an idiot. Naruto took out the last needle as Sakura gasped from the upcoming pain. She winced and placed her hand where the needle once was. Sasuke looked at her, hands still inside of her own.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She smiled while nodding.

"Yeah, just didn't feel it coming… I'll be fine…" She said. Sasuke rubbed her hand and sighed.

"Alright." Sasuke said. Then Naruto stood up from his spot.

"Teme, I need to talk to you for a minute." Naruto said seriously. Everyone looked at him curiously. Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand and followed behind him. Idate mentally smiled at their retreating backs and smirked.

'Finally some alone time with Sakura-chan…' He thought to himself.

Sasuke and Naruto made their way outside the cave and stopped when Naruto thought they were a good distance away. He turned to the curious Sasuke, though with a stoic face.

"Teme…." Naruto started off. Then he sighed. How was he going to say this…? Sasuke huffed.

"Get on with it Naruto…" He said. Naruto glared.

"Hold on teme!" He yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto sighed once more.

"You need to stop being so jealous Sasuke-teme…" Naruto said to him. Sasuke glared.

"I'm not jealous." Sasuke said with an unreadable expression. Now it was Naruto's time to roll his eyes.

"I'm not THAT much of an idiot teme!!!" Naruto yelled again. Sasuke sighed.

"You make it too easy dobe…" Sasuke said. Naruto have him a questionable look and then replaced it with an angry look.

"Stop trying to change the subject!!!" He yelled. Sasuke huffed. "You need to lay off Sakura-chan!! You're always on her like I am on ramen!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared.

"It's none of your business idiot." Sasuke said turning the other way. Naruto glared at his back before running in front of him.

"If it has to do with Sakura-chan, then it is my business!!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke stared at him.

"She's like my little sister, teme!!! I don't even like her having a boyfriend in the beginning!!! Let alone have all these other guys trying to get her!!! Just let her take care of herself teme!!! She loves you more than anyone, and you should be able to trust her enough to let her take care of things without you breathing on the back of her neck!!!!!" Naruto yelled angerly. Sasuke winced at his words and glared at the ground.

"Love is about trusting the other person teme! Trust Sakura-chan like she trusts you!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's eyes softened at his words. Naruto sighed.

"I do… it's just… I don't like how they look at her… it's like I'm losing her to someone else just when someone else just looks at her wrong…" He said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Naruto eyes softened. "I don't want to lose her… I just can't…" He said. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed once more. They he looked up.

"You're not going to lose her teme. She loves you too much, and you love her too much. Glances from any other person can't break that bond. Nothing can." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him.

"You're like a brother to me Sasuke. You can tell me _anything_. That has to do with Sakura-chan or not." Naruto said while smiling. Sasuke curved his mouth into a pure smile and hugged him.

"Thanks Naruto." He said. Naruto hugged him back.

"No problem… teme…"

Idate slowly got up and sat next to Sakura. She slowly leaned against the cave wall, carefull not to hurt herself. She sighed and then looked at the boy next to her. He was obviously deep in thought. Sakura stared at him curiously.

"Anything you want to talk about?" She asked him. He looked back at her curious face. Then he stared at his lap.

"How do you know when you love someone?" He asked her. Sakura stared at him curiously. Did he ask her this question three years ago…? She stared at the opening of the cave.

"Well… it's kind of hard to explain… but I'll do my best…" She said, not taking her eyes off of where Naruto and Sasuke walked away from. He stared at the side of her head.

"When you love someone… you want to protect them with your life. Even if it means risking your own…" She said. Idate gasped. Didn't she do that for him…? "When you love someone… you never stop thinking about them. Your heart aches when you think about them. Or even when you are near them. And your heart feels like it's going to break if you're not near them. It's kind of a lonely feeling… like there's a place missing in your heart that only that special person can replace." She said, not taking her eyes off the opening of the cave, thinking of Sasuke with every word…. Even though Idate took it the wrong way.

"Do you know your special person?" Idate asked her. She turned back to him and smiled.

"Actually… I do…" She said, not taking the smile off of her face. Idate felt his face heat up.

'Sakura-chan… loves me…?' He thought. They were interrupted when Sasuke and Naruto walked back in. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled.

'My special person…' She thought to herself.

**Heh. Thinking again to yourself I see. **Sakura mentally winced. Just great. HER again…

**Don't act like you hate me.**

'I'm not acting.'

**Ouch. Your words hurt me Sakura…**

'Damn straight.'

**So cruel…**

'Where have you been anyway?'

**In the back of your head, watching all of this drama. **

'What are you talking about?'

**Can't you see that Idate AND Kiba like us?**

'Us? Reprase your words.'

**You're right. They really like ME. **

'Pfft. Oh please, the only thing you've done is get ME into trouble.'

**That's my job. **

'Oh shut up.'

**Make me! **

'Fine!' Sakura thought while stuffing Inner Sakura into a tiny box in the back of her head.

'Finally.' She thought while coming back into realitly. By this time, Sasuke was sitting down beside her while turning her around to see her back.

"Are you feeling any better?" He while tracing her shirt slightely. She winced at first, but calmed at his touch. Idate glared at him when no one was looking.

"Yeah, I'm better. We should really get going…" She said standing up. Sasuke nodded and stood up. Naruto smiled, returning to his happy go self.

"Alright Team Naruto! Let's head on out!!!" He yelled, pointing in a stupid way. Idate, Sakura and Sasuke all sweat-dropped. Sasuke sighed while hitting him upside the head.

"Dobe…" Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened angerly anime-style.

"Teme!!" He yelled while pointing at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura stepped in between them.

"Alright alright enough already…" She said, obviously annoyed. Idate laughed at their antics.

"Do you guys always fight like this?" Idate asked Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Unfortuanetely… yes." Sakura said with her eyes closed, with her face giving off an annoyed look. Idate laughed again. Then Sakura looked at the sun, almost half way above.

"We've waisted a lot of time! Let's go before the other clan wins the race!" Sakura yelled. Idate nodded while getting a head start. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura began running behind him.

The other racer stopped short, breathing hard. Then he saw a spa house open for customers and smirked. It wouldn't hurt right? They are probably miles behind him.

Idate stopped short because of the green haired man that stood in front of a large bridge. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura cringed at the memory. The green haired man smiked while taking out a large sword. Team seven cringed once more. Idate gasped.

"Th-that's…." Idate began. The green haired man smirked.

"You remember this right? You stole it for me, after all." The green haired man said, not taking his smirk off of his face. Idate gritted his teeth. Why I outta…

Naruto stepped in front with a hand sign, ready to start.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! Get Idate across! I can handle him!" Naruto yelled. Sakura and Sasuke nodded, knowing his true strength.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!!" Naruto yelled. Ten Naruto's appeared from thin air. They all yelled out a battle cry and charged at him. Sakura grabbed Idate's hand.

"Come on Idate!" Sakura yelled, starting to run. Idate grabbed on to Sakura's hand and ran next to her. The green haired man glared at Naruto before taking out his sword and swinging it until all of the clones were gone.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks on the bridge and turned around. Sakura and Idate stopped.

"Sasuke-kun??" Sakura said. Sasuke lifted his hand in the air.

"Take care of Idate and make sure he crosses the finish line. I'll help Naruto." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded before turning around.

"Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura and Idate stopped again. "Be safe." He said. She smiled.

"You too." She said before turning around and running with Idate. Sasuke ran at the green haired man and started pumping chakra into his hand.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled. He jumped in the air and aimed for the man. The man cringed before quickly jumping out of the way. The man saw Sakura and Idate running on the bridge, away from them. The green haired man quickly swung his sword at the ropes that were holding the bridge firmly to the ground. The tight rope broke in half, and part of the bridge tilted. Sakura and Idate gasped, now falling.

Sakura grabbed on to the now leaning bridge and quickly grabbed Idate's hand. Idate gasped while looking up at her, with her teeth gritted together.

"S-Sakura-chan!" He yelled. She cringed at the weight on her weakest hand. She quickly closed her eyes. Oh come on….

Sasuke gasped and quickly ran over to him before he could cut the second rope. He aimed a fist at his face. He quickly dodged. Sasuke activated his sharingan.

Naruto gasped and did another hand sign.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled running at him. The green haired man gasped at the power before him.

'I've got to dodge!' He thought before quickly jumping in the air. He saw Sasuke jumping after him. He looked at the firm rope, holding half of the bridge together and the two people hanging onto the bridge in the middle. He quickly swung his sword while aiming for the rope. Sasuke cringed.

"No! Chidori!" Sasuke yelled, hitting the sword. It wasn't enough power.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled. They both hit the sword with all of their power. It broke into a million pieces.

"No!!!" He yelled out. By that time, the swords energy hit the rope, breaking it it half. Sakura cringed. She's got to save Idate!

"Hold on Idate!" Sakura said while lifting his arm up around her shoulder with her strength. She held on to the bridge tightly while it began falling into the other side of the dirt wall. She put Idate in front of her while her back facing the wall. Idate gasped.

They quickly made direct impact with the wall. Sakura gasped with her eyes wide and remembering the needles injecting in her back.

Flashback:

"Naruto!! Look out!!" She yelled. Needles came flying out. Sasuke, Naruto and the clones all dodged them. Sakura quickly knocked Idate on the ground and put her back to the needles. The needles struck all at the back side of her body. Idate gasped.

"Sakura!!"

End of Flashback

Sakura cringed at the pain in her back.

'My….back….' She thought while holding onto Idate and the rope tightly. Idate gasped.

"S-Sakura-chan!! Are you alright?!" Idate asked while holding onto her tightly. She had her eyes shut at this time. She opened one up and nodded.

"Y-yeah…" She said looking down at the waters below.

'If we fall, we're done for…' She thought. Then she looked up. Maybe she could… She quickly looked at Idate.

"Idate… do you trust me?" Sakura asked, still hurting from the pain. Idate gasped at the question.

"Of course, Sakura-chan!" He said. She looked up once more.

"Then hold on." She said while grabbing on to his hand and letting him hang by her hand. She rocked him back and forth, getting strength into her arm. She pumped chakra into her arm before yelling a battle cry and throwing Idate into the air. He gasped at her actions.

He was by this time in the air. He extended his arms and hung onto the said of the cliff. He quickly pulled himself up. Then he looked down at the hanging Sakura.

"I'll bring you up Sakura-chan!" Idate yelled, grabbing onto the rope. Sakura looked at him.

"No! You need to win the race!! Go ahead!! I promise I'll catch up!!" Sakura yelled. Idate gasped. He would do that for her….?

"Are you sure?!" He yelled down to her. She nodded.

"Go!!" She yelled. He nodded back and began running in the direction of the finish line.

The other racer relaxed as a girl rubbed his back.

"Ahhh… a little lower… that's it…" He said, obviously enjoying his time. Then a man came through the door.

"Excuse me sir!! But Idate isn't far behind!! You have to hurry if you want to win the race!!" He yelled. The racer cringed and quickly stood up, putting his shirt back on and running out of the door.

Sasuke ran up to the green haired man and hit him one last time. The cringed at the pain. Little did he know that he was heading down to the waters below the bridge.

"Ahhhh!!!!!!" He screamed before falling into the waters. Naruto and Sasuke quickly ran over to see Sakura holding onto the bridge with her dear life.

"Sakura!!!" They both yelled. She looked up, while cringing at the pain in her arm.

"Naruto… Sasuke…" She whispered. The rope that she was hanging onto broke in half. They all gasped. Sakura began falling towards the waters. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sakura!!!!" They yelled again. They were about to jump towards her when she quickly pumped chakra into her hands and feet and grabbed the inside of the cliff. Small pebbles fell from the side as she hung on. Her arm ached from hanging on to the bridge.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly jumped to the other side, skidding down to her. They were both standing on the side and lifted her up. She let out her breath that she had been holding.

"Thanks guys…" She said. Sasuke and Naruto also let out their breath.

"I told you to be safe…" Sasuke said. Sakura let out another breath.

"Let's catch up with Idate." Sakura said. Naruto and Sasuke both nodded before making their way back up the cliff.

Idate ran as fast as he could up the stairs.

'Did I do the right thing by leaving them all behind?' He thought to himself. Then he saw the orb that they were supposed to retrieve. He quickly grabbed it and ran in the right direction.

"Go Idate!!!" Some yelled.

"Boooo!!!!" Others yelled. He ignored both comments and ran even faster.

'I can't lose!!' He thought, speeding up.

It had been several minutes. Idate had been running and was getting closer and closer to the finish line. He couldn't lose!! Where was the other contestant?!

'Come on come on….' He thought. Then he saw him ahead, almost crossing the finish line. 'I can't lose!! I can't let Team seven down!! I can't let my clan down!!' He thought running even faster.

The other racer was slowly jogging. Proudly waving to everyone like he was Miss America.

"Heh. I knew I would win." He said do himself. Then he heard cheers behind him.

"Go Idate!!"

"You're almost there!!"

"GO GO GO!!!" He heard. He looked behind him to see Idate running full speed. He gasped while picking up the pace.

Ashlee: Go Idate go!!!

Juliette: Come on go go go!!! 

Shannon: …. What are you guys doing?

Ashlee and Juliette: Err… nuthin….

Shannon: Oi vei….

Ashlee- coughs anways, back to the story!

"I can't lose!" He yelled. Idate cringed and ran even faster.

'No… no… no!!' He thought while running right behind him. The other racer gasped at his speed. How did he get here so fast?! They were now nose to nose in the race.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stopped. Sakura's arms were around their shoulders and they were looking down at Idate and the other racer.

"Go Idate!!" Sakura yelled. Idate looked up at her.

'Sakura-chan's alright…' He thought. Then he looked next to him. He had to win!! For Sakura-chan! He ran even faster.

"Go Idate!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time. The finish line was right there….

And Idate won.

"Yosh!!!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. The other people in the Wasabi clan screamed for joy. The people in the other clan screamed in agony.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura came down to Idate. Idate came up and hugged Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!! I won!! I really won!!" Idate yelled. Sasuke felt his jealously rise, but quickly hid it. Sakura lifted her arms that were around Sasuke and Naruto and hugged him back.

"I'm so happy for you Idate-san!" Sakura said smiling. Idate blushed at the contact with each other. Naruto saw it and cringed. He really needs to lay off. Sakura let go and smiled. This was finally over…

After all of the awards and cheering of the crowds, Idate walked back to Team seven.

'I've got to tell her how I feel…' He thought. He looked at Sakura's smiling face.

"Hi Idate-san!" Sakura said. Naruto and Sasuke looked at them. Idate ignored them and looked at her.

"Sakura-chan… can I talk to you?" He asked. She gave a questionable look before nodding.

"Sure." She said before following him. Idate stopped after he thought he was far enough away from everyone and turned to her.

"Sakura-chan… remember when you said… in the cave… about knowing when you love someone…?" Idate asked her shyly. She blinked a few times before nodding.

"Well… I love you…" He said looking at her straight in the eye. She gasped, remembering their talk.

Flashback:

Idate slowly got up and sat next to Sakura. She slowly leaned against the cave wall, carefull not to hurt herself. She sighed and then looked at the boy next to her. He was obviously deep in thought. Sakura stared at him curiously.

"Anything you want to talk about?" She asked him. He looked back at her curious face. Then he stared at his lap.

"How do you know when you love someone?" He asked her. Sakura stared at him curiously. Did he ask her this question three years ago…? She stared at the opening of the cave.

"Well… it's kind of hard to explain… but I'll do my best…" She said, not taking her eyes off of where Naruto and Sasuke walked away from. He stared at the side of her head.

"When you love someone… you want to protect them with your life. Even if it means risking your own…" She said. Idate gasped. Didn't she do that for him…? "When you love someone… you never stop thinking about them. Your heart aches when you think about them. Or even when you are near them. And your heart feels like it's going to break if you're not near them. It's kind of a lonely feeling… like there's a place missing in your heart that only that special person can replace." She said, not taking her eyes off the opening of the cave, thinking of Sasuke with every word…. Even though Idate took it the wrong way.

"Do you know your special person?" Idate asked her. She turned back to him and smiled.

"Actually… I do…"

End of Flashback

"Idate…" She said with sad eyes. "Do… do you think I was talking about you?" She asked. He blushed and looked away.

"Y-yeah…" He said shyly. Sakura looked at him with said eyes.

"I'm sorry Idate… but I was talking about Sasuke…" She said. Idate gasped while quickly looking back at her.

"B-but, you said I was your special person!" He said quickly. Sakura's eyes saddened even more, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"By that I meant that you are one of my friends… not like I love Sasuke-kun…" She said. Idate's eyes saddened.

"O-oh…" He said before turning around. Sakura quickly grabbed his arm.

"Idate! Wait…" She said. He let out his breath and turned around.

"Idate, you're one of my friends. I don't want to lose that… we can still be friends… right?" She asked. Idate looked at her face.

'Do I really love her… or do I just want someone to love…?' He asked himself, even though he already knew the answer. He didn't love her as how he thought he did. He smiled.

"I'd love that." He said. Sakura quickly smiled back and hugged him with her arms around his torso. Idate hugged her back and took in her sent.

'I guess I just love her as my sister…' He thought to himself.

Team seven was now aboard the ship and ready to sail. They looked down at Idate.

"Bye Idate!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled while waving. Sasuke just looked down. Idate waved back while smiling.

"Bye guys!!! Make sure to come visit!!" He yelled. Naruto and Sakura smiled.

"You bet!!!" Naruto yelled. After a few minutes of sailing, they were out of their seeing range. Naruto quickly covered his mouth while running to the side of the boat and throwing up. Ewww…. Sasuke and Sakura thought. Sasuke looked down at her and grabbed her hand while pulling her out of everyone's sight. Sakura gave him a questionable look.

"What is it Sas- She was cut off when Sasuke quickly put his mouth on top of hers. She gasped. Sasuke took that to his advantage and slyly slid his tongue into her mouth. Sakura's eyes widened before resting and kissing back, showing just as much force.

After a gew minutes, they both let go for air. They both took a few breathes before looking into each others eyes. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her small form. Sakura did the same.

Sasuke kissed her forhead. Sakura relaxed at his touch.

"I can't wait until we get back to my house…" Sasuke said. Sakura opened her eyes and couldn't help but giggle.

"Me neither Sasuke-kun… me neither…"

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Sleep Over: Prank Time!

Sakura woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. She grunted while turning on her side and pulling the covers over her head. She stayed there for a few minutes and finally giving up; knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep. She sat tiredly while rubbing her eyes. She let out a stiff yawn and stretched. She sighed in anger after looking at the clock. 4:00? Why the hell so early?! She sighed again while swinging her legs over the bed and standing up slowly. She looked around the room. Why did she have such a bad feeling?

Sakura walked around the village. She hasen't seen Sasuke all day that morning. He was the one that would usually wake up every morning, even though she would protest. She looked up at the sky while letting a sigh slip through her throat. What was this bad feeling that kept pulling in the back of her mind? She was disturbed in her thoughts when someone called out her name.

"Sakura!" Someone called out. She looked back to see Kiba and Akamaru in his jacket walking towards her. She smiled at him.

"Hey Kiba. What's up?" She asked. Kiba smirked.

"You promised to fight me! Don't think I forgot about that!" Kiba said smirking. Then Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and jumped into Sakura's arms. He barked before licking her now wet face. Sakura giggled in response. Kiba glared at Akamaru.

"Akamaru! Don't take the enemy's side!" Kiba whined. Akamaru barked in response and stayed in her arms. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Kiba sighed in defeat.

"Fine! But I warned you!" Kiba said. Sakura laughed even more when Akamaru gave him a look. Kiba crossed his arms before looking at her.

"So what do ya say? Let's fight!" Kiba said determingly. Sakura smiled bitterly before letting Akamaru down. She regained her composure and looked at him.

"Sorry Kiba… I have a lot of things on my mind right now…" Sakura said, with a sad tone in her voice. Kiba took on a serious face and looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong…?" He asked. Sakura smiled while waving her hand in the air.

"Nothing important…" She said bitterly. Kiba huffed.

"Liar. It's writted all over your face. You can tell me anything Sakura. I'm your friend too you know." He said seriously. Sakura looked at him with a surprised face before turning into a smile.

"Thanks Kiba… it's just that… I haven't seen Sasuke all morning… and I have this bad feeling in my stomach." She said gazing at the ground sadly. Kiba walked up to her and layed his hand out to her.

"Then let's go find him." He said. She smiled at him before taking his hand and running off. Akamaru ran after them, careful not to lag behind.

Sakura and Kiba finally came to a stop in the woods. They found Sasuke training in the forest angerly, taking out everything in his sight. Sakura's eyes saddened. What's wrong with him? She turned to Kiba.

"Kiba… I'll talk to you later ok?" She asked, hoping he would understand. Kiba turned to her and nodded, knowing she wanted to talk to him alone.

"Good luck." Kiba said before running off with Akakmaru. Sakura turned to Sasuke who was taking out another tree with his chidori. Sakura took in a deep breath before walking over to him.

"Sasuke-kun…?" She asked while standing a few feet from him. He ignored her and took out another tree. Her eyes saddened. What's wrong with him? She walked closer to him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said louder.

"What." He demanded in a harse tone not even looking at her. Sakura mentally gasped at his icy voice.

"Sasuke-kun… what's wrong?" Sakura asked while putting her hand on his arm. He shook it off.

"Nothing." He said preparing for his chidori and taking out another tree. Sakura's eyes saddened.

"Sasuke." Sakura said seriously. Sasuke glared at the ground. "I know you, and you aren't like this. Something's bothering you and don't think I'm going to let it slide. Don't you remember our promise?" She said with a serious tone. Sasuke glared at the ground while letting the memories fall back into his mind.

Flashback:

Sakura lay back on the ground while staring at the stary, dark sky above her. Sasuke looked at her while lieing down beside her. He put his hands behind his head and sighed.

A few minutes past with a quiet silence. They both were just star gazing and enjoying the view. Then Sakura broke the confortable silence with a question.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. He looked at her.

"Yea?" He asked. Sakura sighed before looking back up at the sky.

"You'll tell me when something is bothering you right? You'll tell me everything?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her questionably.

"Where did this come from?" He asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I just don't want to keep any secrets. We can trust each other, right?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smiled while wrapping an arm around her petite form.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll tell you when something is bothering me." Sasuke said while kissing her temple. Sakura smiled while looking at his face.

"Promise?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smiled again.

"Promise." Sasuke said while enjoying the beautiful sky above them.

End of Flashback

"You promised to tell me when something was bothering you Sasuke. Don't you trust me?" She asked. Sasuke sighed while letting the chidori die down. Then he slowly turned to her with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm… just having second thoughts about going to Orochimaru." Sasuke said. Sakura gasped with tears in her eyes.

"W-what?" Sakura asked, holding in a sob. Sasuke's eyes saddened.

"Sakura, you have to understand-

"Understand what?! You promised me you wouldn't go to Orochimaru!! You said you regretted going back-

"I have to go Sakura! I don't have any other choice!!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura gasped.

"You always have a choice Sasuke! No one's making you go!!" Sakura yelled.

"You don't understand!!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura yelled back.

"Understand what?!" Sakura yelled.

"You have to understand that you're going to get hurt because of me!!" Sasuke yelled. Then he gasped at his words. He turned his back to her. Sakuraheld back her tears.

"Me getting… hurt?" Sakura asked. Sasuke glared at the ground.

"That's the whole reason I left when we were thirteen. If I stayed, Itachi would hav easily killed you. He can't know I have precious people!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura saw a tears fall down his face from behind. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-

"I can't lose my precious people again!! I can't lose you!!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura let one of her tears fall. She walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said while nuzzling her face into his back. Sasuke relaxed at her touch.

"Even if you did leave… you would never get any stronger to defeat Itachi… you need precious people to protect to get stronger…" Sakura said, never letting him go. Sasuke's eyes saddened.

"What if-

"Don't think 'What if' Sasuke-kun. You need to take chances. This is the only way you are going to defeat Itachi, Sasuke-kun. Naruto and I are right behind you, and we aren't going to let you leave again." Sakura said. Sasuke sighed.

"…alright…" Sasuke said while turning Sakura to where he was hugging her. Sakura complied and hugged back.

After a few minutes, they both let go.

"I promised Ino-pig that we would have a sleep over with Hinata and Tenten." Sakura said while smiling. Sasuke smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled back while running off.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said while waving. Sasuke turned back and looked at all of the damage he caused.

'She's right… I'll never defeat Itachi without them… I'll just have to protect them with my life… even if I die…' Sasuke thought before training some more.

Sakura walked into the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino smiled while running to her.

"Hey forehead!" Ino said, never letting the nickname go. Sakura laughed.

"Hey Ino-pig." Sakura said while smiling. Ino smiled back.

"So where are we gonna have this thing?" Ino asked. They both smiled evilly.

"Hinata's place."

XXXXXXXXXX

They all sat down on the floor, eating jumk food and drinking sodas while laughing at jokes another had said.

"Hey, how about we play a game?" Tenten suggested. Sakura looked at her.

"Like what?" Sakura asked. Ino had an evil smile on her face.

"Truth or dare!!" Ino said with lightning sound effects striking by her head and holding a flashlight. They all blinked.

"How the heck did you do that?" Tenten asked, while looking at her suspisiouly. Ino shrugged.

"I donno." Ino said stupidly. They all sweat-dropped. Sakura shook it off.

"Truth or dare huh? I guess that sounds fun." Sakura said. Ino smiled.

"What about you guys?" Ino asked them with a you-better-play-or-I'll-bite-your-head-off look. Hinata and Tenten gulped.

"Y-yeah, su-sure. We'll p-p-play." Tenten said. Ino smiled.

"Great!! I'll start!!" Ino yelled. She looked at Hinata evilly. Hinata gulped.

"Is your cousin home?" Ino asked evilly. Hinata gulped again. She slowly nodded.

"Great!" Ino said. Everyone gave her a suspicious look.

"I-Ino… what are you thinking?" Sakura asked. Ino smiled at her.

"Nothing… just pranking would be fun…" Ino said. Then Sakura remembered the moments in the chuunin exam.

Flashback:

"Come on Lee! You can win this!! Think positive!!!" Sakura yelled again. Her teammates covered their ears in pain. She was way too loud for them to handle. And yet, it's usually the other way around. Neji scoffed at her antics.

"Stop your ranting. It's childish and annoying." Neji said to her. Sakura eyes widened in anger; anime-style. She gribbed her hand and began steaming.

"Shut up you white-eyed freak!!!!!" Sakura yelled to him. "I wasn't talking to you!!!!!!" Sakura yelled again. Neji smirked.

"You're acting so childish, so some respect to an elderly clan." Neji said, not removing the smirk off his face, with his eyes closed; not even looking at her. Sakura's face turned red from anger and steamed.

"Lee, kick his ass or I'll come down and do it for ya!!!!!!" Sakura yelled angerly. Sasuke sighed beside her.

'Does she always have to get her temper involved?' He asked to himself. Naruto's eyes widened beside her.

'She's more touchy than the nurse…' He thought. Then he gulped. 'I'm never going to piss her off that much…' Naruto thought again. Kakashi raised an eye-brow beside her.

'She's got a temper like Tsunade… and strength… this is interesting… I knew there was something that they were hiding from me….' Kakashi thought. 'They are all too strong for their age… I need to talk to them after these exams…' He thought once more. He looked down and saw Sakura still steaming infront of him. Neji smirked from below.

"Please. You could never beat me. It isn't your destiny." He said once more. That made Sakura _officially _pissed off. Oh boy, here we go.

"That's it you- you- good for nothing freak!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled that Suna could here them. "I'll kick your ass!!!!!!" She yelled again. She put her hand and foot on the handle and got ready to jump off. Her teammate's eyes widened beside her. They quickly got a hold of her before she could jump down.

"Let go of me!!!!! I'm going to break all the bones in his body!!!!!" Sakura yelled trying to get out of Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi's grasp.

'Sakura-san….' Lee thought again. Then he cast his eyes downward. He had to win this for Sakura-san. No one treats such an angel like that! He must treat Neji-kun a lesson! No one should ever tell an angel from heaven that she is not good enough! Lee returned his gaze to Neji.

"Let me go!!!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke growled while holding on to her with his dear life.

"Sakura, get a hold of yourself!" Sasuke growled.

End of Flashback

And then there was the time where…

Flashback:

"They didn't stand a chance….It was destiny for them to lose…." Neji said. Sakura's eyes twitched. She… wasn't going to lose her temper…. Hold it in Sakura….

Neji was standing behind Tenten and Sakura, but soon walked beside Sakura.

"That's what would happen if you and I fought in a match…." Neji said proudly. Sakura's eye twitched again. Hold it in Sakura… he's not worth it….

"Uchiha wouldn't even be worth the battle-

"LET ME AT HIM!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. Everyone looked at her. Tenten was now currently holding Sakura while Neji was standing next to her proudly.

"Sakura stop!! I thought you weren't going to lose your cool!!!" Tenten yelled. Sakura stopped squirming and steamed.

"He needs to shut the hell up!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked at her questionably from afar. Sakura didn't pay any attention to him and glared and the proud Hyuga. He smirked.

"Just give up…." Neji-teme- I mean! Neji said while turning away.

End of Flashback

'He really pisses me off…' Sakura thought to herself. Then she smiled evilly.

"We'll play truth or dare later… for now… let's prank Neji-teme!" Sakura whispered. Ino smiled evilly.

"Now were talking!" Ino said. Hinata and Tenten cringed.

"I-I d-don't think th-that's a very g-good idea…" Hinata stuttered. Tenten nodded. Sakura looked at her.

"Look, if we get in trouble, I'll take the blame. I want to get back at Neji-teme from the chuunin exams!!" Sakura whispered. Ino smiled evilly.

"Come on!! Pweez?!?!" Ino and Sakura whispered while giving them a puppy dog face. Hinata cringed.

"A-alright…" Hinata said. Ino and Sakura immediately smiled.

"Yay!" Sakura and Ino whispered. Tenten cringed.

"S-Sakura what about…" Tenten stared off. Then Sakura remembered what else happened at the chuunin exams.

Flashback:

"Nice match." They looked over to see Sakura looking at them.

"Oh, hey Sakura." Tenten said. Gai looked over suspiciously. Sakura smiled. Gai crossed his arms.

"Did Kakashi send a spy over to see me?" Gai said. Sakura looked at him and blinked a few times. Then she remembered that Kakashi and Gai were forever rivals and sweat-dropped.

"….No…. I'm just here to talk to Tenten…." Sakura said. Gai blinked a few times and smiled sheepishly and gave her thumbs up.

"Alright then, but I think I'll give your sensei a little visit." Gai said walking over to Kakashi proudly. Sakura sighed in annoyance and looked over to Tenten who looked down at her teammates sadly. Sakura walked closer to her.

"Hey…. What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Tenten looked over to her sadly. Sakura gasped. "You can talk to me Tenten…." Sakura said again. Tenten nodded and looked down.

"I'm just scared… that one of them will get hurt…" Tenten said. Sakura smiled to her. Tenten blinked a few times and looked at her.

"If they get too hurt, then the protecters will stop the match. They'll be fine." Sakura said smiling. Then Tenten nodded and looked down sadly. Sakura stared at her questionably.

"There's more to it…. Isn't there?" Sakura asked. Tenten gasped quietly and looked at her. She cast her eyes downwards and didn't respond.

"Come on Tenten. What's wrong? You can talk to me about anything." Sakura said again. Tenten sighed and looked at her.

"I…I made a big fool of myself in front of you and Neji…. During my match." Tenten said. Sakura gasped and looked at her.

"Me and… Neji?" Sakura asked questionably. Tenten nodded.

"I wanted to fight you, remember? To see who was better, but I didn't stand I chance against Choji or Kiba. And you _tied _with Sasuke _Uchiha_. You're so strong… I feel like I don't stand a chance." Tenten finished. Sakura was still staring at her wide-eyed. Then she smiled sweetly at her.

"I use to feel that way…. Once." Sakura said. Tenten gasped and looked at her.

"You did…?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded. Then she looked over to Sasuke and Naruto, who were fighting.

"I use to feel worthless to Naruto and Sasuke-kun… but… I trained really hard for what I wanted… and now…" Sakura said returning her gaze to Tenten while smiling.

"I worked hard enough to get what I wanted. And now my dream has finally come true." Sakura said smiling sweetly. Tenten looked at her confused.

"What would that be…?" Tenten asked. Sakura laughed to herself quietly.

"To be strong enough to protect my friends… even if it means giving mine up for them…" Sakura said. Tenten stared wide-eyed. To… protect her friends…? Sakura smiled.

"What's your dream?" Sakura asked. Tenten's face became serious.

"To be as strong as Tsunade-san and to show… a certain person that I'm strong enough to be noticed under his standards." Tenten said. Sakura laughed quietly and smiled.

"Do you mean Neji-teme?" Sakura asked. Tenten glared at her.

"Hey, don't call Neji a teme!" Tenten said to her quietly. Sakura laughed.

"You can keep him." Sakura said. Tenten gasped and blushed immediately.

"He's not… I mean… no… it's…" Tenten had a loss for words and looked away blushing. Sakura laughed quietly again.

"Hey, your secret's safe with me." Sakura said. Tenten looked back at her and sighed with relief.

"Arigatou." Tenten said. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"That's what friends are for… right?" Sakura asked while smiling with her eyes closed. Tenten looked at her questionably and then smiled afterwards and nodded. Then they both laughed while banging their fists together.

"Arigatou, Sakura. I really needed that." Tenten said. Sakura nodded.

"No problem. If you have any…. Neji problems..." She whispered. "I'm always here to help. Besides, he is really stubborn. Worse than Sasuke-kun if you ask me." Sakura said laughing. Then Tenten laughed with her while lightly hitting her on the arm; in a playful way.

End of Flashback

Sakura motioned for Tenten and Sakura to talk alone. They walked a great distance from them.

"Hey, another way to hide your feelings is to prank!!" Sakura whispered proudly with fire burning in her eyes. Tenten looked at her suspiciously.

"Nani?" Tenten asked. Sakura looked back at her.

"Come on!! You know it sounds fun!!!" Sakura whispered again. Then she smiled.

"Fine fine. I'll help." Tenten said. Sakura smiled.

"That's the spirit!! Now let's think of a great plan!!" Sakura said pulling Tenten towards the other two girls. They all looked at each other.

"What are we gonna do?" Tenten asked. Sakura smiled evilly.

"We are gonna humiliate him! Hinata! Does he have any… precious items?" Sakura asked her. Hinata looked down.

"Umm… he has his h-hair products…" Hinata said. Sakura and Ino laughed evilly.

"Perfect!" They both said in unison. Then Tenten looked at him.

"How about we paint his nails?!" Tenten said while laughing. Sakura and Ino laughed with her.

"Now you're thinkin!" Sakura said while running to Hinata's bathroom and picking up pink colored nail polish. Ino laughed.

"This is gonna be awesome!!" Ino yelled. Sakura and Tenten nodded.

'This is gonna be payback!' Sakura thought. They all got their things they needed and tip-toed their way to Neji's room.

"Let's go!" Ino whispered while quietly opening Neji's bedroom door. He was snoring with drool coming out of his mouth. They all cringed.

"Eww…" They all whispered. They tip-toed to his bed without making a noice. They all smirked evilly… even Hinata…O.o…

"I've got the make-up!" Sakura said while holding up a make-up kit. They quietly laughed.

"I've got the nail polish!" Ino said. Tenten grabbed another color from her.

"I'll get his toes!" Tenten said evilly. The all smirked. They looked at Hinata.

"You go steal his hair supplies!" Ino said. She nodded while tip-toeing into the bathroom.

"Let's get started!" Tenten said. They all smirked while starting.

They were by this time almost done. Sakura was applying eye shadow. She mentally smirked.

**Oh yea!! Payback is sweet!!! **Inner Sakura said.

Ino was doing his fingers when she accidentally got some on his hand, making him move. They cringed. Neji brought his around to where he was hugging Sakura. She was now lying on his chest, eyes widened. Ino and Tenten gasped.

"S-Sakura?!" They whispered. Sakura put her hand on his chest, trying to lightly push off.

"Help me!!" She whispered. Tenten's eyes widened angerly anime style.

"Sakura!!" Tenten whispered angerly, obviously jealous. Sakura eyes widened angerly anime style as well.

"I kinda can't help it right now!!" Sakura whispered anerly. Ino looked at Tenten strangely.

"You like Neji?!" She whispered. Tenten gasped while looking at her.

"N-no… I mean… I … it's-

"Can we talk about this later please?!" Sakura whispered angerly while being more crushed in his arms. They both gasped and nodded. Neji wrapped both of his arms around her and laid his head on hers.

Ashlee: Mwuahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! I'm EVIL!!!!!

Juliette: HAHAHA!!!!!!!

Shannon: Wow Ashlee, you have a lot of time on your hands.

Ashlee: hehe. I know.

Juliette: ROFL!!!!!!!!!!

"Mm… Tenten…" He whispered. All of their eyes widened.

"Eww! What is he dreaming about?!" Ino whispered. Sakura slitted her eyes.

"I knew it. All guys are perverted…" Sakura whispered. Then she noticed her position.

"I'm not Tenten!" She whispered angerly.

**Payback totally sucks!!** Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura glared at her.

'You think I don't know that?!' She thought to her Inner. Then all of a sudden, Neji turned over, letting Sakura go. Sakura fell on the ground, making a loud bang sound. Everyone gasped when Neji stirred.

"Tenten-chan… you're so mean… let me lick it off…" Neji whispered. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Neji's a perv!!!" Ino and Sakura whispered. Tenten blushed. Sakura stood up when Hinata had a whole bunch of hair supplies in her arms, covering her head like a bunch of books.

"Neji-nii-san h-has m-more hair s-supplies th-then I th-thought…" Hinata whispered. They all tip-toed out of the room, leaving Neji with half on make-up and nail polish and dreaming about Tenten.

Once they were back in the room, they laid the hair supplies on the ground and sat down on the ground.

"That was-

"Discusting!" Ino interrupted Tenten. Sakura whispered something to Tenten when Ino and Hinata weren't paying attention.

"Not ony is he a teme, but a perv. What do you see in him?" She whispered. Tenten slitted her eyes at her.

"Sasuke's the same way!" Tenten whispered. Sakura blinked a few times before sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"…. Oh yeah." Sakura said. They both laughed. Ino interrupted them.

"Let's play Truth or dare now!!" Ino said. They all nodded while sitting in a circle. Ino raised her hand.

"I'll go first!!" Ino yelled. They all nodded. Then she looked at Tenten evilly.

"Truth or dare?" She asked her. Tenten looked at the ground.

'I'd rather tell them I like Neji than a dare that had to actually DO with Neji…' She thought to herself. Then she sighed.

"Truth." Tenten said. Ino looked at her while pointing at her.

"Do you like cashews?!" She asked. Everyone fell over anime style. Tenten sat back up.

"Yes…" Tenten said. Ino smiled evilly with fire burning in her eyes.

"I knew it!! You cashew eater!!" Ino yelled. Sakura, Tenten and Hinata sweat-dropped.

"Okay… my turn… then she looked at Hinata."

"Hinata!! Truth or dare??" Tenten asked her. She pushed her fingers into each other.

"Umm… t-truth…" She said. Tenten smiled.

"Do you like Kiba or Naruto??" She asked her. Hinata immediately blushed.

"Umm… K-Kiba-kun is j-just my friend… I like… N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said with a huge blush on his face. Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry! Your secret is safe with us!!" Sakura said. They all nodded. She smiled back.

"Arigatou… Ino-chan… t-truth or dare…?" Ino smiled.

"I'm not scared!!! Dare!!!" Ino yelled. Hinata looked down.

"I… dare you to… go steal… Chouji's potatoe chips…" Hinata said without stuttering. Tenten and Sakura were by this time laughing their heads off. Ino gulped. Then she glared.

"If I die, then I blame you!" She said while running out of the door.

Ino came back a few minutes later with a bag of potatoe chips while sweating. Sakura blinked.

"Why are you all sweaty?" Sakura asked. She plopped on the floor.

"Chouji can run faster than I thought…" She said while breathing heavily and remembering the earlier events.

Flashback:

Ino was in Chouji's room. He had a bag of potatoe chips under his arm. She gulped while slowly walking to his bed that was covered with junk food. He was snoring like a hog. She glared at his sleeping form. Sicko…

She slowly reached for the bag when a chip crushed underneath her feet. His eyes widened. She cringed while quickly taking the bag and running out of the door.

"INO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

End of Flashback

I ran basicly around the whole village…" She said while opening the bag and eating some of the chips. Everyone laughed, especially Sakura. Ino glared at her.

"Sakura!! Truth or dare?!" Ino said. Sakura smirked.

"Dare!" Sakura said. Ino wickedly smiled.

"I dare you to steal Sasuke-kun's underwear!!" Ino said. Sakura let her smirk go and gulped. He would totally get payback. She sighed while walking out of the door.

The Uchiha Estates were in front of her. She gulped. Then she put her feet forward and started walked. She was now in front of the main door, where Sasuke slept. She looked at the plant and pulled a key out.

'I'm glad Sasuke told me where the extra key was.' She thought while quietly opening the door. It let out a click sound. She slowly opened the door, letting out a squeking sound. She looked inside before stepping in. Maybe he wasn't home yet…

Sakura hesintaly walked in, the floor squeking with every step she took. She walked up the stairs to Sasuke's room. She slowly looked in the room and saw no one here. She sighed. He was still training. She walked inside his room and shut the door behind her, being careful to not make noice.

Sasuke walked to his front door. Man was he tired. It was twelve o'clock in the morning and he had just got back from training. He took the key and put it in the door handle, but the door opened. He raised an eye brow. Hadn't he locked his door? He looked inside, turning on his ninja senses. Was someone in his house? He walked up the stairs.

Sakura opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of Sasuke's boxers. She smirked. This was going to be easy! Then she heard someone walk up the stairs leading to his bedroom. She mentally gasped. Sasuke was home! She had to hide!

Sasuke opened the door to his room and saw…..

No one….

He walked in and sat on his bed, letting out a creaking sound. Sakura gasped underneath. Oh boy… Sasuke took off his shoes and headband before taking off his shirt and and shorts until he was in only his boxers. He layed back and sighed.

'That feels better… I should take a shower…' He thought before getting off his bed and walking into his bathroom before shutting the door behind him. Sakura quietly sighed to herself. That was a close one…

Sakura heard the shower start. She slowly got out from under the bed and looked around to where she dropped his boxers. Where did she drop it?? She looked at the side of the drawer and saw his blue boxers. She smirked.

'There they are.' She thought.

"You know Sakura, if you wanted a pair of my boxers, you could have just asked." A voice said behind her. She gasped with her eyes wide before turning around to see Sasuke in only boxers and smirking. She gulped while hiding the boxers behind her.

"S-Sasuke-kun… i-it's not what you think!" She said quickly. He smirked.

"So you _aren't _stealing my boxers." He said with his arms crossed, never letting the smirk slide off of his face. She gulped.

"N-no… I mean well-

She was cut off when Sasuke bent down to her and slammed her mouth onto hers. Her eyes widened before giving in. They sat there for a while before letting go. He gave his boxers to her.

"I don't know what you need it for, but here." He said giving it back. Her face was by this time, covered in red. She quickly took it before running out of the room. He smirked behind her.

"And I thought _I _was perverted." Sasuke thought before walking back into his bathroom.

About half an hour past before Sakura walked in with Sasuke's boxers. Ino's eyes had stars in them.

"Yay!" She said while hugging them. Everyone's face was like, Oo. Tenten looked at her.

"What took you so long?" Tenten asked. She blushed while looking away.

"N-nothing. Let's just go to bed, I'm exhausted." Sakura said while walking to her sleeping bag. Everyone shrugged before falling into a deep sleep.

Itachi smirked from above.

"So, that is Sasuke's most precious person?" Itachi asked to Kisame. He smirked.

"Well then, we'll just have to get rid of her." He said while reaching back to his sword. Itachi put his hand in front of him.

"Not now. I want her to suffer in front of Sasuke's eyes." Itachi said. Kisame laughed evilly.

"Fine, but I get to kill her." Kisame said. They both left in the shadow of the moon, leaving four sleeping girls and a dreaming about Tenten.

READ FIRST!!!!!!!!!!

Ashlee: HAHA!!!!! EVIL!!!!!!! 

Shannon: Eww… Neji's perverted… O.o

Juliette: HAHA!!! Neji's perverted!!! XD

Ashlee: I decided to do a fun chapter with some meaning, so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Or….

Shannon: Orochimaru will eat you!!!!!!!!

Juliette: Mwuahahahahaha!!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter Delay

Hey people, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated. But I'm in a huge mess right now. I'm literally stuck in a love triangle and I ended up hurting one of my best friends. I'm so lost right now and I can't write anything. I'm really sorry. Just please give me some time and forgive me. My feelings are really hurt right now…

-Ashlee


	24. Another Chapter Delay

Hey people… it's me again… I'm still sorry I haven't updated… I haven't forgotten about you guys… the love triangle is over and I went with my best friend… but something happened to him. He is Troy in a High School Musical production and was doing the play this past Saturday. And someone shot him near his heart and he is now in a coma. I'm sorry, but I'm too depressed to right this story right now, and I'm really sorry. I promise I'm not giving up on this story, but please please please pray for him.

-Ashlee


	25. Endings and Futures

Sakura woke up with the sun shining in her face. Damn sun. Can't it just leave her alone? Then she heard a mumble beside her.

"Are you trying to get me fat or something…" Ino mumbled in her sleep. Sakura sat up quietly and stared at her.

"Mmm… that tastes… good… give me more… Bob…" Ino mumbled again. Sakura stared at her in confusion. What the hell? She heard movement beside her and looked to see Tenten and Hinata waking up. Tenten yawned in annoyance while rubbing her tired eyes.

"Damn Sakura… how could you sleep with Ino talking in her sleep the whole night?" Tenten said glaring at Ino, who was smiling in her sleep. Sakura sweat dropped.

"I don't know…" Sakura answered, not knowing what to say. Since when did Ino talk in her sleep? Then Ino woke up and stretched happily while rubbing her eyes.

"Wow! That was the best sleep I've ever had!" Ino said happily. Tenten glared.

"Well that makes one of us." Tenten said before getting out of her sleeping bag. Hinata giggled. Ino looked at her questionably before replacing that look.

"I wonder if Neji woke up yet…" Sakura asked out loud. Everyone smirked when they heard a girly scream throughout the whole main house. Neji quickly came in the bedroom angrily with half make up and nail polish on; and his hair was all messed up. The girls fell over in laughter.

"Who did this?!" Neji yelled. Ino, Tenten and Hinata stopped laughing at his angry voice; Sakura sat on the ground full of laughter and stopped when she didn't hear anybody laughing with her. Neji glared.

"HARUNO!!!" Neji yelled. Oo Sakura quickly got up.

"H-hey Neji… you look… pretty this morning…" Ino and Tenten didn't dare to laugh. Neji steamed.

"I'LL GET YOU HARUNO!!!" Neji screamed. Sakura quickly got her stuff and jumped on the window sill, still in her pajamas.

"I'll see you guys later!" Sakura quickly jumped out before Neji could catch her.

"You better watch your back Haruno!!" Sakura heard from where she once was. Sakura ran as fast as she could into the village and stopped when all of the teenage boys were looking at her. What were they staring at? Sakura looked down to see herself in _very _short shorts and a shirt that only covered so much of her stomach. Sakura blushed. Maybe she should have changed first. Sakura quickly jumped on a roof top and jumped to her house.

Sakura opened the door to her house and walked inside. Her mom and dad still weren't up yet. She walked upstairs to her room and shut the door. Sakura looked out at the cloudless sky. Today would be a good time to train. Sakura quickly changed into her ninja outfit and walked out the door.

Sakura walked through the forest, looking in all directions. This is a good spot to train. She should get started early.

Sakura had been training for what seemed like hours. She was sweaty, tired, and didn't have much chakra left. She stood up from the ground and looked at the destroyed training spot. She sweatdropped. Maybe she trained too hard. She heard someone from behind and quickly turned around. Her eyes widened in fear.

"….Itachi…." Sakura said, letting his name escape her throat. Kisame smirked.

"…..You're not in a good spot girl….." Kisame said. Sakura realized her position and gulped. She had been training for hours, deep in the forest where no one could hear them. She was tired and low on chakra. They could kill her easily. Sakura put her hand near her kunai pouch.

"…What do you want?" Sakura asked, with her Inner panicking. Itachi smirked while looking up with the sharingan in his eyes.

"For you to suffer…" Itachi said in a deadly voice. Sakura stepped back. Kisame smirked.

"This is going to be fun…"

Sasuke woke up when his stomach had a bad feeling. He immediately sat up and looked around. His desk had a note on it. Sasuke gave a questionable look. How did someone get in and he not notice? Sasuke got up and walked to his desk and picking up the note.

Sasuke,

Be at the forest if you want her to live.

Itachi

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. Itachi… Sasuke quickly ran out with the note lying on the floor forgotten.

Sakura breathed heavily while dodging another attack from Kisame's sword. Sakura landed on the ground. She took a deep breath and wiped the blood off of her mouth. Kuso… all she could do is dodge, and she could barely do that. How is she going to get out of here?

Sakura got up and stepped back a few feet. Kisame smirked, and in a blink of an eye, slashed Sakura on her stomach. Sakura's eyes widened as she flew back into a tree. Sakura coughed up blood while sliding down the trunk. Sakura put her arm around her stomach and cursed.

Kisame smirked as he stood above her with his sword in the air. Sakura gasped while doing a few, quick hand signs. Kisame brought down his sword; replacement. Itachi took out his sword.

"You're taking too long." Itachi said. Itachi disappeared so fast, that not even in a blink of an eye, slashed Sakura repeatingly. Sakura screamed in pain.

Sasuke was running through the forest when a scream was heard. Sasuke gasped.

'Sakura-chan….' Sasuke quickly ran in the direction of the scream.

Itachi straddled Sakura on the ground. Sakura struggled, but couldn't get out of his grip. She was now by this time, bleeding in many different places. Itachi activated the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sakura gasped and quickly closed her eyes. Itachi punched her in the face. She coughed up some blood.

"Sakura!!!" A voice was heard. Kisame smirked when Sasuke ran through the clearing. Sakura gasped and looked at him.

"S…Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said. Kisame smirked and stood inbetween Itachi and Sakura, and Sasuke. Sasuke took out his sword. Kisame did the same.

"LET HER GO!" Sasuke screamed before running towards them. Kisame smirked and swung his sword. Sasuke dodged and swung his sword as well. Kisame blocked it with his on sword. Sasuke activated his sharingan.

Itachi quickly grabbed her chin and turned her face toward him. Sakura tried to close her eyes, but it was too late. Sakura gasped when everything turned black. Sakura's eyes became lifeless. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"SAKURA!!!" Sasuke yelled while running towards them. Kisame stood inbetween them again and did some hand signs.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" Kisame yelled as water came out of nowhere and attacked Sasuke. Sasuke pumped chakra into his body and attacked Kisame. Kisame screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, becoming temporarily paralized.

"ITACHI!!" Sasuke yelled while running towards him. Itachi just looked at him. Sasuke looked back and immdiately stopped. Itachi had a kunai to his neck. Sasuke grinded his teeth together. 

"Itachi… let her go…" Sasuke said with anger in his voice. Itachi smirked.

"Foolish little brother… how can you defeat me if you can't even protect your precious people?" Itachi asked him. Sasuke gasped. Sasuke's eyes turned from fear to anger. Itachi noticed someone at the last minute and quickly got off of Sakura and jumped a few meters away. Clones appeared from every direction. Sasuke looked at him.

"The #1 knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki is here!!!!" Naruto yelled with a thumbs up. Sasuke smirked. Dobe…

Itachi stood their and looked at the Kyuubi holder. He still has him to take care of…

"Come on Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled while activating his sharingan again and doing hand seals for the chidori. Naruto did some hand signs for the rasengan. Itachi smirked.

Sakura looked around her. She was in total darkness. She couldn't see anything. Then she heard something behind her. She quickly turned around. Itachi was starring right at her with the sharingan. She tried to step back, but she couldn't move. She gasped and her eyes widened. She looked up and Itachi all of a sudden right in front of her. She gasped when she felt a cold, sharp object get pushed through her stomach.

"Foolish girl… your weak… your hatred for people is not enough…" Itachi said to her. Sakura grabbed the sword painfully. Itachi took another sword and pushed it through her stomach. She gasped in pain while spitting out some blood. Itachi put a hand on her forehead. Memories of her life started to flow back through her mind.

_Eight year old Sakura sat in the middle of the playground, crying at the other girls' antics. _

"_Forehead girl!!" One girl yelled. _

"_Billboard Brow!!" Another girl yelled. The girls then started to beat her up. _

"_Your annoying." Sasuke said after turning to her. Sasuke walked away from her. Sakura staired at his back. _

_Sakura cried on Sasuke's stomach, repeating his name over and over again. Her grip hardened on his shirt. He was dead. She wasn't there to help him. This was all of her fault. _

_Orochimaru bit his neck. Time seemed to stop as Sasuke's eyes widened in pain. She couldn't breathe as the fell to the ground holding his neck in pain. She quickly ran to him, saying his name. She grabbed onto him as Sasuke's painfully grabbed back, but tighter. She wasn't there… again… he got hurt… all she did was watch. Orochimaru disappeared after saying something before Sasuke yelled one last time in pain and fall onto her unconcious. _

_She heard him awake. He was alright! She said his name. Her eyes widened as she saw the purple colored chakra around him. Black markings covered his skin. Orochimaru ran through her mind. What was going on? He asked her something… she wasn't paying attention. He repeated it. The other nin stood up while smirking. Sasuke turned to him before breaking his arms. Sakura's eyes widened in fear. _

_He smirked evilly at the other nin. He was making his way over to him when her legs got up and ran over to him unconciously. She hugged him from behind. She told him stop. She was now sobbing into his back while looking into the eyes of the sharingan. Orochimaru… Orochimaru…_

_Sakura had cried for him. Telling him that he should forfeit. He didn't listen. She had to do something. The mark on his neck was getting worse. She had to tell the jonins. Sakura started raising her hand before she felt something else pushing it down. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke holding her wrist down while glaring into her eyes… that same glare… _

_It's none of your buisiness. He kept telling her. She fought back. There seemed to be no end. Her tears and her words kept spilling out. Sasuke turned away and repeated the same thing that he said when Team 7 came together. Kill a certain man… revenge…Uchiha clan… she still couldn't do anything…_

_Sakura staired painfully at his back. She was crying her heart out while spilling all of her feelings. She loved him. More than anything. He still wouldn't listen. She wanted to go with him. Help him. Save him from the darkness that consumes him. She has to stop him! She'll yell if she has to! He quickly disappeared. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized that he was behind her. Sakura stopped… she staired infront of her… _

_He said her name… she waited… Ariagatou… he just thanked her… what did he mean… she then felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck… his name escaped her throat as she fell to the ground unconcious. She felt him catch her and put her on the bench. She felt several strokes through her hair. She felt a hand on her chin and a set of lips on top of hers. Then she heard one last thing before going into complete unconciousness. _

"_I love you too Sakura-chan." _

Sakura's eyes widened. Itachi smirked.

"So these are the memories that keep you attatched to my little brother… pathetic." Itachi said while taking out his sword and yet again stabbing her.

Sasuke and Naruto ran at him with rasengan and chidori in hand. Clone came from behind and held him in his place. Naruto and Sasuke attacked, but he was quickly replaced with one of the clones. There was a big explosion. Sasuke and Naruto held their arms up in defense as the smoke fogged the whole area. Sasuke looked around. Where did he go?! He gasped. Sakura!

He quickly ran out and saw Itachi standing over Sakura with a sword in his hand. Sasuke stopped breathing. No…

Sakura's eyes held pain. Her body was numb, and she was about to colapse. But she couldn't move. Itachi was now holding her by her neck against a wall. She couldn't even move his hand from around her neck. 

"Pathetic. Truly pathetic." Itachi said. Sakura closed her eyes. No… she can't die here… no… a single tear came from her eye. Itachi smirked.

"This is where you die…" Itachi said. Sakura's eyes opened in anger.

"No!!" Sakura yelled. She disppeared. Itachi stepped back. Where did she-

He was suddenely grabbed from behind by something large. He was thrown against the wall. He cringed in pain. He looked up to see a big Sakura with writings on her forehead. He gasped. What the hell?

"SHANNARO!!!!!" She yelled. Inner Sakura grabbed Itachi with her large hands and started squezzing him. Itachi's eyes widened in pain. But how…

"You better get out of my mind right now!!!!! Before I kick your ass!!!!!" Inner Sakura yelled.

Itachi stood still over her. He dropped the sword and immediately grabbed his head. The sword came down…

And barely missed her head… Sasuke sighed in relief. He looked at Itachi… he was wide open for an attack.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke said while doing his chidori again. Naruto nodded and did the rasengan again. Itachi held his head.

'_how… can this girl… escape the_ _Mangekyo__ Sharingan?' _Itachi thought. Then he realized he was wide open.

Sasuke pushed the chidori through his stomach. Itachi's eyes widened in pain. Sasuke quickly pulled back as Naruto used the rasengan on his heart.

"Rasengan!!!" Naruto yelled. Itachi flew back while knocking over some trees. He flew down a waterfall… while a sharp rock tore through his body. Sasuke panted… they did it… they defeated Itachi… Sasuke looked back at Sakura. 

"Sakura!" He said while running over to her. He bent down and put a hand on her forehead. Her eyes slowly opened.

"S…Sasuke-kun…" She said dryly. Sasuke picked her up bridle-style.

"I'm getting you to the hospital. Just sleep." Sasuke said. Sakura complied and closed her eyes. Naruto ran over.

"Dattebayo!!!! Sakura-chan!!!! Are you ok?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke hushed him.

"She's sleeping. So shut up dobe." Sasuke yelled. Naruto was going to say something, but then turned away and pouted. Sasuke smiled.

"Thanks dobe…" Sasuke said. Naruto turned to him and smiled back, knowing he meant by helping him defeat Itachi and save Sakura.

"No problem… Sasuke-teme." Naruto said. They both disappeared and made their way to the hospital.

Tsunade stood over Sakura's sleeping body and sighed.

"She just needs time to rest… she'll be alright." Tsunade said while turning to them. They both sighed in relief. She gave them a questionable look.

"So… you defeated Orochimaru… and now you defeated _Itachi_?" She asked. Sasuke shrugged while Naruto smiled at her with a thumbs up.

"You bet!! Dattebayo!!!" Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Baka. Tsunade walked to the door.

"I'm signing you all up for the Jonin exams." Tsunade said while walking out the door. Naruto jumped up in excitement.

"YES!!! The JONIN exams!!" Naruto celebrated. Sasuke looked at Sakura questionably. She was having a dream.

Everything in Sakura's mind started to glow brighter. Her dream began.

Sakura woke up with the sun, yet again shining in her face. Damn. When will it just leave her the hell alone?! She felt something under her. She looked up to see 27 year old Sasuke Uchiha's sleeping face. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning." Sakura said. Sasuke smiled back.

"Morning." Sasuke then got up and layed on top of Sakura and started kissing her neck.

"How was your sleep…" He asked her. She smiled and relaxed at his touch.

"Good… how about you…?" She asked. She felt him smile against her neck.

"Perfect…" He said while undoing her shirt from behind. Then they heard a pounding at the door. Sasuke sighed in annoyance. Sakura giggled. Sasuke got up and walked over to the bedroom door. Two kids quickly ran in and jumped on the bed.

"Wake up wake up wake up!!!" One of them yelled. Sakura laughed at their antics. Sasuke sighed again in annoyance. The oldest of the children ran to Sasuke.

"Dad!! Come help me with my kunai technique!!" Taichi said. Sasuke put a hand on his head.

"I promise I will help you later, ok?" He said. 8 year old Taichi nodded and smiled. 4 year old Kiyoko sat by Sakura.

"Mommy, can you make me some breakfast?" She asked. Sakura smiled kissed her forehead.

"Yea, come on." Sakura said while getting up out of bed. They all walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sasuke, Taichi and Kiyoko sat at the table. Then they heard a cry from the other room. 

"Sasuke-kun, can you go get Shia-chan?" Sakura asked. He got up and walked into the room. Then an opening of a door was heard. Sakura looked up. 27 year old Naruto and Hinata walked in.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He said while coming in. Sakura smiled.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata-chan." She said while they walked in. Hinata nodded.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Hinata said. 8 and 5 year old Kaeine and Sento ran in. Sakura smiled.

"Hello Sento-chan, Kaeine-chan." Sakura said. They smiled back.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" They both said while hugging her. Then they ran to Taichi and Kiyoko. Naruto and Hinata sat down.

"Here for breakfast I see?" She asked while Sasuke walked back in. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"You make a great breakfast Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. Sakura laughed. Hinata blushed.

"I… hope we are not disturbing you…" She said slowly. She had lost the stuttering ever since Hinata and Naruto got married. Sakura was very proud for that. Sakura shook her head.

"Not at all! I love to have you guys over." Sakura said while smiling. Hinata smiled back.

"Dobe." Sasuke said while sitting down with Shinshia. Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Teme." Naruto said. Hinata giggled.

"So, how is our Hokage?" Sakura asked Hinata and Naruto. Sento stood up.

"The strongest ninja ever!!" Sento yelled. Taichi stood up.

"No way!! MY dad is the strongest ninja ever!!" Taichi yelled. The both glared at each other. Sakura rolled her eyes. Typical Sasuke Jr. and Naruto Jr.

Sasuke smirked, knowing exactly what Sakura was thinking. Sakura set breakfast on the table.

"Eat up! There's enough for everyone!" She said with a bright smile on her face. Everyone began eating. A few minutes later, Kiyoko looked at the clock.

"Don't Taichi and Sento go to the academy today?" Kiyoko asked. Taichi and Sento quickly stood up.

"We have to go, bye!!" They yelled before running out the door. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Late again…" She said. Naruto laughed. Kaiene walked over to Kiyoko.

"Do you wanna go play at the playground?" He asked her. She nodded before running to the door.

"We're going to the playground, bye!" She said while running out the door. Kaeine followed behind. Sakura looked at them.

"Be careful!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke softly laughed. Naruto and Hinata stood up.

"We'll go watch after them. Bye Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" He said while walking out the door. Hinata smiled before following. Sakura started cleaning the dishes. Sasuke put Shinshia down in a high chair before walking over to Sakura and hugging her from behind. Sakura smiled and relaxed at his touch.

"I love you…" He said while kissing her cheek.

"I love you too…"

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. Naruto and Sasuke noticed her wake up.

"Sakura-chan!!!" He yelled. Sakura cringed at his loudness. Sasuke rolled his eyes and hit him on his head.

"Dobe… shut up." Sasuke said. Naruto rubbed his head.

"ITAI!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura sat up. Sasuke sat on the bed and looked at her.

"Sakura, are you ok?" He asked. She smiled.

"Perfect…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

FINISHED!!!!!!! THIS IS THE END OF MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	26. SEQUEL!

Hey guys

Hey guys! It's me. Why did I have to get such good readers…? Thanks to you all, I decided to write a Sequel for "I Did What?!" Now if you guys have any ideas for it, PLEASE tell me. I'll be thinking about what I want to write about. If you haven't already, please Author Alert me so you can read my new story! It will be called, "A New Beginning" Again, PLEASE give me ideas if you have any. I need your help guys!!

-Ashlee


	27. NEW TIME TRAVEL STORY

Hello, people.

If you're reading this, that means you've probably read my story, "I Did What!" or…the grammatically corrected version that it SHOULD be, "I Did What?!"…yeah.

So, I just want to apologize for this God-awful story. It was – what – five years ago? Oy vey.

I was thirteen and wanted to desperately write a fantastic story that would blow your socks off. Well, for some reason, you stuck with it until the very end; I'm still trying to understand why. I'm now currently a freshman in college and I'm a lot better at writing.

Anyway, I've been trying to read around for some great time travel fics, and I am unable to find any that have the ideas that I have. I'm also excluding this failure of a story because how terrible it is…cough.

Anyway, I AM WRITING A BRAND NEW TIME TRAVEL STORY. Sakura will be the main character, of course, with Sasuke right behind her. I have a lot of ideas in mind.

Favorite my new account, MoonlightAssassin854. I've also got another story up, called "My Own Curse." It's actually completely finished, and I'm updating once every week. So, please check it out. I promise you won't be disappointed!


End file.
